Un Verano para Recordar
by Lakentsb
Summary: Alice,Tanya, Bella, Edward, Jacob. Una historia de mejores amigos, y una traicion que lo cambiara todo. AH. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**. **Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA. **

* * *

Hola, hola, hola...

¿por donde empezar? Se que no es responsable de mi parte comenzar con otra historia cuando aun no he concluido ninguna de las anteriores pero...

Mi crepusculo esta llegando a su fin... y

esta historia vino a mi mente completita... y hace tres días que no paro de escribir… literalmente…

(es feriado largo aqui, y no he hecho otra cosa que estar sentada en la computadora...)

En fin, supongo que la facilidad con que ha brotado tiene que ver tambien con que esta basada en cosas que sucedieron,

hace muchisimo tiempo, y por alguna razon he sentido la necesidad de contarla.

Espero que les agrade y perdonen mi locura...

Si este primer capitulo recibe muchos rewiew, subire los siguientes durante la semana...

seee... les digo enserio, que empece a escribir el viernes y anoche ya termine el final!

Lakentsb

**

* * *

Summary.**

Bella, Alice, Tanya y Edward… una historia de mejores amigos, y una traición que lo cambiara todo...

**aviso: **La historia tendra Rating T en la mayoria de sus capitulos. Por extrema necesidad y a los fines de la misma, en algun momento cambiara a M, pero se advertira en el momento de publicar dichos capitulos.

Cualquier duda o comentario que tengan, pueden enviarme un mensaje, las que lo han hecho saben que siempre les respondo.

gracias y ahora a leer...

* * *

**Prefacio.**

Me detuve en los ojos de Tanya para decir mis siguientes palabras:

"...el verdadero amor solo busca el bien del amado, y su felicidad.."

Tomando un poco de aire, miré directamente a los ojos de Edward ahora...

"el verdadero amor todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta... nada puede ahogar un verdadero amor, porque es más fuerte aun que la muerte..."

Vi como sus ojos se anegaron y Tanya bajaba la cabeza, haciendo dobleces con la servilleta que estrujaba en las manos.

Levantando mi copa concluí:

"Así es mis amigos… el verdadero amor no se compra, ni se vende, ni se roba. _Ese_ es el amor en el que creo, y el amor que les deseo. Salud."

Volví a sentarme en medio de aplausos, silbidos y gritos de vivan los novios.

Edward me seguía con la mirada y Tanya tenía la vista fija en sus manos, mientras abundantes lágrimas caían por las mejillas.

* * *

**Capitulo 1. **

**La boda.**

**(Bella)**

Mis manos temblorosas se aferraban con desesperación al frío mármol del lavabo mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración.

Mis dedos se alzaron mecánicamente para ordenar ese mechón rebelde que siempre escapaba de cualquier peinado que hiciera, aun después de todos los productos que Alice aplicara a mi cabello para aplacarlo.

Una pequeña lágrima asomó al borde de mis ojos cuando mis dedos temblorosos rozaron mi frente y luego mi sien, llevándo el mechon lentamente hacia atrás de mi oreja.

Era un gesto insignificante, mínimo, sutil, pero que inevitablemente despertaba en mí el recuerdo de otro roce, de otros dedos a los que estaba tan acostumbrada a permitir que hicieran la misma tarea desde que tenía 9 años edad...

_**(9 años y unos meses atrás)**_

_- ¡Bella, Bella, ven aquí que quiero que conozcas a mi primo de Chicago!_

_La vocecita chillona de Alice resonó en la enorme sala y me alcanzo, distrayéndome de las fotos que contemplaba, colgadas en la pared de sala de los Brandon, mis nuevos vecinos en Phoenix. Ellos vivían allí desde que teníamos 5 años. _

_En realidad éramos nosotras, mi madre y yo, -quienes con la ayuda e influencia del padre de Alice, el coronel Brandon, retirado del ejército por una lesión en el campo-; las que habíamos logrado comprar la bonita y pequeña casa que estaba del otro lado del seto._

_Las fotos de anteriores cumpleaños, desde los cinco años, cuando nos habíamos conocido en el kinder. _

_En ellas que podía ver perfectamente mi evolución de una niñita extremadamente pálida y delgada, con un agujero en los dientes frontales, a la niña bastante bonita de nueve años, con largos bucles castaños sostenidos por una media cola en lo alto de la cabeza, y enfundada en un vestido azul claro, -ajustado en la cintura con un lazo blanco, con vuelos en la falda y zapatillas blancas- que se reflejaba en el enorme espejo que cubria casi por completo una de las paredes de la sala.  
_

_Me volví sonriendo hacia Alice, que traía a un niño de la mano, y por primera vez en la vida sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, como si me hubiera dado un gran susto, al mirar su cara y sus ojos._

_El niño, alto y delgado, casi pasaba una cabeza sobre la mía. Me sonrío, y unos graciosos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas, al igual que una de sus comisuras se elevó bastante mas que la otra, dándole a su sonrisa toque especial._

_-hola, -dijo con voz suave. -me llamo Edward. Tú debes ser Bella, Alice estuvo todo el día hablándome de ti._

_Mire a Alice con suspicacia y vi que se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza._

_-¿que? ¿Alice hablando de mi? perdóname no lo creo,- dije cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho._

_- Bella es mi mejor amiga desde el kinder, Edward, es por eso... -trato de justificarse la enana , avergonzada._

_-no, Alice, no mientas, soy tu única amiga desde el kinder - bromeé, y me volví a Edward, estudiándolo con la mirada._

_-así que tu eres el famoso primo de Chicago…_

_Un adorable rubor adornó sus mejillas y alzó los hombros._

_-si, y pasaré el verano aquí con mi madre, y mi hermana Rose.- respondió titubeando un poco._

_-¿tienes una hermana?¿ y donde esta?-exclamé, entusiasmada con la idea de tener una nueva amiga este verano.  
_

_- Si.. bueno...ella es algo mayor...tiene 16. En realidad quiso quedarse en nuestra casa de verano. No le gustan las fiestas…_

_Una sombra atraveso la mirada del chico al responder y su voz sonó apagada y triste al terminar la frase haciendo que me entristeciera yo también.  
_

_-¡Bueno! supongo que la conoceremos pronto entonces, eres bienvenido Edward. –dije, lo más alegremente que pude y extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la suya. Tratando de aliviar el mal momento._

_- Espero que seamos amigos Bella, eres simpática._

_- Edward de quedará bastante tiempo en casa porque mi tía Elizabeth tiene que ocuparse de algunos asuntos de Rose, ¿no es genial?_

_Alice rebotaba en su lugar, en pequeños saltitos de alegría que hacían que las puntas de sus cabellos se desordenaran aun más y no pude evitar reír._

_La fiesta, como todas las que daba la familia de Alice, estuvo espectacular. Habían venido varios parientes de los Brandon, y tambien algunos compañeros de la escuela, de nuestra sala. _

_Algunas niñas molestaban a Edward porque era muy lindo y nos les prestaba atención. No pude evitar reírme de él un buen rato._

_Después, como era mi costumbre en todas las fiestas, me escabullí a mi rincón favorito del patio: nuestra casita del árbol._

_Estaba sentada allí, en el suelo del pequeño balconcito de madera que daba al fondo de la propiedad, y desde donde se podía apreciar un poco del paisaje típico de Arizona, -siempre marrón, con algunas manchas verdes- y viendo como el sol se iba alejando cuando unos pasos detrás de mi me sorprendieron, y me voltee, para ver a Edward parado en medio de la casita con las manos en los bolsillos, observando nuestras cosas con curiosidad. _

_No me había visto todavía y me puse de pie._

_-hey.-saludó dando un respingo, un poco sorprendido._

_-hey, ¿te cansó la fiesta? -pregunte con suavidad.  
_

_-no, pero no me gustan mucho las niñas de la escuela de Alice.- murmuró._

_-oh, si, son molestas a veces...pero es porque les gustas.-me burlé._

_- no lo creo, me han golpeado más en este rato que en todos mis partidos de futbol, -se quejó, masajeando sus brazos y señalando su espalda._

_-lo siento._

_- tu en cambio eres diferente…yo te agrado… y no golpeas._

_- puede ser... pero ellas prefieren decir que soy una aburrida. No me importa. La verdad es que prefiero estar aquí, o leer un libro...no me gustan las fiestas._

_Me dirigí al balconcito donde estaba antes y volví a sentarme. Edward se acomodó a mi lado._

_-yo también prefiero los libros... –dijo, después de un breve silencio. -así que ¿me prestarás algunos durante el verano? no he traído muchos desde Chicago. Mi madre no me dejó._

_-claro, puedes venir a visitarme junto con Alice cuando ella vaya a casa._

_- ¿es lejos?_

_-no, es allí. -dije señalando la casita de al lado. – y aquella es mi ventana. Alice a veces me hace señales desde su balcón…._

_Ya había oscurecido cuando escuche la voz de mi madre llamándome por todo el patio, me puse de pie rápidamente, asustando a Edward, que se había adormecido apoyado en mi hombro._

_Los dos nos habíamos quedado silencio el resto del tiempo, envueltos en una cómoda tranquilidad, totalmente ajenos a la algarabía de la fiesta._

_-aquí, mama. Ya bajamos!- respondí, alisando los pliegues de mi vestido._

_- ¿Edward esta ahí contigo? _

_- siii!_

_Edward se levantó, estirándose perezosamente y bostezando un poco, haciendo que me riera y picara su estomago con mi dedo._

_-ouch!_

_Alcé los hombros en una especie de disculpa, pero una sonrisa burlona seguía instalada en mi cara._

_-ops! Creo que te equivocaste conmigo-dije, y baje rápidamente las escalerillas del árbol, saltando al pasto para encontrar a mi madre con el ceño fruncido._

_-¡no puedes desaparecerte así jovencita! creí que habías vuelto a casa y te fui a buscar allí!-espeto._

_- lo siento, mamá.-suspiré con resignación._

_Era inútil recordarle que siempre, en todas y cada una de las fiestas de Alice, me habia encontrado refugiada aquí. _

_Edward salto ágilmente detrás de mi, tan silencioso que mi madre dio un respingo al verlo._

_-¿y se puede saber que hacían los dos ahí arriba?_

_-Estábamos conversando señora, Bella me contaba cosas de Phoenix, y de los libros que hemos leído¿, -respondió cortésmente pero con firmeza Edward, haciendo que mi madre alzara las cejas._

_-ya veo, bueno, supongo que tienen cosas en común eh? empezando por la costumbre de escaparse de las fiestas._

_-lo siento sra, no quise perjudicar a Bella, ella ya estaba en la casita cuando llegue._

_-oh, esta bien muchacho. No castigare a Bella si es lo que te preocupa. Ahora, niña despídete que nos vamos a casa._

_- mamaaaa..._

_-es tarde jovencita, y mañana tengo que trabajar. _

_Arrastré los pies, encaminándome hacia la casa, pero Alice, adivinando mi movimiento, corrió hacia nosotros._

_-¡Bella, Bella! ¡Mañana iremos todos a pasar el día a la playa! te buscaremos después de desayunar!_

_Miré a mi madre, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonreí._

_- ¡eso es genial Alice!¿ llevaremos las bicicletas?_

_- si, si, mis padres ya tienen casi todo listo. Ah y Edward, te quedaras aquí esta noche..._

_Edward se acercó a nosotras, que saltábamos como locas con paso tímido, y nos observó en silencio, con esa media sonrisa especial que había visto mas temprano y la cabeza algo inclinada._

_-bueno niños, salúdense que Bella y yo vamos a casa._

_Abracé a Alice, nos besamos en ambas mejillas como era nuestra costumbre, y me volví hasta quedar frente a Edward y le sonreí._

_-Hasta mañana Bella, -dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante y levantando su mano hacia mi frente._

_Me quede quieta, sin respirar, mientras el tomaba con delicadeza mi mechón rebelde y lo llevaba, arrastrando sus dedos por mi sien, hasta enroscarlo detrás de mi oreja, y se alejaba un poco después, observando mi rostro con su cabeza levemente inclinada. _

_Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían y mi estómago comenzaba a dar vueltas. Antes de que pudiera moverme, el se inclinó y besó mi mejilla. Se volvió hacia la casa sin saludar a nadie más, silbando y con las manos en los bolsillos._

_Mi madre no dijo nada, se dirigió hacia el pequeño portoncito que había escondido en el seto de Alice y comunicaba nuestros patios, y lo abrió, esperando a que la siguiera._

_-¡Dulces sueños Bella!- chilló Alice, antes de correr hacia la casa._

_Yo, azorada, comencé a caminar entre nubes de algodón hasta mi patio, y .en un movimiento inconciente lleve mi mano hasta la mejilla. _

_No es que jamás me hubiera besado un chico en la mejilla, pero nunca antes había sentido todo lo que sentí cuando Edward lo hizo: Mi corazón quería salirse del pecho, sentí mariposas en mi estomago y un ardor en mi mejilla como si el beso quemara._

_Esa fue la primera noche en mi vida que recuerdo haber pasado despierta, mirando el techo de mi habitación y tocando mi mejilla de vez en cuando, reviviendo en mi cabeza todos los planos de las expresiones y gestos del rostro de Edward esa tarde: el chico mas lindo que había conocido. _

_Mi mente se apago recién después de gritar el gran descubrimiento:_

"_Me gusta Edward."_

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando la nube de recuerdos antes de que me afectaran demasiado.

No podía darme el lujo de dejarlos correr ahora, justo en este momento, y perder el control.

Un control que desde unos cuantos minutos intentaba recuperar, cuando huí de todos en un ataque de panico y me encerré aquí en busca de la calma, o de la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentar el mundo de personas que aguardaba afuera, sin nada más que un temblor de manos.

Eso era mucho pedir, lo sabía.

Mis ojos recorrieron lentamente la imagen que me miraba desde el enorme espejo del lavabo en el que me había encerrado. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo más hasta que alguien diera conmigo, y me apresuré a hacer un inventario de mi misma, buscando el coraje para volver a salir...

El vestido estaba en su lugar, si, era perfecto, ajustando los lugares correctos, resaltando la delgadez de mis hombros y brazos y la curva de mis caderas.

Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Alice aquella mañana.

_- Me preocupa que resaltes más que la novia, Bella, este color hace que el tono de tu piel se vea espectacular._

Por suerte la vaporosa tela de la parte inferior caía hasta el suelo en delicados pliegues, ocultando la extremada delgadez de mis piernas, que ahora temblaban sin control. No habría sido nada elegante que la gente se distrajera contemplando ese par de palillos enclenques asomando debajo de las rodillas mientras yo desfilaba por el pasillo de la iglesia hacia el altar.

_- Es imposible resaltar más que la novia en una boda Alice, deberías saberlo. -le había respondido molesta._

_"mas cuando la novia es tan perfecta como ella" _

Claro que lo último solo lo dije para mi misma, sabia lo que pasaría si lo decía en voz alta, y no estaba de humor para discutir con Alice,

_-lo dudo Bella, luces radiante._

Controlé que la cinta de las elegantes sandalias azules de seda estuvieran ajustadas adecuadamente en mis tobillos, y contemple -con una inevitable sonrisa de satisfacción- como mis rizos castaños habitualmente tan desordenados, caían en perfecto orden y simetría sobre mis hombros desnudos al enderezarme.

La estilista de Alice había hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella estas allí?

Como era de suponer, la duende vidente había dado conmigo antes que los demás, y sus inquietos dedos intentaban girar el pestillo dorado de la puerta.

-Bella...Tanya ya llegó y necesita a su dama de honor...-susurraba la duende, girando en vano la perilla de la puerta.

Tome una enorme bocanada de aire, juntando en mi mente algunas palabras para contestarle. Un "ya salgo" bastaría, pero mi torpe cerebro no lograba mover mi lengua...

-Bella, cariño... eres su mejor amiga. No querrás fallarle en un momento como este...

_"mejor amiga...mejor amiga"_ mascullé para mi misma... _"si yo fuera su mejor amiga ella no..."_

Corte rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Apenas si lograba contener las lágrimas y no quería soportar también los reclamos de Alice por arruinar su trabajo. Aunque para maquillarme hubiera usado una cantidad de productos a prueba de agua y humedad, y me hubiera rociado con ese espeluznante spray fijador que usaban los profesionales con las estrellas de cine cuando debían filmar bajo la lluvia.

- ya voy Alice, -al fin articulo mi boca.- solo dame... 5 segundos mas.

Me volví hacia el espejo, esbozando mi mejor sonrisa de fotografía y memorizando como se sentía en los músculos de mi cara para poder repetirla y luego de alisar por última vez inexistentes arrugas en mi vestido, y enderezar mis hombros, destrabe el pestillo y salí.

Alice sonrió mecánicamente al verme, pero no me pasó desapercibido su gesto de preocupación. Tomo mi mano, tirando de mí llevandome a toda velocidad por el pasillo.

-¡Alice, mis tacones!

Alice se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que casi chocara con ella, y mirándome fijamente con sus vibrantes ojos miel, susurro rápida y firmemente:

- ¡vamos Bella, puedes hacerlo. Solo...no mires sus ojos y todo estará bien.

Asentí, mientras Alice comenzaba a tirar de mí nuevamente, caminando a una velocidad poco creíble para su tamaño y mi habitual torpeza, acercándonos cada vez más hacia la pequeña puerta lateral de la parroquia, donde el resto del cortejo aguardaba... _por mí._

_"no mires sus ojos, no mires sus ojos" _

Me repetí una y otra vez, en una letanía cual plegaria, cuando distinguí el blanco vaporoso vestido de Tanya, que me miraba con una expresión de alivio en su rostro, mientras emergía del descapotable antiguo que la había traído hasta la iglesia del brazo del padre de mi mejor amigo de toda la vida.

Le di una breve mirada y levante mi pulgar en señal de que estaba lista, mientras Alice y la coordinadora de eventos nos acomodaban para iniciar el cortejo.

"_-Tu aquí, tu esperas hasta que de den tres pasos y luego caminas hasta aquí... luego cuentas hasta 3 y comienzas..."_

Intente memorizar las indicaciones que oia pero sonaban tan lejanas en mi mente…

Caminé, hasta ingresar al atrio de la parroquia, quedando frente a la puerta cerrada de la nave, que a la señal de Alice fue abierta de par en par por dos pajes y los gemelos de Rosalie ingresaron arrojando pétalos blancos sobre la alfombra.

Comencé mi camino algo titubeante, a la señal de Evelyn, la coordinadora, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la música, concentrada en el rastro de los pétalos y en dar correctamente cada paso sin tropezar con mis propios pies, como era mi costumbre.

El pasillo se hacia interminable frente a mi, y a pesar de mis hombros derechos y mi mueca de sonrisa, no había levantado la mirada totalmente aun.

Tal como me lo propuse, no miraría sus ojos. Los niños ya habían terminado su recorrido, y ahora nada me separaba de él, de pie en el centro de la plataforma, tomado del brazo de su madre.

Al principio me concentré en el brillo de sus zapatos, luego fui subiendo poco a poco, a través de sus estilizadas piernas, hasta que vi como sus manos delgadas y blancas se cerraban en puños a los costados y tome fuerzas para subir mis ojos hasta su barbilla, perfectamente afeitada, deteniéndome en el brillo de las insignias que resaltaban en el pecho de su impecable uniforme militar de gala.

Un movimiento en el lateral llevo mi atención hacia..._Alice_, que milagrosamente ya estaba allí adelante, haciéndome una leve indicación con la cabeza y articulando:

"_tu izquierda, 3 pasos"._

Asentí con un sutil gesto de cabeza y me dirigí hacia mi lugar, a la derecha del novio, concentrándome en el arreglo floral que estaba justo frente a mí.

Edward se había volteado a verme, lo sabia porque su borrosa imagen estaba en mi campo visual, pero no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara mas que por un brevísimo instante, en el cual le sonreí y mis ojos se mantuvieron todo el tiempo en su barbilla, aunque al ver en sus labios la habitual sonrisa de lado que tenia para mi, mi estómago dio un vuelco y casi pierdo mi determinación.

Gracias al cielo, las primeras notas de la marcha nupcial resonaron en el recinto, y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta, incluidos los míos.

Como yo esperaba, todas las respiraciones se detuvieron cuando ella entro.

La perfecta novia, con una sonrisa radiante enmarcada en aquellos sedosos rizos rubios con aquel peculiar reflejo rosado.

Su vaporoso vestido, que resaltaba sus rasgos de princesa, hacia que su piel bronceada por el sol de Phoenix se viera brillante y sexy. Ella era sexy desde que tenía memoria.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en la curva de su cintura de princesa, donde los pliegues vaporosos apenas si dejaban traslucir una pequeña curva en su vientre.

Fue inevitable observar como Tanya miraba a Edward al llegar frente a el, había adoración en sus ojos, expectativa, felicidad, emoción... todo lo que no esperaba ver en ella.

Una lágrima se escapó, rodando hasta la comisura de mis labios, al ver la sonrisa que Edward le dedico al tomar su mano y besar sus nudillos, antes de pararse frente al sacerdote.

El movimiento de Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, escurriéndose una lágrima con un diminuto pañuelo de encaje frente a mi, logro distraerme lo suficiente como para que recordara respirar.

Y fue lo que hice durante toda la ceremonia, respirar, una y otra vez, al oírlos responder a las preguntas del sacerdote, y luego verlos colocarse mutuamente los anillos y besarse, al final de la bendición de rodillas.

Mi determinación de no mirar a los ojos de Edward colapsó unos segundos, justo cuando los flamantes esposos se volvieron para mirar a toda la congregación y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, totalmente anegados.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, en ese gesto de ternura, repetido infinitamente a través de los años, que era a la vez una mezcla de ruego y de pregunta, y sonreí, mordiendo mis labios al principio, y luego con una sonrisa llena, hasta que vi el alivio borrando el frunce que arrugaba su frente perfecta.

Tanya también buscó mi mirada, y sus labios articularon silenciosamente un "gracias" que casi hace que me desmorone allí mismo.

Es increíble como las situaciones insostenibles pueden durar tan poco tiempo y causar tanto dolor.

Porque fueron apenas ¿cuanto, cinco segundos? hasta que las campanas empezaron a sonar, y la música nupcial inicio el desfile de salida.

Lo bueno es que ahora ya no sería el centro de atención en el pasillo, pero Alice no me dejo desconcentrar demasiado, le bastaron dos segundos en mi campo visual para recordarme que enderece los hombros y sonría para las fotos.

"_-detesto las fotos, lo sabes..." -había protestado mientras me sometía a una de sus sesiones de belleza-tortura dos días antes de la boda._

_-"Lo se, pero no querrás arruinar el álbum de boda de tu mejor amiga. ¿Verdad? o lo que es peor, no querrás que Edward contemple tu rostro demacrado y sufriente por el resto de su vida cada vez que vea el retrato de boda sobre al chimenea, el piano el maldito lugar donde se le ocurra ponerlo."_

No tuve argumentos.

No era capaz, aun con todo mi dolor, jamás habría sido capas de hacer algo, adrede o no, que le ocasionara dolor a el. O a Tanya.

Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, los primeros que tuve, después de Alice claro. Solo que Alice, a esta altura de la vida ya no entraba en la categoría de mejor amiga. Ella era mi hermana del corazón.

Una vez afuera, fui engullida por una cantidad de brazos que tiraban de mí para saludarme o agregarme a un grupo que tomaba fotos. Luego, por la marea de gente que esperaba para saludar a los novios.

Realmente quería escapar de allí, o desaparecer antes de que ese momento llegara.

Odiaba las frases cursis y los saludos cliché de las bodas, los cumpleaños y los funerales. Nunca sabia que decir, y nunca fui buena para manejar esos momentos, y no había manera de empezar justo ahora.

Solo rogaba que no me tocara Edward primero.

La marea de gente había logrado separar a los novios y ahora la escena se veía como dos remolinos de personas girando alrededor de dos punto blancos.

Estaba justo en medio, y tal vez podía optar por ir hacia Tanya primero, y tal vez, calculando un poco el tiempo e intentando quedarme lo suficientemente atrás, alcanzaría a saludarla justo un momento antes de que Evelyn los obligara a subirse al auto para iniciar la caravana alrededor de la ciudad, antes de llevarlos al lugar elegido para tomar las fotos principales del álbum…y no tendría oportunidad de acercarme a Edward.

Como siempre el destino conspirando...

El mar de gente pareció abrirse en cámara lenta frente a mí, mientras una mano invisible, que concia muy bien, me empujaba con fuerza hacia el pecho de mi mejor amigo, haciendo que trastabillara.

Edward me tomó fuertemente de los brazos, logrando que recuperara el equilibrio, pero no levante mi rostro.

- Bella -susurro. y entonces sucedió.

No pude evitar que sus largos dedos tomaran mi barbilla y levantaran mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo a la cara, a los ojos.

y ahí estaba otra vez, ese sutil frunce en sus cejas, su cabeza inclinada, y sus ojos tiernos escrutándome, leyendo hasta el fondo de los míos, y haciendo que los míos se anegaran por completo.

- Bella, oh Bella...-susurro, estrechándome fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras intentaba controlar mi respiración y dejar de llorar.

- yo... lo siento. -musite. Tratando de explicar que me disculpaba por haber podido evitarlo y estar tan triste en el día mas especial de su vida, y no poder controlarme sin tropezar frente el, y estar arruinando ahora su momento de felicidad.

-Ese es el saludo de boda más original que he escuchado hasta ahora, -murmuró, haciendo que estallara en una carcajada entre las lágrimas y lo mirara a los ojos de nuevo, para ver como escondía su propio dolor en lo mas profundo de sus esmeraldas y me regalaba una vez mas la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía para mi.

-realmente deseo que seas feliz Edward. -musité, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano que había soltado mi cintura para trasladarse hasta mi frente y rozarla, hacia mi sien, llevando mi mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja y deteniéndola allí, para rozar luego mi mejilla con su pulgar y llevarse el rastro de mis lágrimas en la caricia.

Mis ojos se cerraron al contacto, e inconcientemente incliné mi rostro hacia sus dedos y bese su palma.

- ¡Bella, cariño, suelta a mi primo que quiero estrujarlo! sabes que nunca me da oportunidad.

La chillona de voz de Alice a nuestro costado rompió la burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido, volviéndome a la realidad.

-Mis costillas corren peligro contigo, Alice, todavía no se de donde sacas tanta fuerza!- protesto Edward, y aproveche el momento para alejarme de allí...

- Bella!

Me volví hacia Alice

-Tanya esta por ahí, señalo.- recordándome que todavía no había felicitado a la novia...

Levantando mi pulgar, me volví hacia la marea que todavía se arremolinaba alrededor de Tanya, que seguía luciendo impecable y perfecta después de tantos saludos y abrazos.

-Aquí estas amiga, -exclamo, al verme en su campo visual y se estrelló en mis brazos.

- ¿No iba a fallarte justo hoy no? -le respondí devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Por eso eres mi mejor amiga Bella, la hermana que no tuve jamás. -replico, mirándome a los ojos, y se veia feliz...

- que seas feliz Tanya. de verdad quiero que lo seas- le dije, mirando a sus ojos celestes, radiantes.

- lo soy, amiga, lo soy -suspiro. - tengo todo lo que soñé en la vida, y estas aquí para compartirlo... gracias, de verdad. -dijo, y me estrechó nuevamente. Pero no pude responder esta vez, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Edward parado detrás de mi, y se anegaron de nuevo.

- ¡bueno, bueno!... ¡los novios deben retirarse justo ahora! -bramo la pequeña Alice alrededor. -¡los que no pudieron saludarlos todavía, podrán hacerlo en la fiesta!

Y su diminuto cuerpo comenzó a abrir espacio para que los novios caminaran hacia el convertible.

- Bella.., debes venir con nosotros.- llamo una voz detrás de mi.

Me volví hacia Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, que ya estaba sentada junto a su padre en el auto.

-claro, -dije, pegándome mentalmente… _yo era la dama de honor_.

Solo esperaba que Jacob cumpliera su palabra y llegara a tiempo para la fiesta. No lo soportaría sin el...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el primer capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

** Espero sus comentarios**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Lakentsb.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**. **Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA. **

**

* * *

**

**La fiesta.**

**Bella.  
**

Luego de dar algunas vueltas y sacar algunas fotos para el álbum oficial de la boda junto a los padres de Edward, los novios y la madre de tanya, Alice me arrastró hacia el aparcamiento donde habíamos dejado los autos y alguien me tapó los ojos por detrás.

Iba a lanzar un alarido cuando reconocí el olor de aquellas manos enormes y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¡Jake,! viniste! -Exclamé, para dejarme envolver en los musculosos brazos.

- ¿como crees Bells? ¡lo prometido es deuda!

- oh, no lo puedo creer, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿cómo estas?

-hey, hey, calma, tantas preguntas... mi vuelo llegó hace dos horas, y estoy bien, gracias. Solo un poco alterado por la tortura de la estilista de Alice...

-No lo dudo, pero hizo un buen trabajo, te ves... interesante.-exclamé, alzando mis cejas sugestivamente.

-mmm, y tu te vez deslumbrante Bells, no se si podré resistirme a tus encantos hoy...

-no seas tonto. Sabes que no hay forma en que yo pueda tener intenciones románticas y ganas de seducirte a ti.

-lo se, lo se... solo recuerdo un tiempo en el que las tenías y ... ha... la nostalgia es cruel a veces...

-No hagas que yo empiece a recordar...

-oh, oh ,oh.. esta bien, de paso... Lea…¿te manda saludos?

Su gesto se achico con temor a mi reacción.

-dile que gracias, y que no se preocupe, me ocuparé de que te comportes mientras estas aquí...

-bueno tortolitos. Hora de regresar a la fiesta, ¿no querrán llegar después que los novios y llamar la atención, o si?

-mmm, gracias Alice por recordarme tan sutilmente que no debería estar aqui -bufo Jake.

- de nada Jake, cuando quieras.- respondio sarcástica la duende.

- ¿cómo es eso de que no deberías estar aqui jake?

-oh, no nada, ocurrencias de tu amiga, recuérdame contratarla para organizar mi boda.

- Jacob Blakc ¿mencionaste la palabra boda? ¿Estas pensando en casarte?

- bueno Bells, yo..he...no no...¡Es solo un chiste!

-¡ si vas a casarte! ¡no puedo creerlo! o diablos Jake, ¿cuando ibas a decírmelo?

- oh...yo bueno... creo que son suficientes bodas ultmamente...¿no crees? Alice... Edward... no quería tomar su momento.

- Me contaras todo cuando estemos en la mesa, sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas...

-Bellaaa..

-Jake,

-ok ok, lo haré. Ahora vamos a esa maldita fiesta antes que las visiones de Alice se hagan realidad... -¡Ouch!..que dije!

- ya pareces Emmet con tu bocota, sabes que mis visiones nunca son certeras cuando estas presente Jacob, es como si una gran sombra negra se interpusiera entre mis ojos y el mundo.

- ¿Acabas de llamarme _gran sombra negra _Alice?

- ya ya, dejen de pelear y subamos a los autos que muero por ver el trabajo de Alice en la decoración de la fiesta

- ¿en serio? ¿Bella? ¿tu interesada en detalles superficiales y fastuosos de decoración?

- bueno, una chica a veces mira esas cosas…

-hablando de Emmet. Alice. ¿Como lo esta llevando Rose? –preguntó Jake, mas serio ahora.

- Estará bien, ya sabes, su padre esta aquí y Emmet se encargará de tenerla ocupada.

-¿Carlyle viajó?

- sip. Edward se lo pidió y vino... Supongo que estabas tan concentrada que no lo viste en la iglesia…

-oh...

-Esta todo controlado Bella, ya lo veras.

Cuando llegamos a la finca donde seria la fiesta, algunos de los invitados ya habían llegado y bebían y comían bocadillos de pie en el área de la recepción.

Mis ojos contemplaron asombrados el lugar, Alice había hecho un gran trabajo.

La fiesta seria al aire libre, pero las mesas se habían armado bajo enormes y elegantes carpas blancas, con adornos florales entre ellos, esculturas de hielo y ramilletes de globos que la brisa movía con gracia.

La mesa de los novios, al igual que la de la familia y el cortejo, estaba en el frente, formando un amplio semicírculo que, desde donde me encontraba, parecían estar unidas, pero estaban estratégicamente separadas, creando una falsa ilusión.

Agradecí internamente a Alice, ya que si las mesas estuvieran en su posición habitual, como dama de honor estaría frente a los novios, contemplando el espectáculo en primera fila.

-Tu iras del lado de la novia junto conmigo, Bella, luego el resto del cortejo y los padres de Edward.- me explico, señalando los lugares rapidamente.

- pero...

- del lado del novio estarán Rose entre Emmeth y Carlysle, y mis padres.

-No entiendo.

- ¿ esperas que siente a Esme y Carlysle en la misma mesa que Elizabeth y Edward padre?

-no, es verdad.

- Además la madre de Tanya va camino a Phoenix... se fue apenas termino la ceremonia, tenia un compromiso ineludible…

Las manos de Alice dibujaron unas comillas en el aire, pèro no se me escapo la exasperacion en su voz.

- como era de esperarse...

-bueno, como si nadie de los presentes quisiera estar en otro lugar hoy... -solto Alice y mis ojos centellearon un instante, mientras contenía la respiración.

-lo siento Bella, no quise...

- no, ya esta Alice, ya estamos aquí... y haremos lo mejor, por ellos, como siempre ¿no?

-los novios estan llegando- anuncio Evelyn, acercarcandose a nosotros - Bella, tienes que ir a recibirlos a la entrada.

-¿que?

-si, tu, sus padres, y el cortejo.. ¡bellis dama de honor!

-oh... oh, cierto bueno vamos.

-es solo un momento, luego iniciaran en baile y podrás escabullirte.

Me pare en mi lugar para recibir a la pareja.. ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde la ceremonia, y aunque los rostros de los novios lucían impecables, algo ya no estaba. Ya no se veían felices.

Edward sonreía automáticamente a las cámaras y Tanya lucia algo cansada, sus ojos ya no brillaban como en la iglesia.

El rostro de ambos se iluminó al cruzarse con el mío y sonreí, mirando exactamente al medio de ambas cabezas.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que, conociendo a tanya como la conocía, los celos la carcomerían si viera que la mirada de Edward de conectaba con la mía, aunque la que colgara de su brazo fuera ella, con anillo e hijo incluidos...

Ya tendré tiempo de llorar -me dije cuando la pareja avanzó hasta el centro de la pista de baile, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar el vals.

El vals de los novios, _el único baile del que hubiera participado con gusto en mi vida._

Lista para escabullirme.

Empecé a dar pequeños pasos atrás cuando vi que el padre de Edward comenzó a bailar con la novia, y él tomo las manos de su madre,

Uno a uno los hombres cercanos de la familia se ponían de pie para ir por la novia y las mujeres por el novio llenando la pista rapidamente.

-¿a donde crees que vas?

Las enormes manos de Jacob me apresaron por la cintura, sobresaltándome por completo al hablarme en el cuello.

- ¡casi me matas del susto!

- ven, mostrémosle a estos aburridos como se baila.

Jake me arrastró a la pista, y comenzó a girar conmigo al compás de la música, tan rápidamente que en un momento me maree.

- Jake...por favor...mas despacio.

-¿ya estas bebida Bella?

-no, es que...no he comido desde ayer... -admití, sintiendo como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

-Bella...

Jake había tomado mi barbilla, escudriñando mi cara en busca de alguna señal extraña.

-lo se, y… realmente no volverá a suceder...-le aseguré.

-eso espero. -dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

- Creo que todavía no tuve el honor de tomar_ mi_ baile con _mi _dama de honor, -carraspeó una voz a mi costado, y mi corazón salto al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa involuntaria escapaba de mis labios ante la posesiva declaración de Edward.

-Hola, Edward. Espero que no te moleste que _yo lo haya tomado primero_, -replico sarcásticamente Jacob. -Toma tu baile y, por cierto: Felicitaciones. dijo, haciendo una reverencia algo burlona.

-Gracias, supongo. -murmuró Edward, tomando mi mano.

La habitual electricidad conectó nuestros cuerpos al tocarnos, y ambos reímos levemente mientras Edward acomodaba su brazo alrededor de mi y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos.

-Hay cosas que no cambian, -murmuró, casi como para si mismo.

- Hay cosas que si - repliqué, mirando ahora si, fijamente sus ojos verdes.

Esta vez Edward no ocultó la tristeza. Pude ver con claridad todo el dolor que habia en sus ojos, simplemente asintió a mis palabras sin dejar de mirarme, exhalando profundamente, mientras movía nuestros cuerpos al son de la música en una cadencia distinta y única, que me hacia sentir como si no pesara, y simplemente flotáramos juntos a través de las personas.

- ¿te iras mañana? -susurro, inclinándose hacia mi cuello, haciendo que la piel de mis brazos se hiciera de gallina.

- tu te iras esta noche. –respondi algo cortante.-ya habíamos hablado de esto…

-entonces supongo que es nuestra despedida. -dijo, buscando mi rostro ahora. Sus ojos se apagaron aun más si era posible.

-supongo...

-¿volverás con Jake?

-si. – Conteste, sin pensar el sentido de la pregunta.

Me di cuenta de la implicancia de mi respuesta segundos después, al percibir la repentina tensión en el cuerpo de Edward y como estrechaba el agarre de su brazo en mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran por completo: el preguntaba por nuestra relación y no por mi viaje de regreso.

- Edward...

- que...

- por favor...

Nuestros ojos conectaron de nuevo, yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas y el colapso, mi respiración estaba agitada, embriagada por su olor, quería huir de alli, quería besarlo, quería que pudiéramos desaparecer los dos y dejar todo eso atrás… pero no podía.

Y tampoco podía dejar al novio varado en medio de la pista, Tanya...

¡Tanya!

Mis ojos la buscaron rápidamente alrededor, pero mi respiración se calmó un poco al ver que Jacob bailaba con ella, haciéndola girar por toda la pista tan rápido como a mí. Ella reía, y yo sabia que a esa velocidad ni siquiera distinguía lo que tenía alrededor.

Los dedos de Edward moviéndose en espalda me volvieron a la realidad. A nuestra realidad inexistente, e intente separarnos un poco sin éxito.

- Edward...-suplique.

- yo no se como voy a hacerlo. Bella... -susurró, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello nuevamente, erizándome por completo al sentir como respiraba profundamente en mi cabello. - yo no se como haré para vivir sin ti...

Me detuve en seco, clavando mis ojos en los suyos

_¿Como era posible? ¿Como era capaz? _

- tendras todo el tiempo del mundo para aprenderlo- murmuré apretando los dientes.

Una pareja se detuvo en ese momento a nuestro lado y agradecí nuevamente la previsión de Alice.

-Solicito su permiso para bailar con esta dama -pronuncio Jssper todo acartonado, en posición de firmes, haciendo gala de su uniforme y haciendo una pequeña reverencia sacarnos una sonrisa a nuestro pesar y me solté de Edward,

Edward aun seguía reteniendo mi mano con nuestros dedos perfectamente entrelazados. Mi mirada se detuvo en ellos un momento.

- Bella... yo...- murmuro, pero lo interrumpí, antes de que dijera algo que me hiciera decidir tirar todo por la borda, ahí mismo, frente a todo el mundo.

- debo irme Edward, nuestro baile ya termino.

Edward se resistió unos instantes más, hasta que Alice clavo uno de sus dedos en su costilla cortando nuestra conexión.

-¡auch! Alice!

- ¿quieres arruinarlo todo? ¿El dia de tu boda también, primo? - espeto la enana con autoridad, mientras jasper me apartaba de allí.

Los ojos de Edward me siguieron por la pista mientras bailaba con Jaz, disfrutando de esa capacidad suya de infundir tranquilidad a quien tuviera cerca.

-gracias Jazz...lo de recién...

-no fue nada Bella, aunque si necesitas hablar, podemos escabullirnos de aquí.

-no, sobreviviré a la fiesta.. Creo.

-¿necesitas ayuda con el brindis o ya lo escribiste?

El brindis…

¡todavía faltaba el momento del brindis!

...

y Ahí estaba, de pie, en mi mesa, con todas las miradas fijas en mí, y la copa en mi mano, rogando no balbucear incoherencias…

-no soy buena para estas cosas. –comencé cuando vi que tenia la atención de todos sobre mi.

-Desde que tanya me convenciera para ser su dama de honor estuve pensando en lo que diría en este momento, y nada de lo que tenía planeado para decirles viene a mi mente ahora-.

Me volvi hacia Jazz:

-tenias razon jazz, debería haberlo escrito, pero me esforzare…

Tomé una bocanada de aire y mire a los novios, sentados allí, expectantes. Ambos sabiendo perfectamente como yo tantas cosas de las que la mayoría de las personas no tenía idea.

Y de repente, mientras los contemplaba enserio por primera vez en todo el día, ambos se transformaron ante mis ojos en los dos niños que solían sentarse juntos con las manos unidas sobre la mesa frente a mi, en del jardín de Alice, cuando eramos solo unos niños y almorzábamos juntos en los veranos.

-Edward... -Dije, sin darme cuenta, y Edward alzo una ceja, dedicándome esa sonrisa especial de animo que solía tener para mi en la escuela, cada vez que temblaba en el frente antes de dar una lección…

Aclaré mi garganta y fui soltando las palabras lentamente…

-me dirijo primero a él porque lo conocí primero, -explique mirando un poco a las personas alrededor.- aun lo recuerdo, en el cumpleaños numero 9 de Alice, en Phoenix. Todo desgarbado, pálido y pelirrojo... Pasamos varios veranos juntos desde entonces, pero creo que sus pecas no han desaparecido todavia...

Una carcajada general estalló, y oi varios aplausos.

-gracias. gracias... bueno. Luego, llego Tanya, a los 13, y nos hicimos mejores amigas. Creo que ella se enamoro de Edward que el mismo día que lo conoció, no la culpo. Mi mejor amigo suele tener ese efecto en algunas mujeras… luego de algunas semanas me confesó que no tenia el valor para acercarse a el y me pidió que les hiciera pie, así que los junte... Creo que hice un buen trabajo porque, he aquí, aquí están... en el día de su boda...

Los señale, mientras los invitados golpeaban sus copas y lanzaban los típicos vivas. Espere a que se calmaran nuevamente para continuar.

- No voy a decir todas esas frases cursis y cliches sobre el amor que son comunes en las bodas, ellos saben cuanto significan cada uno para mí, y lo que hemos compartido en todo este tiempo...Ellos lo saben…

Me detuve en los ojos de Tanya para decir mis siguientes palabras.

- el verdadero amor solo busca el bien del amado, y su felicidad.

Y tomando un poco de aire, ahora miré directamente a los ojos de Edward...

- el verdadero amor todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. Nada puede ahogar un verdadero amor, porque es más fuerte aun que la muerte.

Vi como sus ojos se anegaron y Tanya bajaba la cabeza, haciendo dobleces a la servilleta que tenia en las manos.

Y levantando mi copa concluí:

-Asi es mis amigos, el verdadero amor no se compra, ni se vende, ni se roba. Ese es el amor en el que creo, y el amor que les deseo. Salud.

Volví a sentarme en medio de aplausos, silbidos y gritos de vivan los novios.

Edward me seguía con la mirada y Tania tenía la vista fija en sus manos, mientras sus lágrimas caían por las mejillas.

Solo rogaba que Edward no tuviera un ataque de héroe justo ahora y se levantara para decir algo de lo que todos nos arrepintiéramos después.

Pero el destino es implacable y contemple estupefacta como Edward se afirmaba en la mesa para ponerse de pie. Mi corazón dio un brinco.

-bueno, luego de las conmovedoras palabras de Bella, las cuales no tuvieron nada de cursis ni cliche, por cierto. Nuestras madres han conspirado para presentar una sorpresa.

Alice se había adelantado a la catastrofe una vez mas, y golpeaba su copa logrando toda la atención.

Las pantallas gigantes que había a los lados se encendieron nuevamente, y un video con efectos de envejecido comenzó a rodar al mismo tiempo que la orquesta tocaba una vieja canción, que me removió completamente el corazón: Stand by me.

Con diferentes y divertidos rótulos de _el _ y _ella,_ fueron apareciendo por cada lado de la pantalla fotos de Edward y Tanya desde bebes, y creciendo.

Mi mandibula cayo al verme a mi misma en aquella fiesta de Alice donde nos conocimos, sentada en el balcón de la casita del árbol junto a Edward. Luego Edward dándome una flor blanca frente a un monton de niños... y yo tenia mis mejillas totalmente coloradas... fue durante un juego, el dia siguiente cuando fuimos a la playa, y asi siguieron otras: construyendo castillos de arena con Alice, acurrucados en las fogatas de los campamentos , otra todos manchados de pinturas en el cuarto de Alice…

Luego las del verano que llego Tanya... y nuestro ultimo verano todos juntos en Phoenix a los 15, otras del verano que tanya vino de visita a forks el ultimo verano antes de irme a la universidad y de que Edward entrara al ejercito..., justo antes de que las cosas cambiaran para siempre...

- Edward y tu están juntos en mas fotos de las que Tanya querría ver- murmuró Jacob a mi lado.

- éramos muy unidos, además a Tanya no le gustaba sacarse fotos.-replique.

-En realidad yo recuerdo que a Edward no le gustaba sacarse fotos con Tanya, El siempre nos llamaba a todos y se aseguraba de que Bella estuviera a su lado. -soltó Alice en un tono un poco mas alto de lo conveniente.

Se veía un poco achispada luego del brindis y siguio comentando en voz demasiado alta:

- fue un gran trabajo armar el video, sus madres querían uno de ellos dos solamente, pero tenían que cortarnos a todos en casi todas las fotos, y para sacarte a ti bella, había que dejar a Edward sin brazo o sin el cuerpo, ¿recuerdas que solía pararse detrás de ti? ¿apoyando la cabeza asi?

Alice se puso de pie, imitando la supuesta pose de Edward en las fotos, y pude ver como las personas estaban prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo. me removí incomoda en la silla, nada era falso pero...

-Alice, cariño, no creo que todos aquí quieran saber lo unidos que eran Edward y Bella en su boda con Tanya ¿no crees? - murmuro Jasper, alejando la copa del alcance de Alice, y rodeandola con sus brazos.-¿que te parece si damos una vuelta tu y yo?

Jasper levanto las cejas sugestivamente y Alice lanzo una risita tonta que hizo a Jacob lanzar una carcajada y la atencion de todos volviera sobre nosotros, Incluida la mesa de Edward.

Note lo cansado que se veía ahora, la arruga en su entrecejo había aparecido otra vez, y hasta parecía algo molesto al vernos reir de ese modo.

Tanya se excuso de repente, levantándose de la mesa y yendo hacia los sanitarios. Iba a levantarme para seguirla pero Jacob me detuvo.

-no lo creo Bella. ..- dijo, moviendo su cabeza y tirando de mi para que vuelva a sentarme.

-pero…

-esta casada, Bella, le corresponde a su marido correr tras ella ahora.

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero era verdad, y vi como Emmet le hacia un gesto con la cabeza a Edward para que la siguiera de una vez y él se levantaba en consecuencia.

- ¿A que hora crees que podremos escabullirnos sin quedar como descorteses? – pregunte a la asistente de Alice.

Jazz habia desaparecido con Alice, segurametne habian ido a algun lugar mas privado y ahora estabamos solos con Jake en la mesa.

-Cuando los novios vuelvan se anunciará otro baile, y luego vendra el postre. Puedes esperar a que corten en pastel, o acercarte a ellos durante el baile y saludarlos.

Mire a Jacob con desesperación.

- ¿tenemos que saludarlos?

-no. no será necesario... nos iremos durante el baile, tengo una idea infalible. - sus cejas se alzaron con suspicacia y temble...

-¿que? no, no, no me desmayaré Jacob...eso si que llamaria la atención, aunque me evitara saludar a los novios...

-no, ya lo pensé, pero si podrías torcerte el tobillo a causa de tu torpeza, carlysle te revisará y te excusare con los novios, saludándolos por ti.

-Es bueno, creo. Pero cuida tu lengua Jake... te conozco.

-No te preocupes Bella, no lo lastimaré... aunque el se merece...

-Jake...

-esta bien, esta bien... ¡nada que tu no dirías!

* * *

**Espero que les vaya gustando.**

**gracias por leer...**

**Lakentsb.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiempo de cumplir.**

**Edward.**

Jacob se alejaba con Bella rengueando de la pista de baile hacia uno de los salones de la finca. Seguí atentamente su recorrido cuando oi a Tanya decir:

-creo que nuestra amiga se lesionó.

- Si, iré a verla -dije, alejándola de mí para seguirlos hasta el saloncito donde Jacob la estaba llevando.

- Ella estará bien Edward, Jake se encargará. ¿vas dejar a tu flamante esposa varada en medio de la pista?

Baje mí vista hacia ella, que me sonreía con una mezcla de emociones en el rostro que iban de la expectativa, al temor, y las lágrimas de decepción y titubee. Este era un momento duro también para ella.

Tanya sabía perfectamente como eran las cosas, y yo también sabía que ya no quería lastimar más a su mejor amiga. Pero no había forma de evitarlo ahora, todo estaba hecho, y aunque Bella la había perdonado cuando aceptó ser su dama de honor, Tanya estaba demasiado sensible, su embarazo hacia que sus emociones variaran constantemente y yo no quería verla llorar.

-no mujer, no te dejaré. -le dije, revolviendo un poco su flequillo, y volvi a rodearla con mis brazos, notando como su cuerpo se relajaba al contacto. -volvamos a la mesa, estas cansada.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo Tanya me importaba.

De niño, cuando la conocí, me pareció la encarnación perfecta de una princesa de Disney en el patio de mi prima.

Tan delicada, tan rubia, con sus rizos perfectos rodeando sus delicadas facciones y enmarcando unos ojos celestes totalmente transparentes.

Era una niña dulce, triste, y temía acercarse a la gente.

Supongo que la parte de ella que me recordaba a Rosalie, se gano mi corazón en ese instante y por eso accedí al pedido de Bella y me acerque a ella. Tal vez por la misma razon terminé pidiéndole que fuera mi novia el verano siguiente.

Además de que me parecía hermosa.

La verdad es que no recuerdo haberme esforzado mucho en todos esos veranos por pasar tiempo de calidad con ella. Eran muy pocas las veces que nos quedábamos solos y hablábamos de algo trascendente, hasta que descubrimos los besos, y nuestros cuerpos revolucionados por la nueva sensación no perdían oportunidad de repetirlos.

Para ese entonces, ya teníamos quince años, el ultimo verano que pase con mis tíos en Phoenix, antes de que la vida que había conocido se derrumbara.

El verano anterior, cuando nos "arreglamos" lo único diferente entre nosotros era que caminábamos de la mano, al costado del grupo cuando salíamos a la playa, o al centro de la ciudad, y que a veces nos quedábamos un poco atrás, o nos íbamos a sentar juntos en silencio en la playa.

Yo no era de hablar mucho, con la única persona que siempre hablaba sin parar era con Bella. Teníamos tanto en común que a veces nos completábamos las frases uno al otro para después reírnos como tontos.

Tanya, en cambio, tal vez por temor a hacer algo que me alejara de ella, era mas bien timida y nunca me imponía nada. Incluso dejo de preguntarme cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que solo le respondía con monosílabos o frases de tres palabras, y paso a ser una especie de radio que me contaba cosas, mientras yo asentía en silencio.

Creo que ni siquiera nos conocíamos en realidad.

Recuerdo las veces que Bella me reprochó para que le contara más cosas sobre mi, así Tanya no tenia que ir preguntarle a ella qué podría regalarme para mi cumpleaños, o para las navidades, porque ni siquiera sabia cual era mi comida favorita.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de eso, Tanya nunca se quejó de mi amistad con Bella, ella la quería, y la consideraba su mejor amiga en el mundo, Bella la comprendia mucho más que Alice, Tanya era la mas tranquila entre las tres.

Recién vine a enterarme de los reclamos que alguna vez le hizo a Bella sobre mi, el verano siguiente.

Bella y yo llevábamos casi un año viviendo en Forks . Íbamos a la misma escuela e incluso compartíamos mesa en algunas de nuestras clases.

Cuando las vacaciones llegaron, descubrimos que ni ella ni yo iriamos a Phoenix este verano. Las cosas habian cambiado, Bella no quería ver a su madre, aunque yo estaba seguro de que era al reves, y Alice vendría con sus padres, esta vez ellos pasarian las vacaciones con nosotros.

Yo no tenia razones para ir Phoenix, Bella no estaba allí y lo cierto es que durante ese año habia hablado poco y nada con Tanya y no sentia ninguna nostalgia por verla.

Lo que nunca imagine fue ella vendría a pasar el verano a Forks junto con Alice y sus padres.

Supongo que una parte de mi esperaba que, ahora que yo no iría mas de visita a Phoenix, lo que habíamos tenido se diluyera y no tuviera que enfrentarla.

Pero ella estaba aquí, y había sido una semana difícil para mi.

Esa tarde nos habíamos escapado con Bella a una de nuestras habituales excursiones salvajes en bicicleta hasta nuestro lugar preferido del bosque.

Fui a buscarla a su casa, aprovechando que Tanya y Alice habían ido de compras a Port Angeles con mi madre y la madre de Alice.

Llevábamos un buen rato, sentados allí, discutiendo por primera vez en la historia de nuestra amistad.

-Ella no entiende por que tú siempre me cuentas tooodo a mi, Edward, no es normal, este es su tercer verano de novios…

Tanya se había quedado a dormir en casa de Bella las ultimas dos noches, y por lo visto le había dicho lo decepcionada que estaba de mi indiferente reacción cuando se apareció en mi casa con Alice.

-eres mi mejor amiga, no tengo secretos para ti.

-deberías empezar a tenerlos y contarle las cosas _a tu_ novia, solo la hieres. Ella te quiere. No sabe como llegar a ti. Se que lo ha intentado, pero no entiendo cual es la razón por la que no te abres con ella... ni siquiera le contaste lo de tus padres...

_¿Lo de mis padres? ¿Bella pensaba que yo llamaría a Tanya para explicarle lo de mis padres? _

Apenas si lo estaba asimilando, y la única persona con la que hablaba del tema era ella porque… en cierto modo sabia que ella podía entenderme. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella era casi un bebe, luego su madre la había enviado aquí el verano anterior, para poder hacer su vida con Phil…

-Tania estuvo todo el año en Phoenix, Bella, tu estas aquí, te veo todos los días en la escuela...

- esa es una excusa patética, Edward, _ella_ es tu novia, al menos podrías contestar sus cartas, o llamarla mas seguido.

-tu nunca te quejaste de que no contestara tus cartas y no por eso dejaste de escribirme...

- es diferente. Siempre supe que las leías. Usabas mis palabras cuando me llamabas.

Un hermoso rubor cubrió sus mejillas en ese momento y mi corazón se aceleró.

- es verdad. –admití. Leo las de Tanya también, es solo que...

-¿que?

- son tan... superficiales... no se.

-creo que no la quieres.

- si la quiero.

La quería, Tanya no me era indiferente, sentía un gran afecto por ella. Pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco que eso era comparado con lo que me provocaba observar a Bella sentada frente a mí, defendiendo con tanto fervor a su mejor amiga.

Me perdí contemplando la perfección de sus rasgos, la arruga interrumpiendo la perfecta línea de sus cejas, el fuego en sus ojos, el movimiento de sus manos acompañando sus palabras…

y ese tono de voz un poco mas grave que usaba cuando estaba enojada o demasiado concentrada en lo que decía.

- no, si la quisieras verías de otro modo no se, creerías que todo lo que ella hace es perfecto. …digo, ella es tan linda Edward, es tan buena persona. Ha sufrido mucho, es feliz contigo.

-ya lo se, nunca la he lastimado.

- lo se, te conozco. Es solo que... ya no la veo feliz... y a ti tampoco. Desde que ella llego estas diferente con todos. No se que es.

_¡Es que no la esperaba!¡ Es que creia que sencillamente no la vería mas y ella lo dejaria estar!… y no tendría que herirla para dejarla_…

-Eres tú. -Solté sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo?

- que la razón eres tu, Bella. Eso es lo diferente.

-No entiendo.

- es todo este año que has estado aquí, no lo se. Todo lo que ha pasado, has sido increíble conmigo...creo que me molesta un poco que Tanya me quite tiempo de estar contigo..

-pero es tu novia! ¡ Edward! ¡Y vino a verte desde Phoneix! ¡a pasar tiempo contigo! Y yo me paso más tiempo en medio de ustedes del que puedo soportar…-habia terminado casi entre dientes.

-¿te molesta estar con nosotros?

-no, solo es...incómodo, ya sabes, a veces.. Cuando empiezan a besarse y eso...

-lo siento.

Me sentí un poco basura en ese momento.

Algo que no podía negar es que Tanya habia cambiado muchisimo ese año. Se veía increíblemente sexy con su nueva manera de vestir. Eso hacia estragos en mi, no era racional. Además ahora ella buscaba estar a solas conmigo, y sus intentos de seducción cuando lo lograba no eran nada sutiles.

No se donde había quedado la niña inocente que el verano anterior solo me besaba con desesperación, pero no permitía que moviera mis manos de su cintura o su espalda, y a una parte de mi ,que hasta ese momento desconocía, no le desagradaba para nada ese cambio.

Aunque trataba de no estar con mis manos encima de ella cuando estábamos con Bella, pero a Tanya eso no parecía importarle, y a veces derrumbaba mi autocontrol.

- ¿por que? somos amigos, es... incomodo, nada mas. –titubeo Bella, acomodando su cabello detrás de las orejas y comenzando a arrancar pedazos de pasto. Estaba nerviosa.

- creí que estabas celosa.- la pique.

- no.

- que querrías que te besara asi a ti y por eso te molesta.

Clavo sus ojos en mí con fuego en ellos.

-no… y ahora estas actuando como un engreído... estoy hablando en serio. Además ya tengo quien me bese.-soltó, y el rubor pobló sus mejillas.

Esto era nuevo.

_¿Bella tenía a alguien y no me lo había contado? ¿Cuando nos habíamos alejado tanto como para que no me lo dijera? _

Tanya apenas tenia una semana en Forks, y nosotros habíamos estado juntos todos los malditos días del año…

- ¿quien? ¿Sales con alguien? ¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?

- no, no salgo con nadie...todavía...solo, nos hemos besado un par de veces, no es nada.

-¿quien es?

- Jacob.

-Jacob! Pero…Bella el es...es...

_¿Jacob Black? ¿la ultima persona que quería alrededor de Bella la había besado? _

Su padre era el mejor amigo de Charlie, y sabia que Jacob solía visitar a Bella en su casa y que a veces ella iba a la reserva pero…

_¿Jacob y Bella juntos?_

El era… demasiado tosco para Bella, demasiado poco, el…el la lastimaría…yo lo sabia.

Algo me decía que Jacob no era una persona de fiar. Nunca me veía con buena cara cuando nos encontrábamos. Ambos nos gruñíamos mutuamente como perros, y solo estaba esperando la menor oportunidad para tener la excusa de saltar sobre el y alejarlo de _mi_ Bella.

- ¿es que, Edward?, ¿que tiene de malo jacob! A ver… tu llevas treees veranos saliendo con tanya, - levanto su mano mostrandome los dedos. - y yo jamás, jamás te dije algo al respecto de ella, jamás me metí entre ustedes, a menos que me lo pidieran claro.. y no he tenido un novio todavía... creí que te alegraría saber que soy normal.

La tristeza en sus últimas palabras se reflejo en su rostro y me destrozo.

Nunca había pensado en que ella no tenía un novio y se sintiera mal con ello. Ella siempre estaba conmigo. Jamás mostró señales de que le incomodara mi relación con Tanya, hasta ahora…

- tu siempre fuiste normal Bella. ¿Que dices?

-no se, ya sabes... Alice esta saliendo con ese chico...tu amigo, el de la escuela, ¿Jasper? Apenas si se conocieron hace una semana cuando llego aquí y ya son novios... Hasta Rose se caso, y te hizo tio...

-Bella, solo tienes 16... y eres... absolutamente perfecta, cualquier chico con algo de cerebro se fijaría en ti.

-Nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora...

- Yo lo hice, hace mucho tiempo…

- Tu estas con Tanya, y además no cuenta, porque eres mi mejor amigo.

_Ya no quiero estar con Tanya y ya no quiero ser tu mejor amigo,_ grito mi corazón cuando percibí el dolor en el tono de su voz, y me di cuenta de la implicancia de sus palabras…

Supe que ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad…

- solo me acerque a Tanya porque tu me lo pediste Bella,

-¿que? oh Dios, ¿que? ¿solo sigues saliendo con Tania porque yo _una_ vez te lo pedí?

- si, al menos al principio si... y después bueno.. de saber su historia...yo, ya sabes, no tuve valor de dejarla. Ella cree que todo el mundo la dejara... supongo que a veces cuando la veo pienso en Rose... y no se… es complicado...

- ¿o sea que si yo te pidiera que la dejes ahora lo harías? ¿Solo porque yo te lo pido?

No sabia que contestar, no entendía por que me lo preguntaba. 

_¿ella iba a pedirme que la dejara? _

Lo único que si sabía es que yo haría cualquier cosa por Bella…

- nunca podría negarte nada Bella, yo...

Bella se había puesto de pie. La había cagado, y estaba furiosa, furiosa como nunca antes la vi. Daba pisotones caminando alrededor de mí.

Yo seguía sentado en el pasto, con mis manos sobre las rodillas, sin poder dejar de mirar lo hermosa que se veía así, toda furiosa, su cabello recogido en dos colas a los lados, todo agitado por la brisa, sus piernas largas y cremosas, tan blancas a pesar del tiempo pasáramos al sol, expuestas con ese short de jeans desgastado que traía, y su silueta ondulada oculta a duras penas por la delgada camisa a cuadros que llevaba, sobre la camiseta de tiras, anudada en la cintura.

Era una diosa enfurecida cuando se inclinó para gritarme.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿ Y crees que yo seria capas de pedirte algo asi? Hace tanto que me conoces y…! ¡Tanya no se merece esto Edward! ¡ninguna chica se merece esto! Yo nunca podría decirte lo que tienes que hacer con tu vida… ni pretendi que hagas algo solo porque yo te lo pido…

Bella se alejó de mí hacia donde estaba tirada su bicicleta, pero se volvió en la mitad del camino con lágrimas en los ojos, y me soltó mis propias palabras con tanto dolor que mi corazón se desgarro.

-"No hagas lo que todo mundo desea de ti, Edward, sino lo que desea tu corazón".

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que se las dije y no estábamos hablando de chicos…

Pero ella tenía razón. ¡Diablos! Como siempre Bella tenía razón…y estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que había en mi corazón justo ahora… pero había sido un cobarde… todo este tiempo.

-Bella... Bella ¡espera!

Pero ella no se detuvo ahora, se alejo de mi con su andar furioso y me dejo allí, solo con mis pensamientos.

Había estado a punto de confesarme aquella tarde.

Luego de todo ese año juntos, y de las cosas que habíamos vivido ambos, nos habíamos acercado mas, si eso era posible, y ahora estaba molesto, porque la llegada de Tanya había arruinado eso.

Desde el primer verano que pasamos en casa de Alice cuando teníamos nueve tuvimos esa conexión especial, que no pasaba desapercibida incluso para nuestras madres.

Bella supo llegarle a Rose también, el tiempo que estuvo allí antes de ir a aquel internado, y eso me tenia totalmente asombrado.

Nadie podía acercarse tanto a ella como Bella, y mis padres. Incluso a mi me costaba bastante no alterarla.

Además, Bella había cambiado tanto en estos años, aunque siempre había sido más pequeña que yo, ahora tenía un cuerpo asombroso, y era imposible que eso me pasara desapercibido.

Tenia que controlarme a veces de no quedarme mirándola fijo como un idiota.

Ella no era nada conciente de su belleza y de los estragos que hacia en mi, aunque no usaba maquillaje nunca, y siempre anduviera de camisetas, jeans y zapatillas deportivas.

Era su personalidad, decidida, impetuosa, intensa. Sus convicciones, su integridad, la generosidad que la hacia ponerse siempre a un costado y hacer felices a los demás.

La forma temeraria en que acompañaba todas mis locas excursiones por el bosque. A pesar de su torpeza, tenia fuerza para ser una chica, y era ágil, no temía treparse a los árboles, o saltar desde las rocas para bañarse en el mar conmigo o acampar en medio del bosque…

Ese verano, a la semana que Tanya llego, me di cuenta de lo que realmente me sucedía.

Yo quería estar con Bella, en todas las formas posibles, sin nadie que se interpusiera ni me alejara, quería todo con ella.

Estaba enamorado de ella,

Me di cuenta de que nunca sentí por Tanya ninguna de las emociones que Bella despertaba en mí con solo estar a mi lado. Ni siquiera en los momentos placenteros que habíamos tenido últimamente…

Tenia que encontrar la forma de dejar a Tanya sin lastimarla.

…..

¡Hora de irse tortolitos!

Había regresado con Tanya a la mesa de los novios luego de que Bella se lesiono el pie en el baile.

Minutos después la vi salir de la fiesta, apoyada en Jacob, observando impotente como el perro ponía sus manos sobre ella mucho mas de lo que necesario, y se volvía para mirarme, mostrándome sus dientes en una sonrisa ladina.

Sus palabras de despedida daban vuelta en mi cabeza desde entonces:

- Nos vamos Eddie, cuida a tu mujercita que yo cuidare bien a Bella esta noche.

- Bella no necesita que tu la cuides –gruñí entre dientes.

- Claro que si, necesita que alguien la cuide de ti y yo me encargaré de consolarla… ya lo he hecho antes... ya sabes. –me replico el cretino levantando las cejas.

- maldito…

- si mal no recuerdo tu estarás ocupado esta noche ¿verdad?... y creo que todas las que te restan… hasta que la muerte los separe...

Antes de que pudiera contestar desapareció entre la gente. Me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

_¿Que podía contestar? ¿Que derecho tenia a contestar? _

Jacob Black por segunda vez en apenas dos años, juntaba los pedazos de Bella que yo mismo me había encargado de destrozar.

Sabía que no me odiaba a mí, sino al daño que todo esto le estaba haciendo a ella, y la defendía, como yo lo hice toda mi vida, como no podía hacerlo ahora, porque el lio en que nos metí era absolutamente mi culpa.

Me dedique a beber, llenando mi copa una y otra vez, tratando de ahogar mi rabia, aun sabiendo que Tanya estaba sentada a mi lado plenamente conciente de la causa de mi mal humor, y la gente estaría viéndome. Pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

Por suerte había llegado el momento en que podía irme de allí y terminar con toda esta farsa de boda perfecta.

Me levante de la mesa tambaleándome un poco y con la copa en la mano aun, esperando a Tanya para dejar la fiesta.

- Ya es suficiente, Edward.

La mirada penetrante y triste de Carlysle me taladró. Sentí me como quitaba la copa de mis manos y se la daba a Esme.

-No es así como te enseñe, Edward. – sus ojos se clavaron en los mios con autoridad y baje la vista.

-No lo arruines, hijo. Tomaste una decisión, ponle el pecho ahora.- murmuro, acercándose a mi cuello con la excusa de sacudir algo en mi hombro.

Sentí como mi pecho se resquebrajaba con sus palabras:

Ya no había vuelta atrás para mi, yo había tomado una desicion y a unos metros de mi, una mujer con vestido blanco y un vientre algo abultado, era ahora mi mujer y esperaba por mi. Yo le había dado mi palabra en el altar.

Era tiempo de empezar a cumplir.

Carlyle me abrazo con fuerza y trate de que mis lágrimas no salieran.

-gracias papa. -musite.

-cuando quieras, hijo, susurro.- Todo se arreglara con el tiempo, ya lo veras. Ahora, cambia esa cara y busca a tu esposa para salir de aquí como corresponde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**. **Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA. **

**

* * *

**

**El prado**.

**Bella.**

Jake cumplió con su palabra y me sacó de la fiesta sin llamar la atención.

Calysle y Esme se despidieron de mí con ojos tristes.

Sabía que no le dirían a nadie de nuestra pequeña triquiñuela para salir de allí, y no pude evitar contemplar sus manos entrelazadas mientras Jake buscaba el auto en el aparcamiento.

- El tiempo es tirano Bella, y se encarga de poner todas las cosas en su lugar. -me dijo el padre de mi mejor amigo, antes de cerrar la puerta del acompañante del rabbit de Jake.

Supe que se refería a su propia historia con Esme, pero no creía que eso se pudiera aplicar a la mía con Edward.

Jake tomó el camino hacia la playa y la reservación en vez de el que volvía hacia mi casa.

-¿a donde me llevas? quiero ir a casa.-me quejé.

-no, Charlie esta en la reserva con mi padre. No te quedarás sola esta noche Bella.

- ¿temes que me suicide o algo así?

-no, temo que cualquiera de ustedes haga algo impulsivo y arruine las cosas.

- ¿crees que las cosas pueden arruinarse mas de lo que ya están, Jake?

- yo creo que si, Alice ya cumplió su parte hoy, evitándoles más de una estupidez frente a todo el mundo, ahora es mi turno de salvarle a tu mejor amiga su noche de bodas.

- ¿qué crees que haré?

-tu no, me preocupa lo que hará Edward.

-¡Jake! ¿Qué…? Espera…¿qué rayos le dijiste?

-nada...solo que cuidaría de ti esta noche para que el pudiera estar tranquilo encargándose de su esposa.

-¡no puedo creer que lo hiciste! te lo pedí Jake...

- y yo te prometí que no le haría daño... ¡no le toque ni un pelo, Bells!

- eres... agg… a veces haces que quiera matarte…

- lo que importa es que debo alejarte de tu casa esta noche, para que no te encuentre sola y vulnerable cuando se escabulla de su esposa en la madrugada.

- Edward no haría eso... él…

- yo no estaría tan seguro después de lo que vi hoy ¡Bella!¡ él estuvo a punto de besarte frente a todo el mundo!

-¿queeé?

- en el vals de los novios… ¿por qué crees que saqué a bailar a Tanya?

- para distraerla mientras yo bailaba con Edward.

- también… es obvio que no la soporto, pero tu Bella… se que no te perdonarías lastimarla de esa manera…

-supongo que tienes razón... y ahora que lo dices, creo que Alice también cortó un momento similar hoy... a la salida de la ceremonia, -admiti.

- ¿ lo ves? te lo dije, lo mejor para los dos es que te alejes... y que no estés sola cuando el vaya a buscarte.

- no lo hara Jake... nos iremos mañana ¿verdad? Creo que no soportare otro dia aquí…

-si, después de almorzar, tenemos un largo camino…

- ¿me dejaras conducir?

-por supuesto, Bella, tu conduces, yo duermo...

-es un trato…

Estábamos llegando al final del camino que conducía a la reserva Quileute donde vivía la familia de Jake, y mis ojos involuntariamente se dirigieron arriba, al bosque, en lo alto de las rocas, a un lugar al que no volvería jamás...Nuestro prado.

Aquel lugar único, singular.

No creo que mucha gente, además de nosotros dos, conociera su ubicación.

Edward había dado con el lugar de casualidad, en una de sus tantas excursiones suicidas en montan bike por el bosque, y no había compartido el secreto con nadie hasta el día en que me llevó con él.

Amaba ir allí con Edward.

Era nuestro lugar para hablar de cosas importantes, y donde nos refugiabamos cuando nuestros fantasmas de las tristezas nos acechaban.

Pero también se había convertido en mi lugar para estar sola, lejos de todo y de todos.

Iba cada vez que necesitaba pensar... o no.

Era solo pequeño prado circular, en lo alto de la montaña, rodeado de arboles del bosque, con una abertura hacia el mar, producida cuando alguna tormenta volteo uno de los árboles gigantescos, creando una especie de asiento-refugio enorme, desde donde se contemplaba perfectamente la curva de la playa de la reserva, y el mar sin horizonte.

Eso cuando el cielo estaba despejado. Cosa que rara vez sucedía en el eternamente nublado Forks.

**Salvo tres noches atrás…**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, la luz del día había cambiado bastante desde que llegara, pero yo seguía sentada en el enorme tronco totalmente inmóvil, abrazando mis rodillas y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Su silbido detrás de mí, seguido por el crujir de algunas ramas a su paso, hicieron evidente su llegada y mis labios se estiraron involuntariamente: siempre cuidando de no asustarme.

Se detuvo a un escaso metro detrás de mí. Pude sentir su cavilación sobre si debía subirse al árbol y sentarse junto a mí o mantener distancia. Decidí hablarle, sin cambiar de posición.

-¿cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

- yo...¿cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

Ahora la sonrisa se dibujó completamente en mi rostro, y me arrepentí al instante, al sentir estirarse dolorosamente los músculos de mis mejillas, demasiado tiempo inmóviles y sin expresión.

Alcé la mirada hacia él, que ahora estaba de pie sobre el tronco, dejando que la brisa del acantilado desordenara aun más su inquieto cabello. Demasiado corto ahora para mi gusto, pero se veía imponente como siempre. Y sexy.

- esta bien, me pillaste. –admitió suavemente, esbozando una media sonrisa y acortando la distancia que nos separaba con uno de sus típicos movimientos felinos, tan ágiles y silenciosos.

Se sentó a mi lado, imitando mi posición.

- sabes que puedo sentirte antes de verte, -murmuré, sin moverme aun, con la vista fija en la lejana playa, allá abajo.

- y todavía no se como lo haces... el viento ni siquiera está a tu favor esta vez…

- sucede, supongo. - admití, alzando un poco los hombros.

Un largo silencio se instaló entre nosotros, pero podía sentir como de alguna manera nos iba acercando, más y más, aunque nuestros cuerpos no se movieran un milímetro de su posición.

- fui a buscarte. –murmuró al rato.

-¿Charlie te dijo que estaba aquí? –pregunte, incrédula.

-no, Charlie me dijo que no estabas antes de que pudiera hablar siquiera, y me cerró la puerta en las narices. No estaba tu bicicleta… y supe que estabas aquí.

-me gusta este lugar...

Por el rabillo del ojo ví como asentía y entrelazaba sus manos sobre las rodillas, su mentón apoyado en ellas lo hacia ver agobiado, encorvado...triste.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos aquí?- preguntó suavemente, luego de otro corto silencio.

No respondí. Solo moví un poco mi cabeza, asintiendo levemente. El silencio nos rodeó de nuevo.

-No he olvidado la ultima vez que estuve aquí -murmuré, casi sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.-no he vuelto… desde la ultima vez que vine contigo.

Ahora, aquel momento parecía demasiado lejano en el tiempo, muy atrás...pero mi corazón era conciente de que solo habían pasado cuanto_, _¿cinco meses?

- cuatro meses y 18 días -murmuró él, volteando hacia mi, y haciendo que me volviera para mirarlo, incrédula de que adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

-yo tampoco he vuelto desde aquella vez, Bella. –musitó, su voz apagada, sus ojos tan tristes…

Las lágrimas que había tratado de retener durante todo el día, desde que llegúe esa mañana a Forks, se arremolinaron en mis ojos, y la poca calma que había logrado mantener se desarmó cuando la angustia cerró mi garganta, impidiéndome respirar.

Abracé mis piernas nuevamente, tratando de mantenerme entera, fijando mi vista adelante, hacia el infinito mar, gris, con algunas betas verdosas, allá donde daba el sol aún, preguntándome si había esperanza para mí.

Si alguna vez, los rayos de la esperanza atravesarían las nubes, como el sol lo hacia por aquí y por allá, lejos, en el cielo que estaba frente a nosotros, y negué con la cabeza.

No podía respirar, mientras mi mente me respondía silenciosa: _Imposible._ _Ya nada tiene remedio… para nosotros._

Edward cambió de posición al notar que estaba llorando, y la electricidad invadió mi cuerpo, zumbando entre nosotros, segundos antes de que sus brazos me envolvieran, en un abrazo demasiado cálido, doloroso y reconfortante a mi pesar.

-perdóname, por favor... -musitó en mi cuello, y me alejé de él.

-no me toques...Edward, te lo suplico.-logré articular.

Todo mi cuerpo sintió su dolor ante mis palabras, como un latigazo. Un dolor que, sumándose al que me consumía desde aquella tarde, cuatro meses y 17 días atrás, me resultó insoportable.

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo más resistiría sin de partirme en pedazos.

-lo siento, no quise... yo solo... ¡maldición Bella! … necesito hablar contigo. No hemos hablado aun de todo esto…

Había tanta rabia e impotencia en su voz… y yo solo habia pasado todo este tiempo evitando este momento…

No quería oirlo.

No estaba preparada para oirlo.

Nunca estaria preparada para oir de sus propios labios lo que yo ya sabia.

Lo que me estaba matando por dentro desde aquella mañana…

_¿Qué sentido tenia?_ si no había manera de aceptarlo o de deshacerlo…

Y la mejor defensa es el ataque…

- ¿y que vas a decirme que no sepa Edward? –grité.

-¿Que te besaste con Tanya frente a mi casa? ¿Unas horas después de haber regresado de pasar la noche conmigo?¿Justo después de volver de

este lugar? ¿O quieres hablar de lo que paso cuando por fin pude calmarme lo suficiente como para buscarte a la mañana siguiente y te encontré

dormido en tu cuarto, desnudo, con la ropa de Tanya por toda cama? ¿Eso vas a decirme? ¡Llegas tardeee Eddieee! ¡ tu novia ya me lo dijo! ¿Que

digo? ¡Tu futura esposa ya me lo contó, ¡con lujo de detalles! ¡Esa misma mañana, cuando bajé horrorizada y ella salió de la cocina radiante,

vistiendo la camisa que _yo_ te regale,… estaba preparándote el desayuno... para festejar que al fin te habías puesto serio con ella... ¿después de

cuanto? ¿Cuantos veranos fueron que estuvieron saliendo Edward?

- Bella, las cosas nunca fueron como ella te dijo, déjame contarte.. Por favor... -rogo. Con la voz rota.

Pero ya no podia contenerme. Las palabras que habia retenido todo este tiempo ahora salían una detrás de otra, sin control, cargadas de rabia y dolor, mientras me ahogaba en llanto.

Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien que no fuera Alice alguna vez, ya no podía seguir viviendo con todo ese dolor dentro de mí. Terminaría matándome o haciéndome estallar en pedazos.

- ¿y como fueron Edward? ¿Como? Explícamelo, porque no logro entenderlo... no hay manera de que lo entienda... ¿como pudiste Edward Cullen? ¿Como pudiste dormir con ella, horas después de hacer el amor conmigo y ni siquiera usar protección?

- Bella, por favor... ¡ni yo mismo lo se! ¡Todavía no puedo recordarlo todo!

- ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas? ¿¡Te casaras con ella, por amor de Dios! ¿Tu te casara con ella el fin de semana y no recuerdas como fue que la dejaste embarazada? ¿Esperas que yo crea eso?

- ella esta esperando un hijo mió Bella... ¿que esperas que haga, maldita sea! ¿Que rayos esperas que yo haga?

La voz de edward se habia elevado… el jamás me habia gritado. Nunca, por más enojado que hubiera llegado a estar conmigo me habia levantado la voz… Lo vi quebrarse por completo ahora, sus sollozos se unieron a los míos, mientras sus lagrimas tambien caian sin control y enterraba su cabeza entre las manos.

Deslice mi mano hasta alcanzar su espalda para acariciarla, intentando encontrar algo que decir.

Edward había intentado hablar conmigo innumerables veces después de aquello, incluso se había aparecido en mi dormitorio de la universidad, antes de enterase de que Tanya Tanya estaba embarazada, provocando un revuelo entre mis compañeras con su impecable uniforme militar, y yo no había querido escucharlo.

Pero ahora veía que su dolor era real, y demasiado.

Pocas veces en todo el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos lo había visto llorar de esa manera. Odiaba verlo llorar. Odiaba que sufriera desde que nuestra extraña conexión me permitía sentir todo su dolor como si fuera mío.

Me había prometido a mi misma que jamás haría algo que lo lastimara... y mis palabras cargadas de rabia lo estaban destrozando, aunque mi reclamo fuera justo… necesario.

El tenía razón…

¿Que esperaba yo que el hiciera? ¡Si Tanya habia sido mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos trece años! Yo no querría que ningún hombre la abandonara sola con un hijo... Aunque ella hubiera sido imprudente.

Y jamás hubiera esperado que Edward le pidiera a una chica que se deshicieran de un bebe. Aunque Edward no era así, yo no dejaría que hiciera eso con ninguna chica... mucho menos con Tanya.

Y Tanya… por otro lado...ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida como para ser abandonada en un momento así.

Todo aquello era una maldita mierda sin solución, en la que nuestros sentimientos solo eran un error.

- perdóname, no quise lastimarte. -musite. Una vez que sus sollozos se calmaron.

- ¿lastimarme? ¿Tu Bella?-

Una risa triste escapó de sus labios y movió la cabeza negando, antes de apoyar de nuevo su barbilla sobre las manos.

-estoy acorralado. Es eso-murmuró, después de un corto silencio.- y por mas vuelta que le de a todo este maldito asunto, esta jodido. Lo mire por donde lo mire… no me queda otro camino que...

Su voz se apagó antes de terminar la frase.

- ...que casarte con ella. -concluí por el.

Asintió, sorbiendo su nariz, y me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en la curva de su hombro, como era nuestra costumbre, sintiendo su calidez.

Edward seguía mirando al frente, rodeando sus piernas con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente, al punto de que podía ver sus nudillos blancos.

Jugueteé con la cinta de mis zapatillas un momento, mientras tomaba valor para soltar lo que más me dolía de toda esta situación.

- y ser infeliz, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-¿sabes como suena eso, Bella? -dijo volviéndose bruscamente hacia mi, haciendo que pierda el equilibro y casi me cayera del tronco.

Sus manos me aferraron rápidamente por la cintura, devolviéndome la estabilidad y mandando electricidad por toda mi espalda, haciendo que mí estomago, demasiado revuelto ya, se estrujara sin control.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, demasiado cerca esta vez, acelerando mi respiración.

- no por ello deja de ser cierto, -musite, casi sin aliento, y sin pestañear, viendo como su rostro adorado se inclinaba lentamente hacia mí.

-por favor, -rogué. – por favor …no lo hagas...

Mi mano fue hacia su boca, deteniendo su movimiento, y el beso fue para mis dedos.

- te amo tanto, Bella.

- eso no cambia las cosas, -repliqué. -solo las hace mas difíciles.

-¡será tan difícil verte... después... no se como podré mantenerme lejos de ti…

-lo harás bien, cuando nazca tu hijo te cambiara la vida de tal manera que lo demás ya no será importante. Ni siquiera yo.-le aseguré, tratando de convencerme yo misma de que eso pasaría.

Volví a mi posición, mirando hacia el mar, aunque Edward continuaba rodeándome con su brazo.

-Además, - continué. -ya no estaré aquí cuando regreses de tu luna de miel, y cuando vuelva a visitar a Charlie en el verano, no vivirás mas aquí...

El silencio volvió a envolvernos mientras la idea daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

Nunca había pasado un verano lejos de Edward desde que lo conocí, a los 9 años...y luego, desde los 15 hasta cuatro meses atrás, apenas si nos separábamos para dormir.

- ¿cuando te iras?

- después de la fiesta.

-pensé que vendrías con Jacob. Alice me dijo que vendría contigo.

-El está algo ocupado estos días, pero vendrá a la fiesta, ...regresaremos juntos.

- ¿enserio?

- si, sabes que odio volar... prefiero mil veces un viaje de carretera con Jake que un par de horas de avión.

- si tu lo dices...

- es divertido...

-como sea.

-tu preguntaste.

- lo se, lo se... es...que… no puedo evitarlo.

-deberías tratar, cuando Jake llegue dentro de tres dias serás un hombre casado. No se vería bien que armaran una de sus escenas.

-¿escenas? sabes como odio que ese perro te ponga las manos encima, Bella,

-ese perro, como tu le llamas, es mi mejor amigo en este momento Edward.

-ese perro te lastimó, Bella. No lo he olvidado.

-deberías hacerlo, yo lo perdoné.

- ¿están juntos?

- ¿de verdad quieres que te responda, Edward?

- Tanya esta embarazada, esa es la única razón por la que estoy con ella.

- estuviste con ella por cuatro veranos Edward...-replique con sarcasmo.

- ¿como podría negarme a algo que tu me pediste Bella?- contesto en el mismo modo, casi gruñendo las palabras.

Sus palabras me golpearon, bajo y profundo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo diciéndome que al final, todo aquello era mi culpa. Si hubiera sido mas egoísta hubiera ido por Edward y lo que sentía cuando era momento, en vez de ayudar a Tanya a acercarse a él.

- no recuerdo haberte visto haciendo muecas cuando ella te besaba - replique, -mas bien recuerdo tener que irme a otro lugar porque no podían tener las manos quietas...

-nunca dormí con Tanya hasta esa maldita noche, Bella...

-oh, oh, ¡vamos, no vengas ahora con que nunca tuvieron nada, que estuviste con ella tanto tiempo y jamás le pusiste una mano encima! ¡Por favor! recuerda que también soy su mejor amiga, maldición Edward... ¿no has oído nunca de las noches de chicas?

- ¿esas en las que todas juegan a barbie, se maquillan, comen dulces y ven películas cursis para llorar?

- y hablamos de chicos... y de _sexo_.

- ops... bueno, admito que tuvimos sexo si a eso te refieres…pero nunca dormí con ella... solo...nos...

- ¿solo se tocaban?

- solo eso… si. como los adolescentes hormonados que éramos... Bella, igual que tu y Jacob. ¿O crees que nunca los vi?

- ¡no puedo creer que me lo digas en ese tono, como si te hubiera estado engañando cullen! Recuerdo perfectamente que no duraste una semana lejos de las manos de Tanya el verano que se apareció en Forks. No se para que rayos insistías en que estuviéramos en esas salidas dobles... ¿para que me sentára a mirar como metía su lengua en tu garganta?

- porque era un estupido, Bella, un cobarde que tardó demasiado tiempo en admitir sus sentimientos, y que cuando al fin los admitió no pudo hacer nada con ellos… Dios sabe volvía cada noche a su encerrarme en mi habitacion para beber y llorar patéticamente porque no era yo el que estaba contigo, porque no tenia el coraje de herir a Tanya y decirle que estaba todo terminado definitivamente y hacer que me dejara en paz... y porque me dolía tanto verte feliz con Jacob.

-¿yo feliz con Jake?

- siempre estában riendo a carcajadas cuando estabas con el y no se, se veían tan cómodos juntos…

- Jacob es divertido, dice casi tantas estupideces por minuto como Emmet, es imposible no reir...además...

- ¿que?

- es sexy.

- ¿sexy? ¿Jacob sexy? no puedo creer que me lo estés diciendo.

- ¿que? ¿Acaso Tanya nunca te pareció sexy?

-si, pero no tanto como tu.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con esa hermosa intensidad que amaba, cortándome la respiración. Aparte la vista, mirando hacia el mar, y me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-deberíamos volver. Tanya te extrañara.

-no lo hará, Alice la llevo de compras esta tarde, iba a llevarla a un spa en Seatle... regresaran tarde, si es que la duende no la convence de dormir en un hotel y volver por la mañana porque esta muy cansada para manejar...ya conoces a mi prima.

- por una vez sí que me alegra no estar en lugar de Tanya.

Me mordí la lengua, pero Edward ignoró la implicancia del comentario.

- ya sabes, Tanya le gustan esas cosas, en eso son muy diferentes contigo. Creo que se decepcionara pronto...

-¿por que? no entiendo...

-algo me dice que espera tener una vida de lujos a mi lado y no será así... el sueldo de un militar que recién empieza su carrera como yo no es muy alto.

- es verdad, pero tus padres tienen dinero. Ellos querran ayudarte…Ella sabe eso...

- pero no es mi dinero, Bella, y ya hablé con ellos para que no intervengan a menos que yo lo pida. Este problema es solo mío y ella tendrá que aceptar que me haré cargo con lo que puedo obtener por mis propios medios.

- será difícil para ella, pero si te ama como dice lo aceptara… Lo siento Edward, enserio, debo volver... Charlie se preocupará...

- se fue a pescar con Billy...

-¿como lo sabes? ¿No era que no habías hablado con el?

- bueno en realidad si hablé... o mas bien él hablo…no me pidas que te lo diga...

- ok ¿fue muy vergonzoso?

- no, pero dijo todo lo que un padre que ama a su hija diría al verla sufrir por alguien que le hace algo como yo…

-oh...pero no entiendo en qué parte de todo eso te dijo que saldría a pescar con Billy...

- en la parte en que sonó su teléfono y me dijo, "no te muevas Cullen, que aun no termino contigo", y escuche su conversación.

-ah...

No pude evitar reír… Charlie aun seguía poniendo en aprietos a Edward cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

- también dijo que si se enteraba que había estado en tu casa buscándote mientras el no estaba me trozaría para usarme de carnada.

-oh…eso si que fue atemorizante…-lo siento, dije tratando de contener la risa.

Charlie era tan típico…Me puse de pie, sacudiendo mis pantalones deportivos y salte del tronco hacia donde estaba arrumbada mi bicicleta.

-Bella…

- que

-Quédate… conmigo aquí, esta noche… por favor.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Discaimer: Las carateristicas de los personajes pertenece a S. Meyer. La historia es completamente MIA.**

* * *

**_Advertencia. _**

_**Este capitulo tiene una parte no apta para menores, hacia el final... esta separado con puntos: (-...-...) del resto del capitulo. No quise cambiar el rating de todo el fic por esta parte, pero es necesario contarla a los fines de la historia. **_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo...quedo algo largo y me costo bastante editarlo asi que espero que perdonen mis faltas de acentos sobre todo.**_

_**gracias por leer...**_

_**Lakentsb.**_

**

* * *

Quédate conmigo.**

**Edward.**

Me bajé de la camioneta de Emmet y corrí por el sendero hasta adentrarme en el bosque. Conocía ese camino de memoria desde que tenía 15 años, y estaba seguro que Bella estaría ahí.

Encontré aquel lugar a los pocos días de que nos instaláramos en Forks, después del casamiento de mi madre, cuando dejamos atrás nuestra vida en Chicago.

Descubrir que Carlyle no era mi verdadero padre había hecho que una cantidad de emociones se arremolinaban dentro de mí. Una cosa había sido aceptar el divorcio, y otra, enterarme de que no era mi padre. Temía perderlo, que ahora que sabia que yo no era su hijo se alejara de mí… y tenderme al sol en aquel claro, lograba calmar mis angustias lo suficiente como para llegar a casa y no entristecer a mi madre.

Luego, el día en que Bella me contó la razón por la que vino a Forks, que no fue porque quería vivir con su padre sino porque su madre había empezado una relación con un tal Phil y luego la hizo a un lado sin más, desde que estorbara en sus planes, decidí llevarla conmigo de excursión.

No me arrepentí al ver como su rostro se iluminaba y Bella giraba a toda velocidad, con los brazos extendidos, y el rostro levantado y sonriendo, en el centro del claro.

-este lugar es alucinante- había exclamado. -Hay sol aquí… extraño el sol…

Una hermosa mezcla de felicidad y nostalgia se debatía en su rostro aquella tarde, haciendo encoger mi corazón de una forma nueva.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde explorando los alrededores, conversando sobre nuestros padres y riendo de tonterías.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el claro se volvió nuestro lugar favorito. Algunas veces nos poníamos de acuerdo para venir juntos, y pasar el rato, y otras, simplemente llegaba y la encontraba allí, sentada en aquel enorme tronco, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte lejano.

Apenas llegué al borde del claro vi la bicicleta de Bella tumbada, y antes de acercarme al tronco donde sabía que estaba ella, aflojé una de las tuercas de su rueda trasera, dejando que el aire escapara.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que escapara de mí sin decirle lo que quería decirle. En todo caso la obligaría a volver a pie, conmigo.

Me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el valor de acercarme a ella. No se cuánto estuve parado allí, contemplándola acurrucada en el tronco, hasta que me decidí a acercarme y comencé a hacer ruido con mis pasos para no asustarla.

-¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?-

Había preguntado sin volverse siquiera. Haciéndome maldecir internamente. Era algo que no podía entender, cómo ella seguía presintiéndome de esa forma.

Siempre lo había hecho. Volviéndome casi imposible que pudiera tomarla por sorpresa alguna vez, y aunque aquello solía alegrarme, -porque solía creer que era porque ella estaba esperándome-, el que siguiera sucediendo ahora, dolía.

Discutimos.

El dolor en las palabras de Bella me traspasó, y no sabía como remediarlo.

Necesitaba que ella me escuchara, que entendiera lo confuso que era todo también para mí, que no había cambiado nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que yo sentía por ella.

Pero lo que más necesitaba era que ella creyera en mí. Que creyera que yo no la había engañado, que no era capaz. Que nunca le haría daño intencionalmente.

Cuando Bella me apartó y me gruño que no la tocara, me di cuenta de que nunca iba a creerme y me sentí morir. No podía imaginarme una vida sin Bella. Ella siempre había estado en mi vida, y cuando no estaba cerca de mí todo el tiempo, yo tenía sus cartas. Las había memorizado de tanto leerlas, ella sabía que yo no le contestaría, pero igual me contaba infinidad de cosas y me escribía como si yo estuviera ahí, contándome todo lo que pasaba por su mente…

Nadie me conoció tanto como Bella, ni siquiera mi madre o Carlysle. Y nadie me decía las cosas como ella, con esa convicción, corrigiéndome cuando actuaba como un idiota, educándome. Bella me hacia reír y emocionarme con la misma facilidad, por la forma en que podía leerme o cuando me hablaba al corazón. De alguna manera, siempre lograba que yo le respondiera, tal vez no sentándome a escribirle, pero si cambiando cosas para ella...

La Bella que ahora estaba sentada junto a mí en ese tronco, no tenía rastro de mi compañera de aventuras, tan llena de vida y entusiasmo de tan solo meses atrás. Y era mi culpa, yo le había robado eso, y no sabía como devolvérselo. Como reconstruirla.

Cuando me di cuenta de que anochecía, agradecí el impulso que tuve de llevar mi equipo de acampada. No lo había planeado realmente, pero en el fondo de mi, durante todo el camino hasta alli, rogaba que Bella estuviera , y que por alguna razón quedaramos allí esa noche.

necesitaba ese tiempo con ella, teníamos tanto pendiente, y frente nosotros tantas cosas por suceder..… rogaba que por unas horas pudiéramos hacer de cuenta que el resto del mundo había dejado desistir, como antes…

No estaba pensando cuando las palabras salieron de mi…

"_Quédate… conmigo. Aquí... Esta noche."_

**Bella.**

Las palabras de Edward parecieron resonar por todo el claro, removiendo hasta la última fibra de mí. Aunque, estaba segura, no habían pasado de ser un murmullo.

No quería volverme hacia él porque sabía exactamente qué iba a encontrar... Conocía perfectamente aquel tono, ya lo había oído antes...

**3 años atrás.**

_Teníamos 15 años y era la anteúltima noche en Phoenix antes de que, como cada final de verano, nos separáramos. __Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, llegaría por la mañana y partirían al día siguiente de regreso a Chicago._

_Los padres de Alice habían organizado una acampada para aquel último fin de semana de vacacioes en la casa de la play y llevábamos dos días allí. _

_Tanya tuvo que irse esa tarde, porque Eleazar, su padre, se había descompuesto sorpresivamente en su trabajo y su madre la había buscado para llevarla al hospital donde estaba internado. No era la primera vez que pasada, e Irina sospechaba que podía ser un tumor, nos había contado, mientras Tanya buscaba sus cosas, que temprano en la mañana le iban a realizar una biopsia. _

_Nos despedimos de ella con tristeza y preocupación, lamentando no poder acompañarla. Mi madre estaba fuera de la ciudad, y yo tenía que quedarme con los padres de Alice hasta que regresáramos a su casa por la mañana._

_Luego de que Tanya se marchara, Alice nos dejó solos._

_Algo que hacía casi siempre cuando nuestra amiga no estaba. Supongo que porque entendía que Edward no hablaría de lo que quisiera con ella adelante, y sabía que conmigo siempre se sentía cómodo. _

_Podía sentir como su tristeza me iba invadiendo poco a poco, creciendo a pasos agigantados, y haciendo que se me estrujara el corazón, mientras caminábamos por la arena, descalzos y arrastrando los pies, _

_Era algo difícil de explicar... y algo que nos sucedía siempre. __La primera vez había sido dos veranos atrás, el primer verano que Edward paso solo en Phoenix, ya que su madre había comenzado a dejar a Rose en un campamento especial y se iba a visitar a sus padres._

_Edward extrañaba a Rose, ya sabía yo que ya era bastante duro para él no ver a Carlysle por tres meses, aunque se había adaptado bastante con los años. Ahora se sentía completamente solo, aunque estuviera con nosotros. _

_Nunca le había dicho que literalmente me dolía el corazón cada vez que algo opacaba su mirada, pero inexplicablemente, mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho y sentía un dolor extraño, en ninguna parte en especial y en todos los lugares del pecho a la vez cuando él estaba triste y aunque jamás había logrado comprenderlo, solo me esforzaba porque eso sucediera lo menos posible, y trataba por todos los medios de alegrarlo, inventando alguna nueva locura para sacarlo del silencio y del encierro en el que caía._

_Edward no decía nada sobre esos intentos de alegrarlo, salvo una vez... un día particularmente difícil para el, luego de saber que sus padres se divorciarían. Con Alice organizamos una pijamada en la casa del árbol, jugamos por horas a verdad o reto y lo había hecho llorar de risa. _

_Antes de despedirnos para dormir, Edward me había clavado la mirada, y me había dicho "gracias" en apenas un susurro, tocando mi mejilla y haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido._

_Ahora caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda verde, y yo iba unos pasos atrás, jugando con los lazos de mi vestido playero, sin ver sus ojos, pero sintiendo como ese intenso dolor me iba ahogando y preguntándome que podía inventar para alejarlo. _

_Incapaz de seguir caminando, me senté en una de las enormes rocas que daba hacia el mar y Edward no tardó en acomodarse junto a mí. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio hasta que la oscuridad nos rodeo por completo._

_La noche era extremadamente calida aun, pero la brisa marina, a causa del oleaje de a ratos hacia que mi piel se estremeciera._

_-¿tienes frío? -preguntó, rozando mi brazo al ver mi estremecimiento._

_-no._

_- podemos volver si quieres. –Sugirió. _

_- la verdad, me gustaría no tener que moverme de aquí... -dije, mirando su rostro por primera vez en horas._

_- a mi también -musitó. -Quisiera no tener que regresar -agregó en un murmullo suave, clavando sus ojos en los míos. __Estaban anegados de tristeza, y supe que no hablaba de irnos a dormir, sino de su inminente partida._

_- ¿estas triste por lo de Tanya? -pregunte, tratando de dilucidar la oscuridad de sus ojos._

_Edward se removió incómodo en la roca y miró hacia la casa, detrás de nosotros. No estaba lejos de allí, se distinguía claramente. __El padre de Alice ya había encendido las luces del patio, y se podía ver la silueta de su madre preparando la cena._

_-creo que tía Mary se enojara si no aparecemos para cenar... -comento, poniéndose de pie abruptamente y tendiéndome la mano para que lo siguiera._

_Nuestros cuerpos se encendieron con la electricidad al tocarnos nuevamente, y nos miramos brevemente a los ojos. Sentí como mi estomago comenzaba a bailar y el rubor azotaba mis mejillas cuando Edward entrelazó nuestros dedos, y agradecí internamente que la oscuridad fuera suficiente como para que no lo notara._

_El no se burlaría de eso, al menos no lo hacía ninguna de las veces en las que ocurría cuando estábamos solos y aparecía esa conexión. Solo nos daba risa, y otras como ahora, producía un silencio incomodo que nos alteraba la respiración._

_Podía sentir mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho en ese momento como si quisiera salir de mí, y agradecía que ello no se notara en mi mano._

_-vamos, -dije. Muero de hambre también._

_Caminamos en silencio entre las rocas, tomados de la mano. Edward tiraba suavemente de mí, guiándome, con sus movimientos exactos, ágiles y silenciosos, tan diferentes a los míos, que dejaban caer pequeñas rocas hacia abajo, delatando nuestra presencia en el lugar._

_-¡ah... Por fin aparecen! -exclamo tía Mary, viéndonos con suspicacia desde la mesa, donde los platos para la cena estaban servidos. _

_Alice ya estaba allí también, en compañía de sus primos pequeños que la habían acaparado apenas vieron partir a Tanya. Jugaban a las cartas en una divertida ronda. Alice levanto la mirada hacia nosotros y nos sonrió._

_Cenamos tranquilos, entre los amenos comentarios de los padres de Alice, y la hermana del sr Brandon y su esposo, y luego de que ninguno de los adultos nos dejara colaborar con la limpieza, bajamos con Alice hasta la playa._

_-tu madre estará en casa cuando lleguemos en la mañana, me anuncio - y por lo que dijo mamá, la madre de Edward ya llegó y quiere viajar mañana por la tarde. Parece que tiene cosas que arreglar en Chicago con urgencia..._

_-así que esta es mi última noche.-dijo Edward con brusquedad, y me di cuenta de que estaba parado detrás de nosotras._

_Era la primera vez que lo veía tan alterado. Estaba raro desde la tarde, y aunque al principio lo atribuí a la partida de Tanya y a la preocupación por la enfermedad de su padre, ahora estaba segura de que era por algo más. _

_-¡hey, ya sabes que te llamaremos todos los días! -le dije, animadamente. –además, volverás el próximo verano como siempre, y estaremos aquí...todo será como siempre._

_Edward no respondió. Solo clavó sus ojos en íi con una mirada que no supe comprender y se alejó unos pasos hacia el mar, dejándome totalmente desconcertada. _

_Mire a Alice, articulando "¿que le sucede?" y ella alzo los hombros, dándome a entender que no tenia idea. __-"quédate con el, -susurro, -yo iré a ayudar a mi tía a acostar a los niños"._

_-Esta bien, -le dije. -estaré un rato aquí supongo…_

_Alice se alejó con sus gráciles pasos de bailarina. __Seguramente la gracia en los movimientos era algo de familia, -pensé mientras caminaba la distancia que me separaba de Edward._

_Al llegar junto a él, note que respiraba agitado y se mordía los labios, como intentando calmarse. Tendí mi mano hacia el, tomando su antebrazo._

_-hey...-susurre.-dime que sucede. Ya sabes... estoy aquí._

_Edward no me respondió, solo me rodeo con su brazo en silencio. Luego, mirándome a los ojos, me descolocó totalmente con sus palabras. __-odio irme, Bella. Odio extrañarte tanto... no tienes idea..._

_No supe que decirle, yo también sentía lo mismo. Vaya si lo sentía. Siempre lo sentía. __Pero era diferente.__Yo lo quería mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir en voz alta. Edward era todo para mí en el más estricto sentido de la palabra..._

_y también era el novio de mi mejor amiga, y eso era algo que yo no traicionaría._

_-también odio que te vayas- murmuré. _

_Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio un buen rato. Mis brazos rodeando su cintura, mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y su brazo rodeándome, mientras peinaba lentamente mi cabello._

_-quédate conmigo esta noche Bella...-me dijo de repente, y lo miré a los ojos. -no quiero… no quiero separarme de ti... ¿podríamos solo quedarnos aquí hasta mañana? __¿Hasta que amanezca? ¿Por favor?-rogó._

_Un montón de emociones encontradas bailaban dentro de mí, pero asentí._

_-esta bien, no se si resistiré hasta el amanecer pero me quedare contigo -dije._

_-iré a buscar unas mantas.- _

_El cambio repentino en el tono de su voz, pasando de la más profunda tristeza al entusiasmo casi exuberante, me desconcertó otra vez._

_Antes de que pudiera responder ya se había alejado, subiendo por la playa a toda velocidad hacia la casa. Volvió minutos después, cargando unas mantas y sudadera extra y el equipo de música._

_- ¿Alice? pregunté. _

_- esta acostando a Alan y Katie... mis tíos están jugando una partida de poker, pero creo que no tardaran en irse a dormir. -respondió, adelantándose a mi siguiente pregunta._

_-bien, ¿que te parece sentarnos allí? - dije, señalando un lugar cerca de donde estábamos parados. __Una especie de refugio bajo una inmensa roca, donde la arena era suave y la resaca de las olas no podía alcanzarnos. __Edward acomodó una de las mantas en el suelo, y me paso su sudadera. _

_-no quise buscar entre tus cosas, -dijo, disculpándose. –pero pensé que por ahí podrías tener frío..._

_La tome sin chistar. La temperatura no bajaba mucho en las noches, pero siempre había sido algo friolenta. __Además, me encantaba usar su ropa. Siempre estaba suave e impregnada de su aroma._

_No es que fuera una costumbre, pero Edward solía dejarme a cargo de ella cuando jugaba al fútbol con los chicos, o simplemente me ponía sus sudaderas en los hombros sin decir palabra cuando me veía frotarme los brazos si salíamos de caminata en las noches._

_-siempre quise hacer esto. -confesé. Acurrucándome en la manta a su lado._

_- ¿hacer que?_

_- quedarme hasta ver un amanecer..._

_- ¿sola?_

_- bueno... nunca tuve en mente a hacerlo con alguien en particular...-admití, -pero no es mala idea que tu seas mi compañía. Sabes que me gusta conversar contigo. -agregue. Quitando una basura inexistente de mis zapatillas._

_-pues a mi no se me ocurre mejor compañía que tu para hacer esto –dijo, mirándome con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos._

_-¿y eso por que?_

_-no lo se... es tan fácil estar contigo... me escuchas... puedo contarte absolutamente todo y no te horrorizas...no me pasa con el resto de las personas... ni siquiera con Tanya._

_-mmm si, he recibido quejas de que eres demasiado callado y la verdad me resulta gracioso porque pienso todo lo contrario_

_-¿que hablo demasiado? -dijo, omitiendo la parte de las quejas._

_- a veces si -concluí..._

_- no pensé que eso te molestaría, yo... -su tono sonaba preocupado y me eché a reír._

_- para nada Cullen, tu mente es interesante para mi, me divierto mas que con cualquier persona que conozco..._

_-ah... bueno, ahora me estas diciendo que soy tu bufón personal...-dijo con falso tono de ofensa._

_- no. No dije eso...Es que contigo soy yo misma, y es diferente... no se, es divertido... Es difícil... cuando ya no estas...-concluí._

_- no te imaginas como deseo quedarme, Bella, pero mi madre nunca querrá mudarse aquí. Además Rose esta instalada en Chicago, y mi padre... el no dejaría que nos alejáramos tanto..._

_-lo sé. .. Pero…tal vez podríamos ir a la misma universidad algún día, ya sabes... en tres o cuatro años, -sugerí. -Allí nos veríamos todos los días…_

_- si, eso me gustaría -dijo. Pensativo ahora. -¿ya sabes que estudiaras?_

_- no aun...Algo relacionado con libros seguramente-admití. -Pero todavía quedan tres años para decidirme. ¿Y tú?_

_- no estoy seguro...creo me gustaría ser medico, como Carlysle... pero aun no lo tengo decidido tampoco._

_- A Tanya le entusiasma la idea de que seas medico... suele decírmelo. –comenté. -Creo que sueña casarse con uno...aunque ella ya esta decidida a que no ira a la universidad._

_- ¿por que no? _

_-bueno... no se, ella no cree que sea muy inteligente...cree que no lo lograra...pensé que te lo había dicho._

_-no, no lo hizo...nosotros...supongo que no hablamos tanto...-dijo, apenado._

_-a veces creo que ella solo espera poder casarse y tener niños...tener una familia es lo único que la haría feliz_

_- ¿y tu crees que duraremos tanto como para terminar casados? _

_Pude notar la duda en su pregunta._

_- ¿y por que no? no se han separado desde que se conocen, eso que en todo el año apenas si la llamas...y su relación a avanzado mucho este verano...eso se ve. ´-dije con sinceridad._

_-no lo se...admito que estamos un poco mas cercanos pero... _

_-bueno es solo una observación... –interrumpí. -Sabes que no me meto en lo que ustedes hacen... solo es obvio que están mas ...efusivos -dije algo burlona- además se que ella espera por ti todo año, y luego tu llegas y estad juntos de nuevo, como si nada... creo que terminaran juntos al final._

_Nos quedamos en un largo silencio luego de mis palabras. No me gustaba hablar de su relación con Tanya. Edward parecía concentrado en una idea, podía ver como daba vueltas en su cabeza algo que dudaba en soltar._

_- ¿crees en el amor a primera vista, Bella? -largó, sorprendiéndome. _

_Nunca habíamos hablado abiertamente sobre chicos o el amor... _

_- si digo que creo seria admitir que me sucedió...-dije, a la defensiva...y como ves no hay ningún novio por aquí…_

_-bueno, que te haya sucedido no implica que estés con esa persona...ya sabes...amor en silencio...imposible…_

_- bueno... en ese caso, creo que si... es decir… creo en el amor a primera vista.-aclaré._

_- ¿y crees que si uno se enamora es para siempre? –dijo, mirando ahora con intensidad mis ojos..._

_-bueno… creo que si uno se enamora de verdad, sea a primera vista o no, ese amor no morirá jamás... no podría... pero si no es correspondido...tal vez terminas con la persona incorrecta... supongo que si estas con la persona correcta sabes que es para siempre..._

_-admití._

_- yo no se si estaré con Tanya para siempre... -murmuró, bajando la cabeza._

_-¿no estas seguro de que ella sea la correcta? –pregunté, ahora sorprendida._

_-no, es decir... creo que todavía no lo estoy... supongo que somos algo jóvenes como para saber eso, no me malinterpretes, es agradable estar juntos, pero creo que no muero por ella... ¿me entiendes? digo, me gusta, la quiero y todo pero... aun no me veo con ella para siempre..._

_-en ese sentido ella estaría un poco mas ilusionada de saberlo, -respondí. _

_Me dio cierta pena por Tanya, ella estaba tan enamorada de él..._

_-no jugare con sus sentimientos Bella, -admitió. -Si estoy con ella es porque realmente me agrada..._

_-esta bien,...solo me preocupa que Tanya se ilusione con algo que nunca sucederá..._

_-no dejaría que pase algo así...no soy tan cruel... aunque seria complicado no lastimarla de todas maneras...Tanya es tan frágil a veces... que temes desilusionarla de cualquier manera... porque de todas formas sufrirá._

_- y tu no soportas ver sufrir a alguien, lo se... pero no creo que sea justo condenarte por negarle la realidad a alguien que tarde o temprano lo notará..._

_- ¿a que te refieres...?_

_- a que ahora estas bien con ella, te sientes cómodo y eso, pero cuando no sea así…por mas que te quedes para no desilusionarla, ella lo notara... y sufrirá lo mismo._

_-supongo que tienes razón...pero también...todo puede cambiar..._

_- no entiendo..._

_- bueno…yo me voy mañana... queda todo un año por delante... tal vez ella se enamore de alguien mas, o yo lo haga...y las cosas cambien..._

_-Es verdad. Supongo que nada es definitivo._

_Mientras hablábamos habíamos cambiado de posición, nos habíamos acurrucado como lo hacíamos desde que tenía memoria: Edward estaba detrás de mí, y mi espalda apoyada en sus piernas flexionadas, mientras mis piernas estaban cruzadas Y mi cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas._

_-hay algo que creo durara para siempre -susurro luego de un momento de silencio, mientras abría sus piernas, acomodándome en su regazo. Mi cabeza quedo sobre su estómago ahora, y me rodeó con los brazos, juntándolos con mis manos sobre mi estomago, mientras yo estiraba mis piernas._

_-¿que?-pregunté._

_- esto._

_- ¿a que te refieres?_

_- a ti, no me imagino una vida totalmente lejos de ti, o sin saber de ti, sin estos momentos... es algo que se que no quiero perder, algo que se que no me gustaría que cambie._

_-¿algo así como mejores amigos para siempre?_

_- algo así, o algo mas que eso...algo como mi alma gemela...supongo.-dijo, acomodando mi cabello._

_-¿crees que somos gemelas, Edward?_

_-bueno, si no lo eres o si eso no existe, creo que algo muy similar...eres muy importante para mi bella...haría cualquier cosa por ti._

_Busque sus ojos, inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás…__- ¿cualquier cosa como morir por mi?_

_- cualquier cosa, incluso morir por ti.-dijo, con seriedad, haciendo que mi estomago se estremeciera._

_Esa noche nos quedamos dormidos mucho antes de lo que hubiéramos querido, Edward con una sonrisa entre los labios había cerrado los ojos mientras mis manos revolvían lentamente su cabello, ahora que el estaba acurrucado en mi regazo, y mi corazón bailaba de lo más feliz: Edward daría la vida por mí...lo había dicho._

_Yo llevaba tiempo sabiendo que lo daría todo por el, estaba segura... incluso era capaz de sacrificar lo que sentía, si el era feliz. _

_Jamás se lo diría hasta no estar segura de que el no era feliz con Tanya... pero si el lo era... verlo feliz era el mejor premio que yo podía tener._

Mi corazón iba a mil latidos por minuto después de oír el ruego de Edward. _¿Qué más quisiera yo en la vida que pasar la noche en sus brazos? Quería pasar esta y todas las noches de mi vida con el..._

-Estás loco. – le respondí. -Te casarás en tres días con mi mejor amiga y le estas pidiendo a tu dama de honor que se quede en medio del bosque contigo, a pasar la noche.

-Lo haces sonar interesante Bella, solo quería quedarme más tiempo contigo. No lo había planteado de esa forma pero...

- no pasará Edward, de ninguna manera. No me quedaré.

Levanté mi bicicleta del suelo y tomé el pequeño bolso donde guardaba mi celular junto con una botella de agua y barras de cereal para mis excursiones, y noté que la rueda trasera estaba totalmente baja.

-maldición…-gruñí.

- ¿que sucede?

Edward estaba parado detrás de mí, y su repentino aliento en mi cuello hizo que me erizara completa.

- la bicicleta, esta desinflada. ¿Traes tu inflador? –dije, alejándome de el, y buscando su bicicleta alrededor, sin éxito.

-no, en mi mochila solo traigo la cena, el refugio, mi bolsa de dormir y una manta. –dijo como si nada, alzando los hombros en una disculpa.

-¿tenias pensado pasar la noche aquí? ¿Y tu bicicleta?-pregunté, sorprendida y sin entender del todo.

- Emmet me trajo hasta el atajo. Ya sabes, soy rápido para escalar el bosque.

-¿le dijiste que estabas buscándome?

-no, que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas...pero tal vez se lo imagine... no me importa.

- entonces lo planeaste todo…

-Deberías llamar a charlie, se quedara tranquilo si recibe señales de vida.- dijo, evadiendo mi comentario.

- si, tienes razón, y emprenderé el camino antes de que oscurezca mas. Si quieres puedes quedarte a pensar. el lugar es todo tuyo... -dije sarcastica.

- no, Bella, oscurecerá cuando estés en medio del bosque, tendré que ir contigo y aun así, nunca regresé a pie en medio de la noche... ¿y si encuentran nuestros cuerpos en una semana? ¿Como lo explicaríamos? –preguntó con fingida preocupación.

- si encuentran nuestros cuerpos en una semana, Edward, no tendremos que dar explicaciones...- mi sarcasmo asomaba peligroso.

-no, ellos las tendrán de solo encontrarnos juntos...-replicó en el mismo tono.

- tienes razón... no es prudente volver en medio de la noche., Pero solo por eso acepto.- me rendí. No era buena idea, ni que nos sucediera algo, ni que nos sucediera algo juntos... solo complicaria las cosas... más. si eso era posible.

- gracias…

-como si tuviera opción. Y mantente lejos de mí.-advertí.

-Charlie…-me recordo.

- cierto. - bufé y rebusque en mi bolsito hasta que di con el celular y encontré un mensaje de voz de charlie.

_-Bella, hija, ¿por donde andas? mándame un texto cuando escuches esto, saldremos con Billy en la lancha y volveremos mañana tal vez, después de almorzar. _

Rápidamente teclee una respuesta.

_- papa, estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, saldré con mis amigas del instituto, es probable que no duerma en casa. Diviértete. Bells._

-ya esta. ¿Y ahora? - pregunte, con las manos en jarra en mis caderas. Edward reia con su sonrisa torcida...

-tendremos que encender un fuego antes que la temperatura baje más. Si quieres puedes armar el refugio mientras reúno algo de leña.

El entusiasmo era evidente ahora en Edward, y después de discutir unos momentos para elegir cual seria el mejor lugar, que termino siendo el de siempre -justo al medio del claro-. Edward se adentró un poco en el bosque en busca de leña mientras yo desataba las correas de la mochila para sacar la bolsa azul, que contenía prolijamente doblado, el refugio para dos personas que tantas veces usamos en nuestras acampadas de verano.

Lo arme rápidamente, sin pensar demasiado, enterrando las estacas plateadas en la húmeda tierra del claro, y me dedique a desplegar el aislante en el suelo de la pequeña carpa azul con ribetes plateados.

Luego extendí la bolsa de dormir y me envolví con la manta térmica a cuadros, dejando que el perfume impregnado en ella llegara a lo más hondo de mis pulmones.

Los recuerdos de nuestras noches en el bosque, especialmente de la última vez que estuvimos alli, llegaron en oleadas mientras contemplaba acurrucada y silenciosa como Edward hacia los preparativos para encender el fuego y calentaba la cena.

-¿en que piensas? –dijo, extendiéndome un jarro con caldo caliente y un plato con la cena.

-En nada en particular.-evadi.

- Parece ser algo muy específico. Tus mejillas están rojas.-insistió, escrutandome con ojos suspicaces.

- es por el fuego, siempre se ponen así. –excusé-

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, envueltos en la calma del bosque y el leve crepitar del fuego, hasta que la pregunta que llevaba meses atorada en mi pecho se escapó.

-¿Por qué, Edward…?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi todo su dolor, mientras buscaba las palabras para responder.

-No lo se, Bella. De verdad que no lo se… - susurró. -es lo que trate de decirte todas las veces que intente hablar contigo…no me crees, pero es verdad que no lo recuerdo. – su voz se apagaba a medida que avanzaba la frase.

-dime qué sucedió Edward. Necesito escucharlo de ti.-rogué.

-Solo recuerdo con claridad que intente seguirte para explicarte que no sabia qué rayos hacia Tanya allí. Ella se apareció de la nada y termino besándome sin que pudiera evitarlo... Después de eso te llame mil veces al celular y no contestabas, no sabia donde estabas y camine sin rumbo por el pueblo no se cuanto tiempo…. Estaba desesperado, furioso, frustrado….Recuerdo haber entrado a un bar. Ya era tarde, y descubrí que Tanya estaba ahí. Me había seguido, y quise deshacerme de ella, discutimos, la empujé… pero de alguna forma ella termino llevándome a casa. Eso al menos es lo que cuenta mi madre, que Tanya apareció conmigo ebrio casi a la rastra en un taxi y la ayudo a subirme hasta mi cuarto. Que no entendía lo que pasaba porque yo había dicho que tú y yo estábamos juntos y te verían en la cena. Luego no llegue y aparecía con ella así… Dice que tanya la despidió y se quedo conmigo en mi cuarto… y después… después son solo flashes inconexos Bella…

Edward me miró suplicante, pude ver lo difícil que resultaba para el contarme precisamente esto, y como me rogaba no tener que hacerlo, pero era esto lo que yo necesitaba saber… y él tenia que lograr decírmelo para que pudiera entender algo, en todo esto, que aliviara mi dolor.

- dime lo que sea Edward. No te daré otra oportunidad para hablar de esto.

- es… tan… yo… me desperté y estaba desnudo, Tanya estaba sobre mi, tocándome, yo intentaba salirme pero no pude… lo poco que recuerdo de aquella noche es tan horrible Bella, no podría describírtelo, -suplicó. -quería que se alejara, pero no podía moverme…me di cuenta de que había atado mis brazos a la cama…No me lo creerías, ella actuaba como una perra profesional…ni yo podía creerlo…

Edward enterro la cabeza entre sus manos, ahora y mis ojos se perdieron en la danza sin forma del fuego.

-entonces si dormiste con ella…-afirme, con apenas un murmullo.

-hasta donde recuerdo si…

-¿Cómo que hasta donde recuerdo si? - mi voz se levanto, exasperada por su respuesta.

- hay… partes…cosas que no recuerdo…lo ultimo que supe antes de despertar al día siguiente es que ella… ella me montaba y yo llore…no se en que termino todo… o como… la cama estaba revuelta cuando desperté, yo seguía desnudo ya no estaba atado pero tenia marcas en el cuello y en el pecho... pero – sus ojos me rogaban suplicantes.

-¿que?

- en ese momento no recordaba como había llegado ahí.

- ¿y cuándo recordaste?

-Tanya dejó una nota en mi escritorio. Cito: _"gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida, tuve que regresar a casa. Tanya"…_ cuando la lei recordé lo que paso frente a tu casa… luego al ducharme vi las marcas que tenia y casi me da un ataque. Mi madre después me dijo que se cruzo contigo en la mañana, que las oyó discutir… quise morirme.

- ¿Tanya le dijo a tu madre que durmió contigo?

-no directamente… le dijo que no había entendido tu reacción cuando te encontró en la cocina… y se despidió… no lo se. El asunto es que después revisamos todo con Emmet, y según el la cama estaba limpia…

- no entiendo.

- que no había rastros de que hubiésemos… terminado…

- ¿y eso es importante porque? –realmente no podía entender a que se refería.

- eso solo indica dos cosas… o no termine, o si use protección.

- y Tanya no podría estar embarazada… ¿y aun con todas esas dudas te casaras? -no podia entender como con todos esos baches sin explicación en medio, el iba a hacerlo de todas maneras.

- ella _esta_ embarazada… -bufó.

- pero… con todo esto… ¿como puedes estar seguro? no la viste en mas de un año Edward, yo tampoco supe nada de ella desde que fui a la universidad y se mudo con Alice… ¿como puedes estar tan seguro que es tuyo el bebe? Tal vez tenía un novio…

- no, Alice lo sabría, vivía con ella… además… bueno… antes podría decirte con seguridad que Tanya no haría algo como eso pero ya no lo se…-admitió, derrotado.

-¿le dijo a alguien más que había dormido contigo?

- a nadie además de ti, bueno... A Alice cuando lo descubrió, y a mis padres cuando se apareció con el ultrasonido en casa y tuve que regresar urgente a Forks.

- ella me dijo que habías vuelto con ella esa mañana, y que ibas enserio esta vez. Fue horrible… toda su ropa estaba en tu cama y vestía tu camisa…

- Tanya sabia que yo estaba contigo, Bella. A Alice se le escapó antes de venir para Navidad y me dijo que no lo había tomado bien, pero nunca imagine que haría una cosa así, digo: eres su amiga, y actuó sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Vino hasta aquí solo para recuperarme.

- y lo logró…

-no. …ella no tiene nada de mí, en todo caso uso mi cuerpo…

-haces que suene como que te violo.

- Así lo sentí en ese momento. No quería estar allí…no pude hacer nada… fue horrible Bella, no quiero volver sobre ello, no puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella cada vez que recuerdo algún detalle de esa noche. Jamás en la vida desee dormir con Tanay, ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos… solo teníamos ese manoseo adolescente… ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que la quería y tal vez ella si estaba realmente enamorada de mi…estoy pagandolo ahora... por ser una basura.

- no necesitas casarte para hacerte cargo del niño…hace tanto tiempo que sabes que no la quieres…-le recorde.

-es lo mismo Bella, aunque no me casara con ella y tu me perdonaras, el niño siempre estará… ¿tu casarías conmigo igual, sabiendo que Tanya tiene un hijo mío?

- no.

- ¿lo ves? Y si no estoy contigo, me da lo mismo cualquier cosa, incluso casarme con Tanya.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y supe que era verdad.

-serás infeliz.

- ella también. Su maldita venganza o lo que fuera que intento no le sirvió de nada. No la amo, y no la amare nunca.

-pero tendrá derechos sobre ti y deberás respetar ese compromiso.

-ya lo se, y lo haré. La única mujer con la que deseo estar eres tú Bella, y tú no me permitirás acercarme mientras ella viva.

-me conoces bien.-admití.

-además, Carlyle hablo conmigo.

- claro, tus padres…

-claro que al final para ellos todo resulto bien.

-bueno, tal vez esa sea la señal de que para nosotros también terminara bien, algún día.

Nos envolvio el silencio un largo rato luego de la confesion. Aunque lo que Edward me contara era peor de lo que crei, me sentia mucho mas aliviada, y tambien mas cerca de él de alguna manera.

-¿Quieres café? – pregunto Edward rompiendo el silenicio que nos embargaba.

-No, me desvelara.

-¿Quieres dormir?

-No,

-¿Que quieres hacer?

No pude evitar una sonrisa involuntaria al notar que no sabia como complacerme.

-No tienes que hacer nada... , es extraño, pero estar aquí contigo…-adimiti. -se siente muy bien por momentos….

-Me pasa lo mismo. Te necesitaba, necesitaba estar contigo – murmuro Edward, mirandome a los ojos, y haciendo que la tristeza subiera nuevamente por mi garganta.

-Esto es muy difícil. Lo mejor para todos es que después de la boda no nos veamos más.-Por lo menos hasta que pase un tiempo y las cosas se aplaquen. – me apresure a decir, antes de que por alguna razón nos olvidáramos de por que estabamos ahí.

-Lo que siento por ti no cambiara.

-Cambiara cuando nazca tu hijo, todo cambiara cuando nazca tu hijo. –dije, con convicción, intentando que mi voz no sonara tan rota.

-Pareces carlyle, el me dijo lo mismo... Aun no comprendo como terminaste siendo la dama de honor en este circo.

¿_Como termine siendo dama de honor? ¿Una promesa?_

-Cosas de chicas supongo…- evadi. Y Edward alzo la ceja incredulo.

- Si , no me veas así…alguna vez hicimos un pacto… Si Alice se casaba primero yo seria su dama y Tanya organizaría la boda… si Tanya, seria yo y Alice organizaría su boda…y si lo hacia yo, Tanya seria mi dama porque alice no dejaría ni un detalle de ese momento a criterio de mis espantosos gustos. Ellas nunca se imaginaron que yo... podría casarme contigo.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio

-La perdonaste… yo aun no he podido hacerlo.- susurro.

- Nada cambiara lo que pasó Edward, pero el rencor solo enferma a las personas. El dolor tarda mas en desaparecer, pero no puedo odiarla por lo que hizo, en todo caso, sus acciones desesperadas solo muestran ella que sigue siendo la misma niña insegura y temerosa, que cree que todo el mundo la dejara que conocímos en casa de Alice…ya conoces su historia. Además, ser madre le hará bien…y ella necesita saber que su vida puede arreglarse. Por eso estoy aquí.

- Eres la mejor persona que he conocido Bella, creo que me enamore de ti nada más verte en la sala de Alice. cuando tenia nueve,

-Yo también… ¿sabias que esa noche no dormí pensando en el beso que me habías dado? Igual nunca creí que podrías fijarte realmente en mi.

-Pasaba todo mi tiempo contigo, Bella. –reprochó.

-Pero nunca me dijiste nada. –me quejé.

-Tu tampoco.

-Es ridículo, no se supone que yo tuviera que hacerlo.

-Tampoco se supone que le pidas al chico que te gusta que salga con tu amiga.

-Nunca pensé que el chico que me gustaba me correspondía, en todo caso el podría haber dicho que no porque estaba interesado en mi.

-Admito que ese fue mi error. Y el miedo a que no me correspondieras y nuestra amistad se acabara.

-Eso nunca pasara, nadie te conoce tanto como yo.

-Y nadie te ama tanto como yo.

Mire sus ojos, suplicando en silencio que no dijera más cosas como aquella, dolian demasiado, removian demasiadas cosas, me hacian desear cosas que no estaban bien…

-Bésame, Bella.- suplico mirandome con la misma intenisad que yo lo hacñia, aniquilando mis defensas.

-No puedo, estas comprometido.- replique, tratando de sonar convencida.

-Con las circunstancias, pero mi corazón sigue siendo tuyo.

No respondi, solo deje que se acercara y se sentara detrás de mi, reclinandome en su regazo como solia hacer años atrás, cuando nos quedabamos hablando en susurros en las noches.

Extrañare estar así contigo. Me encanta tu cabello. –murmuro, enterrando su cara en mi cabello y estremeciéndome al sentir su aliento calido en mi cuello.

-Y a mi me encanta sentir como hueles mi cuello…-admiti.

-No lo hagas- dijo de pronto.

-¿Que?

-Ser la dama de honor en la boda, no tienes que hacerlo.

-Ya di mi palabra.

-no tienes que estar allí para ver eso…

-Lo haré, Edward, estaré allí, no le fallare a Tanya. Nunca lo he hecho, y si yo puedo cumplir mi palabra tú también podrás…

Tenia que hacerlo por los dos, necesitaba verlo cumplir su palabra para poder alejarme y dejarlo ir, y necesitaba asegurarme de que lo haria, y de que no dejaria a la novia plantada si yo no me presentaba. En definitiva, iba a estar alli, solo por él.

-Quiero besarte bella. – su voz ronca sono en mi cuello, erizandome completamente.

No se paga traición con traición…edward.-supliqué.

-Lo se, lo siento… esto es horrible. Te amo tanto Bella, tanto…todo esto me esta matando.

Su voz se quebro completamente y senti como su cuerpo comenzaba a extremecerse en sollozos entrecortados.

-No puedo verte llorar. Por favor… -musite. acomodandome en su regazo rodeandolo con mis brazos hasta que se calmó.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, te das cuenta? Tendríamos que estar en tu casa, o en la mía… planeando nuestra propia boda…

-Lo se…-admiti, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Hay algo que quiero que tengas contigo Bella.

Edward se movio, buscando algo en su bolsillo y oblligandome a enderezarme.

-¿Que haces con eso? -Exclame, al ver en sus dedos nuestro anillo de compromiso.

-Lo tengo siempre conmigo. Charlie me lo dio la mañana que fui a buscarte...

-Nunca me lo dijo.-admiti.

-Me dijo que arreglara las cosas… pero no encontré la forma…

-Decidiste lo mejor dadas las circunstancias. No esperaba menos de ti.

-Pero te lastime Bella, mas que a ninguna persona que conozco.

-Ahora se que no lo hiciste adrede…es todo un maldito enredo, tal un día vez Tanya se canse y termine divorciándose de ti.

-¿Si ella lo hiciera me aceptarías? -pregunto, y pude ver que no era un juego sino que queria saberlo enserio.

-Supongo que si hiciste lo necesario y si no funcionó…-admiti...sintiendome horrible por lo que implicaba nuestra conversación.

-Es horrible lo que estamos diciendo.-susurro. espantado.

-Si, no puedes casarte esperando que ella te deje para salir corriendo a buscarme.-admiti. - Además ¿quien dice que estaré allí?

-Es injusto pretender que esperaras por mí.

-No quiero hacerlo Edward. Solo vine a Forks a cumplir una promesa. No regresare.- no deberia haberlo dicho... pero era la verdad. O al menos, mi plan.

-¿Y Charlie? -pregunto, tratando de que su voz sonara entera.

-No tendrá problemas en empezar a viajar un poco.

-¿Entonces después de la boda no te veré jamás?

-Es lo mejor, solo nos haríamos daño. Y a Tanya. -afirme.

Su abrazo se estrecho alrededor de mí con desesperación. Mientras inhalaba profunda mente intentando no volver A llorar supongo.

-Me lastimas…- murmure, removiendome y me aleje de el, juntando mis piernas y mirándolo ahora frente a frente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que Edward no aguanto mas y se arrodillo, atrapando mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios estrellaron los míos en un beso desesperado.

-No por favor, solo lo haces mas difícil… detente. -Solloce, ahora incapaz de reprimir las lagrimas.

-Lo siento. Tenia que intentarlo supongo.

nos quedamos en silencio una vez mas, hasta que decidí que era mejor no seguir ahi afuera. Si seguíamos despiertos terminaríamos haciendo alguna estupidez de la que nos arrepentiríamos luego.

-Es tarde, si seguimos aquí afuera amanecerá…-sugerí.

-Es cierto, deberíamos dormir.

Duerme tú, yo me quedare aquí. -Dije arrebujando la manta alrededor de mi.

-Estas loca.

-Hay una sola bolsa.

-Como si nunca la hubiéramos compartido.

-Eran otras circunstancias.

-No, compartimos muchas veces la cama antes de…

-En ese tiempo estaba segura de que no sentías nada por mi, y por nada del mundo te hubiera tocado, Cullen, interrumpi.

-¿Temes no poder controlarteSwan? -se burlo, desafiandome.

-No, temo que tú no puedas controlarte.- su mirada se apago y supe que metí la pata.

-No lo haré Bella. Nunca te tocaría si no quisieras. - afirmo, poniendose de pie.

-Lo se. Vamos a dormir.

-Tienes que quitarte algo de ropa. -indico, señalandome.

-¿En que quedamos, Cullen? -rei.

-Puedes quedarte con la camiseta, el pantalón y las medias si no están húmedas.-siguió serio, dejando salir el acampante experimentado que habia en él...

-Si ya lo recordé… la bolsa es térmica y no funciona con toda la ropa.

Exacto.

Me quite la sudadera y las medias y me metí dentro de la bolsa. Edward, despues de apagar el fuego se desvistio, quedando en bóxer y camiseta y se metió rápidamente en la bolsa, dándome la espalda para cerrar elcierre.

Me acomode para dormir, pero Edwrd termino volteando hacia mi, poniendo un brazo sobre su cabeza, y aunque trataba de no tocarme, su respiración daba en mi cabello y estaba alterando todo mi sistema. Seria difícil conciliar el sueño.

Relájate bella, no haré nada…lo prometo. -susurro, notando mi inquietud. Y comenzó a tararear nuestra vieja cancion haciendo que me quede dormida.

-...-...-...-...-...-...

_Estaba soñando, uno de mis sueños buenos._

_Las manos de edward se movían sobre mí, acariciándome, cálidas. _

_Su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos. Estaba detrás de mi, podia sentir como sus manos subían por mi estomago, dentro de mi camiseta, hasta alcanzar mis pechos y apretarlos, para luego rozar mis pezones con su pulgar._

_Gemí, retorciéndome y apoyándome en él, solo para sentir como su dureza palpitaba en mi trasero. _

_Su mano ahora bajaba por mi pierna, hacia mis nalgas separándolas y su pierna se metía entre las mías._

_Agradable._

_Me restregué en su pierna sintiendo como el calor que se esparcía por mi centro. _

_Edward murmuraba cosas en mi cuello y sus besos en mi lóbulo me estaban enloqueciendo. Estaba tan oscuro que solo podía sentirlo detrás de mí._

_Sentí sus manos bajando lentamente mi pantalón y mis pantys, acariciando mi trasero con lujuria y sus dedos rozando mi interior, _

_Su dureza me presionaba. _

_Instintivamente levante mi pierna, llevándola hacia atrás sobre la suya, entrelazandolas, sintiendo como Edward se deslizaba dentro de mi y comenzaba a movernos, lentamente, profundamente, en un ritmo torturante, mientras sus manos seguían recorriéndome, acariciando mis pechos y mi centro, hasta que me sentí estallar y sus movimientos cesaron, casi al mismo tiempo, dejando una calida sensación entre mis piernas._

Me desperté con la claridad entre los brazos de edward y cuando quise moverme lo sentí.

Algo estaba mal.

Algo entre mis piernas.

No. Algo dentro de mí.

No, no, no,

Temerosa, baje mis manos dentro de la bolsa solo para descubrir que mis pantalones no estaban en su lugar y mis pantys tampoco.

Malo. Muy malo.

Me moví otra vez, sintiendo como Edward se endurecía y ronroneaba, ajustando el agarre en mi. _Mierda…_

_No fue un sueño… ¡oh, por Dios no fue un sueño!_

No.

_Tengo que salir de aquí…tengo que salir de aquí…_

Me deslice lo más sigilosamente que pude fuera de la bolsa, y salí del refugio asi como estaba, tratando de calmarme.

Cuando me incorporé, vi la mancha en la bolsa al lado de Edward, justo donde habia estado yo, e involuntariamente lleve mi mano hacia mis piernas solo para comprobar…

No no…esto estaba horrible. Edward no podía saberlo.

No podría mirarlo a la cara después de esto…

Con toda la suavidad de la que fui capaz, acomodé sus boxers, que solo se habían deslizado un poco a la mitad de su trasero y saque mi pantalón del fondo de la bolsa, arropándolo después.

Edward se volteó sobre su estomago. Su respiraron seguía siendo acompasada y profunda, así que me apresure a ponerme el resto de la ropa y me aleje lo mas rápido que pude de allí.

No quería saberlo.

_¿Que cambiaria si sabia si él estaba despierto o dormido cuando lo hicimos?_

En cualquier caso, cuando despertara me llamaría para disculparse, y era más fácil manejarlo por teléfono.

Estaba llegando a casa de Charlie cuando mi teléfono sonó y deje que el mensaje entrara en el buzón.

_"Bella, perdóname. Creo que anoche tuve un sueño contigo…._

_tal vez fue muy real para mi… pienso que tal vez te acose mientras dormías._

_ Llámame."_

_"Todo esta bien, Edward, no se de que hablas. _

_Yo dormí como un bebe, tuve que regresar a casa. _

_Perdóname por no esperar a que despiertes."_

Teclee en respuesta.

_"Gracias bella, por un momento creí que tu y yo… _

_que había abusado de ti y por eso te fuiste de esa manera"._

_"Eres un tonto cullen. _

_¡Cuando dejaras de ser tan melodramático! _

_Ya te dije que todo esta bien. Nos vemos en la boda._

_Si, nos vemos en la boda. Adiós._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA.**

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Forks.**

**Edward.**

-¿¡Cómo que nos mudaremos a forks!

Habíamos llegado a Chicago el día anterior. Las vacaciones en casa de mi tía Mary en Phoenix habian sido las mas espectaculares hasta ahora, y todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarme a la idea de otro año lejos de Bella. Ella era lo que mas extrañaba cuando estaba en Chicago.

Todavía podia verla parada en medio de la calle con su mano levantada, reteniendo las lagrimas cuando dimos la vuelta en la esquina en el auto de mi madre…

Mi madre.

Me había pedido que estuviera a tiempo para cenar hoy, así que ahí estaba, llegando temprano después de una corta visita a Rose, y mi madre soltó la bomba. No me paso desapercibido que algo había cambiado en ella durante el verano, y mucho menos que actuaba raro desde que me levanté por la mañana.

Ahi estaba, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, esperando a que terminara de soltar lo que sea que traía entre manos.

- si hijo, nos mudaremos en dos semanas. –anunció. -Llegaremos justo a tiempo para comenzar tus clases en el instituto.

-pero es… ¿Has visto donde queda Forks? ¿tienes siquiera una idea? –pregunté, exasperado. -Debe ser el último pueblo perdido de Washington.

-Te gustará Edward.-me tranquilizo mi madre.

-¿Como lo sabes si nunca estuviste ahí?- replique desafiante.

-Y como sabes tu que no te gustara? ¿Eh? –ahora ella también se había exaltado.

- ¡porque ES un pueblo insignificante, con un bosque DEMASIADO VERDE! –mascullé rabioso. Mi madre dejo escapar una leve risita, haciendo que alzara mis ojos hacia ella.

-Es increíble como usas las mismas expresiones que Bella…-dijo, meneando la cabeza.

-Es… es lo que ella me ha contado… su padre vive ahí y….-contesté, desconcertado.

No era la primera vez que me lo decía…sobre todo cuando discutía con ella por alguna cosa…Es que Bella era tan argumentativa y convincente que supongo me adueñe de algunas de sus expresiones.

-Bella dejó Forks siendo casi una bebe… y no ha ido en años… sus recuerdos pueden estar algo… sesgados.-replicó mi madre. Dejándome ahora sin argumentos.

-Esta bien… de todas maneras ya lo decidiste…-acepté. -pero ¿y papá? Forks está muy lejos de aquí... no podré verlo…

-Carlysle se irá a Londres hijo, Esme debe volver allá, y el hospital donde hizo su especialidad le hizo una propuesta para hacerse cargo del área de neuropediatria.

Eso si que me tomó por sorpresa.

Mis padres se habían divorciado cuando todos regresamos de las vacaciones de verano dos años atrás, tomándome totalmente desprevenido. No había resultado tan duro como pensé que sería. Ellos eran diferentes a otros padres que se divorcian, se llevaban bien.

En realidad, fueron tan pocas las veces que los vi discutir, que nunca me hubiera imaginado que un día llegaría de la escuela para sentarme a la mesa con ellos y escucharlos darme la noticia.

Al principio lo tomé muy mal, me resultaba increíble, no entendía la razón…Las que ellos me dieron no me resultaban convincentes con mis trece años recién cumplidos.

No sabia con certeza cómo era el amor en los adultos, así que, el que ellos me dijeran que ya no se amaban, no me parecía una razón suficiente como para que mi padre nos dejara.

Pero Carlysle, lejos de abandonarnos como temía, se instaló allí mismo, en Chicago, en un barrio cercano al nuestro, y venía a buscarnos todas las veces que podía para que pasáramos tiempo con el.

El siguiente verano que se fue a Londres volvió con Esme. Se habían casado en una ceremonia intima allá, y ella aceptó seguirlo hasta Chicago. Mi padre se sentía incapaz de estar lejos de nosotros, sobre todo de Rose.

Todos tratábamos de mantener la estabilidad en su vida, a pesar de los enormes progresos que había hecho, y de que desde hacia unos cuantos años llevaba una vida normal. Al punto de haberse casado con Emmet a los pocos meses que Carlysle y Esme se instalaron aquí.

- ¿y Rose? ¿La dejaremos sola aquí?

- no, hijo… ¿Cómo crees? Esa es la otra razón por la que iremos a Forks. Emmet fue trasladado en su trabajo y será gerente de la sucursal que la compañía abrió en allá.

Mi vida se había puesto de cabeza en pocos minutos: Una ciudad nueva, mi padre lejos en poco tiempo y lo peor de todo, todavía no lo había oído. Mi madre se levantó de un salto cuando el timbre de la puerta anuncio visitas.

No sabia que esperábamos a alguien para la cena. Fue entonces que reparé en como iba vestida ella, con un elegante traje sastre de falda y chaqueta, tacones y una blusa que resaltaba su físico a pesar de que ya no era tan joven.

Se veía bonita, y_ nerviosa._

Me volví hacia la puerta para ver entrar a Edward Masen, el abogado de la familia que me había presentado tiempo atrás. Lo había visto varias veces a lo largo de los últimos dos años en compañía de mi madre, pero cuando vi que entrelazaba su mano con la de ella y mi madre lo miraba a los ojos totalmente embobada, tal como Rose a Emmet, mi estomago se encogió.

-hijo, ya conoces a Edward ¿verdad?

-Si, mamá ¿que tal señor Masen? – salude cortésmente, poniéndome de pie.

-Hola hijo, -saludó con afabilidad el hombre. Y en vez de estrechar la mano que le extendía, revolvió mi cabello.

-vallamos a la sala, serviré la cena. –anunció mi madre, cortando el momento y sonando mas nerviosa aun.

Era raro que usáramos la mesa de la sala para cenar. Pero se ve que hoy era el día de los anuncios importantes… No quise imaginar que seria lo próximo que me dirían… tal vez que se casarían.

Después de todo Carlylsle se había vuelto a casar con Esme, y se lo veía de lo más feliz…

Luego de una cena algo incómoda, llena de silencios y comentarios superficiales, me levanté, pidiendo permiso para retirarme a mi cuarto, pero mi madre me detuvo.

-Hay algo que queremos decirte hijo… no te vayas todavía. – me pidió.

- si van a casarse no tienen que pedirme permiso, -dije, adelantándome a los hechos, al ver que el hombre tomaba la mano de mi madre como si quisiera darle fuerzas para pasar el momento.- tienen mi aprobación.

Ambos sonrieron ante mi comentario pero mi madre insistió…-no es eso…bueno, si, es eso…pero también hay algo más.-dijo, mirandome con ansiedad.

Esto me estaba intrigando, demasiado, así que me senté de nuevo en mi lugar.

-bueno, es difícil de comenzar, Carlysle y yo hemos hablado al respecto ya- comenzó mi madre, -pero él prefirió no estar presente en este momento, aunque lo que voy a decirte él ya lo sabe…

-estás comenzando a asustarme mama…

-no cariño…veras…la cuestión es que Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que yo conociera a Carlysle y…tuvimos una relación, un romance… hace algunos años… unos 16 años atrás….

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, procesando la información, tratando de entender cuál era el misterio en ella, sin comprender por qué mi estomago se encogía de esa manera, y una sensación de pánico se apoderaba de mi… algo estaba muy mal aquí, y ya no quería saberlo ahora…

-hijo, se que esto será difícil para ti, pero tienes que saber… que Edward es tu padre.-completó mi madre, mirandome ahora con temor.

Totalmente en shock miré el rostro de aquel hombre que estaba junto a mi madre. Me veía con tristeza y preocupación, y luego a mi madre…

-¡no! - rugí. Levantándome de la mesa con tanta brusquedad que mi plato cayó al suelo.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Como te atreves! –grité, mirando el desastre que había hecho, de pie, sintiendo como un enorme agujero se abría bajo mis pies y amenazaba con tragarme.

-Lo siento cariño, es la verdad, lo siento, - sollozaba mi madre. y el tipo, en vez de consolarla _a ella_, intentó alcanzarme _a mi_ cuando corría en dirección de las escaleras para encerrarme en mi cuarto.

-¡suéltame, no me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme!- Grite, al sentir como sus manos me tomaban por los hombros, intentando detenerme.

El tipo no intento nada más y corrí a encerrarme en mi habitación. Busque el teléfono y desesperadamente marque el número de mi padre, que atendió al segundo timbre.

-papa… ven por favor –solloce sin control.

-Edward, cálmate hijo. Pasare por ti en un momento. –respondió Carlyle, si perder la calma y colgó la llamada.

Los minutos que Carlysle tardó en tomar su auto y recorrer las pocas cuadras que separaban nuestras casas me parecieron eternos. Me habían alcanzado para destrozar casi toda mi habitación. Toda mi vida, todo lo que conocía se desmoronaba así, nada más. Todo era mentira.

Los suaves golpes en la puerta me quitaron de mis cavilaciones, y me levanté del rincón bajo el escritorio donde me había acurrucado intentando sentirme mejor, seguro. Protegido.

-hijo, soy yo...Ábreme. –le oi decir al otro lado de la puerta.

La voz de Carlysle me tranquilizó, y abrí la puerta para enterrarme en sus brazos y llorar como un niño.

-llévame contigo, papa. No quiero estar aquí.-le rogué.

Mi padre no replico, y me llevo a su casa esa noche. Esme me preparo un te, y nos dejo solos en el cuarto que solía usar para quedarme a dormir en su casa.

-dime que no es verdad. –le pedí, apenas nos quedamos solos.

- no puedo, quisiera poder hacerlo, hijo, pero no puedo.-me contestó, con la voz rota.

- ¿por que? ¿Por que? –sollocé. Ahora sin control. Era lo único que podía decir.

-Edward, mírame por favor,

Sus pálidas manos alzaron mi barbilla para que me enfrentara a su rostro apacible, tan querido para mí, y aunque sus ojos estaban más tristes de lo que nunca antes vi, su voz me tranquilizó.

- Edward, esto no cambia nada. –me dijo, con serenidad, mirando directo al fondo de mis ojos. -Tú siempre serás mi hijo, quiero que lo graves, no te abandonaré, jamás te abandonaré. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí, incapaz de encontrar mi voz en medio de mi angustia. Mi padre me abrazó y nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-¿es por eso que te vas? –pregunté, con la voz ronca todavía.

-No. Esme tiene que retomar sus asuntos allá, no puede mantenerse lejos mas tiempo, y a mi me llamaron del hospital. No tenía confirmado el puesto hasta esta mañana, por eso aun no te lo habíamos dicho… lo de tu madre fue…inesperado. No tenia idea Edward, me tomo tan de sorpresa como a ti.

-¿por que no dijo nada? ¿Por qué nos mintió así?

- no lo se hijo, supongo que porque fue una simple aventura, yo estaba lejos… la he dejado mucho tiempo sola…Edward…

- pero lo hiciste por Rose… si no fuera por ti ella… ella esta bien ahora, gracias a ti.

- De todas maneras no importa. Si tu madre me lo hubiera dicho en ese momento me habría privado de criarte, ser tu padre fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo pasarme Edward…

-¿con todos los dolores de cabeza que te he dado?

-con dolores de cabeza incluidos…

Un poco mas tranquilo, me dormí en su casa aquella noche, con la promesa de regresar y hablar con mi madre más tranquilos al día siguiente.

Mi madre se veía desesperada cuando entré a la casa, supongo que temía que no quisiera regresar, pero Carlysle había hablado conmigo en la mañana y me había explicado que por más que yo quisiera irme con él, ahora ya no podía llevarme a Londres: Edward Masen quería reconocerme oficialmente como su hijo, y hasta que no tuviera mis nuevos documentos con su apellido no podría salir de país.

- Serás bienvenido en nuestra casa cuando tú quieras –me había prometido. –pero no debes entristecerte, te llamare todas las veces que haga falta, y estaré en Forks el próximo verano. Sabes que no puedo estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ustedes. Todo este cambio también será duro para Rose también. Debes ser fuerte Edward, ella también necesitara de ti.

Y así había sucedido…

Mi año escolar había comenzado. En una nueva escuela, en una nueva ciudad, viviendo en una nueva casa, con un nuevo padre y un nuevo apellido…

Pero en mi interior seguía siendo Edward Cullen, y como nadie allí conocía mi historia, el cambiar de escuela me favoreció para no tener que contarla tampoco.

A poco de estar en Forks, me enteré que Edward Masen ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo ahí y que la gente creía que mi madre y yo nos habíamos quedado en Chicago mientras el se establecía, y yo terminaba mi año escolar.

Era difícil.

Extrañaba la ciudad en que me había criado, con sus parques, y su lago congelado en invierno… Extrañaba mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, mi cuarto, y tener la casa de mi padre a pocas cuadras de la mía cada vez que necesitaba de él…

Y aunque Rose estaba aqui, ella tambien enfrentaba muchos cambios y no podía alterarla con mis penas.

Su autismo se había reducido con los años hasta ser una mínima molestia que le permitía llevar una vida normal. Era tan hermosa e inteligente, y salvo algunos extraños hábitos obsesivos como servir el café a todo mundo con dos sobres de azúcar y ser incapaz de mentir o guardar un secreto, eran ya muy pocas las cosas que la alteraban demasiado como para que le diera una crisis y se pusiera a gritar.

Esperábamos que siguiera así, a pesar de que al poco tiempo de llegar nos enteramos de que seria madre.

Y mi madre…

Mi madre volaba entre los algodones de su reciente matrimonio, y su vida oscilaba entre desentenderse de mí días enteros y disculparse luego por hacerlo, llenándome de atenciones.

Lo más difícil fue tratar de llevarme bien con mi nuevo padre…

Me resultaba totalmente extraño llamarlo de esa manera, y aunque había logrado entender que él era tan victima como yo de la situación, era difícil tenerle paciencia para intentar una relación.

Yo no me abría mucho con las personas. Salvo mi madre, Carlysle, y por supuesto Bella, que era la única que conocía absolutamente todo lo que pensaba acerca de todo. No era muy bueno para acercarme a la gente.

Algo que descubrí, tenía en común con mi nuevo padre, además de su afición por los libros y la música.

A veces me quedaba oculto en el rellano de la escalera, mientras él tocaba melodías antiguas en un piano que era suyo, y adornaba la sala de nuestra nueva casa.

Pero estaba triste, y me costaba mucho encontrar mi lugar en este mundo totalmente nuevo para mí.

Hasta que, como un milagro inesperado, en mi segunda semana de escuela, un perfume sumamente familiar inundó mis pulmones cuando estaba sentado en la clase de biología.

Esperaba a que el profesor terminara de ordenar su escritorio para comenzar la clase, y desconcertado, alcé la vista y me encontré con la silueta perfecta de Bella, parada aun en la puerta, mordiendo su labio con nerviosismo y mirando a su alrededor totalmente aterrada.

**Bella. **

Me había despedido de Edward esa tarde. Y como cada verano, las tres habíamos seguido el auto de su madre hasta que dio la vuelta en la esquina de la casa de Alice.

Tanya lloraba abiertamente y Alice trataba de calmarla. Yo mordía mis labios para no hacer lo mismo que Tanya. No se vería bien.

Cada verano que nos despedíamos era más doloroso para mí. Sentía como si Edward se llevara consigo una parte de mí que solo se completaría cuando estuviera de nuevo aquí, el verano siguiente.

Extrañaría nuestras charlas nocturnas.

Las últimas semanas, siempre que no me quedara a dormir con Alice, Edward y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para escabullirnos de nuestros cuartos y nos acurrucábamos algunas horas en la casita del árbol de Alice, a conversar de todo lo que no podíamos durante el día.

Confieso que me daba un poco de culpa. Era un secreto que no compartíamos con nadie. Y, aunque tratara de no admitirlo, sentía muchísimas cosas por Edward. Cosas que ninguna otra persona me hacia sentir. Estar con él me hacia completamente feliz, y el poder pasar tiempo a solas era una necesidad que los dos teníamos, lejos de los oídos de todos, para hablar libremente de todo lo que se nos ocurría, como estábamos acostumbrados a hacer durante el año, en nuestras interminables charlas telefónicas.

Las tres nos detuvimos silenciosas en el portón de Alice. Alce mi mano, señalando mi casa.

-mi madre…-murmuré.

-ve- se apresuró a decir Alice. –te llamaré más tarde.

La relación con mi madre había cambiado, y mucho, desde que yo cumpliera los quince años. Si antes le molestaba el tiempo que me pasaba en casa de Alice, ahora parecía molestarle cuando regresaba a casa.

De un tiempo a esta parte, solo me hablaba –digo, me ladraba- cuando tenia algo que reprocharme.

_-Que el orden de mi habitación, que mi ropa, que los libros en la sala, que no había cocinado, que no había hecho la colada, que ella estaba agotada… que la música que escuchaba, que otra vez iba a salir, que pasaba demasiado tiempo en casa…que , que que…-_

La lista era interminable.

Y después, estaba Phil, el novio post adolescente que tenia desde que comenzó el verano y que parecía no saber vestir otra cosa que camisetas y pantalones de béisbol…

Me molestaba llegar a casa y encontrarlo instalado en nuestra sala, con los pies sobre la mesita y viendo partidos a todo volumen. Claro, y vaciando nuestra heladera…

La verdad, pensaba que era un mediocre fracasado, que solo usaba su físico y su sonrisa seductora para sacarle risitas tontas a mi madre, que últimamente, se estaba portando como una adolescente.

-te dije que vinieras porque quería decirte que me casare con Phil en dos semanas y vendrá a vivir aquí. –me dijo sin darme tiempo a sentarme siquiera.

-¿con nosotras? –pregunté, tratando de procesar lo que había oido.

-conmigo. Tu te iras a Forks, vas a vivir con tu padre, ya lo llamé y esta arreglando tu habitación. Solo llegarás tarde una semana para las clases…

- oh...-mi boca se abrio y cerro varias veces sin lograr sacar un sonido…ella…¿yo...iría a vivir a Forks?

-no te preocupes, él se esta encargando de tus papeles allá. Como tomabas clases avanzadas aquí no habrá problemas…

-gracias por pedir mi opinión…podrías haberme consultado antes de decidirlo todo por mi… -logré mascullar, cuando la maraña de emociones que tenia dentro de mi desemboco en cólera.

- te estoy avisando justo ahora, dos semanas son suficientes, además no tienes mucho que llevar… en Forks el clima es frío y tu padre te comprara ropa nueva cuando llegues. Solo asegúrate de llevarte todos esos libros, ya estoy harta de verlos desparramados por toda la casa… si no lo haces los quemaré.-concluyo, mientras continuaba impasible doblando ropa seca sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Con el corazón estrujado me fui directo a mi habitación. A llorar…

_¿Forks…?_

No había estado allí desde… ¿los cinco años? Ya ni lo recordaba… y con Charlie, digo mi padre, solo hablaba por teléfono cuando el llamaba.

Nunca teníamos mucho que decirnos… el había venido algunas veces a verme pero… _¿vivir con el?_ No nos conocíamos de nada…

El tiempo se pasaba demasiado rápido entre hacer mis maletas, dejar encargada a Alice de las cosas que no podría llevarme y pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigas…a las que no vería otra vez hasta… ¿el verano siguiente? Estaba segura de que como estaban las cosas con mi madre, ella no me querría allí el próximo verano…

Aunque tal vez podría quedarme con Alice en su habitación, porque Edward siempre usaba la de invitados…

_Edward… _ _¿y si no lo volvía a ver?_

Le había escrito una carta al día siguiente de que se marchara a Chicago para que no estuviera tan triste al llegar a su casa y extrañarnos, pero como siempre, no había recibido respuesta, y como mi madre tenia vigiladas mis llamadas de larga distancia, esta vez tendría que esperar a que el llamara hiciera para contarle que me mudaría a vivir con mi padre.

Cuando quise acordar, el momento llegó: Mi vuelo a Forks era a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba terminando de meter mis ultimas cosas en una caja, antes de cruzarme a la casa de Alice para tener nuestra ultima pijamada junto con Tanya antes de irme cuando mi madre irrumpió en mi habitación.

-llego esto para ti en la mañana, me olvide de dártelo. –dijo, arrojando un sobre en mi escritorio.

Tomé el sobre con recelo cuando mi madre cerró la puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco: era mío.

Era el que había mandado para Edward la semana anterior. Venía con un enorme sello del correo que decía DESTINATARIO NO ENCONTRADO.

Lo mire incrédula, varias veces, chequeando la dirección que había escrito con el mayor de los cuidados, porque mi caligrafía era horrible y siempre temía que mis cartas no llegaran. Pero todo estaba bien…

Tome el teléfono sin dudar y llame a su casa: _El numero al usted intenta llamar ya no esta disponible,_ -recito la impersonal voz de la operadora, y enloquecí…

Baje las escaleras corriendo y atravesé el patio, cortando camino hacia el patio de Alice por el pequeño portón que los comunicaba e irrumpí en su cocina…

- ¡Alice! –exclamé sin aliento, levantando el sobre que traía en la mano.

-¡Bella! ¿Que…?-

Alice pasó la vista de mi mano a la persona que estaba a su lado y vi que Tanya ya estaba alli, y estaba mirándome con ojos desorbitados. Guarde rápidamente el sobre en el bolsillo, y tratando de controlar mi ataque de llanto, mire a Alice con desesperación.

-ven. –Dijo la enana, llevándome hacia la sala, y haciendo una señal a Tanya de que nos disculpara.

-Alice…no se que pasa…-susurre, tratando de ahogar mis sollozos y mostrándole el sobre arrugado.- llame.. su numero ya no sirve … ¿que sucedió? ¿Se ha ido? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? –pregunte, atragantada.

-cálmate Bella, nadie lo sabia hasta hoy. Mi tía Elizabeth llamo esta mañana… se han mudado a Forks porque ella se vuelve a casar y…

-¡Forks! ¡Has dicho Forks!-grite, sin poder controlarme.

-¡Shhh! ¡siiii, he dicho Forks!, -susurro Alice, mirando hacia la cocina.

-Ahora cálmate o a Tanya le dará un soponcio si te escucha. Ella todavía no sabe nada, y no creo que se lo tome bien sabiendo que tu vas para allá… ya sabes…últimamente anda muy suspicaz porque Edward está tan cercano contigo…-murmuró, mirando sus pies.

Sacudí mi cabeza molesta… Alice y sus comentarios…

- no hay nada entre Edward y yo Alice, lo sabes y Tanya también.

- Esta bien, esta bien… ahora, tranquila. Yo le diré todo a Tanya luego de que te vayas. Te extrañaremos tanto Bella. ¿Ya vienes para quedarte?

-no, aun necesito terminar unas cosas… pero ya vuelvo…-indique, limpiando mis mejillas y acomodándome para salir.

-Ve. Yo me ocupo de tranquilizar a Tanya, le diré que paso algo con tu madre. Discutiste y te dijo algo horrible…

Me reí, porque eso era algo casi cotidiano…

El viaje a Forks fue largísimo…

En realidad no lo fue, pero me di cuenta que odiaba volar.

Tal vez la última vez que había visitado a mi padre era demasiado pequeña y no lo había notado, pero me recordé evitar los vuelos en lo sucesivo. Por el resto de mi vida en lo posible.

Charlie se veía igual que en las pocas fotos que tenia con el, tal vez un poco mas de arrugas alrededor de los ojos, y un aspecto de cansancio que en aquella época no tenía. Me abrazo con fuerza cuando nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de port angeles pero no dijo mucho en casi todo el camino hasta llegar a casa.

Fue un poco extraño para mi viajar en un patrullero, pero el era ahora el jefe de policía en Forks, y estaba en horario de trabajo.

La casa seguía igual a como la recordaba. Incluso no había cambiado el color de las pinturas de las paredes de mi cuarto y de la alacena de la cocina que tenia en mis fotos de bebe.

Mi habitación era pequeña, pero tenia una hermosa ventana que daba al patio y desde donde se podía ver el bosque.

Charlie había comprado ropa de cama nueva, y también encontré un par de camperas de abrigo y botas nuevas sobre la cama.

- compraremos lo que te haga falta durante la semana- me explico mientras me mostraba el resto de la csa.

Luego me dejo a mi suerte, pues debía regresar a trabajar.

Pase el resto de la tarde ordenando mi habitación, y acepte encantada cuando Charlie pasó por mi para llevarme a cenar afuera. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hurgar en la cocina.

-Mañana comienzas en el instituto, te llevare. -anuncio, mientras esperabamos nuestra orden en el pequeño restaurante familiar donde cenaba una vez por semana.

-¿Es lejos?

-No, pero el tiempo es casi siempre lluvioso aquí, y no necesito que te enfermes nada mas llegar. ¿Sabes conducir?

-Aun no.

-Te enseñare, tengo una vieja camioneta que no uso porque siempre estoy en la patrulla. Podrás manejarla para ir a la escuela apenas aprendas.

-Aun no tengo 16 -me queje.

-Entonces tendré que llevarte yo hasta que los cumplas, espero que no te moleste ir en una patrulla.

-Me acostumbrare.

Estaba ansiosa, no tenia idea de si había más de un instituto en Forks, por lo que había visto, la ciudad había crecido bastante, pero aun así no había querido preguntar demasiado.

Solo sabia que charlie me había inscrito a las clases en la mañana y me preguntaba si encontraría a Edward en la escuela, o en algunas de mis clases.

Caminaba aterrada por los pasillos, la campana ya habia sonado y yo era totalmente incapaz de encontrar el numero de la maldita aula donde tendria mi primer clase de la mañana: _biología._

* * *

¡Ya sabemos a quien encontrara! eh?

_**HOla muchachas, **_

_**gracias por acompañarme en esta locura mia y agregarme a sus alertas e historias favoritas. Es algo que me emociona.**_

_**Disfruto mucho creando esta historia, y como hay varios capitulos escritos, subire sin aviso, cuando edite lo suficiente mis horrores... en el afan de escribir dejo atrás demasiados acentos...je... pero será rapido...**_

_**Cariños, y saluditos para todas! **_

_**Sus rewievs alimentan mi corazon, asi que no me hagan pasar hambre!**_

**Lakentsb.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA.**

* * *

**Épocas difíciles.**

**Bella.**

El verano estaba cerca.

Los días humedos y nublados… la naturaleza pegajosa de Forks…En pocas semanas terminarían las clases del segundo semestre y tambien de mi primer año en Forks.

Habia sido un año largo, lleno de momentos oscuros, en los que me habia costado demasiado adaptarme a esta nueva vida lejos del sol. Extrañaba tantas cosas, lo unico que habia dado sentido a mi mudanza fue encontrar a Edward en la escuela ese primer dia de clases.

Estaba aterrada, me habia perdido intentando buscar el aula de Biología y ya todos habian entrado cuando llegué.

Pero en medio de mi terror el sol brillo de repente, cuando mis ojos recorrian el aula adivinando cual seria mi asiento y descubri aquellas esmeraldas que tanto añoraba fijas en mi.

Una instantanea sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, y tuve el impulso de correr hacia el y abrazarlo, y saltar como loca dando chillidos como soliamos hacer con Alice en nuestros momentos de extrema felicidad. Pero todo eso quedo reducido a una paralisis de movimiento ocasionada por la voz del profesor instandome a pasar al frente y presentarme delante de toda la clase.

Mis mejillas, rojas como tomates, ardian cuando el profesor me asignó mi nuevo pupitre en el unico lugar vacio de la clase: junto a Edward.

El reia suavemente cuando me sente. Acomode mis libros en el pupitre y lo mire.

-bienvenida a forks, -articulo, sin voz.

Y yo, incline mi cabeza asintiendo, con mi sonrisa tonta instalada en mi cara. No aguantaba quieta en mi espacio, miles de preguntas bullian en mi cabeza y no podia esperar al final de la hora para poder hablar con Edward de una vez.

El timbre sono, y como resortes, todos los presentes se abalanzaron hacia la puerta menos nosotros. Edward se volvio a mi con los ojos brillantes y por fin escuche su voz.

-hola. –dije, mirando sus sonrientes ojos esmeraldas, y él, acortando la distancia que nos separaba, me envolvio en un espontaneo abrazo que respondi felíz.

-no puedo creer que estes aquí, -susurró en mi hombro.

- no sabes cuanto te echaba de menos ya, -musite, buscando sus ojos.

-ahora te cansaras de verme –bromeo, señalando el pupitre.-

-y tu que creias que tendriamos que esperar hasta la universidad para vernos todos los dias! – Exclamé, y nos reimos.

Nos pusimos al dia rapidamente sobre donde viviamos y los nuevos telefonos de nuestras casas cuando descubrimos que nuestras proximas clases no nos tocaban juntos.

-te guardare un lugar en mi mesa para el almuerzo, dijo cuando salimos al pasillo.

Edward sonreia mientras acomodaba mi rebelde mechon detrás de la oreja. Pude sentir como varias miradas se clavaban en nosotros.

- ok, te buscaré. –dije, y me puse de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

Edward colgo su mochila en su hombro y dio la vuelta hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras yo caminaba los metros que me separaban del aula de Aritmética.

-veo que te llevaste bien con el chico nuevo, -murmuro una voz a mi lado y levante la vista. Los ojos marrones de una chica me observaban con curiosidad. Ella sonreia.

-lo siento, mi nombre es Angela, estuvimos en la misma clase de Biología –se presento.

-oh, Bella Swan, supongo que no te vi. –me disculpé.

- esta bien, me habia quedado esperando que salieras para presentarme, sé lo que es ser nueva, pero vi que hablabas con el chico Masen y no quise interrumpir, -dijo, suspicaz.

-¿Masen? –pregunte- ¿te refieres a Edward?

-aja, el chico nuevo. Lleva una semana en la escuela.-comento, mirandome algo extrañada. –pense que lo conocias o algo…

- oh, si, lo conozco hace tiempo –dije- -es que… no estoy acostumbrada a llamarlo por el apellido, supongo. –agregué, tratando de entender por qué ahora era Edward Masen y yo lo habia conocido como Cullen.

- Perdona mi curiosidad, pero ¿Cómo se conocen? Escuche que el viene de Chicago ¿tu no eras de Phoenix?

- ah, si … suena raro. Pero el solia pasar los veranos en Phoenix en casa de mi mejor amiga. –dije, sin poder evitar la nostalgia por Alice, mi casa, mi escuela y el sol… al ver que nuevamente la lluvia azotaba las ventanas.

-¡que casualidad! Debes estar contenta de tener un amigo aquí… -dijo, con comprensión. -Espero que podamos conocernos más. Me gustaría.

-por supuesto, dije. -Tendré que hacer nuevo amigos aquí.

Y así habia sucedido. Rápidamente nos hicimos cercanas con Angela, y su mejor amigo Ben.

También solia hablar con Jesica Stanley y Mike Newton, aunque Mike era un poco molesto a veces y notaba cómo Edward se encrespaba cada vez que Mike se acercaba para preguntarme cualquier cosa o darme alguna chuchería y mascullaba "idota, o tonto" haciendome reir por sus exagerados instintos sobreprotectores.

A la hora del almuerzo seguí a todo el mundo hacia el comedor. Apenas entré divise a Edward con la mirada fija en la puerta, ansioso. Levante mi mano para saludarlo, mientras caminaba hacia la cola para recoger una bandeja y algo que comer, pero el me hizo una seña de que me acercara y vi que había dos bandejas en la mesa.

-espero que no te moleste que haya sacado el almuerzo para ti, -dijo con un poco de timidez.- Pero como se cuales son las cosas que te gustan…

Y no se había equivocado: una manzana reluciente, un jugo de frutas, y pizza.

-gracias, dije sonrojándome. –no tenias que hacerlo.

-no hay problema, pensé que nos daria mas tiempo para conversar…-se excuso.

-claro. –dije, dejando mi bolso junto a los libros de Edward.

Y entonces volvió a mi mente el tema de su nombre, cuando vi su cuaderno con la etiqueta donde se leía claramente MASEN.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? Te pusiste seria de repente. –preguntó, escrutando mi cara con un asomo de preocupación también.

- no es nada…bueno…es que… ¿desde cuando eres Edward Masen? –pregunte, bajando la voz. Sus ojos se apagaron al instante y me sentí horrible por preguntar.

-lo siento, no quise…-me disculpé rapidamente. Ordenando las cosas en mí bandeja.

-no, Bella…tienes razón…es que…es nuevo para mi también. –Dijo, revolviendo con desgano el tenedor en su plato de pastas y espere en silencio a que decidiera continuar.

-mi madre se volvió a casar…-dijo, clavando su mirada apagada en mi.

-si, pero…

-con mi verdadero padre…-completó.

Su voz fue apenas audible, y bajo la vista hacia su comida. Extendí mi mano hasta tocar su muñeca, logrando que me mirara.

-Edward…

-es raro, Bella, es …difícil…apenas si me acostumbro…además. Nadie lo sabe aquí. –murmuró.

-no te preocupes. No diré nada, además ¡no tengo a quien! –lo consolé. - Eres el único que conozco.

Edward estrecho mi mano y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- me alegra que estes aquí Bella, iba a llamarte, pero eran demasiadas cosas para contar y yo …bueno, no tenia ganas de hablar de ello… ni Alice lo sabe…al menos, creo que mi madre todavía no les ha contado ese "detalle".

-Para mi no cambia nada, siempre serás mi Edward…-dije, acariciando su pulgar. - y si te consuela, seguiré llamándote Cullen cada vez que me hagas enojar.

Edward negó con la cabeza y nos reímos con el recuerdo de nuestros mutuos berrinches donde nos llamábamos "cullen" y "swan" por tiempo indeterminado hasta que alguno cedía y pedía disculpas.

-¿y tu? ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste que tenías planes de venir a Forks este año? –preguntó, luego de un corto silencio en el que engullíamos la comida.

_Ese_ era un tema incomodo para mi.

Un tema en el que ni siquiera me daba el lujo de pensar, a menos que quisiera llorar, y ese no era un buen momento para llorar, así que me enderece en la silla y tome una gran respiración para decir.

-digamos que hace dos semanas me desperté una mañana con la insistente idea de que debía experimentar venir a vivir con mi padre antes de cumplir los 40, y ya sabes como soy cuando algo se mete en mi cabeza. –dije. Tratando de sonar convincente.

-tu padre realmente debe ser una persona dura de convencer, si tardaste dos semanas en venir-bromeo, siguiéndome el juego.

-la vamos llevando bien, por ser que llegue aquí ayer por la tarde. –explique. -Creo que sobreviviremos.

-bueno, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, mi casa y mis padres si necesitas huir. –ofreció, con una sonrisa de lado. –ah, y también esta Rose. No te había dicho, pero ellos también se mudaron a Forks, por el trabajo de Emmet.

-¿Rose esta aquí? ¡Esa si que es una buena noticia!-exclame. –iré a visitarla en cuanto pueda.

-hey, hey… no te alegraste tanto de verme a mi, -se quejo Edward haciendo un adorable puchero…

-bueno… es que a ti, no te he visto solo por dos semanas… a Rose… hace tiempo que no la veo.

-hieres mis sentimientos…pensé que me extrañabas en serio Swan… o al menos eso dijiste la noche en la playa.-dijo, sonando fingidamente herido y haciendo que me riera en una gran carcajada.

-creo que antes del verano estarás rogando que regrese a Phoenix si sigues tan sensible "Cullen"…

Luego de un tiempo, cuando las cosas parecían estar mejorando para mí y para Edward, de improviso todo se puso de cabeza. Es decir, cuando digo "las cosas estaban mejorando para mí y para Edward" me refiero a que lo peor de la tristeza parecía ya haber quedado atrás.

Tal vez era porque nos estábamos acostumbrando a nuestra nueva vida en Forks.

Yo ya no extrañaba tanto Phoenix, mi casa, cruzarme a cada rato a casa de Alice o tenerla de improviso a ella en mi habitación… incluso lo que había hecho mi madre ya no dolía tanto…

Supongo que, en parte, fue porque me di cuenta de que en realidad mi relación con ella nunca fue tan cercana como yo creía, sino que cuando empecé a ser mayor, yo cuidaba de ella, y el resto del tiempo estaba lo suficientemente entretenida con Alice y Tanya como para notar que no me prestaba demasiada atención.

La presencia de Phil en nuestras vidas solo hizo que aquello fuera totalmente evidente para mí.

En cambio, con mi padre, a pesar de que era tan huraño y poco expresivo, me sentía cómoda, y era fácil lidiar con el. En cierto modo era como Edward, había que encontrar el modo de llegar a él, y una vez que lograbas hacerlo, te dabas cuenta de que era la persona más dulce, leal y sensible que podrías conocer. Había que aprender a leerlo.

Lo que mas disfrutaba Charlie de mi era mí comida… fue a raíz de dejar de comer afuera y cenar juntos en casa, que cada tanto teníamos una buena conversación, y nuestra relación se hizo buena.

Nos conocíamos. No nos molestábamos, encajábamos nuestras rutinas paralelas de lectura y tv en un engranaje perfecto.

Y lo más importante: Charlie estaba para mi cuando yo estaba triste.

Luego de que Edward me contara lo sucedido con sus padres, y de que yo admitiera en voz alta cuanto me había dolido el abandono de Rene, Edward me había llevado a su lugar favorito del bosque, dejandome totalmente maravillada.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Todo el que podíamos sin alarmar a nuestros padres, pero de un momento a otro, Edward había tenido que viajar con sus padres a casa de sus nuevos abuelos paternos que apenas si había conocido en las vacaciones de navidad, porque el viejo Anthony Masen estaba muriendo.

Me habia llamado la noche anterior, luego de tres días de ausencia y varios mensajes de texto.

¡Nos extrañábamos tanto! Teníamos casi todas nuestras clases juntos y aquellas en las que el profesor no asignaba los asientos, compartíamos mesa. Así que mis días se hacían algo vacíos en Forks sin su constante compañía.

Había hecho algunos amigos, no es que Edward fuese todo mi mundo, pero no era lo mismo. Asi que esa mañana, cuando mi celular vibro dentro del bolso, me reí.

"_Es que no puede esperar a la hora del almuerzo para volver a llamar"-_ pensé, dejando que la llamada se perdiera porque el profesor Banner no iba a perdonarme tener un celular encendido en clases.

A la hora del almuerzo vi que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas… de Alice.

_"-Alice ¿paso algo? Estaba en clases no pude atender",_

Teclee rápidamente, y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar apenas segundos después de apretar la tecla send.

-¡Bella oh Bella! ¡por fin atiendes el maldito teléfono! –sollozó la voz de alice del otro lado, espantándome por completo.

-¿Alice que sucedió? -pregunte alarmada.

- es Tanya… ella… -Alice sollozaba del otro lado sin terminar de decirme qué y crei que me daría un colapso.

-¿como que Tanya, alice? ¡Que le paso a tanya!-grite.

- ella… su padre Bella, oh Dios…tan horrible! Hubo un accidente y él esta…

- ¿esta en el hospital? ¿Esta bien ,Alice? ¿Iba con Tanya? – largue sin respirar.

- el esta muerto Bella… Tanya esta internada, pero los médicos dicen que estará bien, solo tuvo unos golpes… el airbag la protegió…-respondió Alice con la voz quebrada.

-cuanto lo siento Alice…yo… no se que decir…

-Tanya aun no lo sabe Bella… ella todavía esta sedada… los médicos le dirán cuando despierte…es horrible.

- quisiera estar allí Alice…

-lo se, mi madre esta con Irina… mi padre regresará en la mañana de nueva york…no he podido comunicarme con Edward… ¿el esta contigo ahora?

-¿no? Edward esta con en casa de sus abuelos Masen… pensé que lo sabrías… El abuelo Anthony estaba muy mal… me dijo que regresara el fin de semana si no se define la sitaucion… tu sabes…si no muere todavía…

-a Tanya le haría tan bien que estuvieran aquí… intentare llamarlo pero si puedes hacerlo tu….¿le dices? ¿Qué trate de venir si puede? –suplicó.

-No te preocupes, amiga, apenas cuelgue contigo lo estoy llamando…-aseguré.

-gracias Bella, lo siento tanto…me gustaria llamarte en otras circunstancias…

- se fuerte Alice, Tanya nos necesita fuertes. Luego te llamo ¿vale?

Cuando Alice terminó la llamada marque el número de Edward, rogando me atendiera enseguida. Oi su voz apenas dio el segundo timbre y aun no sabia como le diría todo aquello.

-¡Bella! -exclamo. Pero su voz sonaba algo apagada y apenas susurraba.

-¿mal momento?

- no…bueno…estamos en el hospital… no se puede hablar fuerte aquí…-susurro.

-oh, lo siento…

-no, esta bien, me hace bien escuchar tu voz… aquí todo es… tan sombrío…

-me imagino… te esta resultando algo difícil…-y yo iba a agregarle un poco mas de gris a su ya mala mañana….

-si-admitió. -no veo las horas de regresar a Forks… ¿por que llamas ahora Bella? Te dije que llamaria en la noche para que no gastes con el celular…-medio preguntó y reprocho.

- lo se, es que pasó algo y… Alice estuvo tratando de dar contigo, pero por alguna razón no pudo comunicarse y …

-oh, vi una llamada suya hoy pero no pense que era importante…-me interrumpio, ahora preocupado. -yo estaba aquí con mi padre…

- esta bien…es que… bueno, no son muy buenas noticias…nada buenas en realidad…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Bella?

- Es el padre de Tanya… él tuvo un accidente… tuvieron un accidente. Tanya iba con él, pero esta bien parece, pero Eleazar…el ha muerto Edward.

-oh...yo no se que decir… es… es inesperado. –musito.

-si que lo es… Alice esta muy mal, ella dice que Tanya quiere verte… por eso te llamaba. Ella esta internada… están esperando a que despierte para decirle lo de su padre...yo se que tu… toda esa situación…pero Alice me pidió que te avisara y si podias…

- yo… he… yo no creo que pueda ir Bella, no te imaginas lo complicado que esta todo aquí… mi madre enloquecerá si la dejo sola… ya te había dicho como están las cosas. ¿Recuerdas?

-si lo se… pensé que querrías saberlo… solo te estoy avisando…supongo que Alice te llamara de todos modos… iba a intentarlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar.

- ¿Bella? ¿sigues ahí?

-si…

-¿ tu quieres ir? –preguntó.

- ¿a Phoenix? … Tanya nos necesita… la verdad es que estoy enloqueciendo aquí esperando noticias y eso…pero es demasiado dinero, Edward, mis ahorros no alcanzan ni para la mitad de un pasaje y no creo que Charlie quiera… …yo…-rompí a llorar.- obvio que quisiera estar allí…-exclame escurriendo mis lágrimas.

- ¿me dejas llamarte en un momento? Necesito hacer algo antes.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué…? No entiendo...

- ya te llamo Bella…

Oi el click en el telefono y miré mi pantalla comprobando que sí, estaba el letrero de "llamada finalizada". Me quede mirando desconcertada el celular, pero a los cinco minutos volvió a sonar con el numero de Edward.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –pregunté. Un tanto enojada.

-Ya que yo no podré ir, iras tu Bella, -su voz sonaba con cierto entusiasmo y solo me logró desconcertarme un poco más. -Carlysle esta tramitando tus pasajes y mas tarde te llamara para darte los datos y para hablar con tu padre. Si todo sale bien, mañana a primera hora estarás en Phoenix…

-Pero… no tenias que hacerlo.. ¡Edward! ¿estas loco o que?-chille, cuando comprendí lo que había hecho.

- es solo dinero Bella, y es lo unico que puedo hacer por ti ahora. Vé a ver a Tanya, ella te necesita. Yo estaré llamándolas ¿vale?

Solo pude estar 4 días con Tanya en Phoenix. Al menos alcancé a llegar para estar junto a ella en el tan destrozada…

Eleazar era lo único que quedaba de la vida feliz que había tenido alguna vez. Irina era algo severa con ella, por decirlo de alguna manera, y siempre la había tratado más como a una molestia que a una hija… ahora que su padre no estaba, Tanya temía por su futuro, ya que Irina era la única parienta que le quedaba… o al menos con la obligación legal de cuidar de ella hasta que fuera mayor. las hermanas de Eleazar no estaban obligados a nada y Tanya lo sabia.

Me hubiera gustado que Edward estuviera con nosotros también, pero solo pudo llamar… Aunque entendia sus razones, no podia evitar estar algo enojada por que no estaba alli, Tanya se hubiera sentido menos sola, y a mi me habría hecho más fuerte para reconfortarla…

Me ponía en lugar de Tanya y no sabia si yo resistiría perder a Charlie ahora. Incluso a mi madre, aunque apenas si nos vimos unas horas mientras estuve en casa de Alice…

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido y tuve que regresar a Forks: me esperaban mis exámenes de final de semestre…

La despedida fue horrorosamente triste, porque no sabía cuando volvería a verlos… Mi madre había sido muy categórica en las pocas horas que estuve con ella: no me quería en su casa ese verano, así que no gastaría dinero en pagarme un viaje para que estuviera con mis amigas… en todo caso, si de todas maneras quería venir, quien se hacia cargo de mi ahora era Charlie…aclaró, y supe que tal vez pasaría demasiado tiempo sin ver a mis amigas.

Me senti totalmente a la deriva en el mundo y desolada durante el vuelo de Phoenix a Seatle. Apenas retenia mis lagrimas mientras caminaba por la enorme sala de embarque rumbo a la puerta de vuelos a Port Angeles donde Charlie me recogeria en unas horas.

Iba mirando la nada cuando tropece con alguien, y en vez de caer, unos brazos me envolvieron, dejandome una extraña sensación de familiaridad.

Me encontre con Edward cuando alcé la vista, y sin pensarlo, deje caer mi bolso y me colgue de él, abrazandolo con todas mis fuerzas. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto saludarnos pensaría que llevábamos siglos sin vernos y apenas si habia sido una semana.

Me largue a llorar en sus brazos, largo rato, sintiendome en casa con su calidez rodeandome. El no dijo nada, conteniéndome en silencio hasta que me tranquilice.

-lo siento, me disculpe.-hipando.

-No te disculpes por llorar Bella, se lo difícil que fue todo para ti… -dijo, suavemente, mientras ordenaba mi desecho peinado.

-Solo quiero llegar y abrazar a Charlie…

-Lo se, falta poco. –dijo, levantando mi cara hacia el. -hablando de eso… creo que es buena idea llamarlo y decirle que te llevaremos. El auto de mis padres esta en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles…

- claro… Vamos con tus padres…deben pensar que estoy loca o algo así.-me disculpe, soltándome y acomodando un poco mis ropas y limpiando mis mejillas.

-y después el melodramático soy yo…-se quejo, tomando mi bolso del suelo y caminamos hacia donde sus padres estaban sentados.

-¿tu abuelo como está?

-estable, el doctor dice que tal vez siga así un par de meses. Mi padre viajara la próxima semana creo.

-¿iras con el?

-no, a menos que quieras que pierda los exámenes…

-cierto… es fin de semestre.

**Un mes después…**

-maldito… estupido… engreido…¿quien diablos se cree que es?… ¿que quiero que me bese?… ¿que estoy celosa? ¡ahhhhhhh! ¿celosa? ¿Yo? ….No te perdonaré esta Cullen …te ahorcaría con mis propias manos si…

_¿Si no te quisiera tanto?_

Mis pasos iban a quedar marcados en la hierba por semanas de la furia con que pisaba alejándome de Edward…

-tan idiota…

_¿¡Como habíamos llegado a esto? _

Deje caer la bicicleta y me derrumbe sobre un tronco caido unos cuantos metros del claro, restregándome el rostro y tratando de calmarme, de encontrar alguna idea coherente..

Tenía ganas de gritar, muchas ganas de gritar y de golpearlo hasta_…_

_que me besara…_

Nunca, nunca antes… jamás había estado tan furiosa con Edward como esa semana.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, parecía una mujer en sus días… esos cambios de humor tan drasticos y repentinos… tan melodramático y luego cínico… y luego el Edward de siempre...

_Mi edward…_

Nuestra primera pelea. Esa de recién había sido nuestra primera enorme y horrible pelea…

_Horrible, injusto…_

Me estaba destruyendo… no hacia más que aumentar mí ya creciente confusión de los últimos días.

Nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos desde lo de Tanya.

La palabra precisa era _muy._

Si antes nos contábamos todo, y pasábamos _todo_ el tiempo juntos… ahora… _ahora era igual. _

Pero algo había cambiado, podía sentirlo. El tema era que no sabía exactamente qué… porque nada había cambiado en realidad… seguíamos igual de cercanos, igual de complices…

_igual de pegajosos._

Asi habia dicho Jacob que nos veiamos: _pegajosos_.

"_-Siempre tocándose Bella, si no es él jugando con tu pelo, eres tu colgada de su cintura, o su mano en tu hombro, o un roce en la mejilla… falta que caminen de la mano y todos confirmaran que son novios." _

Se había quejado, en otro ataque de celos.

Y todo era cierto… así nos comportábamos…_siempre_. Por eso era tan difícil que Jake entendiera que solo éramos mejores amigos.

"_No, -protestaba.- se miran así…como tontos, los dos… parece que tuvieran un hilo, no se…que no pueden estar mas de dos metros separados ¿Cómo no lo ves Bella?"-I_nsistía.

y yo insistía en que estaba equivocado, aunque una parte de mí sabía que Jake tenía razón… porque si nos veía desde afuera, éramos exactamente _asi_…

y nunca me había molestado, ni me había detenido a pensar en ello… _hasta ahora_.

Hasta que Alice vino a pasar las vacaciones aquí, porque sus padres venían y trajo a Tanya consigo después de mucho rogarle a Irina en que la dejara venir.

Y una parte de mí estaba inmensamente feliz de estar con mis amigas, todos juntos de nuevo, como siempre habíamos estado todos los veranos hasta ahora. Pero a otra parte, había algo que le molestaba mucho… algo que me hacia sentir amenazada, como si pudiera perder algo, como si algo pudiera cambiar…

Y ese pensamiento oscuro, que no quería admitir, me asaltaba en las noches, cuando una parte de mi protestaba porque algo me estaba separando de Edward, intervenía en nuestra costumbre, en nuestras rutinas sin consultar…

Y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que me molestaba Tanya.

Y cuando Edward lo dijo, en medio de nuestra discusión, me di cuenta de que lo que me estaba enfureciendo era lo mismo que a él le molestaba:

_que Tanya nos quitaba tiempo de estar juntos._

Y todo se sintió horriblemente mal…y tan claro a la vez.

Todos esos sentimientos que yo sabía que tenia, que había reprimido por años, desde que Tanya y Edward estaban juntos. Y que se habían soltado durante todo ese año juntos, todos los días, sin miradas controladoras, y sin la conciencia de que Edward en los veranos tenía novia, se rebelaron como nunca antes, negándose a desaparecer esta vez.

Pero tenían que hacerlo.

Tenían que volver al rincón oscuro, a salvo de una negativa de Edward, a salvo de un avance en su relación con Tanya, a salvo de que las cosas entre ellos se profundizaran a un punto en que…

_yo terminara destrozada._

Y las palabras de Edward no ayudaron en nada.

El saber que la razón por la que todo estaba mal era yo…que era la misma razón por la que todo estaba mal en mí: _el. _En vez de convertirme en la persona más feliz del planeta solo me lastimó.

Porque no podía ser. Semejante crueldad… traición…

_¿Cómo se supone que le explicas a tu mejor amiga que tu novio no te quiere mas, porque sin quererlo estuviste todo el año con el, acercándote mas y mas cada día sin notar cuanto, hasta que te das cuenta de que ya demasiado tarde… porque él se enamoró de ti, y tu…ya no niegas que lo amas?_

Y mi ultimo intento por arreglar las cosas se había ido por la alcantarilla con las palabras de Edward.

La sola idea de saber que estaba en mis manos pedirle que la dejara, de saber que seguía siendo tan cierto que Edward haría cualquier cosa por mi…que solo tenia que pedírselo… hacia que ahora fuera imperativo _alejarme._

Por eso, cuando Jacob volvió a invitarme al cine ese sábado, decidí que aceptaría, y que cuando volviera a intentar besarme, lo dejaría hacerlo, y hasta tal vez aceptaría comenzar a decir que éramos novios…aunque no fuera realmente así.

Porque Jacob sabia que yo no estaba enamorada de él. Aunque ya me había confesado lo que el sentía.

Lo haría por los tres: por Tanya, por Edward y por mí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Una nueva amiga**.

**Bella.** **(Trece años)**

Estábamos de pijamada otra vez en casa de Alice.

Sofocábamos nuestras risas en las almohadas mientras su padre se alejaba refunfuñando por el pasillo luego de darnos un sermón por nuestros actos de vandalismo nocturnos en el cuarto donde dormía Edward.

Ya le habíamos hecho demasiadas maldades en lo que iba del verano, pero era irresistible no aprovechar que Edward tenia el sueño tan profundo que ni se enteraba cuando entrábamos de puntillas al cuarto y regábamos porquerías en su cama, o le tomábamos fotos con nuestras muñecas.

Esa semana le habíamos pintado bigotes con marcadores indelebles, lo habíamos maquillado, le habíamos escrito letreros en su frente, y esta noche él nos había pillado fingiéndose dormido.

Nos sorprendió intentando regar azúcar en su cama, y nuestra incursión termino en una infernal guerra de almohadas y mantas que el padre de Alice finalizó abruptamente.

No nos alcanzaron las piernas para correr hacia nuestra habitación y meternos debajo de las mantas.

Luego de que todo quedara en silencio otra vez, Alice encendió la lámpara y comenzamos a hablar en susurros.

-mañana vendrá una niña a almorzar con una amiga de mama. –anunció.

-suena interesante.

-tiene nuestra edad, se llama Tanya Denaly. Se esta quedando con su tia hasta que sus padres vuelvan de luna de miel.

-¿se fueron de segunda luna de miel como tus padres?

-no, su padre volvió a casarse…la verdad es una historia bastante triste…

- ¿como sabes?

-su tía me contó ayer, cuando vino a hablar con mamá, dice que Tanya esta muy retraída desde que su madre murió hace un año atrás…

- me imagino, pobre chica.

- eso no es lo peor… ellos no son sus verdaderos padres…es decir… ella es adoptada. Su madre la abandono sin identificación en el hospital donde nació, y como jamás pudieron encontrarla, terminó en un centro de adopción. Tenía casi un año cuando los Denaly la adoptaron, ellos no podían tener niños… El tema es que cuando Tanya tenia once años, su madre adoptiva enfermo de cáncer y luego de un año murió…

-oh, que triste…no puedo imaginarlo…

- si, su tía dice que no tiene amigos, y además, con esto del nuevo de casamiento, tuvieron que mudarse aquí…creo que quiere que la ayudemos.

-y lo haremos Alice, eso ni decirlo. Esa chica tiene que ser feliz.-dije con determinación.

-Eso pensé yo, creo que ira a nuestra escuela, espero que si, sino cuando acabe el verano nos veremos poco… ya sabes, entre la escuela, mis clases de ballet y tus clases de arte…

-es verdad… ¿crees que Edward nos ayudara con ella?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- no lo se…-dije. - como el es tan cerrado a veces… ya viste que si no es conmigo no habla con nadie además de ti, obviamente porque eres su prima…No ha hecho ningún amigo aquí además de nosotras desde que viene a veranear…

- bueno…creo que si se lo pides tu… el siempre hace lo que tu quieres Bella…

-¿tu crees?

- si… es mas… creo que lo hace porque tu le gustas…

- ¡no le gusto a Edward! ¡Como podria gustarle! –casi grité. - ¿ Me has visto alice? Mi cabello parece una escoba y mis piernas son palillos… ni siquiera me han crecido…tu sabes…tu eres mucho mas pequeña y tienes muchas mas curvas…

- eso no tiene nada que ver Bella, creo que es otra cosa… lo de ustedes es distinto…

-creo que debemos dormir… es tarde y te pones como borracha, solo dices incoherencias a estas horas

- creo que te molesta que te lo diga porque a ti te gusta…

-Alice..

-esta bien, no quiero discutir contigo Bella…pero _se_ que tengo razon. Siempre la tengo y lo sabes…

-eres insoportable Alice Brandon

-por eso me quieres…

La madre de Alice nos despertó temprano esa mañana. Quería que termináramos de desayunar y arregláramos un poco el desorden que habíamos dejado en el patio antes de que llegaran las visitas.

Alice se veía algo ansiosa, a ella le gustaba agradar a las personas y sabia que tenia el objetivo de ganarse la amistad de la nueva niña que conoceríamos en pocos minutos más.

Edward era otro tema, cuando le comente la novedad alzo los hombros con desinterés.

-se agradable Edward. Ella necesita amigos. –le adverti.

-Para eso las tiene a ustedes… sabes como soy con las niñas…no me gusta que me molesten y eso es lo que siempre pasa cuando conozco a una. Parece que tengo un letrero que dice _golpéame_ -se quejo.

-no creo que lo haga, -le explique. –Alice dice que es muy retraída a causa de que perdió a su madre.

-espero que al menos sea bonita, -mascullo, haciéndome reír.

-eres un tonto Cullen, un viejo rezongón…

La chica era mucho más bonita de lo que imagine.

Apenas un poco mas alta que yo, delgada pero muy linda. Tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, rubio y rizado, y ojos celestes transparentes, sus rasgos delicados, aunque estaba seria la hacían ver dulce.

Y aunque Alice nos había contado que su familia no tenia mucho dinero, ella se vestia bien. Traía un vestido de color claro casi hasta la rodilla, con finos breteles en los hombros, resaltando las curvas de su pecho.

Instintivamente me senti envidiosa y cruce mis brazos delante de mi inexistente pecho.

Alice rió y meneo la cabeza cuando me vio, sabia lo que estaba pensando y le lance una mirada de advertencia.

Tanya resulto bastante tímida, y contestaba las preguntas en voz baja, no hablaba casi si no le preguntábamos algo, y aunque hacia el final de la tarde ya jugaba con soltura a los naipes y a un improvisado partido de tejo en el patio.

Supe que no seria facil llegar a ella.

Esa noche le contamos a Edward toda la historia para que supiera porque era tan antipática como el decía y su boca solo se mantuvo en una "O" enorme.

Fueron las disculpas suficientes por lo antipático que sí había sido con ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al otro día fuimos a la playa, y el mar parecía gustarle a Tanya, ya que allí la vimos reír y jugo en las olas con nosotras un buen rato.

Con el correr de los días, cada tarde que venia a vernos nos contaba más cosas de su nueva casa, y su nueva madre, a la que estaba conociendo y nuestro lazo se fue fortaleciendo.

Para el final del verano ya había notado varias veces como sus mejillas enrojecían cuando veía pasar a Edward por delante de nosotras, o como se lo quedaba mirando cuando el leía un libro, cuando, aburrido de nuestras charlas de chicas, se echaba unos metros de nosotras a leer.

Yo también solía mirarlo cuando lo hacia, era inevitable no perderme en los pequeños gestos que tenía mientras pasaba las paginas, narrando con sus expresiones lo que iba leyendo.

Fue asi que me di cuenta que a Tanya le gustaba Edward, mucho antes de que ella tomara valor para hablar del tema. Ella había notado la afinidad que teníamos, y me preguntó si nosotros nos gustábamos o éramos novios.

-¿estas loca? –le había respondido. –conozco a Edward desde hace mucho tiempo…

-me pareció –dijo pensativa…-el me gusta.

Vi como sus mejillas enrojecieron y no supe que decir.

-me gustaría hablar mas con el pero es tan intimidante… yo no se ni que decirle, me confeso. –de solo ver esos ojazos yo… mi mente se queda en blanco.

No pude evitar sonreír, Edward me parecía todo menos intimidante, y sus ojos… bueno. A veces perdía el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo…pero…

_¿Qué mi mente quedara en blanco? Eso era imposible, aun si Edward algun dia tuviera el impulso de besarme o algo asi_…

Deseche esas ideas cuando oi la pregunta de Tanya. Ella me puso sin saberlo entre la espada y la pared.

-ya que dices que no hay nada entre ustedes yo quería pedirte que me ayudes-dijo. Dudosa.

- ¿Qué te ayude? ¿Cómo?

-… quería pedirte que me ayudes a acercarme a Edward, no se, que le hables de mi… que averigües si le gusto… que inventes algo para que podamos hablar…no lo se.

Sentimientos encontrados se revolvieron en mi interior.

No sabía si quería que Tanya se volviera tan cercana a Edward. Además, me parecía injusto que alguien tuviera que acercarla a é cuando yo tuve que ganármelo…

Eso era una mentira, por supuesto, nunca tuve ganarme a Edward ni esforzarme por acercarme a el…en realidad el se pego a mi el desde el primer día y congeniamos al instante…era algo espontáneo, sucedía simplemente.

Pero la ilusión en la cara de Tanya, y el brillo en sus ojos siempre tristes cuando hablaba de él me partieron en dos. Yo quería verla feliz, ella era una buena chica que había pasado por demasiadas cosas malas para ser tan chica y decidí que la ayudaría. Después de todo, conociendo a Edward, el decidiría si quería dejar que Tanya se acerque a el o no. Estaba segura de que ni yo podía convencerlo por mas que le pidiera, de hacer algo que el no quisiera.

Cuanto me equivoque.

Mi corazón dolía cada vez que Tanya me contaba alguno de sus avances con Edward. Y algo en mi iba muriendo cada día desde el día en que le regalo un chocolate, luego una rosa.

_(a mi siempre me regalaba flores, pero una rosa…)_

y la primera tarde que lo vi tomarla de la mano… luego la primera tarde que desaparecieron en una caminata y los vi sentados en un tronco tomados de la mano y Tanya recostada en su hombro…

Pero, aunque una parte de mi sufría, el premio para mi dolor era su felicidad. Tanya estaba feliz, su tía nos lo decía, y su madre… y ella misma era una maquina de reír, y conocimos por primera vez su lado entusiasta…

Y Edward no había cambiado un ápice conmigo, y la miraba con devoción...

Cuando Edward se fue al final del verano Tanya estaba desolada. Sabía que aquello sucedería pero igual se sintió desvastada cuando su auto desapareció tras la esquina.

-te acostumbraras, le dije. –cuesta los primeros días, pero luego te acostumbras a hablar por teléfono.

Luego, supe que de cada cinco llamadas a mi casa, hablaba una vez con Tanya y por pocos minutos. No lo podía creer… y no sabia que decirle.

-ya sabes como son los chicos-la consolaba. Si les gusta mucho una chica no saben ni de que hablar…y Edward es algo cerrado. Le cuesta abrirse a las personas.

La verdad es que esperaba que fuera por eso. Yo lo conocía como amigo… no tenia idea de cómo se comportaban los novios… esperaba que el día que yo tuviera uno, fuéramos tan unidos como era con el. Que fuéramos mejores amigos sobre todo. No soportaría que me dejara plantada para contarle sus cosas a otra persona.

- pero contigo habla siempre, -había dicho, triste.-bueno, claro que tu lo conoces de más tiempo y esas cosas, supongo que con el tiempo será así conmigo.

Y quise que fuera así, ella lo merecía, era sincera en sus sentimientos hacia el.

Por eso, al verano siguiente, cuando Tanya nos contó que Edward le había pedido que fueran novios y la había besado, las tres saltábamos de alegría en la habitación de Alice.

Y como debía ser, ellos ya no pasaban todo el tiempo con nosotros. Algunas tardes salían a dar una vuelta solos, a tomar un helado o al cine. O cuando íbamos todos a la playa se quedaban atrás.

Pero la mayor parte del tiempo que Tanya estaba en su casa o fuera de la ciudad, Edward y yo seguíamos siendo carne y uña y a duras penas nos separábamos para dormir.

Era lo normal entre nosotros y me alegraba que eso no hubiera cambiado.

Al final de ese verano la despedida fue muchísimo mas dolorosa para todos. Fui la ultima en saludar a Edward y sus ojos estaban anegados cuando se inclino para besar mis mejillas.

Confieso que me enterneció verlo así al despedirse de su novia. Tanya era un mar de lágrimas y lo fue el resto de la semana. Íbamos a la misma escuela, aunque ella estaba en otro curso, menos avanzado.

Las cosas que habían vivido con su madre y el nuevo casamiento habían repercutido directamente en sus estudios y ese año tomamos clases separadas.

Como buen ratón de biblioteca que yo era, tenia notas excelentes, además de que tomaba créditos extras en arte y literatura porque pensaba inclinarme en esa dirección cuando fuera a la universidad.

Tanya se hizo de un grupo de amigos en la escuela que no nos caia muy bien, pero solíamos hablarles por cortesía. Eran unos hermanos nuevos en la ciudad: Laurent y James, y una chica que ya conocía desde mi primer año, que no tenia muy buena reputación: Victoria.

El ultimo verano que estuvimos en Phoenix habíamos coincidido varias veces con ellos en nuestros paseos en la playa y la ultima vez fue bastante incomodo.

James se burlaba del noviecito de Tanya, tan formal y correcto y la había herido con un comentario horrible, que me hizo discutir con el.

-si te conociera bien gatita, no estaría ni un minuto mas contigo. – le habia escupido James en la cara y Tanya lloraba.

-cállate idiota, -le gritaba ella, -no sabes lo que dices.

Nos habíamos quedado atrás con Alice esperando a que terminaran de saludarse, y Edward no habia venido con nosotras.

Cuando oi a Tanya gritarle no dude en acercarme.

-oh…pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, -dijo James mirándome de arriba debajo de una forma que me hizo sentir sucia.-pero si es Bella…la defensora de causas perdidas.-se burlo.

Las risas de Laurent y Victoria lo secundaron y me encrespé.

-no molestes a mi amiga-amenace, cerrando los puños.

- ¿o que me haras? Muero por saberlo…-dijo caminando hacia mi, mirándome con la cabeza inclinada como si fuera a devorarme.

No me inmuté, y seguí hablándole.

-no tienes por que ofenderla, vámonos Tanya, -dije tirando de ella. Pero James se interpuso entre nosotras.

-no tan rápido bonita… -dijo, y me tomo del brazo, alargando su otra mano hacia mi cara.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido.

Algo se atravesó entre nosotros haciendo que cayera sentada en la arena y de repente James estaba en el suelo gruñendo de dolor y con sus manos tapando su nariz.

Tanya se llevaba las manos a la boca y Laurent y Victoria se alejaban sigilosamente dando pasos hacia atrás. Busque aturdida alrededor y vi a Edward inclinándose para levantarme.

-perdóname, estas bien? -Pregunto. Escrutándome.

-si…yo he…estoy bien –respondí, algo aturdida.

Luego se volvió hacia Tanya.

-¿y tu?

-estamos bien Edward…¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto desconcertada Tanya, mirando de mi a James que estaba en el suelo.

-maldito estupido hijo de… -oi mascullar a James que se estaba levantando.

-aléjate de ellas, -rugió Edward. -La próxima vez que le pongas una mano encima no me contendré.

-vámonos James, ya déjalo.-pidió Laurent mirando con preocupación a uno y otro.

-nadie me humilla de esta forma idiota-mastico James. –un día me las pagaras.

Los vimos alejarse de nosotros y Edward se puso entre Tanya y yo.

-no tenias que golpearlo, -lo reté. –no era necesario.

- si hubieras visto lo que iba a hacer –mascullo. –ese cerdo infeliz.

Tanya se mantenía con la mirada baja, mordiéndose los labios. Hasta que al fin hablo.

-esos son mis amigos Edward… ¿como crees que me trataran ahora en la escuela? –se quejo.

-No pierdes nada alejándote de ellos, -respondió molesto. –por lo que vi no valen la pena. Mucho menos ese James...

Pero Tanya no se alejo. Al contrario, se disculpo con ellos por la estupidez de su novio al final del verano, según le dijo a Alice, fue para asegurarse un año de clases en paz.

-no sabes como es ese curso, le había dicho.- no me dejaran en paz si los tengo de enemigos.

Luego nos mudamos a Forks, y durante todo ese año no pude pasar por alto la preocupación de Alice por la creciente amistad de Tanya con Victoria.

-Victoria es una zorra Bella, me preocupa que lleve a Tanya por malos pasos…-me había dicho en la primera conversación que tuvimos después de que me mude.

- háblale…-le pedía. E intente hablar con ella las veces que pude llamarla, hasta que sucedió lo de su padre y todo cambio.

O ya había cambiado.

Porque cuando Tanya vino a Forks ese verano, ella realmente estaba cambiada.

Empezando por su forma de vestir, que era mucho mas llamativa que la de Jessica o Laureen, las zorras de nuestra escuela de Forks. Pero había que reconocer que a Tanya no la hacían ver como una zorra. Ella tenía otra gracia. Simplemente se veía demasiado bien.

Luego estaban sus temas de conversación.

No había sido la gran cosa hasta que las palabras _Edward_ y _sexo _entraron en la misma frase.

_Ella quería tener sexo con Edward. _

Y aunque una parte de mi era conciente de que algún día simplemente pasaría, aquello me dolió.

No eran celos, era… _esa_ forma de decirlo.

_Si yo estuviera enamorada de el…_ (Hipotéticamente hablando por supuesto) hubiera dicho algo como que _quería hacer el amor con el… _

Ya no pude apoyarla ni ofrecerle mi ayuda en sus planes de seducir a Edward para tener sexo antes de volver a Phoenix.

Mucho menos después de darme cuenta de que ellos tenían una relación vacía… y mucho menos después de que Tanya, con lagrimas en los ojos, me confesara que creía que Edward tenía a alguien mas… porque no lograba nada con sus intentos…

O al menos no lo que ella quería en realidad detrás de toda esa cáscara de chica superada, que era llegar a el, de verdad a él…, a su corazón. Porque todavía sentía que no lograba hacer que la barrera que Edward ponía para comunicarse desapareciera…

-el no me cuenta nada Bella-¿como crees que me sentí después de un año al llegar aquí y saber que ni siquiera tiene el mismo apellido?

No respondí. Entendía sus razones para no decirlo por teléfono pero… e_lla era su novia ¿no?_

-supongo que a ti te lo contó todo… -asentí. -¿lo ves? El no me quiere… ni siquiera me considera su amiga… soy menos cercana en su lista que tu… que eres su amiga simplemente….

-no creo que sea así-dije, aunque poco convencida.- el es cerrado.

-habla con el Bella, por favor…no quiero perderlo, quiero saber que estoy haciendo mal, quiero hacerlo bien para el…yo lo amo Bella, no me muero si lo pierdo… todo lo que quiero es estar bien con el…

Tanya rompió a llorar desconsolada y no supe que hacer.

A esta altura entendía perfectamente que hay cosas que no pueden forzarse y que yo no iba a convencer a Edward si el mismo no había hecho nada en todo este tiempo por abrirse a ella…

Pero no era honesto de mi parte no responder al pedido de mi mejor amiga.

-hablare con el Tanya, pero debes entender que son sus decisiones…-aclare. –le daré una buena sacudida, eso si… pero no puedo prometerte que será mágico.

-lo se amiga. Lo se… yo no se que haría sin ti.

Tanya me abrazo con fuerza y pase mis manos por su espalda tranquilizándola.

No quería verla destrozada de nuevo. Lo de su padre era muy reciente aun, ella no necesitaba otra pena más en su corazón.

Y después de mi discusión con Edward, supe que la única forma en que los intentos de Tanya darían algún resultado seria alejándome de ellos.

Con Edward fue fácil, no volvimos a tener una charla a solas desde aquella discusión, y el hecho de que cada vez que organizara una salida yo apareciera con Jacob hizo que el se avocara a Tanya.

Al menos veía a mi amiga Feliz…

aunque creía que estaba forzando las cosas y ofreciendo los elementos equivocados. Edward era un hombre. Ya no lo veía como a un chico inocente, y sabia que el tomaría lo que le ofrecieran. No era tonto. Y si una chica le ofrecía solo sexo… eso era lo que el iba a tomar…

_Más si era tan hermosa como Tanya._

Por eso casi me caigo de la silla cuando Tanya me llamo después de que partieran para Phoenix y me dijo que había roto con Edward.

-¿después de todo lo que paso?

Porque obviamente, tanto Alice como yo sabíamos _todo_ lo que había pasado con Edward, y ellas sabían lo que pasaba con Jacob. Que no era nada, porque con Jacob no pasaba más que unos cuantos besos donde Edward pudiera vernos.

-fui una tonta-admitió. –pensé que con eso lo retendría dejando que tomara lo que quisiera de mi pero no… creo que se la paso bien todo el verano… espero al ultimo día para dejarme… El simplemente me devolvió todos mis regalos Bella, y me dijo que estaba terminado. Para siempre.

-no lo puedo creer.-musite, y era cierto.

-te imaginas como estoy… quiero morirme… el ya no quiere saber de mi Bella, no volveré a Forks… no nos veremos mas… lo se.

-bueno, no lo se-dude.- tanto como para no verse mas…además, quien sabe lo que puede pasar en un año…dale tiempo amiga. Tal vez las cosas se compongan.

Sabía que no iba a ser así.

Desde aquella vez que discutimos en nuestro prado supe que Edward ya no la quería y que solo seguía con ella por no lastimarla.

Por un momento lo odie por ser tan típicamente hombre y haberse aprovechado de lo que ella ofrecía durante todo el verano, para luego al final aclarar sus sentimientos.

Me pareció ruin de su parte. Egoísta.

Pero por otro lado… Edward al fin había tenido el valor de plantarse y decirle la verdad. Era lo que yo esperaba…

-¿me dirás si esta con alguna chica?- pregunto Tanya al otro lado de la línea.

- claro…pero el no esta con ninguna chica Tanya…

_Nunca estuvo con ninguna otra chica que no fueras tu…-murmure._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA.**

* * *

**Tan difícil.**

**Bella**.

No había vuelto a mi lugar favorito desde la discusión con Edward a comienzos del verano.

Tenía un poco de rabia porque cada vez que me proponía ir, el temor de encontrármelo me había hecho desistir, y al final por querer guardar distancia, solo estaba dejando de lado mis cosas favoritas.

-_que mas da_, -me dije, y tome mi mochila, y después de guardar un libro y mi botella de agua, saque la bicicleta del lavadero y enfile hacia el sendero que subía al bosque.

No había nadie allí, y respire tranquila, luego de acomodarme en mi lugar favorito del tronco a leer.

Extrañaba a Edward.

Las clases habían comenzado y ya casi ni hablábamos.

Apenas un saludo al llegar, y lo necesario cuando algún profesor nos hacia trabajar en pareja en las clases que compartíamos banco. Que no eran muchas.

Ese era nuestro último año de preparatoria y en mi cabeza daban vuelta miles de cosas, tenia que elegir una universidad.

Tenia que tomar mis créditos con cuidado, pensando en obtener una beca… mi madre no me ayudaría en nada, estaba segura. Nuestra relación no había mejorado casi nada desde la última vez que la había visto y mi padre…el era un sol pero no tenia dinero.

También tenia que comenzar a trabajar para ahorrar algo de dinero para mis gastos, porque una beca no cubriría mis gastos personales…

Cerré el libro que tenia sobre las piernas con un poco mas de la fuerza necesaria y me recosté, cerrando los ojos.

Necesitaba calmarme o comenzaría a llorar.

Entonces lo sentí. Edward estaba en algún punto detrás de mí. Una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro aun sin abrir los ojos.

Me pregunte hasta cuando mi orgullo no me permitiría hablarle… quería, pero las palabras no salían.

Agradecí que se sentara a mi lado en el tronco, y sin abrir los ojos lo salude.

-Cullen…

-¿sigues enfadada conmigo Swan? Te echo de menos.-murmuro.

Y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¿te estas disculpando? –le pregunté, incrédula.

- ¿el que me hables significa que funcionó?-respondió, torciendo su sonrisa.

Extendí mi brazo y con el puño cerrado golpee debajo de su hombro.

-necio.

-terca.

Reímos.

-terminemos con esta tontería de no hablarnos Bella, no lo soporto mas.-suplico.

- no es tan fácil, han pasado muchas cosas Edward.-negué.

-lo se… pero quiero recuperarte…quiero que seamos los de siempre.- suplico con la voz rota.

- también te hecho de menos.-admití.

Edward se movió en el tronco acercándose más a mí, hasta que nuestros hombros se tocaban.

-Tanya me contó que la dejaste-solté.

- es verdad… tarde pero seguro- murmuro, bajando la vista.

-¿y tu? ¿Sigues con Jacob? –preguntó después de un breve silencio.

-no.

- ¿no? ¿Rompió contigo?

- la verdad es que nunca anduvimos Edward. –admití.

-pero… si los vi besarse y…

-bueno…si…a veces nos besamos pero somos amigos –dije, estudiando su reacción. Y como preveía, su rostro se distorsiono.

-¿amigos con privilegios? –pregunto, tratando de sonar casual.

-algo así…

-no puedo creerlo.

Alce los hombros.

Me alegró que esperara más de mí, no ese tipo de relaciones. Pero no iba a explicarle que en realidad yo me aprovechaba de Jacob como el de Tanya. Con la diferencia de que Jacob lo hacia con gusto, porque sabia en lo que estaba metido…y solo era cuando él estaba presente.

Menos decirle que era para alejarlo de mí.

Tal vez tuviera el efecto contrario ahora que había dejado a Tanya… y yo ya no podía pensar en estar con el luego de…

La sola idea de estar con Edward después de que el hubiera llegado tan lejos con Tanya me parecía repulsiva…casi como salir con el novio de una hermana…

Tan solo si la hubiera dejado antes… lo habría considerado posible al menos…

Pasamos el resto del año juntos a partir de esa tarde, y luchando por no acercarnos tanto.

Cada tanto no me quedaba mas remedio que pedirle a Jacob que me buscara en la escuela y armar una escena convincente para desilusionar a Edward de intentar decirme lo que sabia iba a decirme a la menor oportunidad.

Era estupido, pero Tanya era mi mejor amiga, hablaba todas las semanas con ella, hablábamos de Edward, ella todavía lo quería y tenia esperanzas de que Edward se ablandara y la correspondiera. y aunque yo no las alentaba, me sentía horrible de pensar en tener algo con el… o de aceptar que teníamos algo y dejar que sucediera lo inevitable, porque cada vez era mas notorio y mas difícil.

Ya sabía que yo le gustaba a Edward.

Lo podía sentir, algo había cambiado entre nosotros, y nos atraíamos como imanes. Mi cuerpo gritaba a su cercanía, y la electricidad entre nosotros había ascendido al nivel de cosquilleo en lugares nuevos…

Moría por besarlo o que me besara.

Pero luego recordaba todo lo demás que había a nuestro alrededor, y no me quedaba mas remedio que tomar mis sentimientos y arrojarlos en lo profundo del mar.

Aquella tarde que nos encontramos en el prado nuevamente no fue la excepción.

Faltaban escasas semanas para que las clases terminaran y todo el mundo estaba enloquecido planeando la fiesta de graduación.

Estaba feliz, porque había recibido mi aceptación a la universidad y ya tenia asegurada mi beca para el año siguiente, pero también estaba aquel maldito baile al que no quería ir, aunque Charlie esta vez no estaba de acuerdo…

_-Es tu baile de graduación, no puedes perderte algo como eso._-había protestado cuando le dije que no quería dinero para comprar ningún vestido porque no iría a ninguna parte esa noche.

-no iré. –dije. Dando un portazo al salir, esperando que le quedara claro que era mi ultima palabra.

Y como siempre, tome mi bicicleta y huí hacia el único lugar que me devolvía la paz. Pero mi paz no duro mucho. Edward llego minutos después, y podía sentir la agitación de su respiración a metros de mí.

-¿Qué quieres Cullen? –pregunte de mal modo, al sentir que dudaba en acercarse.

-también me alegra verte –se mofo. Caminando hacia mí, y dejando algo a mis pies.

-¿que es esto? –dije, mirando la caja que había depositado junto a mis zapatillas.

- ábrelo.

- ¿es para mi?

-ábrelo. -Insistió.

Con manos temblorosas solté el lazo que cerraba la elegante caja de cartón gris plateada para encontrarme con un hermoso vestido azul claro, con sus correspondientes zapatos en ella.

-¿que…que es esto? –pregunte, anonadada.

-Tu vestido para el baile de graduación… ¿vendrás conmigo?

Mi boca se abrió en una gran "O" mientras mi cerebro procesaba la información…

-yo no voy a ir a ese baile Edward. Lo siento. Pero no es nada contra ti.-me apresure a decir.

- se que odias los bailes Bella, pero quiero que vengas conmigo. Nunca antes te pedí nada…

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y supe que no podría negarme. Cuantas veces a lo largo de los años le había pedido infinidad de cosas y él las había hecho sin chistar, solo por mí…

No podía negarle eso, aunque fuera la petición más tramposa de su vida. Aun así, no se lo haría fácil.

-ire, Cullen. Solo porque no dejas opción. –Dije, bruscamente- además, se que si no voy contigo nadie lo hará… tus hábitos de ermitaño te han convertido en un solitario.

-Me haces tan feliz! -Dijo, besando mis mejillas de improviso e ignorando mis ataques.

Me ruborice y contemple el vestido tomándolo entre mis manos.

-el vestido es precioso. No tenias que hacerlo.

-Rose me ayudo a elegirlo, dice que tu color es el azul. – murmuro, con timidez.

-no se que decir…

-no digas nada, solo déjame llevarte a ese baile Swan…no te arrepentirás.

Mi padre y Edward esperaban abajo por mí y no me decidía a salir de la habitación.

No podía reconocerme en el espejo al verme dentro del vestido. Me sentía tan expuesta… todas las curvas que no sabía que tenia estaban allí… a la vista.

Con las mejillas ardiendo baje lentamente la escalera, concentrada en mis pies y no tropezar con esos tacones.

La visión de Edward esperándome al pie de la escalera me quito la respiración. No podía ser mas perfecto dentro de es traje gris oscuro, con una camisa celeste clarísima con los primeros botones desprendidos…

Esa ropa lo hacia ver… intimidante, sexy…_comestible._

Tuve el primitivo impulso de abalanzarme sobre el y morderlo… pero mi padre estaba detrás de el, mirándome con las cejas levantadas y su carraspeo nervioso rompió nuestra burbuja segundos después.

-bueno tortolitos, no querrán llegar tarde a ese dichoso baile ¿verdad?

Ambos sonreímos y miramos a Charlie.

-estas hermosa hija…dijo. Rozando mi mejilla. –y tu… mas te vale que no le toques un pelo porque…-dijo, volviéndose a él y llevando la mano a su cadera, donde obviamente no estaba su arma pero el gesto hizo palidecer a Edward.

-papa…

Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí esa noche…Supongo que el contraste entre mis habituales camisetas y jeans y el vestido era demasiado llamativo.

Lo gracioso es que nadie se acerco a mi tampoco. La actitud posesiva de Edward era graciosa por momentos y no podía evitar que mi corazón ardiera al verlo tan sobreprotector.

Bailamos varias canciones junto con nuestra promoción, divirtiéndonos entre todos y tomando fotos hasta que la música cambio, y Edward me llevo afuera, hacia una glorieta iluminada con luces en el medio del patio donde no había nadie.

Cuando vi sus intenciones de que bailáramos allí, música lenta, me aterre.

-no soy buena para esta música –me ataje.

- no importa, puedo hacerte bailar- contesto, entrelazando nuestros dedos y acomodándome en un solo movimiento para bailar sobre sus pies.

El movimiento que hizo para subirme a sus zapatos nos acerco demasiado y su mirada quedo fija en mi boca, haciendo que comenzara a temblar. Y aunque lo veía venir, en cámara lenta… todos los gritos que emitía mi cerebro no llegaban a mi voz y no pude detenerlo.

Sus labios tocaron los míos con la suavidad del terciopelo y algo estallo entre nosotros.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo casi desesperado, y mi boca respondió sin autorización, luchando contra la suya en movimientos acompasados, torturantes. Hasta que su lengua rozo mis labios y me aparte. Llevando mi mano a los labios y sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Pregunte, con la voz rota.-acabas de arruinarlo todo.

Edward no entendía.

Nunca entendería lo que significaba que nosotros tuviéramos algo, ahora. Y aunque me dijera que ya hacia casi un año que había terminado con Tanya y que lo de ellos no había sido nada serio, yo no podía.

No podía tener algo con el hombre que había dormido con mi mejor amiga…por más que lo amara como sabia que lo amaba. Por mas que mi cuerpo gritara por el como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Por mas que en el fondo supiera que nunca seria nadie mas, porque mi corazón ya era completamente suyo y sabia que iba a querer tenerlo en mi vida toda la vida…

Edward nunca iba a entender como lo nuestro, en el tiempo que fuera, implicaba una traición para mí.

Y aun así se lo explique… y le di todas las razones para que lo entendiera.

Y luego escape del baile con Jacob…

Supe cuanto lo había lastimado al ver su rostro cuando me alejaba con Jacob en la moto hacia la playa, y rompí a llorar.

Pero no pude regresar, ni disculparme… porque hacerlo significaba aceptar lo que teníamos y no había manera. No había términos medios para nosotros después de aquel beso.

Yo lo había besado.

Yo quería besarlo.

Y aunque Edward no me lo dijo, yo lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos.

El me amaba.

Pero no podía dejar que su boca lo dijera… y no lo deje terminar.

En vez de eso le largue la primera idiotez que se me cruzo… que el volvería con Tanya a la menor oportunidad y esto que nos pasaba ahora solo nos lastimaría mas.

Y resultó que ahora también era una bruja.

Me pase casi toda la primera mitad del verano evitando a Edward y frecuentando a Jacob. Me sentía una basura por refugiarme en el sabiendo lo que sentía por mi, pero Jacob decía que no importaba.

Y cuando Tanya llamo eufórica para decirme que vendría con Alice para el cumpleaños de la madre de Edward, supe que mi estupida profecía se cumpliría.

En el fondo rogaba que no, que Edward fuera lo suficientemente cuerdo y maduro como para sostener todo lo que me había dicho, y me mostraría que era cierto lo que decía sentir por mí.

No quería ir a esa fiesta.

Pero ni Tanya ni Alice sabían lo que había sucedido entre nosotros y no tenia una excusa razonable para no estar.

La única que si tenía, era que debía volver temprano porque Jacob se iría al otro día a la universidad y se llevaba mis cosas. Por esas vueltas de la vida lo habían aceptado para estudiar administración en el mismo lugar y ya me había encargado de que Edward lo supiera.

El todavía no decidía lo que iba a ser, y cada vez me resultaba más lejano el sueño que una vez habíamos tenido de ir a la misma universidad para no tener que dejar de vernos.

Para variar, Tanya estaba preciosa cuando vino.

_Infartante_, había dicho Jacob cuando la vio paseando en el centro de Forks. Y ella misma me había dicho que iba a ir por Edward y que trataría de recuperarlo.

_-no puedo creer que no tenga novia. _–me había dicho esa tarde._-siempre creí que estaría lleno de mujeres apenas supieran que no esta con nadie._

-_Edward es Edward_, -le había dicho. –t_u misma sabes lo que cuesta llegar a el._

El vestido rojo de Tanya la hacia ver despampanante al lado de mi sencilla pollera de jeans con aquella camiseta azul escote v algo ceñida que había decidido vestir.

Y aunque toda la atención de Edward estaba sobre mi cuando las tres entramos a la casa, a medida que la noche avanzaba una extraña sensación en mi estomago me decía que algo pasaría, y todo terminaría mal.

Tenía miedo de que Edward hiciera alguna estupidez y me enfrentara delante de Tanya.

Me sentía en falta con ella por no haberle contado lo que paso, pero

_¿Cómo iba a decirle que su ex, a quien amaba todavía, me había besado en el baile de graduación y por eso estábamos así de distantes?_

Había estado dando vueltas por la casa, saludando a las personas conocidas y mirando aquí y allá cuando Elizabeth, la madre de Edward me llamo.

Alice había desaparecido hacia rato ya, con Jasper, dejándome varada. y Tanya por alguna razón que desconocía, permanecía lejos de mi desde que llegáramos y la había perdido de vista.

-hija, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto la madre de Edward tomando mi mano.

-claro

-¿podrías buscar más vasos en la cocina? Y de paso, si encuentras a Edward por el camino, le dices que se apure con las botellas que le pedí… hace ya un buen rato que lo mande a la despensa.

-por supuesto –dije, tomando una bandeja vacía de la mesa y enfilando hacia la cocina, que estaba en el piso de arriba.

Cargue con cuidado unos cuantos vasos limpios en la bandeja e iba a retomar las escaleras para bajar cuando recordé que tendría que haberme cruzado a Edward.

Me volví por el pasillo hacia la siguiente puerta, que sabia que era la despensa y vi que estaba entreabierta, aunque la luz no estaba encendida, solo estaba prendida la que iluminaba los estantes desde los estantes mismos.

Con cuidado de no tirar los vasos me adentré entre los estantes hasta que lo vi.

Edward estaba contra uno de los estantes, aferrando el hombro de Tanya, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, y Tanya… Tanya estaba sobre el, moviéndose de una forma… y su mano… su mano estaba dentro de los pantalones de Edward.

La bandeja se deslizo de mis manos sin que me diera cuenta y el estruendo de vidrios rotos hizo que Edward saltara sobresaltado.

No vi nada más,

A toda la velocidad que podían mis pies baje las escaleras y salí por la puerta que daba al patio trasero, rodeando la casa mientras buscaba desesperada el celular para llamar a Jacob.

Era casi la hora convenida en que pasaría a buscarme, así que respire aliviada cuando me dijo que ya estaba llegando a la casa.

Corrí hacia el camino de la entrada cuando vi las luces de Jacob y subí sin mirar atrás.

Miento.

Mis ojos no se apartaron del espejo, y mi corazón latió, roto, al verlo parado allí, en los escalones de la entrada gritando mi nombre.

Pero no podía regresar…

_¿Para que?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**disclaimer Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA.**_

* * *

**Dos semanas.**

**Edward.**

Bella se alejaba en el Rabbit de Jacob a toda velocidad para cuando logre alcanzar los escalones de la entrada.

Quería matar a Tanya, y arrancarme los cabellos uno a uno por haber sido tan predeciblemente hombre, e idiota, y no haber tenido las agallas suficientes como para resistir su desesperado intento de seducción.

Las cosas habían estado demasiado complicadas con Bella desde el baile de graduación. Más precisamente desde que yo la besara durante el baile de graduación.

Ella no había querido que habláramos del beso desde entonces, y aunque seguiamos viendonos con regularidad, algo se había roto entre nosotros.

Podia sentirlo. Había una barrera enorme que nos separaba. La espontaneidad se había perdido y sus palabras de esa noche daban vueltas en mi cabeza, sin que lograra comprenderla del todo.

-no Edward… ¿que hiciste? -Me habia preguntado con la voz rota, cuando se separo de mi. –acabas de arruinarlo todo.

Yo no podía entender qué era lo que se había arruinado. Acababa de hacer algo que había deseado durante todo ese año cada vez que la tenía junto a mi. Estaba completamente loco y enamorado de ella.

Bella ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, y ya no resistía un segundo más siendo solo su amigo.

Aquella noche hablamos hasta la madrugada, sentados en aquel banco solitario, mientras Bella con lágrimas en los ojos me decía que ya nada seria igual entre nosotros después de aquel beso porque ya no podría mirar a Tanya a la cara, ni seguir cerca de mi como si nada hubiera pasado. Y por más que le asegurase que desde que terminó el verano habia roto con Tanya y no habia tenido contacto con ella por mi propia voluntad y que ya no volvería a tener nada con ella, jamás. Bella insistía que el que no la hubiera visto en todo el año, ni la hubiera llamado o respondido a sus cartas, no cambiaria el hecho de que el dia que Tanya se apareciera en Forks frente a nosotros, _yo la elegiría. _y lo que acababa de hacer, es decir, besarla, solo haría que las cosas fueran peor para nosotros.

Yo le habia jurado como un imbecil que no seria asi, que no la habia besado por un simple impulso sino porque queria hacerlo y porque llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo hacerlo… porque sentía cosas por ella que no sentía por nadie mas.

Pero Bella nunca me dejo terminar. Se escapo hacia el baño, y cuando salio, paso de largo hacia la entrada.

La seguí, desesperado y dispuesto a acompañarla a casa, cuando me di cuenta de sus intenciones de abandonar el baile, pero el perro guardian de Jacob ya la estaba esperando en la puerta en su moto, y ella se fue con el, sin mirar atrás, dejandome como un tonto, abandonado en medio de un baile que casi terminaba.

Ahora, apenas un mes después, una vez mas le demostraba cuanta razon tenia conmigo.

_¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Tres dias desde que llegara Tanya junto con Alice y mis tíos?_

Y Bella me habia encontrado, encerrado en la despensa con ella y manoseandonos como desesperados.

Aunque la verdad era que Tanya estaba manoseandome a mi...

Tome mi celular del bolsillo y la llame,… sabia que era algo inútil, pero una parte de mi tenia la esperanza de que me atendiera, y que las llamadas no pasaran al buzón. La hubiera seguido en mi auto de no ser porque no podía abandonar de esa forma la fiesta de mi madre.

Tanya estaba en la puerta cuando me volví, abatido para regresar a la maldita fiesta. En su rostro había una mezcla extraña de triunfo y preocupación.

-aléjate de mi, -le gruñí, sin ningún tipo de consideración, al ver sus intenciones de acercarse cuando se percato de que la había descubierto observándome.

-Edward…espera, yo.-se apresuró detrás de mi, alcanzando a tomar mi brazo, y me volví, con violencia, totalmente fuera de mi.

-¿tu que, Tanya? ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos se supone que querías? ¿Esto? Arruinaste por completo mi noche… ¿Satisfecha? -gruñí, apartando su mano con brusquedad de un manotazo.

- No Edward, yo solo quería estar contigo… te extraño, te amo…no quiero perderte.-suplico ahora, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Tanya…-resople, tratando de calmarme.- no puedes perder lo que no tienes…ya no tenemos 13 años, ya no es como antes que pasabas todo el año sin saber de mi y retomábamos las cosas como si nada…yo he cambiado, lo sabes. Si quisiera estar contigo yo te hubiera pedido que vengas… y te hubiera dicho que te extrañaba alguna de las veces que me llamaste… y no lo hice. -recalqué.

- lo se, pero… yo pensé que…si me acercaba a ti… que si te mostraba lo que… -sollozo, pero no la deje continuar...

- soy un hombre Tanya, no soy de madera. Por supuesto que voy a reaccionar si te me ofreces de esa forma, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos. Yo no quiero jugar contigo, y la verdad es que ya no siento nada por ti Tanya. Ya lo sabes, eres una linda y buena chica, nada más…creí que te lo había dejado claro el verano pasado cuando te devolví tus cosas… que habías entendido que lo que teníamos estaba terminado…definitivamente.

Tanya rompió a llorar y se sentó en el porche. Me senté con ella, manteniendo la distancia. No quería ser innecesariamente cruel pero sí tenía que aclarar mis cosas con ella.

-Tanya… de verdad… solo, olvídate de mi… ni siquiera tienes que verme todos los días como para que sea tan difícil… seguro conocerás a alguien en Phoenix este año…te mereces alguien que te quiera mas que yo. Alguien para quien seas su vida… yo no puedo ofrecerte eso, yo no siento eso por ti. Seria egoísta si te aceptara, ¿entiendes? Debes continuar con tu vida.

-es por Bella ¿verdad? ¿Me estas cambiando por ella? -sus ojos centellearon con furia.

-no te estoy cambiando por nadie Tanya, solo estoy aclarando mis sentimientos contigo. Y estoy diciendo que no siento nada por ti, y que deberías buscarte a alguien mas…

Tanya se alejo de mi llorando aquella noche, y pensé que lo había entendido, pero al otro día insistió en hablar conmigo y acercarse tratando de seducirme cada vez que tenia oportunidad, ese , todos y cada uno de los días de la semana que mis tíos pasaron en Forks, hasta que mi paciencia y buenos modales se acabaron, y termine gritándole que me dejara en paz, que no quería verla nunca mas en mi casa, ni cerca de mi familia y que no me llamara ni escribiera insistiendo sobre lo nuestro porque lo nuestro no existía mas.

A la mañana siguiente fui a buscar a Bella a su casa pero no estaba. No había nadie en realidad… supuse que Charlie estaba en la comisaría y llame a Bella nuevamente al celular.

Mi corazón dio un salto cuando vi que el teléfono sonaba y la llamada no iba directo al buzón. Y cayó en lo más profundo de un poso cuando la voz que atendió del otro lado no era la de mi dulce Bella sino la de Jacob.

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Bella? –mascullé, sin pensarlo siquiera.

-Ella esta durmiendo, -replicó en el mismo tono.-además, no veo por que no puedo atender el teléfono de mi novia. – agregó, recalcando las palabras.

-¿tu novia…? ¿Desde cuando?

-¿y a ti que te importa? ¿Qué eres su padre? –se burlo el muy maldito. –pero para que lo sepas, desde su baile de graduación… ¿algo mas Edward? ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

-No…yo solo…quería hablar con ella, pero supongo que… la llamare mas tarde, cuando esté despierta…-titubee

_Bella novia de Jacob… Eso si que no me lo esperab a._

O si, y no había querido verlo… todos estos veranos juntos… los había visto besarse una que otra vez…si, pero Bella había dicho que no era nada serio…

¿_y si lo era?_

Ellos irían a la misma universidad… y solo quedaban unas semanas para que eso sucediera…No soportaría verlos juntos todos los días, no soportaría ver a Jacob saliendo de su dormitorio por la mañana o a Bella del de él… eso me destruiría totalmente…

Alice me acaparo por el resto de mañana, apenas se levantó y se repuso de la resaca, pidiéndome explicaciones sobre mi crueldad con tanya la noche anterior, y por primera vez en años, discutí con mi prima.

-no era necesario herirla de esa manera Edward… -me había reclamado.

Pero ¿como podía explicarle yo a ella que no era necesario que tanya se arrojara sobre mi semidesnuda cada vez que tenia oportunidad, porque yo ya no sentía nada por ella y no queira nada con ella?…

Alice parecía no entender, o no querer ver ese costado de su amiga que yo contaba, y me alegré de que faltaran tan pocos días para que regresaran a Phoenix.

Cuando por fin tuve un momento de paz para intentar llamar a Bella, el mensaje de la operadora cada vez que marcaba su número me desconcertó.

_"el teléfono al que usted llama se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura", _repetía una y otra vez la monótona voz de la mujer. Decidi que era hora de ir a ver a Charlie.

-Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí hijo?- pregunto, sorprendido cuando apareci en su oficina.

-estoy buscando a Bella señor, -dije, en apenas un murmullo y el entrecejo de Charlie se fruncio en un gesto de desconcierto.

- ¿a Bella? ¿Pero…ella no te dijo que decidió adelantar su viaje y al final se fue con Jacob esta mañana?

-no entiendo… ¿Qué viaje? ¿De que esta hablando?

- Bella se fue a la universidad hijo, Jacob iba a llevar sus cosas y ella se quedaría dos semanas mas aquí pero decidió que era mejor ir ahora… acomodar sus cosas con tiempo y ambientarse al lugar antes de comenzar las clases…- explico el hombre, cada vez mas desconcertado por mi sorpresa.-pense que lo sabias, digo ustedes son tan… carne y una.

-bueno… no nos hemos visto mucho estos dias, -menti. –he estado algo ocupado…

-oh… bueno. Lo lamento, seguro que mi hija hubiera querido despedirse de ti, pero fue todo tan repentino…pense que se habian visto.

-no…bueno, no se preocupe. La llamare. Gracias por su tiempo señor..

-no hijo, cuando quieras. Y no me digas señor, soy Charlie. –dijo, estrechando mi mano con una sonrisa.

Mi sonrisa no llego a mis ojos.

Si este hombre supiera como yo había lastimado a su hija la noche anterior, en vez de estar estrechando mi mano, estaría haciéndome saltar, disparando a mis pies…

Me volví a casa rumiando mi miseria y me encerré en mi habitación, incapaz de enfrentar el rostro de mis padres. Pero no pude evitarlo demasiado tiempo… mi padre vino a verme aquella noche, para preguntarme si ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer…

Tenia dos opciones abiertas delante de mi y no había elegido ninguna todavía. Una era la carrera de medicina en la misma universidad de Bella, iba a decírselo la noche de la graduación, pero cuando arruine las cosas pensé que decirle que pasaríamos los siguientes cinco años viéndonos las caras solo empeoraría todo entre nosotros y me lo guardé.

Después, Jasper me había entusiasmado con sus planes de entrar al ejercito, lo habían asignado a una base a dos horas y media por carretera desde forks, y el padre de Alice me había dicho que si me interesaba, también podía conseguir que me asignaran allí, para no estar tan lejos de mi familia.

Esa noche, cuando mi padre entro a mi habitación y me pregunto que había decidido hacer con mi vida, le dije que entraría al ejército sin darle demasiadas vueltas. No iba a soportar estar cerca de Bella después de todo lo sucedido, y si ella había elegido a Jacob y estaba feliz con el, yo no la entristecería con mi corazón roto cruzándomela todas las mañanas en los pasillos… tenia que alejarme, al menos hasta que pudiera olvidarme lo suficiente de lo que sentía por ella.

Carlysle en cambio, no estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, no la cuestiono, pero me dijo que el creia que me estaba equivocando… que la solución no era huir, que si lo que sentía por Bella era tan fuerte como para que pensara que no resistiría estar cerca de ella viéndola ser feliz con otro, mi opcion debería ser luchar, no alejarme. Que tenia que jugármela el todo por el todo y mostrale todo lo que habia en mi para ella, darle la opción de que lo sepa. Y que ella decidiera que haría conmigo…

_-si yo fuera tu, hijo. Iria tras ella, le diria absolutamente todo lo que me pasa y hasta me pondría de rodillas y le daria un anillo… -me habia dicho. -No dejaria que se escape alguien que amo de esa manera…_

_-¿y si ella no me ama?_

_-si ella no te ama, hijo. Al menos, sabrá que una vez alguien la amo de esa manera y lucho por ella hasta que no hubo nada mas que pudiera hacer._

_-pero ella esta con Jacob ahora… se han ido juntos, como novios…-me queje._

_-eso es lo que el te dijo…-replico.- tienes que escucharlo de los labios de ella, que no te elije, que es feliz con el… solo de esa forma realmente la dejaras ir y te servira de algo huir como lo estas haciendo…_

Sus palabras hicieron mella en mi. Pero no fueron suficientes para hacerme desistir de mis planes de tomar distancia y refugiarme en la rutina del ejercito para olvidarme de ella.

Un mes después, cuando las clases comenzaron, y yo ya estaba instalado en la base, sobreviviendo al durisimo entrenamiento que tenian los nuevos reclutas, Alice me llamó.

Las cosas habian quedado algo tirantes desde nuestra discusión en Forks, por eso me sorprendio encontrarme con su mensaje de voz cuando sali de mi trabajo.

_-Llama a Bella, _-me habia dicho.-_ te necesita._

Su mensaje fue tan criptico que apenas volvi a mi dormitorio la llame. Su voz apagada y rota me rompio en mil pedazos, aun sin saber que habia sucedido.

-hola Bella, tanto tiempo…-salude, con un poco de ¿timidez?

-¿Edward? ¿Oh…Edward…eres tú? –su voz se había quebrado al terminar aquella frase y la desesperación crecía en mi.

-si, lo siento…tendría que haber llamado antes… pero estuve algo ocupado aquí…-mentí. Tratando de sonar trivial.- esta vida es un poco dura.-me queje, -pero creo que al final será bueno para mi, te gustaran mis músculos cuando me veas-bromee.

Pude percibir la sonrisa en su voz cuando siguió hablando.

-te he extrañado…hace tiempo que no escucho una de tus bromas.

-yo también… ¿Cómo va esa vida universitaria? ¿Te gusta? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

- eso esta bien… no… no he tenido mucho tiempo para nuevos amigos… ya sabes…con los horarios, el trabajo y Jacob…-su voz se apago.

-claro, Jacob. –repetí, mecánicamente y Bella estallo en sollozos.

-Bella, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo? Dime por favor…

- no… es que…aggg, no quería hablar esto contigo Edward…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto hemos cambiado que ya no puedes contarme cosas Bella?

-no…yo lo siento… es que… no estoy bien…nada bien… hay Edward! ¡Tenias tanta razón!

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella? ¿Ese maldito perro te lastimo? ¿Es eso? ¿Que te hizo?

- Jacob… si… el…bueno… el…lo encontré ayer con mi compañera de cuarto…ellos… ellos estaban en la cama Edward…fue… es tan horrible, humillante… yo no puedo creer que lo haya hecho… no después de…-Bella rompió a llorar y me desespere completamente…

-Bella, estoy contigo, háblame por favor-rogué.

-me siento tan sola Edward… Jacob era todo mi mundo aquí… yo no tengo a nadie con quien hablar… no puedo dejar de llorar y… perdóname. No debería estar cargándote con mis cosas, seguro estas ocupado y…

-no, Bella, no me molestas… sabes cuanto me importas…yo… quisiera estar contigo ahí…

-gracias Edward, es dulce de tu parte. Confieso que me sorprende que llames justo hoy. Te necesitaba. Eres la única persona que me comprendería y…

- Bella, se que no me he portado muy bien contigo últimamente, pero siempre estaré para ti… para lo que sea.

Hablamos un rato mas aquella noche, hasta que la batería de mi teléfono se acabo y por la mañana decidí que no me podía quedar ahí mientras Bella me necesitaba en el otro extremo del país.

**Bella.**

Regresaba a mi dormitorio después de una larguisima tarde de clases. Había pasado por el mercado y cargaba con unas pocas cosas para cenar…algo para preparar unos emparedados, jugo de naranjas, y leche y cereales para el desayuno de mañana.

La soledad del dormitorio me envolvió apenas puse mis pies alli. Ese lugar tan impersonal, al que todavía no me adaptaba del todo. Que había llenado con fotos y recuerdos de Forks de mi vida con Jacob, ahora estaba vacío otra vez… y me habia quedado sola, porque Leah, mi compañera de habitación, luego de lo sucedido, habia tomado la sabia decisión de mudarse unos dias para darme espacio.

Mi relación con Jacob iba enserio desde que habíamos salido de Forks. El estaba locamente enamorado de mi y yo… yo lo queria con todo el corazon. Jacob era un sol que alegraba mi vida desde que lo habia conocido. O desde que habia vuelto a estar con el cuando regrese a vivir a Forks, porque aunque mi padre tenia fotos nuestras desde bebes, pero mi memoria no llegaba tan lejos…

Y todo ese tiempo yendo y viniendo, pasando de la amistad a algo más durante los veranos, habia desencadenado en que nos pusieramos serios y nos metieramos de lleno en una relacion.

Estaba feliz, Jacob era divertido, tierno, calido…sexy. Nos conocíamos y nos llevabamos bien, en una rutina sin sobresaltos hasta que esa tarde regrese mas temprano de lo previsto a mi dormitorio y los encontre….

Lo peor de todo fue que nosotros no habiamos llegado a ese nivel de intimidad, y encontrarlos metidos en la cama, desnudos y en todo el esplendor de la situación fue lo peor que me podia haber pasado…incluso peor que encontrar a Edward y Tanya manoseandose en la despensa de su casa…aunque lo que sintiera fuera prácticamente lo mismo:

_dolor… decepcion. Rabia. Humillación…_

Mis libros habian caido de mis manos haciendo un estruendo en el piso de madera y sobresaltandolos. Los ojos de Jacob se habian abierto desmesuradamente, como si recien tomara conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, y corrio detrás de mi, apenas con unos boxer que se alcanzo a poner pero fue en vano.

Ni siquiera me moleste en hablar.

Solo tome cada una de sus cosas que estaban en la casa y las arroje fuera de la puerta mientras el iba y venia detrás de mi tratando de explicarme como fue que termino en la cama con mi compañera de habitación.

Y Leah, ella bueno… se encerro en el baño, y luego se mantuvo silenciosa y con la cabeza gacha, hasta que Jacob se fue, cuando me canse de escucharlo y termine de arrojar sus cosas y me volvi solo para decir:

_-largate…ahora._

Y Jacob no oso contradecirme.

Leah se encerro en su cuarto y salio minutos después, con su bolso hecho…ni siquiera intento una disculpa. Solo me dijo que estaria unos dias por ahí…hasta que pudieramos hablar de lo que paso.

No entendi que era lo que me dolia tanto de todo lo que sucedió hasta que escuche la voz de Edward y me di cuenta de cuanto lo hechaba de menos… Toda aquella noche me la pase dando vueltas, y dandole vueltas a lo sucedido…y a otras cosas en las que llevaba demasiado tiempo evitando pensar... cosas que habia dejado atras la mañana que escape de Forks...solo para terminar pensando en Edward, y su voz consolandome, y terminar llorando otra vez con una mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior tan grande que crei que enloqueceria….

Aquella mañana, mientras ordenaba mecánicamente los libros en la biblioteca de la facultad de literatura, donde trabajaba medio tiempo, me di cuenta de que lo de Jacob me dolia tanto solo porque habia apostado todo lo que tenia a aquella relacion, esforzandome tanto para que funcionara, para convencerme de que tenia un futuro con el, de que podia intentar una vida en la que Edward no formara parte y funcionaria para mi.

Y todo se habia derrumbado. Dejandome mas sola que nunca, lejos de mi familia, mis amigos, y dejandome también sin mi amigo. Por que Jacob, mas que todas las cosas que podia ser, era mi amigo. Y ahora tambien eso habia perdido.

Decidi abandonar el hueco del sillon en el que me habia hundido y darme una ducha para luego prepararme algo de cenar cuando senti unos golpes en la puerta.

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto, haciéndome reír para mi misma…los _golpes se parecian a_… pero no podia ser, Edward estaba en el otro extremo del país, lo habia comprobado la noche anterior, él me había llamado desde su cuarto en la base militar…

El que esos golpes sonaran identicos a los que el solia dar en la puerta de mi cuarto antes de entrar era solo una coincidencia…

Pero _¿Quién podria ser? _No me relacionaba con mucha gente como para recibir visitas y ...Cavilando, me arrastre hacia la puerta y la abri.

Me quede petrificada.

Ahí frente a mis ojos estaba la vision mas hermosa de Edward que me podria haber imaginado. Con una camiseta blanca y pantalones del ejercito, la chaqueta en la mano. Y su cabello extremadamente corto y revuelto.

El estaba parado frente a mi, mirandome con recelo hasta que en un movimento, acorto la distancia que nos separaba y me estrecho en un abrazo que me desarmo.

Rompi en sollozos en su pecho mientras el acariciaba mi cabello, y rodeaba mi rostro con sus manos, levantandolo, y haciendo que mis ojos encontraran los suyos.

-hola. -Sonrio, con toda la boca, y el aire se atraganto en mis pulmones, haciendo que mi corazón se disparara de una forma que no creia posible.

No pude ni siquiera responder cuando vi como bajaba su rostro lentamente hacia el mío, y sin soltarlo ni decir palabra, sus labios encontraron los mios en un beso que sin pensarlo, respondí.

Sus labios dejaron en ese beso todo lo que había leído en sus ojos segundo atrás, una mezcla tan grande de sentimientos que termino inundándome por completo, despertando en mi una sensación que ya creía no volvería a sentir desde que no estaba con el:

_me senti completa. Entera, en casa_.

Nos separamos lentamente, y Edward busco mis ojos, con una mezcla de disculpa y felicidad en los suyos y sonreí.

-hola, -respondí. Apoyando mi mano en su pecho.- ¿quieres entrar?

Edward revolvio su cabello cortisimo un poco mas y me dedico esa sonrisa ladeada que siempre hacia que mi estomago se revolviera…

-yo…eh… si… me gustaría. –dijo, con timidez.

Levanto su mochila del suelo y entro, quedando un momento parado en medio de la habitación, mirando todo alrededor mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros y me recostaba en ella para no caer.

_¿Edward aquí? ¿y acababa de besarlo?_

-estaba por preparar algo para cenar, -dije. -Recien llego.

-yo tambien recien llego, -respondio, restregandose las manos y haciendome reir.

-No se si preguntarte que haces aquí, -dije, dudosa.

-No se si pueda contestarte con solo dos palabras si me lo preguntas ahora, -respondio el, ahora mirandome a los ojos y haciendo que se alterara mi respiración.

-Entonces ire a preparar la cena. ¿Quieres dejar tu bolso en la habitación? La puerta de la derecha es la mia. –dije, dirigiendome a la cocina.

_Edward aquí,… Edward aquí… __¿que demonios hace Edward aquí y por que lo besaste?_

Mi cabeza iba a explotar de la confusion.

Me senti horrible, anoche lloraba por el telefono por mi perdida relacion con Jacob y ahora acababa de recibirlo con un beso como si el fuera mi novio que volvia de viaje… esto estaba…. muy raro….

Decidi preparar café y los emparedados que tenia planeado. En todo caso mas tarde pediria algo más para el.

¿Qué estas mirando? -dije sin volverme, cuando senti sus ojos detrás de mi, aunque como siempre, no lo había oido acercarse.

Su risa suave hizo que mi pecho se calentara. ¡Cuanto lo habia hechado de menos!

-sigo sin poder sorprenderte-se quejo.

-oh, no lo creo, la verdad es que acabas de darme la sorpresa de mi vida - admiti, sintiendo como mis mejillas enrojecian.

-queria verte… no quise esperar un dia mas.-confeso.

-supongo que tu decisión de adelantar tu viaje no tiene nada que ver con nuestra conversación de anoche…

- supones mal. Quise estar contigo… supongo que pense que tal vez me necesitabas…

- te hecho de menos Edward, pero no hacia falta que dejes tus responsabilidades por mi.

- ¿en que parte quedaria el "haria cualquier cosa por ti" si no hubiera sido capas de arreglarmelas para estar contigo cuando me necesitas? –pregunto, con voz suave, haciendo que me volviera para mirarlo.

-gracias…

-no tienes que agradecerme… …en realidad, es puro egoismo…-bromeo.- creo que yo te necesitaba mas.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película? Era mi gran plan para esta noche antes de que llegaras, -ofreci, llevando la bandeja con el café y los sándwiches a la mesa baja que estaba frente al sillón.

-lo que tu quieras Bella, estoy aquí para complacerte-bromeo, pero había algo en su tono de voz que me hizo mirarlo.

-¿que?

-no lo se… supongo que todavía no puedo creer que estes aquí…

- ¿y eso es bueno o malo…?

-es extraño… anoche después de hablar contigo me di cuenta de cuanto realmente te he hechado de menos todo este tiempo… soliamos ser tan unidos…

-tambien extraño eso Bella, y a ti. No estar contigo es… difícil.

- ¿ y por cuanto tiempo has venido?

- por el tiempo que me lleve arreglar mis cosas contigo.-dijo. ahora si, serio y desconcertándome.

-no estamos mal Cullen…solo un poco…distantes.-replique.

-¿distantes? Teníamos meses de no hablar Bella, ni siquiera aclaramos lo que sucedió aquella noche en el cumpleaños de mi madre.

-no había nada que aclarar Edward, no éramos nada. No me debías explicaciones por tus actos ni yo por los míos.

- tu cara no decía lo mismo cuando me viste…

- fue por…la imagen del momento… la sorpresa…nada mas.

-pero te fuiste de la fiesta Bella...

-Jacob me había llamado que estaba yendo a buscarme, fue solo una coincidencia…-menti.

_¿Por qué estabamos hablando de esto? No queria volver sobre esa noche… no estaria en esta situación si esa noche…_

-¿de verdad? ¿Y por eso no quisiste atenderme el telefono las 20 veces que te llame? –instió. -¿Por qué adelantaste tu viaje? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con el? No me mientas Bella…Ni siquiera te despediste de mi...

-no lo se Edward… fue estupidez supongo… además, que importa todo eso ahora… yo ya no estoy con Jacob y tu… seguro estas feliz y dichoso con Tanya luego de esa reconciliación.

La carcajada de Edward me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Tanya? ¿Enserio Bella? ¿Crees que eso fue una reconciliación?

Edward nego con la cabeza y lo mire sin entender.

- no puedo creerlo… ¿Qué clase de novio crees que soy? Si yo estuviera saliendo con Tanya, aun suponiendo que por fin nos hubiéramos decidido a continuar durante el año a distancia, porque si no lo recuerdas, ella esta en Nueva York y yo a dos horas de Forks… ¿crees que estaría aquí? ¿Después de las cosas que han sucedido entre nosotros? ¿Crees que hubiera atravesado todo el país para estar contigo solo porque no soporto oírte llorar y no poder abrazarte si estuviera enserio con ella, Bella?

-no lo se…supongo que…-No sabia que decir…mi pensamiento no tenia lógica, y no acababa de creerme que esa fuera verdaderamente la razón por la que tenia a Edward frente a mi..

-creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar tu y yo… y no me iré hasta que no lo digamos todo Bella. –dijo, y la determinación en su rostro me estremeció.

Miramos una comedia en la tv después de cenar y reí hasta las lagrimas. Lo bueno fue que nos habíamos distendido un poco y la distancia física que nos habíamos impuesto luego de aquel extraño saludo de bienvenida, estaba desapareciendo.

-cuéntame lo que paso, Bella. –pidio. Y lo mire con temor…

-no quiero hablar de eso.-rogue.

-necesitas hablar de eso con alguien, y estoy aquí para escucharte.-insistio.

-no, porque seguro que después de que te lo diga todo vas a ir a buscar a Jacob y tendre que llamar a la policia para que no terminen lastimados-

-prometo que solo escuchare, Bella. Se que necesitas hablar y vine para estar contigo, no para crearte mas problemas…

Estaba acurrucada en el sillon, recostada en el regazo de Edward, en nuestra típica posición, y me enderece para mirarlo. Solo vi verdad y preocupación en sus ojos, asi que comence.

-empezamos a salir de nuevo al otro dia del baile de graduación. –admití. –no te lo había dicho porque no quería lastimarte, luego del beso… yo quise poner distancia de alguna forma, y hacer mi vida lejos de ti supongo. Confieso que no estaba funcionando muy bien, sino no me habria afectado como lo hizo verte con Tanya.

-Sabia que te había lastimado, y no fue como lo viste…. -dijo, -No hubo nada entre nosotros… termine mi relación con Tanya esa noche, en realidad nunca la retomamos…yo termine lo poco que quedaba, hasta le prohibi que me hablara alguna vez…

-lo se, ella me lo conto después, cuando hablamos por telefono luego de que se instalara con Alice en Nueva York… mi relacion con ella sigue siendo buena. –explique. –nunca le conté lo que paso en la graduación, y mi problema no era con ella esa noche, sino contigo y tus promesas rotas…

- fui un imbecil, Bella. Por pocos minutos, pero los suficientes como para lastimarte tal como tu habias dicho que lo haria…

- el caso es que todo eso me llevo a aferrarme a Jacob y aceptar esta relacion seria que nos propusimos tener aun sin estar completamente enamorada de el… crei que seria suficiente, le di lo mejor de mi todo este tiempo y luego el… el dice que fue algo incontrolable, que ni siquiera lo penso… que se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho cuando me vio en la puerta, desencajada y rota… que no quiso lastimarme pero lo hizo… y en el fondo se que no puedo culparlo.

-¿como que no puedes culparlo? ¡Te engaño!

-pero no hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido sincera conmigo misma y hubiera admitido que…-me mordí los labios cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir…

- ¿hubieras admitido que?

-que me estaba refugiando en Jacob porque quería olvidarme, enterrar o cambiar lo que realmente sentía…por alguien…mas.

No tenia valor de decírselo directamente…

-¿alguien mas? ¿Estas diciendo que te metiste a salir con Jacob para escapar de lo que sentías por alguien más?-preguntó molesto, y supe que creyo que ese alguien más podria ser cualquier persona menos el…

-alguien imposible, alguien que jamás se fijaría en mi de la misma manera en que yo lo hacia…-admití.

Era mi verdad… mi patética verdad… había intentado una vida lejos de la persona que realmente quería en vez de quedarme y luchar por el…

-no entiendo como seria posible que alguien que estuviera cerca de ti no se fijara en ti…como yo.-dijo, mirandome con intensidad.

_Y no era la primera vez que me lo decía…pero ¿Qué diferencia había? El solo me había besado ¿dos veces? Jamás me había dicho algo más…_

-¿Cómo tu? ¿Cómo tu mejor amiga? ¿Cómo un alma gemela, a la que le confiesas todo lo sientes y te pasa con otra persona? ¿a la que le cuentas cuánto quieres a su mejor amiga? –replique, con dolor en mi voz, porque esas no eran las cosas que quería escuchar de el. Ya no.

-Bella…mírame por favor.

-¿Qué?-dije, resistiéndome, hasta que el tomo mi rostro con sus dedos y me obligo a hacerlo.

-Bella, ¿sabes por que te bese en la entrada? ¿Cuándo llegue?-pregunto, buscando en mis ojos.

- ¿Un impulso? ¿Me echabas de menos? –pregunte. Rogando que no fuera eso y bajado de nuevo la mirada.

-Nooo, maldición… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta? Bella…-gruñó-

Alce los ojos, sorprendida de su reaccion de rabia y vi su mirada rota.

- yo…estoy enamorado de ti, loco por ti, totalmente idiota por ti desde … ya ni siquiera importa desde cuando… he sido un cobarde, tendría que haber hecho muchas cosas diferentes mucho tiempo antes, haberte dicho… ¡tenia tanto miedo de perderte… de lastimarte si lo hacia! y al final lo hice igual… yo no puedo seguir así…yo vine porque quiero que sepas todo, Bella, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, ya no quiero luchar con lo que siento, guardar silencio, no decirte las cosas, retener mis ganas de besarte, de abrazarte… de decirte que lo que mas quiero en el mundo es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…

No era lo que esperaba.

Mi mente daba vueltas con las palabras de Edward tratando de procesarlas. Era demasiado para ser real…

_¿que el estuviera enamorado de mi? ¿De esa forma en que decía sentirlo?… ¿de esa forma en la que yo sentía las cosas por el y no quería ponerles nombre?…_

ni siquiera me permitía decirlas en voz alta alguna vez por miedo a que terminara alejándose….

Me di vuelta completamente en su regazo hasta quedar frente a el, buscando en sus ojos algo que me dijera que no era cierto, que eran solo palabras, pero lo que encontré hizo saltar mi corazón como nunca antes:

_Intensidad, sinceridad, fuego, determinación… amor._

-Edward yo…no se que decir…- susurre, escondiendo mis ojos de nuevo.

- oh… entiendo. Yo no debí decírtelo así… tu no sientes lo mismo y…-

Sentí como su voz titubeaba ahora, arrepentido de haberme abierto el corazón, pero esta vez no iba a permitirlo. No iba a dejar que pensara que me lastimaba diciéndome lo que sentía…

Lo callé. Sin pensarlo. Mis dedos se posaron en sus labios, sellándolos. La expresión en su rostro termino de desarmarme y lo tome entre mis manos, acercandolo a mi,

y lo bese.

Sin pensar mas, solo dejando que fluyera todo ese torrente de emociones que tenia de tanto tiempo encerradas en mí, aplacadas y confundidas con mil triquiñuelas para olvidarlas todos estos años, para hacerlas desaparecer sin éxito…

Nuestros cuerpos se fueron fundiendo en un abrazo desesperado, intenso, en el que nuestras manos trataban de acercarnos mas, acaparando todo lo posible. Hasta dejarnos sin aliento. Obligándonos a separarnos para respirar.

-¿eso es un si? –pregunto Edward, en un susurro, con su frente apoyada en la mía, mientras acariciaba mi cabello, ordenándolo detrás de mi oreja, y haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran al contacto de sus dedos en la piel de mi cuello.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta? –pregunté. Mordiéndome los labios. Mirando sus intensos ojos verdes.

- si me dejarás estar contigo…el resto de mi vida…- susurro, con ojos suplicantes.

-no me imagino el resto de mi vida sin ti… -admití. – te hecho demasiado de menos…

-¿entonces serás mi novia hasta que pueda casarme contigo?

- ¿es una pregunta capciosa Cullen?

- no Bella, estoy tratando de decirte que la única forma en que dejarías de ser mi novia, seria para ser mi esposa. No quiero pasar un día más en mi vida alejado de ti… te amo demasiado Bella…

Suspire profundamente luego de las palabras de Edward y el estallo en una carcajada…

-¿por que te ríes de mi? –Dije-pegándole en el brazo, solo para romperme la mano. –ouch… estas duro Cullen. –me queje…

-eso que nos has visto nada…-dijo, alzando las cejas, en tono sugerente y mi estomago se retorció… comencé a pensar que no seria buena idea esto de que se quedara aquí por dos semanas y yo sola en mi dormitorio.

Es increíble como dos semanas pueden cambiar tanto la vida de dos personas… y volverse uno tan feliz…

Nunca había sido feliz antes.

Me di cuenta ahora, que por fin lo era, y también me di cuenta de que Edward tampoco lo había sido antes…

Nunca había visto sus ojos brillar de esa manera, todo el tiempo. su risa estaba plasmada en su rostro permanentemente… hasta había vuelto a cantar…

Me encantaba observarlo desde la cocina, mientras hacia algunos arreglos en mi cuarto, tarareando y silbando. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba reir con él, y estar con el, simplemente… hablando de todo…como antes.

Me habia alejado tanto de mi misma cuando me aleje de el… había dejado de lado las excursiones, los buenos libros, las películas cursis, que ahora veíamos juntos para reírnos uno del otro, al vernos tan tontamente reflejados en ellas.

Y que decir de la química… de la atracción tan poderosa que sentíamos físicamente. Que era lo único que tratábamos de mantener a raya, porque no queríamos ir tan rápidamente en la relación.

Pero cada vez que nos besábamos era mas difícil separarse, detener las manos, la búsqueda desesperada de piel, de mas contacto. La sensación en el pecho de que nos iba a explotar, de estar quemándonos lentamente sin poder hacer nada para apaciguar ese fuego.

Pero las dos semanas llegaban a su fin, y tendríamos que separarnos obligadamente hasta las vacaciones de navidad…y aunque pareciera que llevábamos una vida juntos, aquella ultima tarde solos, nos habíamos detenido a duras penas luego de una intensa sesión de besos.

_-quiero que sea especial, princesa. –me había dicho Edward, agitado aun._

_- yo te quiero a ti…-había insistido. Un poco frustrada._

_-me tendrás…para siempre, Bella. No quiero ser de nadie más.-_me había prometido.

Y nos despedimos.

Los dos con lagrimas en los ojos y promesas de llamarnos cada vez que necesitáramos del otro. No iba a ser fácil estar sin el, ahora que por fin estaba con el…

_¿Si Jacob se entero?_

Si.

Había venido a buscarme la mañana siguiente a la que Edward llego, para pedirme perdon por lo que había hecho, no esperaba que volviéramos… solo quería que termináramos bien…

Se quedo de una pieza cuando Edward abrió la puerta de entrada.

Hablamos recién después de que Edward se fue.

Jacob continuó su relación con Leah, y yo entendí que había sido amor a primera vista… supongo que si hubiera conocido a Edward a esta edad tal vez nos hubiera sucedido lo mismo…

Tal vez suene muy tonto de mi parte decir que lo perdoné. Pero si Jacob no me hubiera engañado tal vez yo ahora no seria tan feliz…y todo estaba en su lugar ahora.

El estaba bien, yo estaba bien, y no veía razón por la que dejar de hablarnos…Supongo que ahora estaba segura de que nuestra amistad seria solo eso.

Lo difícil iba a ser que Edward entendiera esa amistad…pero tendría toda la vida para lograrlo. Ninguno de los dos iba a desaparecer de mi vida.

Lo sabía.

* * *

C**_hicas!_**

**_Gracias por honrarme con sus alertas de historia favorita! y a las que se animan a escribir y dejarme sus impresiones, significan mucho para mi._**

**_Asi que les dejo este capitulo un poco mas dulce para empezar el finde..._**

**_este y el que vienen son mis capitulos favoritos... igual que el ultimo!_**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Lakentsb_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y caracteristicas de esta obra pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de S. Meyer. Solo los uso para contar una historia que es completamente MIA.**

**

* * *

**

**NOTA: **

**_Hola chicas, lamento muchisimo la tardanza, este capitulo esta listo hace una semana mas o menos, pero FF no me dejaba subir por un error que aparecia y despues de rabiar tanto, agradezco a NAOBI CHAN, que se tomo el trabajo de mandarme un mensajito con la solución! asi que aqui esta...creo yo el capitulo mas dulce de la historia... Aprovechen el azucar porque las cosas cambian pronto!_**

**_Ademas, nuevamente agradesco RW y alertas! me hacen muy feliz!_**

**_besos!_**

**_LAKENTSB_**

* * *

**Tuyo.**

**Edward**

Feliz.

Eufórico.

Enamorado hasta los tuétanos…

Con una sonrisa indeleble tatuada en mis labios que no desaparecia ni siquiera para domir…

_Bella._

El solo evocar su nombre hacia estragos en mi cuerpo.

Su voz, sus ojos, su risa… sus abrazos.

Todo lo que había tenido de ella por años, y me habia llenado más que cualquier otra persona, no era nada comparado con lo que me producia este nuevo estado sin barreras entre nosotros.

_Sus besos._

Sus suspiros en mi boca, sus pequeñas manos avidas de mi piel, sus caricias timidas, urgentes, desesperadas.

Su respiración agitada y ese rubor en sus mejillas que ahora comprendia en otra dimensión…

Mi vida.

La razon de mis días.

Queríia el mundo para Bella, en humilde recompensa por hacerme tan feliz.

Las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban, y entre todas las cosas que soñaba para ese dia especial que queria regalarle no me decidia por ninguna…

Era invierno.

Si hubiera sido primavera o verano tal vez no sería una locura acampar en el prado… queria que fuera alli, porque ese era nuestro lugar… pero no iba a tener a Bella congelandose…

_¡La cabaña!_

Carlysle y Esme habian comprado una cabaña de piedra y madera en el bosque de Forks.

Les encantaba el bosque desde que hicieran una excursión con los padres de Alice en una de sus visitas, y Esme se enamoró del lugar apenas lo vio . La habia arreglado a su gusto, convirtiendola en un lugar delicado y cálido en el que se refugiaban cuando pasaban sus temporadas aquí.

Llamé a carlysle para preguntarle si tenia planes de venir en Navidad, y me dijo que no.

-queria pedirte permiso para usar la cabaña. -Le dije, con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz.

-¿y desde cuando me pides permiso si tienes tu propia llave? –respondió burlon. Y era cierto, tenia mi propia llave pero jamas la habia usado.

- no lo se, admiti…-confuso.

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme hijo? –preguntó con su habitual sabiduría y sonrei.

- fui por Bella a la universidad… le dije sobre mis sentimientos…-confesé, sabiendo que se alegraria de saberlo.

-ahora entiendo… cuanto me alegro hijo, te mereces ser feliz con ella. Se cuanto la amas, y cuanto ella te ama a ti.

- si… estoy feliz…yo queria…¿Cómo que cuanto me ama ella a mi? ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- oh, eso… desde la primera vez que la vi contigo en Forks…-rio carlysle y yo bufe.

-¿podrías habérmelo dicho antes…no crees?-le reproche.

- ¿y privarte del placer de luchar por ello y obtenerlo? No lo creo…¿Qué ibas a decirme? -la risa aun sonaba en su voz.

-que quiero pedirle…yo estoy pensando en… quiero casarme con ella papá. -Admiti, derrotado.-se que es muy pronto pero estoy seguro y quería hacer algo especial para ella… por eso pensé en la cabaña…y…

- es toda tuya hijo… ¿tienes el anillo ya?

-no, aun no me he decidido cual comprar...

-bueno… iba a dártelo este verano cuando nos viéramos, peor ya que te has adelantado…

- ¿de que hablas?

-del anillo de compromiso de mi madre. Esme y yo queremos que lo tengas… que siga en la familia…

-pero…yo...

La emoción me quebró en ese momento. Carlysle seguía tratándome siempre como si yo fuera de su sangre, y eso no hacia más que conmoverme.

-quiero hacerlo. Te lo enviare a tiempo, hijo. Igual si no te gusta puedes elegir el que quieras para ella…-continúo.

-no. No buscare otro… ella es especial en mi vida ¿y que mas que un anillo tan especial, tan significativo para lo que quiero decirle?

No fue facil.

Mis superiores exigieron todo de mi luego de ausentarme dos semanas por motivos familiares pero tenia que estar libre para las vacaciones de Navidad o me moriría.

Llegue dos días antes que ella a Forks, para dejar todo listo y fui por Bella la mañana de navidad. Habíamos hablado por teléfono la noche anterior, ella estaba recién llegando y todavia no le habia dicho a Charlie que estabamos juntos, asi que acordamos vernos por la mañana, para intercambiar nuestros regalos.

-Vine a darte tu regalo. -Dije, envolviéndola entre mis brazos y besandola suavemente. Ella miro detrás de mi al ver que no traia nada en las manos…y su nariz se arrugo.

-¿y donde esta?

-tendrás que venir conmigo… te sugiero que prepares ropa para pasar la noche afuera, -susurre en su oido, disfrutando de su estremecimiento.

-¿me llevaras de acampar? -sus calidos ojos me observaron con curiosidad.

-mmm… solo dire que no regresaremos hasta mañana después del almuerzo…¿Qué te parece?

-¿tan lejos esta mi regalo?

- ya lo veras…

-dejame preparar mis cosas y avisarle a Charlie. –dijo, mientras corria por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué tienen que avisarme? -Pregunto charlie asomandose de la cocina donde se ahbia refugiado cuando llegue.

- que me llevare a Bella para darle su regalo de navidad y regresaremos mañana señor. Explique, tratando de sonar firme, pero los nervios me traicionaban.

- ya son adultos. No me mires con esa cara. Solo te diré que si le dañas un pelo, un solo pelo Edward Masen… te las veras conmigo.¿entiendes? –dijo clavando sus severos ojos en mi.

-si señor, entiendo. Le prometo que…

-nada de promesas, solo regresala tal como la llevaste. -Espeto.

Y solo pude asentir, porque sabia Dios que Bella no volveria como la llevaba… y no por lo que pensaba pedirle sino por lo que pensaba hacer con ella esta noche… _Pero Charlie no tendria por que saberlo. ¿No?_

Bella bajo a los pocos minutos con una mochila en el hombro, sorpendiendome por su rapidez.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto, mientras el rubor cubria sus mejillas.

- ¿ya lo tenias listo?

- ¿crees que no estaba esperando a que por fin vinieras a secuestrarme? – Susurro.-muero por estar a solas contigo Cullen…llevo semanas esperando ese momento. –dijo, acercándose a mi cuello.

Ahora el que se estremecía era yo y ella reia con satisfaccion. Tenia que salir de allí antes de que no pudiera contenerme y la llevara por esas escaleras a su propia habitación.

-vamonos de aquí Bella..-suplique.

-como desees… -susurró, otra vez con esa mirada. -¡Adiós papa! -exclamo, alegremente antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada.

Luego de unos minutos conduciendo por la ruta, me metí en un camino que iba hacia el bosque.

-¿a donde vamos?

- es una sorpresa, lo veras al llegar. .. –Bella bufo en su asiento, mirando hacia la ventanilla. -Vamos…no seas impaciente, te gustara. Es mas, te encantara…

-sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Cullen…

- esta te gustara.

Cuando faltaban unos metros para tomar el camino que nos dejaba en la puerta de la cabaña me volvi hacia ella.

-ahora tienes que hacer algo más. -Le dije, sacando un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.- es parte de mi regalo, asi que te pido que te lo pongas y me des el gusto- dije, y extendi el pañuelo para tapar sus ojos.

La lleve delicadamente y tratando de que no tropezara los metros que nos separaban de la entrada de la casa y le pedi que esperara un segundo mientras abria la puerta.

Luego de que camine con Bella hasta elcentro de la salita, donde el fuego estaba prendido, y la mesa estaba elegantemente puesta para dos, y le quite la venda.

Su mirada sonriente recorrio el lugar maravillada para luego posarse en mi.

-Edward…

Bella acortó la distancia quenos separaba y unio nuestros labios en un beso lento, sensual, profundo, que poco a poco fue transformandose en algo desesperado por parte de ambos. Tuve que obligarme a romperlo para decir.

-Feliz Navidad Bella…

- ¿es mi regalo?

- asi es… un dia completo contigo aquí… ¿Qué te parece?

-Es hermoso…no puedo creerlo. ¿Como sabes de este lugar?

-Es de carlysle… y mio… tengo hace años la llave, pero jamas habia venido cuando no estan ellos aquí. Es donde se quedan en el verano…cuando no estan con Rose.

-¿O sea que nadie nos encontrara aquí?

-Nop. Solo Emmet y Rose conocen la cabaña, y como todos los demas creen que estamos en seatle…ademas no tienen llave.

-Eres picaro Cullen…

-Necesito estar contigo sin interrupciones… Bella.-dije acercándome a ella, y mordisqueando su cuello alternando mis mordiscos con besos humedos.

Pude sentir como se estremecía, y su pulso se desbocaba en su garganta.

-te he echado de menos, -susurro, entre suspiros, apoyándose en mi y dejando que la envolviera por la cintura, bajando ahora por su hombro y cuello con mis besos.

-Yo tambien, crei que me volvería loco un día más lejos de ti.

La di vuelta, atrapando sus labios en un beso demandante, cargado de toda mi nostalgia y mi deseo por ella, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba y buscaba pegarse mas a mi. Mis manos aferraron sus caderas, uniéndolas a las mias, iniciando un movimiento sensual entre nosotros hasta que la escuche jadear.

-Edwrd..Susurro…-me estas volviendo loca.

-y tu a mi… -dije, encendido por el tono ronco de su voz, y volviendo a besar su boca, y su mandibula, hasta su clavícula.

Mis dedos juguetearon con el botón de su camisa, y ella lo desprendió, dejándome ver el escote de encaje de una camiseta de tiras azules, contrastando con la blancura de la curva de sus pechos. Mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando demasiado rápido y no quería quemar el momento.

-quiero que sea especial, -susurre, volviendo a prender su botón. -No aquí, no así…

-esta bien. -Asintió… apartandose un poco de mi… -sorprendeme.

Sonrei aliviado a ver la expresion de su rostro, por un momento creí que habia pensado que la rechazaba…

-Bueno…-dije, algo nervioso ahora…-he pensado que primero deberíamos comer… necesitaras fuerzas luego.

Reí al observar como sus mejillas enrojecían.

–vamos, tu siéntate ahí y ponte cómoda que regreso en un momento.

Le ayude a quitarse la chaqueta, deslizando mis manos por sus costados, disfrutando de este juego de seducción indirecta, sabiendo el efecto que mi toque producía en ella, porque la electricidad también recorría mi cuerpo, despertándome toda clase de sensaciones placenteras.

Me lleve sus cosas a la habitación, y eche un vistazo satisfecho de mi trabajo toda la tarde y la noche anterior para preparar el lugar. Mi padre había dejado una nota junto con el anillo que me envió.

_Para impresionar a tu chica no tienes que hacer grandes gastos de dinero, solo has las cosas por ti mismo._

Así que yo mismo había cocinado, y solo había dejado que mi madre preparara el postre, porque realmente eso me superaba… pero lo demás… era todo del trabajo de mis manos… hecho con todo mi amor.

No sabia si la impresionaría, lo único que quería era mostrarle cuan especial era ella para mi.

La cabaña tenia una estufa a leñá en el pequeño comedor, y otra en el dormitorio. Las dos estaban encendidas, dandonos la calidez que necesitabamos, ya que afuera, los ventanales de la sala mostraban que habia comenzado a nevar.

-voy a guardar el auto, -avise. Saliendo de la cabaña.

No quería sorpresas al despertar por la mañana a causa de un motor congelado por mi descuido.

Bella encontró el tocador en el pasillo y se lavo las manos y note que había acomodado un poco su cabello también, y sonreí. Para mi estaba perfecta, con sus ondas sueltas y alocadas, cayendo por su espalda.

Calenté la lasaña en el horno, y prepare la botella de vino que había comprado para la ocasión. Ninguno de los dos solía beber, yo lo sabia. Pero el día y la ocasión ameritaban esos detalles.

Me encargue de servir la comida y llenar su copa, rozándola y hablándole en el cuello pasando por detrás de su silla cada vez que podía, y disfrute de sus nervios y de verla tan ansiosa por lo que sucedería después.

-nunca te había visto así. –comento. Mientras comíamos.

-¿así como? –pregunte, haciéndome el que no sabia de que hablaba.

-tan… provocador…tan… sexy. –admitió, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

- será porque no me gusta empezar lo que no podré terminar – dije, mirándola con lujuria y haciendo que se atragantara con su copa de agua.

Lo siento- me disculpe… es que… solo estoy tratando de impresionarte.

Creo que ya lo lograste-rio. Y levante los platos.

-¿quieres el postre ahora o prefieres que terminemos la copa de vino en el sillon? -Pregunte, desde la cocina.

La vi mirar el fuego con ojos nostálgicos y supe que elegiría el sillón.

-Creo que me encantaria sentarme frente al fuego, -contestó mientras acomodaba los almohadones para acurrucarse en el sillon.

-no no no… señorita, ¿que cree que esta haciendo?- La reprendi, sorprendiéndola…

-¿no lo se?

- siéntate ahí, y déjame hacer a mi. –le ordene, sacándole una sonrisa.

-ok, no me gustaría contradecirte hoy -bromeo…

-no te arrepentirás… -dije, arrodillándome a sus pies, y quitándole las botas. Bella extendió sus pies hacia la estufa y me senté en la mullida alfombra tomándolos en mis manos, masajeándolos con fuerza y movimientos precisos, arrancadote un par de gemidos de placer.

-oh, Edward, eso es…fantástico, -dijo, recostándose hacia atrás en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos me senté a su lado y la recosté sobre mi como solía se nuestra costumbre. Conversamos un rato de trivialidades mientras reíamos y bebíamos nuestras copas.

-me encanta estar contigo.- Dijo de pronto. Es como si todo lo demás dejara de existir…

-me pasa lo mismo admití.-no sabes cuanto me cuesta subsistir cuando no puedo verte. Es como si nunca llegara a casa.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, contemplando el fuego y sintiéndonos, en nuestra burbuja personal. Mis manos peinaban su cabello con lentitud, rozando su cuello de vez en cuando, y Bella alzo sus manos de repente, tirando de mi para que la besara...

Nos besamos largo rato, lentamente, disfrutandonos, hasta que poco a poco fuimos acomodandonos frente a frente y nuestros cuerpos terminaron entrelazados, en una maraña de piernas con Bella a horcajadas de mi. Mis manos subian y bajaban por su espalda, acariciandola, y también acercandola hacia mi con deseperacion.

Bella jugaba con mi cabello, revolviendolo y tirando de el, acercandome aun mas, profundizando nuestro beso al limite, hasta quedarnos sin aire.

-te amo Bella, -susurre cuando pude separarme.-y me vuelves absolutamente loco.

-Ella sonrio y metio sus manos debajo de mi sueter, haciendome estremecer.

-me gustas demasiado Cullen… creo que esta vez no me quedare con las ganas de ponerte las manos encima. -rio con malicia.

-Tocame. entonces–le rogue. -Soy tuyo.

Bella se abalanzo sobre mis labios con desesperacin y sus manos subieron por dentro de mi ropa recorriendo mi pecho y buscando mi espalda.

-quitamelo si quieres, -susurre, levantando mis brazos, y Bella se enderezo para quitar mi sueter dandome una espectacular vista de su silueta…

esto iba a ser muy difícil…Queria que fuera lento, pero estaba al limite de mi control ya, y solo nos habiamos besado.

Bella desprendio el primer boton de su camisa y me miro, mordiendose los labios. Extendi mi mano hacia las suyas y comence a soltar los botones uno a uno, dejando al descubierto su camiseta de tiras azul, que se ceñia perfectamente a su figura, marcando sus pechos erizados.

-Bella…-susurre, besandola y bajando mis manos por sus hombros, hasta su clavicula, y luego sus costillas,para subir lentamente y rodear sus pechos con suavidad.

Ella se arqueo hacia atrás, con el contacto, y me miro a los ojos, con sus labios entreabiertos, mientras los acariciaba.

Nos besamos con desesperación ahora, y cuando ella levanto los brazos para que le quitara la camiseta, la tome en brazos y la lleve hasta la habitación. Dejandola de pie sobre la alfombra.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al contemplar el efecto de las luces de las velas metidas en pequeños fanales blancos, reflejadas en el espejo que cubria una de las paredes y mesclado con el vaiven del fuego de la delicada chimenea de piedras que estaba en una de las esquinas.

-Edward…este lugar… es… hermoso, -musito, mientras me inclinaba para besarla nuevamente, desde el estomago hacia arriba, subiendo con mis manos, arrastrando su camiseta para dejar sus pechos expuestos frente a mi. La vi cubrirse rápidamente cuando me aleje para arrojar la camiseta en una silla. Detrás nuestro.

-no lo hagas.-suplique. Tomando sus muñecas y separando sus brazos.-no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres.

Bella bajo la vista con timides, y tome su barbilla para besarla. Eres perfecta, Bella, mirame.- Le dije, tomando su mano y poniendola en mi pecho sobre mi corazon… -es lo que me haces. -Le dije, y volvi a besarla, abrazandola y dejando que nuestras pieles hicieran contacto, arrancandonos una sensación abrumadora.

Sus manos bajaron por mi cintura, buscando el boton de mi pantalón, y las mias el suyo.

Nos quitamos el resto de la ropa despacio, mirandonos. Mientras tomaba a Bella por la cintura haciendola retroceder hacia la cama, recostandola en ella y subiendo desde sus tobillos besando cada parte que encontraba en mi camino.

-tocame Bella, quiero sentirte.-le pedi, tendiendome a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarla en lugares diferentes, arrancandole jadeos y gemidos a su paso.

Sus manos pequeñas comenzaron a viajar por mi piel ahora, obligandome a cerrar los ojos. Nos descubrimos despacio, con ternura, pasion, y delicadeza, adorandonos entre susurros, besos y gemidos hasta que Bella tomo mi rostro y murmuro mirandome a lo profundo de los ojos.

-por favor… Edward…

y sin romper contacto con sus ojos me acomode sobre ella mientras su mano recorria mi barbilla y cuello, para unirme lentamente a su cuerpo en el acto mas sublime que puede unir a dos personas.

Deje que sus expresiones me guiaran, hasta que nuestros cuerpos encontraran el ritmo perfecto que nos hizo explotar momentos después, totalmente agotados y emocionados.

Me derrumbe a un costado de Bella y la arrastre conmigo en un abrazo posesivo. No queria separarme de ella… no podria separarme de ella. Ahora entendia porque las religiones dicen que uno debe esperar al matrimonio para unirse de esta manera con la persona que ama.

Supe que jamás podría entregarme a otra persona ya, y que jamas podria soportar que Bella tuviera este tipo de intercambio con alguien mas. Yo le pertenecia, y ella a mi. Y era para siempre.

No podría decir con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvimos en una especie de limbo, flotando en la nueva sensación de estar unidos de esta manera, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados aun, y acariciándonos levemente, en silencio hasta que Bella se subió a mi y comenzó a besarme con pasión, haciendo a mi cuerpo despertar nuevamente.

Nos amamos con menos delicadeza y más pasión esta vez. Hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Cuando desperté, había anochecido. No quería apartarme de Bella pero necesitaba usar el baño, así que desenrede un poco nuestros cuerpos y me deslice fuera de la cama.

Cuando regrese, Bella me miraba con una sonrisa relajada en los labios, toda hermosa, apenas cubierta con la sabana y su cabello revuelto.

-hey dormilona… -dije, sentandome a su lado.

-tengo hambre-se quejo, y escuche el gruñido de su estomago…

- ¿que tal pastel de chocolate con una taza de chocolate caliente?

-¿hay pastel? -Sus ojso se iluminaron graciosamente…

- si señorita, era el postre… pero como ud prefirio otras cosas… ¿quieres levantarte o te traigo un poco aquí?

-aquí estara bien, -dijo con pereza… -ya oscurecio.

Lleve una bandeja con la cena para los dos y nos acomodamos en la cama. No podia estar mas feliz, y comodo, y completo. Supe que queria exactamente esa vida por el resto de mis dias y que solo la tendria con ella; mi Bella. Que comia concentrada su trozo de pastel y no era conciente de que la estaba devorando a ella con mi mirada.

Tan hermosa, con la luz naranja del fuego resaltando su cremosa piel, y las ondas de su cabello revuelto recogidas sobre uno de sus hombros…

.-¿que estas mirando tanto? - pregunto, como siempre sin mirarme.

-lo hermosa que eres…-admiti. Adorándola.

- exagerado.

- si te vieras como te veo no dirias eso…

-¿y como me vez cullen? Inquirio.

-perfecta…

Luego de devorar casi medio pastel de chocolate y dos tazas de chocolate cada uno, volvimos a devorarnos mutuamente hasta caer rendidos por el sueño.

Bella me sorprendio con el desayuno esta vez. Café, tostadas, jugo de naranja y huevos revueltos.

-no tenias que hacerlo.-proteste fingiendo enojo. – se supone que todo esto es mi regalo y yo tenia que hacerlo.

- no te enojes Cullen, no quise despertarte, eres tan hermoso cuando duermes! Pero si no me levantaba te iban a despertar mis rugidos.- explico mi princesa tratando de aplacarme.

Devoramos todo rapidamente y decidi que era tiempo de darme una ducha.

-no se si quieres acompañarme, le dije. Pero me voy a duchar…

- ¿quieres ahorrar agua Cullen o estas haciéndome algún tipo de propuesta?

- como tu quieras…-respondí, dándole una nalgada y corriendo al baño.

Bella no tardó en seguirme y terminamos encontrándole otro uso al hidromasaje de Esme. Eso si, totalmente relajante.

Nos vestimos rápidamente al salir, sino nos pasaríamos el día entero en ese dormitorio y todavía faltaba la parte mas importante de mi regalo.

Después de almorzar le dije a Bella que se abrigara y fui por el auto.

-¿a donde me llevas? –pregunto. Viendo que guardaba el panuelo de seda en mi bolsillo otra vez.

- a un lugar que te gusta, -dije. -Pero tendras que dejarme vendarte antes de llegar. No puedes ver la sopresa antes de que te lo diga.-le anticipe.

- esta bien… esta sorpresa fue totalmente perfecta…creo que empiezan a gustarme, -admitio juguetona.

Cuando llegamos hasta el sendero que nos llevaba al nuestro prado le indique que caminariamos un poco.

Increíblemente el dia etaba despejado, asi que el sol se colaba entre los frondosos arboles y supe que nuestro prado estaria soleado. Aunque cubierto de nieve, pues era invierno.

Unos metros antes de llegar al borde de los arboles le pedi a Bella que me dejara vendarla, la conduje hasta el tronco donde soliamos sentarnos y le pedi que esperara un segundo mientras daba un ultimo retoque a mi sorpresa, y me volvi para desatarla.

Bella abrio los ojos acostumbrandose a la claridad del sol sobre la nieve y miro a su alrededor sin saber que era lo que tenia que mirar hasta que dio con _él._

Mi creación mas reciente:

Un muñeco de nieve bastante mas pequeño que Bella, vestido con una gorra de lana negra, una camisa a cuadros y unos Rai bans gastados que guardaba en mi closet.

El muñeco tenia una pizarra colgando del cuello que decía "casate con migo" en grandes letras rojas… y la cajita de terciopelo azul que contenia el anillo estaba sobre su mano de hielo extendida.

Bella rió al principio, y luego se inclino para tomar la pequeña caja de terciopelo. la dio vueltas con curiosidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la abrió.

Se volvió hacia a mi, que esperaba su reaccion en silencio, totalmente nervioso, y con una enorme sonrisa entre lagrimas me pregunto:

-¿en serio Cullen? ¿Con el?

- conmigo Bella, -dije arrodillándome ahora delante de ella y tomando su mano. -Quiero ser tuyo, en todas las formas posibles, con este anillo te entrego mi corazón para siempre si lo aceptas. Soy tuyo, completamente ahora.

Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Edward…eres… es…todo...tan perfecto…me haces tan feliz… nada me haría mas feliz que aceptarlo…-dijo, tomando mi rostro entre sus delicados dedos. -y también soy tuya, completamente.

Bella extendió su mano para que colocara el anillo en ella y luego la bese, otra vez, como si fuera la primera vez y también la última. Como todos nuestros besos, cargados siempre de todos nuestros sentimientos.

Luego Bella hecho a reír…

-pobrecito, -dijo señalando el muñeco de nieve… -ahora se ve tan patético con la mano extendida pidiendo matrimonio…

-creo que deberíamos hacerle su compañera ¿que te parece? -Sugerí… sacando a flote nuestro lado infantil que nunca estaba demasiado lejos… y nos entretuvimos un buen rato, construyendo la novia perfecta para Ed… como lo habíamos bautizado.

Le pusimos a modo de bufanda el pañuelo de seda con que habia vendado a Bella y ella le colocó un ramo de hojas en el regazo.

Satisfechos con nuestra obra de arte, la contemplamos en silencio un momento, y estallamos en carcajadas. Luego de tomarnos algunas fotografías con el celular regresamos alegremente por el bosque hasta el auto y luego a la cabaña. A buscar nuestras cosas y llevarla a su casa para prepararse para la cena de esta noche y avisarle a Charlie.

Les diríamos a nuestros padres que nos habíamos comprometido.

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido como esperaban (no soy muy buena para las notas de autor jeje) y haya logrado reflejar la profundidad de lo que se rompio con esa boda...**_

_**Me hacen muy feliz con sus alertas y rew! trato de contestar a todas y espero que sigan por aqui y se pasen tambien por las otras historias que hay en mi perfil...**_

_**ESta historia es ROMANCE/DRAMA. y eso es lo que van a encontrar aqui... asi que si les afecta el sufrimiento y la tristeza... no les recomiendo este genero =).**_

_**El próximo capitulo es horrible... y tal vez tendria que cambiar el rating de la historia solo por el... **_

_**Gracias a todas por estar ahi! **_

_**Lakentsb**_


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer**. **Los personajes y caracteres de la historia pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo de Stephanie Meyer. Solo los he tomado para protagonizar una historia que es completamente MIA.**

* * *

**Hola a todas. **

**Gracias por estar allí y seguir mi loca historia con tanto fervor.**

**Este capitulo no estaba en mis planes, pero pensé que antes de odiar a Tanya así sin más, debería darle la oportunidad de "defenderse" y mostrarles un poco de su mente y de cómo estaba resultando la vida para ella… y el comienzo de su locura...**

* * *

**Las princesas no deben llorar**

**Tanya.**

Encerrada en mi cuarto otra vez.

_Vieja bruja!_ –masculle con rabia, dando un manotazo sobre el tocador para arrepentirme instantáneamente. Casi hecho a perder el retrato de mi madre.

¡La extrañaba tanto! En momentos como estos recordaba sus palabras, y en vez de darme fuerzas parecían tener el efecto contrario: solo me hacían más débil, más llorona.

_-Las princesas no deben llorar_- solía decirme cuando era una niña, mientras me abrazaba, consolándome de cualquier cosa que perturbara mi paz. Desde una simple caida hasta las palabras hirientes de algun niño desconsiderado en la escuela.

Mi madre era dulce.

Solía repetirme todo el tiempo lo especial que yo era y como había cambiado sus vidas desde que me encontraron en aquel orfanato.

No recuerdo con exactitud la cantidad de veces en que me habia contado cómo me había levantado en brazos impulsivamente de la cuna en la que yo estaba y supo que jamás podría soltarme. Se había quedado conmigo allí todo el día, en contra del reglamento de visitas incluso, mientras mi padre iba en busca de Jenks, su fiel amigo Abogado, socios en aquel momento, y apresuraban todo lo posible las cosas para que esa misma noche yo ya durmiera con ellos, en mi nuevo hogar.

_Ellos me amaron. No como ésta….-_pensé, y el dolor me hizo encorvarme hasta terminar hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Al lado de mi cama_._

Mis lágrimas estallaron otra vez, y metí el puño en mi boca. A Irina le molestaba oírme llorar y no queria darle motivos para que irrumpiera en mi cuarto y me diera "motivos reales para llorar" como ella llamaba a los cintazos y golpes que solía darme cuando se exasperaba conmigo.

En realidad a Irina le molestaba todo de mí. Y a veces dudo de si en realidad amo a mi padre realmente, o solo lo quiso por su dinero.

Traté de creer que si lo amó, porque lo he visto volver a sonreír con ella, y lo he visto volver a ser casi el de siempre el último tiempo, y eso me alegraba tanto…

Se que él nunca olvido a mi madre.

Solía encontrarlo en mi habitación a veces, sentado en mí contemplando su foto en mi tocador.

Era el único lugar de la casa donde estaba permitida una foto de ella… a Irina le molestaba que hablarmos de ella, o que sus fotos estuvieran en la sala.

-los muertos estan muertos… -decia. –no entiendo que obsesion tienen con ver su rostro cada minuto si no volvera…

Quiero creer que es el dolor por la muerte de mi padre lo que la tiene así ahora. Irascible, insoportable. Creo que me mantuvo en el hospital porque Alice y sus padres no se despegaron de mi. Incluso me sorprendi de ver a Bella cuando desperte.

Pero se que me engaño, porque Irina siempre me trató de la misma forma cuando mi padre no estaba presente. Y ahora… que el ya no estaba mas…

Sus palabras retumban constantemente en mi cabeza:

-¡_eres una inúti!,_

_- ¡no sirves ni para cuidar una casa! Asi nunca te casaras siquiera… y seguras siendo una carga para mi!, _

_-¡no te creas que con la belleza llegaras a alguna parte, no… para llegar a algo se necesita inteligencia. ¡Algo que tú no tienes!_

_- ¡eres una recogida.¡ Ve a saber de qué prostituta provienes y yo tengo que aguantarte como hija!_

Y las cosas empeoraron luego de la lectura del testamento. No se qué pensaba Irina, o qué esperaba… O tal vez tenía la ilusion…

Yo no esperaba nada. Estaba sola en el mundo. No sabía ni siquiera si podría quedarme en la casa. Estaba muy conciente de que ellos no eran mis padres, aunque me adoptaran legalmente, y me dieran su apellido. Ninguno estaba ya para defenderme. El resto de la familia no me quería, o no le importaba nada de mí, salvo mi tia que había cuidado de mi cuando mi padre se fue de luna de miel. Pero ella no podía hacer nada por mí. Estaba segura.

Nadie podría hacer nada por mí. Ni siquiera Alice y su familia con toda su preocupación.

Jenks leyó el testamento y nos quedamos de una pieza:

Lo único que mi padre le dejo a Irina era su auto. Que estaba destrozado ahora a causa del accidente….

El resto, que no era mucho después de saldar las deudas con el hospital, era para mí, La casa estaba a mi nombre y yo podía acceder a los bienes que estaban en el banco al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Mientras tanto tendría una pensión mensual que Irina administraría si yo vivía con ella. No era condición vivir con ella para cobrarla, pero no podía recibirla directamente antes de los 18 años, y para poder independizarme tenia que terminar el secundario.

Volvimos a casa en un silencio mortal esa tarde.

Todavía quedaban unas semanas de clases ese año pero yo tenia permiso para faltar.

Decidí que volvería a clases a la mañana siguiente. Se lo comunique a ella, y sus palabras de respuesta me dieron la pauta de lo que me esperaba de aquí en adelante.

-_lo arruinaste todo! Todo! No eres mas que un maldito estorbo!-_me grito. –_y aprovecha bien estas semanas de clases porque no volverás a pisar esa escuela privada luego de este año! No permitiré que la miseria que nos dejo tu padre se gaste en educación para ti! No señor._

Aterrorizada me encerré en mi habitación.

_¿Las cosas ya no podían ser peor para mi o si?_

Ya habían empeorado lo suficiente en la escuela durante todo ese año a causa de la estupida reacción de Edward aquel día en la playa en que abofeteo a James.

_¡y ni siquiera fue para defenderme a mi! ¡Lo hizo porque el estupido estaba tocando a Bella!_

Algo que Victoria nunca dejaba de recordarme….

Pero yo no le guardaba rencor a Bella por aquello, ella solo había actuado pensando en mí, y no tenia idea de cómo eran las cosas porque ya ese año no compartíamos todas las clases.

Tal vez Irina tuviera algo de razón: Alice y Bella tomaban cursos avanzados desde que las conocía, y yo estaba con los _retrazados_ y por eso compartía la mayoría de las clases con James, Laurent y Victoria….

-_tu amiga la castaña acabara robándote el bombón de novio que tienes!-_ me dijo un día Victoria mientras espiaba la foto que tenia junto a Edward en mi casillero.

–_eres demasiado mojigata niña! Tienes que avivarte, con la belleza que tienes podrías tenerlo comiendo de tu mano!_

Yo la miraba sin entender.

No era de compararme con las personas y mucho menos me creía especial. Pero sus palabras hicieron mella en mí aquella vez, especialmente porque fue después de que Bella se mudara a Forks y cuando Alice me contó que Edward también vivía allí ahora…

Intentaba tomarlo bien, entendía que no fue a propósito, que no se pusieron de acuerdo para ir justo a la misma ciudad a vivir… que no era una conspiración que estuvieran en la misma escuela…pero él ni siquiera me había llamado en meses…

y, cuando hablaba con Bella por teléfono o recibía sus cartas, ella no mencionaba mucho de él, aunque sabia que compartían casi todas las clases.

Ella me contaba entusiasmada como eran las cosas allí, los nuevos amigos que había hecho, y también se quejaba de lo verde y lluvioso que era aquel lugar… y solo me repetía lo mucho que nos extrañaba a Alice y a mi.

Cuando Victoria supo aquello se burlo de mí una semana entera.

No tenia sentido discutir con ella, o explicarle que Bella no me traicionaría. O que a Edward no le interesaba ella y ninguna otra chica… Victoria pensaba diferente… no era como nosotras, no entendía nuestra amistad.

-_solo porque eres demasiado linda y lo estas desperdiciando te diré lo que vamos a hacer_, -me dijo una tarde luego de gimnasia.

_-¿Y que vamos a hacer?-_pregunte algo alarmada. No confiaba mucho en ella. Mas bien le temía.

- _te daré… algunas clases…_ -dijo, mirándome algo extraña. _-te enseñare algunas cosas que puedes hacer con tu noviecito para que no tenga ojos para nadie mas… porque me imagino que este verano vendrá ¿no?_

-_la verdad es que no lo se… su vida ha cambiado y…-_empecé a explicar, pero a ella no le importaba. Me di cuenta de que querian algo de mi_…_

_- de todas maneras no importa, tienes que aprenderlo mujer, para el o para cualquier chico que se cruce en tu camino_.-había dicho ella con suficiencia.

Y Victoria lo hizo.

O mejor dicho, fui presionada, extorsionada y hasta obligada a _practicar_ sus clases con James, su novio mientras ella nos observaba, y me di cuenta de lo perversos que eran.

Pero no podía escapar.

Alice notó que estaba diferente. Incluso un par de veces me reprocho por el cambio en mi forma de vestir. Mucho más insinuante, mucho más piel expuesta. Faldas cortas, escote y maquillaje…

-_si quieres vestirte como una zorra es tu problema Tanya, pero una chica con tu belleza podría tener algo mas de estilo -_me dijo una vez y la mire con odio, pero ella sonrió y con mas entusiasmo del que hubiera imaginado me dijo -_Yo podría ayudarte con eso si quieres._

Y me pareció genial, en principio solo para volver a pasar mas tiempo con ella… nos veíamos demasiado poco desde que Bella se fue… y luego… el resultado.

Después de toda una tarde jugando a ser la barbie de Alice, ni siquiera Victoria tuvo algo que reprochar la mañana siguiente cuando me vio en la escuela.

Pero luego de la muerte de mi padre… ya nada importaba demasiado para mi. Sabia que lo bueno de mi vida habia acabado, solo esperaba que toda la humillación vivida con James, practicando mis nuevas habilidades valierna la pena cuando llegue a Forks, y supe que asi fue cuando recupere a Edward en solo una semana.

El estaba diferente, distante, esquivo. Al principio hasta creí que le molestaba verme. Había aceptado que no viajara a verme cuando murió mi padre porque Bella me explico que su abuelo estaba muy enfermo y el estaba de viaje acompañando a su madre cuando todo ocurrió, pero me dolió. No podía dejar de pensar en que si el me amara hubiera estado ahí…

Y cuando llegue a Forks y supe lo de sus padres, y todo lo que nunca me había contado, y vi como eran tan cercanos con Bella, me di cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo de verdad. O de que lo nuestro en realidad no era demasiado profundo. El no confiaba en mi para contarme sus cosas. El confiaba más en Bella.

Victoria tenía razón.

Supe que tenía esforzarme para atraparlo. Y como el no se abría a mi de la manera en que yo quería, al menos haría que estuviera loco por mi.

Y lo conseguí.

A pesar de que al principio intento safarse con ese discurso de que había cambiado y que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi y quería que fuéramos amigos.

Pero insistí.

Le hice ver que yo le gustaba.

Lo hice tocarme.

Le mostré lo que podía tener si se quedaba conmigo y gane: por unas semanas al menos, lo tuve total y literalmente en mis manos, atrapado en intensas sesiones de besos y manoseos en cualquier lugar que encontráramos disponible. Hasta que volvió a decirme que eso no era lo que quería de mi, o par a él, y que era mejor dejarlo…

Entonces amenace con suicidarme… y con ello lo retuve, y como si fuera conspiración del destino a mi favor. Bella se hizo novia de Jacob y ya ni siquiera me dejaba para pasar tiempo con ella… al menos hasta el final de ese verano, que termino rompiendo conmigo y haciéndome prometer que no volvería a Forks por el. Jamás.

Volvi a Phoenix destrozada.

Seguí escribiéndole cartas durante el año como todos los años, sabiendo que como siempre no las contestaría, y llamándolo cada vez que podía, pero Edward seguía determinado en su postura. Cuando comenzaba a decirle algo sobre nosotros o volver, me decía que cortaría la llamada y yo, con tal de oírlo un rato más desistía y volvía a la conversación trivial.

Le pregunte a Bella mil veces si él estaba con alguien y me decía que no, que estaba solo, no tenia novia y no hablaba de ninguna chica.

Yo sabia que el le contaba todo a ella, y Bella nunca me había mentido. No tenía razón para empezar ahora.

Mi amistad con Bella nunca cambio a pesar que ella ahora vivía en Forks, y después de mi rompimiento con Edward. Ella, como siempre lo había hecho, se limitaba a escucharme sin emitir juicios ni tomar partido por ninguno de los dos.

Bella jamás lo defendió de ninguna queja que yo haya tenido aunque fuera justa. Pero ese ultimo verano, por primera vez me puse un poco celosa, y me molestó ver como se trataban: Edward y Bella se veían demasiado íntimos, demasiado cómodos juntos, y se trataban con tanta familiaridad, como si no hubiera barreras entre ellos….

Sabia que no sucedía nada más entre ellos, nunca había pasado antes, Edward la conocía desde niños y jamás se había fijado en ella como mujer. y Bella…ella nunca me engañaría, ella no traicionaría nuestra amistad…

Pero tal vez ahora que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, el se había fijado en ella finalmente...

Eso me preocupaba. Bella siempre estuvo enamorada de el, siempre lo supe, y se que ella nunca lo admitió para que yo no me sintiera mal por quererlo de la misma manera. Incluso su actitud fue más noble que la mía. Ella simplemente dio un paso al costado y si no hubiera sido por ella, Edward nunca se hubiera acercado a mi. ..

Luego, yo había hecho mi buen trabajo para retenerlo…aunque no como hubiera querido: nunca llegamos a hacer el amor, -algo que lamentaba, porque realmente lo amaba, y no podía entender por que podíamos hacer _de todo_ menos eso-. Y ahora él terminaba conmigo, definitivamente.

No quería una relación seria a distancia -me había dicho- y no quería seguir teniendo algo casual conmigo como había sido hasta ahora.

El tenia planes para su vida, y no me quería lo suficiente como par incluirme en ellos.

Ni siquiera mi excusa de suicidarme si me dejaba funciono esa vez.

El ultimo día que estuve en Forks, cuando lo vi salir de la casa con la caja con mis cosas me di cuenta de que me estaba por devolver mis cartas y todas las chuchearías que le habia regalado en el correr de los años, y supe que esta vez iba enserio.

Aun asi, tuve la esperanza de que con el correr de los días cambiaria de opinión, que extrañaría nuestros intensos intercambios…

Pero la primera vea que me cortó el teléfono cuando comencé a recordarle algunas cosas, me di cuenta de que seria más difícil de lo que pensé.

Todo lo que había hecho para retenerlo de nada servia ahora…mi vida se derrumbaba. Todos los que amaba se alejaban de mí.

E Irina cumplió sus amenazas.

Lo supe apenas llegue a casa: ella me saco de la escuela privada y me anoto en una abarrotada escuela pública en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

Fui a ver a Jenks, para ver si podía hacer algo y me dijo que la condición de terminar la secundaria que había puesto mi padre no establecía una escuela en particular, y que no podía obligarla a deshacer el cambio…

Como era de esperar, Irina no se ocuparía de llevarme o traerme, y tuve que aprender a usar el transporte publico cuando perdía el bus escolar.

Lo peor fue que esa escuela estaba plagada de Victorias y James… y yo no había aprendido a lidiar con ellos. Así que como dice el refrán: _si no puedes contra ellos, únete…_

Comencé a fumar, a beber, y a usar mi cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería de algunas personas.

A alice la veía los fines de semana, y pretendía que mi vida iba bien, que estaba manejando las cosas. Pero su mirada triste a veces me hacia añorar los viejos tiempos y querer escapar de la vida miserable que ahora tenia.

Irina me dejaba sola todo el tiempo, y sin dinero. Ella se gastaba todo el dinero de la pensión en frivolidades, y el dia que descubrí que se acostaba con Jenks, todas mis esperanzas de que algo justo sucediera en mi vida desaparecieron.

Ahora era verano otra vez y estaba furiosa en mi habitación.

Alice se iba de viaje con su familia. Esta vez no irían a Forks, y yo no tenia con quien colarme para viajar hasta allá.

Además, mi año de estudios había sido desastroso, y la bruja que se hacia llamar mi madre me había castigado prohibiéndome salir hasta que aprobara las materias para terminar mi secundaria.

Aunque quisiera escaparme y aparecer allí x mi propia cuenta, no tenia dinero para hacerlo.

Tuve mi primera buena noticia en mucho tiempo cuando Alice regreso semanas después, y me contó que iría a Forks con sus padres para el cumpleaños de Elizabeth, la madre de Edward y a ver a su novio.

Después de unos días logré convencerla para que me llevara con ella, y ella convenció a mi madre para que me dejara ir.

No mencioné a Edward en ningún momento. Alice sabia que ya no estábamos juntos y se que se había cansado de escucharme llorar y hablar sobre el los primeros meses luego de que volvimos.

Pero era obvio que me moría por verlo. Y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de intentar recuperarlo.

El resto del tiempo antes del viaje lo pasamos organizando nuestras cosas para nuestra próxima mudanza.

Estaba decidida.

Cuando las clases terminaron decidí que ya no soportaba vivir en esa casa, tenia que irme, empezar mi vida en algún lado…

Cuando le comente a Alice y ella me contó que iría a vivir nueva york, al piso que sus padres tenían allá, se nos ocurrió ir juntas.

Ella iba a estudiar diseño grafico y pensaba buscar compañera de apartamento porque no soportaba la idea de vivir sola, y yo, si lograba aprobar mis exámenes a tiempo, tal vez podría estudiar algo, aunque todavía no sabia que, o encontrar un buen trabajo.

Estábamos entusiasmadas con la idea. Alice no quería ir a ninguna universidad prestigiosa con internado, y como yo no tenía dinero pero deseaba vivir sola y la posibilidad de una beca había quedado en una ilusión cuando baje las notas en mi último semestre decidí irme al menos a trabajar.

Irina puso el grito en el cielo, pero ya nada podía hacer sobre mí desde que yo tenía 18 años cumplidos y podía irme.

Ella estaba obligada a devolverme mi pensión, aunque sabia que no lo haría, tenia a Jenks atrapado bajo sus faldas y no lograría nada yendo a el.

Una semana después, terminaba de arreglarme en la habitación de Alice, en su casa de la playa de Forks para ir a la fiesta en la casa de los Masen.

El vestido rojo que me había prestado Alice me sentaba bien, aunque estaba segura de

Nada de lo que me pusiera llamaría la atención de Edward. Lo había notado desde que llegue, casi no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en su casa y apenas tuvo oportunidad se escabullo, dejándome varada, ya que Alice andaba en el planeta jasper y se había olvidado de mi existencia.

Bella, por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, estaba distante con Edward.

Algo había pasado entre ellos, estaba segura. Ya no pasaban el tiempo juntos, y Bella me había invitado a ir con ella, Jake y sus primos a la reserva, a la playa en vez de que saliéramos con Edward Alice y Jasper a algún lado. Algo que no habíamos hecho ninguna vez en todo el verano que pase con ella en Forks.

También me di cuenta de que su relación con Jake no era tan real como quería hacerla ver. Jake estaba embobado con ella, eso era notable, pero Bella lo trataba como un poco más que a un hermano.

Algo me decía que para lograr mí objetivo esa noche tenia que estar lejos de Bella. Edward no se acercaría a ella…ni a mí… si yo estaba con ella…

A regañadientes subí al auto de Jasper junto con Alice para buscar a Bella a su casa para ir la fiesta. Mi sueño de entrada espectacular se esfumo al saber que llegaríamos los cuatro juntos.

Creo que hasta respiré con alivio cuando vi a Bella salir vestida con una simple pollera de jeans y una camiseta azul y zapatillas bailarinas bajas.

Pero mi ánimo cayó a los suelos cuando vi que Edward solo tenía ojos para ella. _¡Ni siquiera había reparado en nosotras! ¡En mi! ¡Que llevaba un vestido de infarto!_

Apenas pude me escabullí de ellas. No fue tan difícil, Bella estaba distraída y algo la tenia de mal humor, y Alice estaba demasiado embobada con su novio como para notar mi ausencia.

No dude un segundo en ir tras de Edward cuando vi que su madre lo mandaba por algo a la despensa. Arrime la puerta detrás de mí sin llegar a cerrarla para no hacer ruido, y me alegre de que la luz no estuviera encendida.

Eso facilitaría las cosas.

-¿_que haces aquí?_- me dijo sorprendido y de mala manera cuando me vio de pie detrás de el.

-hey…solo venia a saludarte. Creo que no me viste cuando llegue- dije, coqueta.

- te vi perfectamente Tanya y no quise saludarte.-replico secamente, mientras se inclinaba rebuscando en los estantes.

Me acerque a el, y lo abrace por la cintura, presionando mi cuerpo en su espalda.

-t_e extrañe tanto Eddie. -_Susurre en su oreja, sintiendo con satisfacción como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-_tanya…_

-_¿Qué?_ -Dije, con fingida inocencia, y siendo un poco más audaz, lamí su oreja.

-_mi madre esta esperando por estas cosas, tengo que volver allá._ –mascullo, aferrando con fuerza la madera de los estantes. Me sentí triunfadora: _El estaba alterado… por mi._

-_solo serán unos minutitos Eddie,_ - insistí, moviendo mis manos por su estómago y bajando hacia la bragueta de su pantalón. Edward exhalo profundamente y se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

-_Tanya basta, no quiero que hagas esto. No quiero nada contigo…._- dijo tomando mis manos tratando de quitarlas de el.

Pero yo ya había visto los resultados de mis ataques y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

Lo bese, mientras mi mano se aventuraba dentro de su pantalón. Edward trato de empujarme, pero enlace mi pierna a la de el. No se lo haría fácil. El caería conmigo.

Entonces, un ruido de metal y vidrios rotos nos sobresaltó y Edward me empujo con fuerza mandándome sentada al suelo. Para cuando logre levantarme el ya no estaba allí.

No había visto quien estaba en la puerta, pero algo me decía que si hubiera sido su madre, ella no habría salido corriendo…

Instintivamente baje las escaleras recorriendo con mi vista el lugar, pero todo seguía como siempre en la fiesta y Edward no estaba allí.

Corrí hacia la puerta… y me arrepentí.

La verdad estuvo más clara que nunca ante mis ojos:

_Bella subía al Rabbit de Jacob y Edward corría como un loco bajando los escalones de la entrada gritando su nombre._

Cuando se volvió hacia mi, vi que estaba destrozado, pero no podía aceptarlo.

_No por ella. No podía haber perdido a Edward por ella… Edward no podía estar enamorado de ella…_

_No llores. No lo merece,_ -me repetía Alice mientras nos alejábamos en su auto camino a Phoenix.

Ella había escuchado nuestros gritos en la última discusión cuando Edward me dijo que no quería saber nunca mas de mi por el resto de su vida, y que no se me ocurriera volver a acercarme a Forks, o a el nunca mas...

Alice había hablado con el al otro día de la fiesta, molesta por despertarse de su resaca y encontrarme hecha una piltrafa, y el solamente le había dicho que no se metiera, que no tenia idea de cómo eran las cosas realmente. Pero no le había dicho nada más. Y yo no le había mencionado la parte en que Edward corrió tras Bella, tampoco. Eso seria admitir… y no estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Luego Bella adelantando su viaje de forma tan repentina, ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras…

-_en unos meses te olvidaras de esto. Ya lo veras. Nueva york nos espera…_ -repetía mi amiga mientras Forks y mi corazón quedaba atrás… para siempre.

...

_-Las princesas no deben llorar…_ -la voz suave de mi madre me hablaba en sueños mientras Forks quedaba atrás.

-_no volveré a llorar mamá. Te lo prometo._ –susurre. –_no volveré a defraudarte nunca más._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado. no me gusta abusar de los diferente pov. pero creo que era necesario..._**

**_nos vemos en el proximo!_**

**_Lakentsb._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso: el capitulo es horrible. Tiene partes dentro de lo que esta con cursiva que darian para rating M, pero traté de no ser muy explicita.**

**Es un sufrimiento necesario para la historia. **

**Espero tomatazos al final..no hay problema. =)**

* * *

**Pesadilla.**

**Edward.**

"…_Caminaba, no, mejor dicho flotaba hacia la puerta de la casa de Bella para buscarla y llevarla a la cena en casa de mis padres cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba. _

_Perdido en mis pensamientos sobre los últimos acontecimientos como estaba, apenas si podía prestar atención a lo que sucedía alrededor de mí. _

_Es que nunca en la vida había imaginado que alguien podía ser tan feliz. __Y todo se debía a una única razón, que por muchos años, y desde que se cruzó en mi vida, me había hecho feliz de tantas formas distintas… pero ahora, por fin, me sentía completo._

_No era solo ella, y su personalidad increíble que me había cautivado desde que era un niño.__Ni siquiera eran nuestros eternos años de amistad, ni que no hubiera secretos entre nosotros, ni que compartiera todas mis locuras…_

_Ni que mi cuerpo enloqueciera por ella de solo verla caminar hacia mí…_

_Era que apenas un par de horas atrás habíamos comenzado la cuenta regresiva para que no tuviéramos que estar separados nunca más: desde que Bella me dejara deslizar mi anillo en su dedo, y aceptara mi promesa de que la amaría para siempre._

_Mi corazón bailaba con la sola idea de pensar que pronto ya no tendría que despedirme de ella…_

_Solo Dios y mi madre sabían como había sufrido cada vez que me separaba de ella en los veranos desde que era solo un niño, y me quedaba viéndola por la ventanilla trasera del auto hasta que su imagen sonriente,- y aguantando las lagrimas como yo-, desaparecía al doblar la esquina de la casa de Alice en Pohenix. Y lo malhumorado y gruñón que me volvía por semanas, hasta que el cartero aparecía por fin en mi casa con un sobre abultado y reconocía en él su caligrafía desordenada tan característica… transformando instantaneamente mi rostro de tal manera que nada podía quitar de mi cara esa sonrisa idiota por varios días._

_Saliendo de mi estado de nirvana por un momento y me volví hacia la calle, para encontrarme a la última persona que esperaba ver ahí…_

_-¿que haces aquí Tanya? –mi voz sonó acida, apretada._

_Tanya se acerco a mí, con movimientos ondulantes e instintivamente retrocedí. Las cosas habían terminado tan mal entre nosotros la última vez que nos habíamos visto…_

_- Yo también me alegro de verte Eddie.- Se burlo, avanzando descaradamente y tomando la solapa de mi abrigo._

_-No me digas así, sabes que no me gusta, para ti soy Edward.-dije, apartándome bruscamente de ella._

_-No te quejabas antes Eddie….-Su voz melosa me repugnó._

_-No contestaste mi pregunta Tanya, ¿Qué haces en Forks? _

_-Vine a visitar a Bella ¿acaso no puedo? _

_- Bella no ha sabido nada de ti desde que se fue a la universidad a principio de año. No veo por que de repente te interesa tanto verla. Además se que jamás respondiste sus llamadas. _

_- ¿y tu si? _

_-No creo que lo que yo haga con Bella sea de tu incumbencia ..._

_-supe como saliste corriendo a consolarla cuando Jacob la engaño… __Alice no pudo guardárselo,-__en su voz había tanto despecho…_

_- Bella me llamó. –replique. Ni siquiera se porque seguía hablando con ella. _

_- a Alice también, -insistió.-y sin embargo ni ella ni yo dejamos Nueva York corriendo para ir a instalarnos con Bella dos semanas._

_- No veo a que viene tu reclamo Tanya, nosotros no tenemos nada hace mucho tiempo ya, y no te debo ninguna explicación. Ya que ni siquiera respetaste mi condición para ser amigos._

_-Podrían haberme dicho que estaban juntos._

_- ¿por eso viniste? ¿a verlo con tus propios ojos? No se lo dijimos a nadie hasta hace tres días. No íbamos a decírtelo a ti antes que nuestros padres. _

_-Alice ya lo sabía._

_- Nadie se lo dijo a Alice. Ella solo… saca sus propias conclusiones. Vives con ella, deberías saber como es…_

_-¿de verdad me cambiaste por ella? Eddie ¿Estas seguro? ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí? ¿De las cosas que hacíamos aquí mismo? ¿ en el bosquecito del patio de Bella?_

_Tania volvía a acercarse a mí, tratando de tocarme y yo retrocedía, hastiado._

_- Tanya…eso ya esta en el pasado. Ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decir la última vez que estuviste aquí. No he cambiado de parecer. Ahora, si viniste a ver a Bella, golpea la maldita puerta o vete. Yo no tengo nada más que decir._

_-no he terminado contigo. -La oí murmurar cuando me alejaba. _

_Tanya corrió hasta ponerse delante de mí, aprovechando la ventaja del escalón de la vereda para quedar a mi altura, y tomándome de las solapas me beso, metiendo después las manos por dentro de mi abrigo y pegándose a mí de una forma escandalosa para estar en el medio de la calle. _

_Casi me hace perder el equilibrio y la tome de los hombros instintivamente para sostenerme._

_Su ataque me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, ella se aferraba a mí con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de mis empujones. Solo se separo después de que la puerta de Bella se azoto detrás nuestro, y la vi pasar corriendo hacia su camioneta sin mirar atrás. _

_Entonces ya no me importo nada y la empujé con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo que cayera sentada en el pasto. Corrí hacia el camión, pero Bella ya había cerrado la puerta y trataba de ponerlo en marcha._

_-¡Aléjate de mi Edward Cullen! –gruño, maniobrando rápidamente, y se alejo calle abajo, a toda la velocidad que podía. _

_Volví para subirme a mi auto y seguirla, pero vi a Tanya sonreír de oreja a oreja con una navaja en las manos y comprobe horrorizado que una de las cubiertas de mi Volvo estaba totalmente arruinada._

_-¡Maldita perra infeliz! ¡¿Que rayos te pasa? –grite fuera de control. -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?_

_Me aleje de ella que seguia riendo como una loca, corriendo calle abajo en la dirección que Bella había salido, pero ya iba muy lejos. Desesperado la llame al celular una y otra vez, pero jamás contesto. _

_La cena en la que le diríamos a nuestros padres que nos casaríamos el próximo verano se arruino antes de empezar._

_Tratando de calmarme llame al auxilio para que recogiera mi auto y lo llevaran al taller. Luego camine sin rumbo. Desesperado. Incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar, y sin ninguna idea de donde estaba Bella después de llamar a todos los que pude sin alarmarlos._

_No podía creer como toda la felicidad que habíamos alcanzado se arruinaba así, en cuestión de minutos por culpa del ataque de locura de Tanya. _

_No se por cuanto tiempo camine sin rumbo llamando al teléfono de Bella una y otra vez, rogándole que me dejara hablar con ella y explicarle lo que había visto no era lo que pensaba y sin obtener respuesta. _

_Estaba cansado, furioso y desorientado cuando las luces intermitentes de un bar llamaron mi atención…_

_Y ya estaba demasiado ebrio cuando me di cuenta de que Tanya estaba ahí._

_-¡déjame en paz! Bruja! -Le grite cuando se acerco a mí para susurrarme._

_-vamos Eddie, tienes que volver a tu casa, tu mami se preocupara.- se burlo hablándome en mi oreja. _

_Mis padres, la cena…Bella… y todo volvía a mi cabeza nuevamente._

_-¡lo arruinaste todo, maldita! ¡Aléjate de mi!- gruñí, apartándola bruscamente._

_- solo impedí que cometieras un error Eddie, tu me quieres a mi, siempre me has querido a mi. Solo estás confundido sobre Bella, yo te ayudare a aclararlo._

_-déjame._

_- te llevare a casa Edie, debemos volver..._

_-No. puedo solo._

_Me dirigí hacia la vereda, algo tambaleante y subí a un taxi que estaba allí parado, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo, ella entro detrás de mi. _

_-bájate, te dije que te alejaras de mi. –dije abriendo la puerta y empujándola._

_-no, estas ebrio, necesitas que te acompañe. –insistió, volviendo a sentarse junto a mi._

_- entonces me bajare yo.- dije, luchando con la manija de la puerta para salir._

_-¿Ya decidieron lo que van a hacer? –pregunto el conductor, algo molesto por nuestra discusión._

_Tanya trabo mi puerta y le oí darle la dirección de mi casa al chofer._

_-¿que haces? Déjame bajar.- me queje, tratando de apartarla y abrir su puerta._

_- no se preocupe, se pone así cuando bebe, estará bien. - Le explico con voz melosa al chofer y puso en marcha el auto._

_Durante todo el camino hasta mi casa Tanya se las ingenio para tocar todo lo que alcanzaran sus manos. Volvió a besarme descaradamente, subiéndose sobre mi, y mordió y succiono el lóbulo de mi oreja una y otra vez, a pesar de mis insistentes rechazos.. _

_Incluso fue lo suficientemente atrevida como para meter sus manos entre mis piernas haciéndome jadear y que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar._

_-Tanya… basta.- gruñía una y otra vez, apartando sus manos y quitándola de mí. _

_- ¿ves como no me olvidaste Eddie?-susurró, al ver que mi cuerpo había reaccionaba a pesar de mis esfuerzos por rechazarla, y metió su mano en mi pantalón para acariciarme otra vez._

_- no, aléjate… basta._

_Pero Tanya en vez de ello, tomo mi mano y la metió entre sus piernas haciendo que la tocara y me diera cuenta que no llevaba su ropa interior. _

_¿Cuando ella se había convertido en una perra?_

_Cuando llegamos a casa, mi madre esperaba en la sala. La preocupación en su rostro cambio rápidamente a confusión pasando la vista de Tanya a mí._

_-lo encontré así, y lo traje a casa. No tengo idea de lo que sucedió con el- la oi decir, con total desparpajo, pero yo ya no podía casi mantenerme en pie._

_-Hay que llevarlo a su habitación. -Dijo mi madre._

_Me deje conducir por las escaleras, apoyándome en las dos hasta derrumbarme en la cama. Todo se puso muy confuso después._

_-vaya a tranquila, Elizabeth conozco el camino de salida. - oi decir a la perra, e intente levantarme y decir algo, pero solo pude emitir un gruñido, y mi madre, sin entender que pasaba se fue a su habitación. _

_-¿que que haces…?_

_En algún momento de mi semi inconciencia Tanya se había deshecho de mis pantalones y había desprendido mi ropa completamente. __La sensación de su lengua bajando por mi pecho hacia mi estomago y mas abajo me despertó un poco y me removí, asqueado y tratando de quitarme, pero ella afianzo el agarre de sus piernas sobre mi._

_-shh, disfruta… estas tan tenso Eddie.._

_Sentí como su lengua seguía con su trabajo hacia el sur, y luego sus labios tomándome y trate de incorpórame. __Yo no quería estar con ella. No quería que ella hiciera eso, pero algo me impedía ser dueño de mis brazos..._

_-Tanya no.. no.. ¿Que, que haces?_

_Su lengua estaba haciendo estragos en mí, y mi cuerpo ya había reaccionado en contra de mi cerebro, volví a jadear._

_-déjame Tanya, basta. –rogué. Intente levantar mis brazos, y al sentirlos tan pesados me volvi a mirarlos y me di cuenta de que estaba atado. _

_La muy perra me había atado._

_-te quiero en mi Edward, siempre te quise en mi… ¿porque nunca hiciste el amor conmigo? –se quejaba Tanya mientras seguía tocándome._

_Mi mente luchaba por la conciencia, y por no sentir lo que ella me hacia, mientras forcejeaba para sacarla de encima, pero maldición, todo era demasiado._

_-déjate llevar Eddie, solo hazlo. _

_-No… tu no entiendes… no.- la angustia empezaba a ahogarme._

_-shhh Edward, hablas demasiado, -dijo, subiéndose sobre mi para besarme. _

_Entonces sentí como su cuerpo bajaba haciéndome entrar en ella y llore._

_Desperté, con el sol demasiado alto en mi cara, desnudo y solo en mi habitación y sin recordar como había llegado hasta allí. Una nota sobre mi escritorio llamo mi atención._

"_Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida. Tuve que regresar a casa._

_TAnya."_

_¿Como había llegado una nota deTanya a mi habitación…? ¿Y porque yo estaba desnudo? __Mi cabeza se partía de resaca, y no había botellas vacías en mi habitación… _

_Todo esta muy mal, jodidamente mal._

_Mi cabeza estallaba en pedazos mientras caminaba hacia el baño para ducharme, necesitaba despejarme y buscar a Bella…__Horrorizado contemple las marcas rojas en mi cuello, en mi pecho y mas abajo en mi estomago…_

_-¡no! No! No! –grite desesperado al comprender lo que había pasado…"_

-.-.-.-.-.

De repente me desperté, para encontrarme a oscuras en un cuarto que no alcanzaba a reconocer del todo, con la respiración agitada, bañado en sudor y con el corazón estallando en mi pecho.

_-maldita pesadilla…_

Encendí la luz del velador de un manotazo y sigilosamente contemple a mi alrededor, tratando de ubicarme. Me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba en la base militar, en el cuarto de huéspedes, que supuestamente era mi estudio, y donde dormía desde que estaba casado con Tanya.

Había vuelto a soñar con aquella noche.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana… Maldije mi suerte, y volví a envolverme con las mantas, esta vez dejando la luz prendida, intentando relajarme y dormir…

...

"…_Esme revolvía una taza de café con rostro ausente. _

_Me llamo la atención, porque era casi mediodía. Me miró con preocupación, sus ojos estaban tristes y su voz sonó decepcionada al saludarme y no supe por que. __No me atrevía a preguntarle si ella sabía como había llegado a casa._

_- se te ve mejor que anoche, - dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado débil._

_- supongo. –conteste sin saber a que se refería con eso._

_- ¿que sucedió Edward? Tu padre y yo estuvimos tan preocupados… No estuviste en la cena, Bella tampoco…no contestaste le teléfono y luego te apareces con Tanya en ese estado…_

_- ¿Tanya?_

_- Estabas totalmente ebrio, fuera de ti… tuvimos que arrastrarte hasta tu habitación._

_- ¿tu y papa?_

_- no, Tanya y yo, ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_-¿ Tanya estuvo en mi habitación?_

_- si, no supe que pensar, ella insistió en que estaba bien, que se encargaría de ti, no supe que decir… tu y Bella… yo me fui a mi cuarto, estaba demasiado cansada y no sabia si debia dejarla o no… no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.. lo siento Edward._

_-oh… no puedo creerlo._

_- ¿no recuerdas que ella estuvo aquí?_

_-no…no se lo que paso. Tengo que ir a buscar a Bella._

_Me levante de un salto, y deje la taza de café amargo que estaba tomando en el fregadero._

_- hijo ella… _

_Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, no hizo falta que terminara la frase. Esto se ponía cada vez peor…_

_-¿Bella estuvo aquí? –pregunté, rogando que esa no fuera la respuesta._

_- esta mañana, temprano…_

_-¿Hablaste con ella?_

_-No, Tanya me dijo que había reaccionado algo extraño cuando la encontró aquí y se fue sin ver a nadie._

_- ¿Tanya estaba aquí en la mañana? Tengo que ir por Bella…_

_- Edward, no entiendo lo que esta pasando…hijo.._

_- yo tampoco se muy bien que esta pasando mama,…pero si Tanya vuelve no la dejes entrar, por nada del mundo. Ella no es bienvenida, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, se apareció de la nada ayer frente a la casa de Bella y me beso de improviso, Bella nos vio y no me dejo explicar nada. _

_- y tu terminaste en un bar, bebiendo como un idiota…-terminó mi madre, meneando su cabeza._

_- supongo…_

...

_Charlie abrió la puerta con brusquedad cuando golpee y me hizo retroceder, saliendo y cerrándola detrás. _

_Me sorprendió que estuviera en casa a esa hora pero luego recordé que era un dia festivo…._

_-y todavía tienes la cara de venir hasta aquí…-gruño entre dientes._

_- necesito hablar con Bella.-dije, irguiéndome, tratando de no mostrar lo amedrentado que estaba en su presencia._

_-¿para que? Ella ya tuvo suficiente ¿no crees?_

_-no se de que esta hablando, necesito hablar con ella. ¡Bella!_

_- no grites, no bajara._

_- ¿ella esta bien? Déjeme verla por favor! –rogué, intentando pasar de él y abrir la puerta._

_- ella no esta Edward. Tampoco quiere verte. Dejo esto para ti… ¿significa algo?_

_Lo que quedaba de mi corazón cayo al suelo cuando Charlie extendió su mano con el anillo que solo dos noches atrás le había dado a ella, en prueba de que mi corazón era suyo para siempre._

_-supongo que eso era lo que querían decirnos en la cena de anoche ¿verdad?_

_-si señor.-dije, mirándolo a la cara._

_- bien, me alegro que hayas mostrado de que estas hecho antes de que Bella quedara atrapada contigo.-dijo dandome la espalda y tomando el pestillo de la puerta._

_- no… las cosas no fueron… yo.-intente comenzar a explicar… pero ni yo mismo sabia con seguridad lo que había pasado y mi boca solo se abrió sin poder decir nada más cuando el rostro enfurecido de Charlie me enfrento de nuevo._

_- ¡tu que Edward! ¿Me vas a decir que tu que? -Rugió Charlie haciendo que retrocediera un poco más todavía._

_-¡Mi hija volvio destrozada esta mañana de tu casa! –dijo, clavando su dedo indice en mi pecho. - después de encontrarse a tu ex noviecita instalada en tu cocina, vestida con tu camisa, y a ti desnudo en tu cama, con la ropa de los dos desparramada por toda la habitación._

_-oh, no no no. Entonces… no, esto no puede suceder. No puede ser cierto…entonces…_

_Flashes confusos de Tanya en mi cama tocándome, y desnuda moviéndose sobre mi vinieron a mi mente y me deje caer en el suelo del porche, enterrando mi cabeza entre las manos, al darme cuenta de lo que Bella había visto esta mañana en mi habitación, y de lo que realmente había pasado anoche. _

_Me maldije una y otra vez por haber sido un estupido ebrio, que en vez de buscarla por cielo y tierra había ido a llorar mi pena ahogándome en alcohol, dejándole a tanya todo en bandeja… _

_¿Como ella había cambiado tanto? ¿Como había sido capas de lastimar asi a Bella? __¿En que momento ella enloqueció?_

_-Bella se fue esta mañana, hijo. –dijo Charlie ahora, suavizando la voz. –regreso a la universidad. Pero no te aconsejo que la sigas. Esta demasiado destrozada y si ni tu tienes claro lo que sucedió… _

_- lo lamento tanto señor._

_- yo también lo lamento. No había visto a Bella tan feliz desde su primer día de escuela en Forks cuando se encontraron en su primera clase._

_Alce los ojos, incrédulo ante aquella revelación. Eso había sido casi tres años atrás…_

_-Ella siempre te amo Edward. No entiendo como pudiste ser tan ciego…ojala puedas arreglar esto. _

_Charlie entro a la casa dejándome allí, sin fuerzas para moverme…"_

-.-.-.-.-.

Un horrible ruido me trajo a la realidad.

Abri los ojos para encontrarme con que otra vez estaba soñando con aquella mañana y di un manotazo al beeper del despertador, maldiciendo lo cansado que me sentía…

Odiaba mi vida. Era una pesadilla.

Luego de esos sueños solo sentía asco por Tanya y no soportaba estar con ella en la misma habitación. Me costaba días enteros dejar de ser tan conciente de todo lo que había perdido, de todo lo que se había arruinado por aquel ataque de locura.

Lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era saber que Bella me había creído, y me había perdonado.

El recuerdo de mis pocos momentos con ella antes de la boda era bálsamo, un remanso de paz en el que me permitía sumergirme de vez en cuando, buscando las fuerzas para seguir levantándome cada mañana y seguir con esta farsa en que se había convertido mi vida.

Los días de "luna de miel" en la casa que mis tíos, los Brandon, tenían en la playa de Phoenix no habían ayudado mucho a mejorar la convivencia con Tanya luego de nuestra horrible discusión en la noche de bodas.

No se en que parte del cerebro de Tanya había crecido la idea de que, porque acepte casarme con ella para darle un futuro a ese bebe inocente que venia en camino, ella tenia alguna posibilidad conmigo.

No había intentado tocarme ni acercarse en todo el tiempo antes a la boda.

Ni siquiera le permitía tomarme la mano o algo así cuando estábamos juntos. Pero el día de la boda, ella no perdió oportunidad para romper la distancia física delante de la gente, obligándome a soportarlo para no hacer un escándalo frente a todos, y el ver que no la había rechazado ninguna vez, le dio la equivocada idea de que si lo intentaba en privado tendría el mismo resultado.

Estaba algo ebrio cuando llegamos a la suite del hotel.

Solo quería quitarme los zapatos y dormir. Lo más rápido posible, para no pensar en Bella, y para no recordar que se había ido en brazos de Jacob de la fiesta.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día. La tristeza en los ojos de Bella me perseguía. Y mi necesidad de estar con ella, y el dolor de saber que ya no la volvería a ver…

Estaba casi dormido, vestido aun con la camisa y el pantalón del traje, descalzo y tendido sobre las mantas, con los ojos cerrados, y mi mano sobre mi frente cuando sentí un movimiento en la cama.

No me inmute, no le había dirigido la palabra a Tanya desde que entramos en la habitación, y supuse que había entendido que lo mejor que podía hacer era dormirse.

Lo que no esperaba era sentirla a horcajadas sobre mí, y sus manos recorriendo mi pecho y desprendiendo los botones de mi camisa.

-_¿Qué rayos crees que haces?_ –le pregunte, abriendo los ojos y descubriendo que además estaba apenas cubierta con un diminuto camisón de seda, que en otro momento me hubiera parecido sexy.

Detuve sus muñecas con un movimiento demasiado brusco, y casi gruñéndole al incorporarme.

-¿_ayudarte a ir a la cama? ¿Darte las buenas noches?_ – su rostro se veía inocente y expectante, contradiciendo totalmente los insinuantes movimientos de su cuerpo, como si lo que hacia fuera de lo mas normal entre nosotros.

-_quítate.. de …mi_…-le advertí, remarcando las palabras y apretando sus muñecas mas de lo que quería hacerlo.

-_pero Eddie, es nuestra noche de bodas… yo pensé que querías…_-se quejo, haciendo un puchero infantil que terminó de enfurecerme.

-_¿Qué quería estar contigo? ¿Qué voy a dejar que vuelvas a tocarme? ¡Eso nunca sucederá Tanya! Hace tiempo que perdiste ese derecho…_

- s_oy tu esposa Edward, tengo ese derecho…quiero estar contigo… se que te gusto…yo te amo y…_

- _basta Tanya,_ -la interrumpi.- _ese derecho lo perdiste la noche en que decidiste aprovecharte de mi…Ahora solo eres la madre de mi hijo… no hay nada más entre nosotros._

- _¡es por Bella! ¿No? ¡Siempre que la vez te alejas de mi!_ –Sollozo como una niña y la mire, casi con la risa brotando de mi boca.-_¡estábamos tan bien hasta que la viste a ella! _¡_Te vi mirándola como un bobo todo el día! ¡Es por eso que no me dejas acercarme! ¡Eres un idiota Edward! Ella no te merece, yo te amo, siempre te ame…_

-¡_no quiero oírte Tanya! ¡No metas a Bella entre nosotros! ¡No me obligues a responderte!_ –gruñí. Mientras me ponía los zapatos y tomaba el saco que había dejado sobre la silla.

-_¿A dónde vas? ¿Me vas a dejar? ¿Me vas a dejar por ella? ¡Edward!_

Pero yo ya veía rojo, y había llegado a la puerta de la habitación.

Nunca había golpeado a una mujer, y nunca lo haría. Pero me sentía demasiado fuera de mí cerca de Tanya. Sobre todo después de que ella intentara tocarme de nuevo cuando claramente estaba dormido, cansado y fuera de mi.

_Ella era una perra_, no había cambiado, y me repugnaba tanto que todo lo que había prometido hacer se iba por el caño en ese momento.

Me importaba un carajo todo.

Me volvía a Forks en ese mismo instante a buscar a Bella y largarnos lejos de ahí…

Los gritos de Tanya retumbaron por el pasillo cuando cerré de un golpe la puerta de la habitación, sin preocuparme si la lastimaba o despertaba a algun otro huésped.

Estaba apretando frenéticamente el botón del ascensor cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me volví, apartando aquella mano de un manotazo y gruñendo.

-¡te dije que no vuelvas a tocarme maldita perra!-

Pero no era Tanya. Jasper me observaba con asombro. Se que nunca me había oído hablarle así a una mujer.

- lo siento-me disculpé. –pensé que…

- que yo era Tanya…

Había un interrogante implícito en su afirmación. Pero su voz tranquila extrañamente me tranquilizo.

-Debes calmarte, Edward ¿Dónde ibas?

- no importa-negué, bajando la vista.

- ¡me esta dejando! ¡Se va a buscar a Bella! - chillo aquella maldita voz detrás de mi y me volví con los puños cerrados.

-Tanya, es mejor que vuelvas a la habitación. Jasper se quedara con Edward, ¿no es así amor?

Alice apareció de la nada junto a Tanya y la arrastro hacia la habitación nuevamente, antes de que perdiera el juicio completamente y me abalanzara sobre ella.

-vamos por algo de beber- dijo Jasper palmeando mi espalda y conduciéndome a su habitación, al final del pasillo.

Pero esa fue la última noche que bebí.

No iba a hacerlo jamás mientras estuviera cerca de Tanya, no iba a darle motivos ni oportunidad de que volviera a aprovecharse de mi otra vez.

Ya no creía en ella, no después de haber sido testigo de una Tanya totalmente desconocida para mí, cruel e implacable con tal de conseguir lo que quería de mi y alejarme de Bella.

No se lo perdonaría nunca. Ya no.

Cuando apareció en casa de mis padres diciendo que estaba embarazada, dos meses después de aquella maldita noche, me esforcé con todas mis fuerzas en recordar exactamente lo sucedido para encontrar alguna prueba de que lo que ella decía no era cierto, pero había momentos de oscuridad que aun no lograba desentrañar.

Ella me había violado. Esa era la verdad. El problema es que nadie iba a creerme si hablaba de ello.

Tanya había logrado mantener a Alice de su lado, incluso después de que Alice se enterara de lo que había pasado en Forks cuando Bella se lo contó. Se había ido directo a Phoenix después de su numerito, y le había dicho a su madre que nosotros habíamos vuelto. Su relación con ella era pésima, pero su madre le creyó. volvió a Nueva York dos días después, a seguir trabajando.

Siguió por dias con su parodia de novia feliz frente a Alice. Hasta discutimos con ella un par de veces por teléfono, porque yo insistía en que jamás la había llamado ni hablado con ella.

Alice me contó despues de la boda, que por un tiempo pensó que Tanya tal vez había enloquecido, hablaba de mi como si todo estuviera bien, hasta que con el tiempo admitió que las cosas no estaban bien conmigo y que empezaba a creer que lo que había sucedido entre nosotros en Forks había sido un arranque de una noche. Porque yo había discutido con Bella y que la había usado a ella como despecho.

Cuando comenzó con los malestares del embarazo, Alice estuvo con ella mientras se hacia el test de embarazo y las cosas se pusieron peor. Alice insistió que tenia que decírmelo, pero antes de que yo lo supiera, lo sabia su madre, y mis padres porque ella había ido a ellos primero.

El viaje de dos horas y media por carretera desde la base hasta Forks luego de la llamada de mis padres lo hice en una hora 20.

Fue el dolor en el rostro de mi madre lo que me destrozo apenas cruce la puerta.

Ella no me culpaba por lo sucedido, se culpaba ella misma por no haber sabido actuar aquella noche todavía tan confusa para todos. Creía que si no hubiera dejado a Tanya conmigo en la habitación, podría haberlo evitado.

Lo que era cierto, pero no habría sido necesario si yo no hubiera bebido. O si en vez de meterme en aquel bar hubiera regresado a casa a emborracharme en mi habitación, como solía hacer cuando era un adolescente enamorado e incapaz de enfrentar lo que sentía por Bella.

Luego de saber la noticia, todo fue un caos nuevamente.

Yo jamás le pediría a una mujer que aborte un bebe, pero le dije a Tanya que no me casaría con ella. Entonces su madre intervino y comenzo a hostigarme para que me haga cargo de ella como Dios manda o la dejaría en la calle. No la quería en su casa con un hijo bastardo.

En cierta manera ya la había dejado en la calle, luego de que su padre muriera había echo poco y nada por Tanya. Todos sabíamos lo sola que estaba, y Alice y sus padres le estaban dando una mano desde hacia unos años. Creo que si no hubiera sido por ellos Tanya se habría suicidado en más de una oportunidad. Tal vez por eso ella se aferraba a mi de la forma en que lo hizo, y no pudo resignarse a que le dijera que lo nuestro estaba definitivamente terminado.

Ella había esperado que con el tiempo nos hubiéramos comprometido, y que yo la rescataría de su vida triste. En parte era mi culpa no haberla desilusionado a tiempo de aquellas expectativas falsas. Yo no la amaba, nunca estuve enamorado de ella, y tal vez tratando de evitar el daño que admitírselo le causaría, había hecho un daño mayor.

Mis padres fueron categóricos esa noche.

Edward, el padre que conocí a los 15 años, me dijo que había sido muy duro para el enterarse de que tenía un hijo por ahí después de tantos años. Aunque el había perdonado a mi madre por guardarse el secreto, y entendía sus razones.

Pero todo aquello había hecho una gran mella en nuestra relación. Yo no tenia con él el mismo lazo que con Carlysle, el padre que conocí desde que nací, hasta que se divorcio de mi madre.

y Carlysle, Carlysle no me dio opción a la cobardía.

Toda esta situación le dolía más que a mí. El sabía perfectamente como eran mis sentimientos por Bella, sabia que iba a pedirle que sea mi esposa en aquellas vacaciones de Navidad. Incluso el me había empujado a sincerarme con Tanya de una vez años atrás, la primera vez que intente dejarla, y luego a admitir mis sentimientos por Bella, aun después de que ella se hubiera ido a la universidad siendo la novia de Jacob.

En cambio yo hui, refugiándome en el ejercito, y Bella nunca supo que yo también había sido admitido en la misma universidad que ella para estudiar medicina.

Nadie espero nunca que las cosas terminaran así de enredadas.

Por mas que me esforzara en recordar, los únicos momentos claros que volvían a mi de aquella noche eran tan dolorosos humillantes e incompletos que desistí, aceptando las cosas como estaban, y sobre todo luego de que Alice y los demás comprobaran que era cierto que Tanya no tenia ni había tenido otra relación después de que yo rompiera con ella.

_-fue una estupidez de una noche,_ -le había dicho a Carlysle, tratando de justificar mi negativa de casarme con Tanya.- _ni siquiera puedo recordar con detalles lo que paso_.

-l_o mío con tu madre también fue una estupidez de una noche hijo. Fue difícil al comienzo. Esa estupidez lo cambio todo para nosotros. Pero no me arrepiento de haber tenido a Rose a causa de ello, ni siquiera me arrepiento de haberte tenido a ti por haberme quedado con junto a tu madre. Deje mis ambiciones por criarlos, pero ustedes fueron lo mejor de mi vida, me cambiaron, me dieron mucho mas de lo que puedas imaginar._

-_no se si podré hacerlo, papa. Ni siquiera soporto estar en la misma habitación que ella después de lo que hizo_.

- _no la justifico Edward, lo que hizo fue un acto cobarde y desesperado. Pero ese bebe necesita estabilidad, y Tanya no es capas de estar sola, te necesita. Tendrás que dejar tus rencores de lado y ser un hombre. Se que podrás hacerlo_.

A la mañana siguiente, mas calmado después de mi conversación con Carlyle, hable con Tanya civilizadamente por primera vez y acordamos la fecha de la boda para dos meses después, a finales de primavera.

Acordamos que no habría fiesta ni nada por el estilo, solo una ceremonia civil. Pero cuando Tanya llego a nueva york y lo supo Alice, inmediatamente me llamo e insistió en que nos merecíamos una boda como la gente.

-_después de todo Tanya y yo habíamos sido novios toda la vida, y ahora seriamos padres. Nuestro hijo, se merecia saber que no nos avergonzábamos de tenerlo_. –argumento.

_-¿que pasara cuando crezca y descubra que no hay fotos de una boda, ni vestido, ni fiesta, como crees que se sentirá? ¿Como le quitaras la idea de que sus padres solo se casaron por su culpa?_

Pense en lo mal que me sentí cuando descubrí que Carlyle no era mi padre y supe que de no haber sido porque mi madre estaba embrazada de mi, el se habría divorciado de ella en ese momento.

Por un tiempo creí que yo había arruinado su vida, aunque el jamás me lo hizo sentir. Yo no quería que un hijo mío pasara por ese dolor. Aunque las circunstancias en las que viniera al mundo fueran tan confusas, mi hijo no tenia la culpa y me prometí que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que jamás se sintiera de esa forma.

-_esta bien Alice_,- termine diciéndole. _-mi hijo se merece una boda decente. Has como tu quieras, a mi me da exactamente lo mismo una boda con fiesta o sin fiesta porque no significa nada para mi, y tanya sabe que es solamente un tramite para que este bebe no nazca desamparado. Solo, no me enloquezcas con detalles. No quiero saberlo_.

_-gracias Edward_.

- _de nada, supongo_. -dije antes de colgar.

Supongo que mi desición fue algo bueno, porque la siguiente vez que vi a Tanya se veía más feliz y entusiasmada como llevaba tiempo de no verla.

En el fondo me alegró. Eso era bueno para ella y para el bebe.

Y aunque durante ese fin de semana que estuvimos en casa de mis padres para la prueba del vestido y hablar con el sacerdote que nos casaría solo nos dirigíamos la palabra para lo justo y necesario, nuestro trato era mas cordial.

Las cosas se volvieron a poner negras cuando supe que Tanya le había pedido a Bella que fuera su dama de honor. Yo esperaba que no tuviera que hacerla pasar por la tortura de presenciar mi boda. Bastante teníamos ya con el agregado que de aquella horrible noche ahora tambien habia un bebe.

- ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿No es suficiente ya con todo esto? –la cuestione.

- es mi manera de recomponer las cosas con ella, Edward, la quiero, es mi mejor amiga de toda la vida... la necesito conmigo ese dia.-había dicho, pero yo no lograba comprender el funcionamiento de su mente.

- no puedo entenderte, ¿no lograste ya lo que querías? me casare contigo, tanya. ¿que mas quieres?

- no se trata de eso, Edward, yo te amo, se que fui una estupida desesperada, no se que me sucedió para actuar de esa manera, estoy arrepentida de lo que hice, se lo he dicho, le pedí perdón, ella entiende y me ha perdonado.

Solo alguien como Bella podía perdonar una traición como esa…yo no podría. La nobleza de Bella no dejaria de sorprenderme nunca.

- no creo en tu arrepentimiento, nunca me pediste perdón a mi por lo que me hiciste Tanya.-le replique.

- nunca he tenido el valor de pedírtelo pero soy conciente de como arruine las cosas, para todos... y quiero tener la esperanza de que todo mejorara a partir de ahora. De todos modos Bella estará allí. Alice ya le esta haciendo el vestido.-dijo, con un entusiasmo que solo revolvió el estomago.

-solo la destrozaras, Tanya, … no te comprendo…

- ¡te importa mas ella que yo! ¿Verdad? es eso... sigues creyendo que estas enamorado de ella Edward... ¿como no lo ves? te amo, te daré un hijo... hemos estado juntos desde...

- ya basta Tanya. –la detuve. -no hagas esto, no me provoques a que te responda. Creo que ya deje perfectamente claro que solo me caso contigo para que nuestro hijo, -como dices-, tenga una familia como Dios manda. Pero no hay nada mas entre nosotros, eso no cambiara.

- ¡oh Dios, tu me dejaras... tu me dejaras a la menor oportunidad! oh, que estupida fui! cuando veas a Bella me olvidaras y te iras con ella... ¡mi madre tiene razón! ¡Me dejaras sola con el bebe! –empezó a sollozar histérica y me exaspero.

Los repentinos cambios emocionales de Tanya me iban a volver loco.

- ¡cálmate Tanya, estas demasiado emocional! eso no es bueno para el bebe, no lo haré, soy una persona de palabra. He dicho que me casaría contigo y respetare lo que eso significa, pero es solo por el bien de nuestro hijo.

-lo siento Edward, no quiero pelear contigo. Lo siento.- sollozo, patéticamente entre hipidos.

-esta bien, solo...no me hables de Bella. Es todo lo que pido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**Nota.**

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! **

**No sabia como poner este capitulo horrible sin ser repetitiva, pero necesitamos saber algunos detalles de cómo fueron las cosas… y qué hay en la cabeza de Edward.**

**Pido disculpas por la falta de algunos acentos, pero son 15 hojas y me vuelvo loca corrigiendo…y si quieren leer y no esperar...**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Gracias a todas las que siguen agregándome a sus alertas y favoritos en estos días, y también las que pasaron por MI CREPUSCULO, en estos días subo el capitulo final. Ya lo estaba terminando de editar pero mi pc no guardo los cambios y me frustre...**

**Cariños!**

**Lakentsb.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y sus caracteristicas no me pertenecen. solo son protagonistas de una trama que es totalmente MIA.**

* * *

**Hola mis chicuelas. **

**Gracias otra vez a todas las que siguen agregando esta historia a sus favoritos.**

**Y a las que escriben comentarios. Espero haber contestado a todas, si me olvide de alguna perdon! Estos dias la vida me ha consumido.**

**Tenia escrito este capitulo hace tiempo…pero queria retocar algunos detalles antes de subir y recien hoy tuve la inspiración pero aquí esta…**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Las quiero!**

**Saluditos.**

**Lakentsb.**

* * *

**Lejos.**

**Bella.**

Después de nuestro divertido viaje por carretera con Jake de regreso a la universidad luego de la boda, las semanas se sucedieron rápidamente.

Habíamos partido, -tal como lo había prometido Jake-, al mediodía. Apenas minutos despues de que termináramos de tragar el pescado asado que Billy había preparado, fruto de la pesca del dia anterior junto a mi padre.

Emily, la esposa de uno de los sobrinos de Billy, insistió, viendo nuestro apuro por partir, en que lleváramos un buen pedazo de tarta que habia hecho para el postre para comer durante el camino.

Jacob me dejó conducir durante la primera parte del camino. Acompañándome durante las primeras horas con una divertida charla, alejada de temas escabrosos y llena de sus habituales ocurrencias, haciendome desternillar de risa mientras no cantábamos a voz en cuello las canciones de las radios que podíamos sintonizar cuando estábamos en zonas urbanas.

Luego de decidir que no pararíamos a dormir en ningún lado, sino que haríamos el viaje sin detenernos, -salvo los minutos necesarios para recargar combustible y comprar agua o alguna cosa que necesitáramos-, se dispuso a dormir para conducir en la noche, mientras yo descansaba.

Mi ánimo se mantuvo en condiciones hasta que comenzo a atardecer, y las luces rosadas y naranjas en el horizonte produjeron en mí aquella sensación de perdida tan conocida que venía sintiendo hacia un tiempo cada vez que anochecia.

Era como si en ese momento del dia recordara mi condena: _vivir sin Edward._

Como si pudiera saberlo, Jake despertó, y el rugido de su estomago después de casi 4 horas de sueño ininterrumpido, nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Nos detuvimos a cenar en un pequeño restaurante al lado de una gasolinera, alli mismo en la ruta. Y a pesar de su advertencia de que no tomara coca cola porque no podria dormir y estar descansada por la mañana cuando me tocara conducir, sus predicciones no se cumplieron: unos minutos después de estar de nuevo en camino mi mente se apago, sin sueños ni pensamientos.

Jake me despertó al amanecer, sus ojos enrojecidos me hicieron reprenderlo por no haberlo hecho antes, o no haberse detenido al menos unas horas al costado del camino y descansar. Dos horas despues, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, nos detuvimos a desayunar.

Nuestro viaje terminó tal como lo habíamos previsto, después del mediodía.

-¡recuérdame hacer esto mas seguido! -Bromeó Jake luego de dejar mis bolsos frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio.

-Cualquier cosa con tal de no volar, -replique, mientras urgaba en mis bolsillos en busca de la llave.

-podriamos hacer un viaje por carretera durante el verano… en vacaciones ...-dijo, con entusiasmo y ojos soñadores…

-es verdad… ya sabemos que lo pasariamos genial -admiti, dejándome abrazar por mi mejor amigo. Agradeciéndole en ello todo lo que había hecho por mi durante la semana anterior.

-¿estas segura de que…?

-Estaré bien Jake, ¡ya vete que Leah debe estar desesperada! – dije, interrumpiéndolo, y pegándole un puñetazo en su brazo.

-¡ouch! Ok, ok.. Te veremos mas tarde…supongo, -dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su auto con más entusiasmo del que quería mostrar.

Me gustaba verlo así, tan enamorado…

Sacudí mi cabeza, espantando cualquier tipo de pensamiento al respecto del amor que se atreviera a cruzar por mi cerebro y entré. Toda la diversión de nuestro viaje terminó nada mas pisar el suelo de mi dormitorio.

No, no me deprimí… no tuve tiempo ni siquiera de intentarlo: una vorágine de actividades atrasadas y trabajo me absorbió.

El segundo semestre estaba cerrando, y tenía que ponerme al día con una gran cantidad trabajos prácticos y monografías, además de preparar los exámenes finales si quería estar libre durante el verano.

No es que tuviera un particular interés por regresar a Forks o algo así, pero todo el mundo se iría de allí en el verano y no quería quedarme más sola de lo que ya comenzaba a sentirme en el campus, mucho menos detrás de una pila de libros mientras sabia que todo el mundo se iba de vacaciones...

La relación de Jacob y Leah crecía a pasos agigantados, Leah se había llevado las pocas cosas que aun quedaban en su habitación de nuestro dormitorio al departamento que Jacob alquilaba cerca del campus, y no tenía sentido buscar otra compañera a esa altura del año escolar.

Aunque ambos parecían mis guardianes programados, porque si no era uno, era el otro quien aparecía en mi dormitorio de improviso, con la excusa de haber olvidado algo, o simplemente a desayunar conmigo.

Los fines de semana que no estaba enterrada bajo una pila de libros, nos instalábamos en el sillón de la sala y veíamos alguna película, y teniamos una infaltable cita de tres, a cenar fuera, al menos una vez por semana.

Internamente agradecía por ello. Ya que en los pocos momentos en que todo se detenía, y tenia una total conciencia de la realidad, el hueco que se había instalado en mi pecho parecía querer devorarme, y me sentía sin fuerzas para resistir.

Luego de un arduo e interminable mes y medio, manteniéndome en vela a fuerza de café, y almorzando parada algún que otro emparedado y sopa instantánea, había logradom dar con éxito todos mis exámenes, cerrando con honores mi primer año de literatura en la universidad.

y también logré que mi cuerpo perdiera las pocas curvas que había tenido alguna vez.

Ahora que no quedaba mucho para hacer, no quería pensar: _absolutamente todo había cambiado_.

Alice finalmente había dejado su departamento en Nueva York, y se había mudado a vivir con Jasper en el barrio militar, a pocas casas de donde Tanya y Edward vivían ahora.

Sabía que gran parte de sus motivos iban mas allá de que su relación amorosa había avanzado mucho y estaban comprometidos, -aun sin fecha para casarse-. Un poco era para estar cerca de Edward y Tanya y asegurarse de que ellos no harían ninguna locura-.

Una parte de mi se alegraba de que tambien tuvieran amigos cercanos que cuidaran de ellos, y los ayudaran a mantener el curso cuando las cosas se ponian dificiles. Aunque hechara muchisimo de menos a Alice.

Ella me había llamado una semana después de la boda, y supe que las cosas no habían mejorado mucho entre aquellos dos. Pero a raíz de eso mismo, ya no teníamos nuestras habituales charlas de horas por teléfono. Yo no quería un parte detallado de lo que ocurría en su vida ahora que estaba condenada a estar fuera de ella definitivamente, y nada cambiaria para nosotros por saber los detalles tampoco.

Ahora, silencios incómodos se producían entre nosotras cada vez que llamaba. yo había optado por no hacerlo mas, y esperar a que ella lo hiciera cuando tuviera suficientes cosas agradables que contarme.

Mi relación con Tanya había terminado en el momento en que cruce la puerta de salida de la fiesta y termino mi papel de dama de honor.

Por otro lado, habia decidido que no volvería a Forks ese verano. Tampoco a Phoenix...

Alice me ofrecio usar su piso en New York, que ahora estaba vacío, pero también decliné: no quería estar en ningún lugar que me recordara el pasado. Lo que quería era dejarlo atras...

Decidí que lo mejor seria hacer un viaje. _Lejos_.

Aun no había decidido a donde iría exactamente, la propuesta de una excursión por carretera con Jake y Leah seguia en pie, pero tambien estaba el hecho de que yo seria la tercera rueda alli, y aunque jamás me hicieran sentir incomoda cuando compartiamos tiempo juntos, no estaba segura de que realmente fuera una buena idea pasar mis vacaciones en medio de una pareja que cada vez se consolidaba más...

Un hecho totalmente inesperado hizo que me decidiera por la única opcion que no creia pensar como posible para mí.

Fue la mañana que Jake vino a verme, luego de que les fallara a nuestra habitual cita de tres para cenar y me encontró desmayada en mi departamento.

Corrio conmigo haste su auto y me llevo a la guardia del hospital, a pocos minutos de alli.

Lo poco que quedaba en pie de mi mundo se terminó de desmoronar cuando descubrí que estaba _embarazada_…

Con más razón aun, decidí que tenía que tomar distancia.

No quería que Edward se enterara, ni ninguna de las personas que teníamos en común. Ni siquiera Jake, que no dudaría en volar hasta la base militar donde se encontraba, y destrozarlo a puñetazos.

Por esa razón, le pedí, -_mas bien le rogué_- a la doctora que me atendió en urgencias, que le dijera a Jake cualquier cosa que justificara mi desmayo menos la verdad: que estaba anémica o estresada por los exámenes, y sobre todo que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, y de lo que no me recuperara con unas buenas vacaciones y descanso.

Cuando volví a casa, y finalmente pude deshacerme de Jake, asegurándole que lo único que haría ese día seria dormir. Corrí a mi dormitorio en busca que la tarjeta que Carlysle y Esme habian deslizado en mi mano aquella noche, mientras Jake me excusaba con los novios por abandonar la fiesta en la mitad.

_-Bella cariño, Carlylsle y yo queríamos hacerte una invitación -me había dicho Esme con su voz dulce, mientras acariciaba mi mano y yo los miraba sin comprender…_

_-Sabemos lo difícil que es todo esto para ti, y pensamos que tal vez te haría bien, que tal vez quisieras hacer un viaje o algo así… Nuestra casa esta abierta para ti, cuando quieras. Solo tienes que llamar y nos encargaremos de todo._

_- Es demasiado Esme, yo no podría pagarlo…-interrumpí rápidamente. No quería su lastima ni mucho menos. - aunque confieso que la idea de irme un tiempo de aqui es agradable…-terminé admitiendo._

_-Por eso mismo Bella, nosotros nos encargaremos de los gastos… tómalo como un regalo, de cumpleaños… o de fin de tu primer año… de lo que tu quieras…queremos hacerlo. Solo prométenos que si necesitas irte nos buscaras… eres muy importante para nosotros y…_

_-¡listo Bells, iré por el auto…! - irrumpió Jake, restregando sus manos y saliendo rápidamente hacia el aparcamiento._

_Carlysle y Esme me acompañaron hacia la salida y Esme deslizo una tarjeta en mi mano, que guarde rápidamente en mi diminuta cartera y me despedí de ellos._

Nunca creí que necesitaría considerar su oferta.

Pero, conociendo a Carlysle principalmente, estaba segura de que si recurría a ellos, no me traicionarían. pense que eran los únicos que podrían ayudarme ahora , así que los llame.

Como era de esperar, ninguno de los dos me preguntó motivos ni razones de mis repentinas ganas de viajar, y me aseguraron que la invitación seguía en pie.

Esme ,más que nada, sonaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de tener algo de compañía en su casa. Prometió que me enviaría los datos de la reserva de mi pasaje para que le pusiera la fecha que yo quisiera... y también que ellos no le dirían a nadie que iría a pasar una temporada con ellos a Londres.

Decidi tomarme toda la semana para organizar mis cosas.

Jake y Leah se despidieron de mi al día siguiente, Leah rindió su ultimo examen y se irían de viaje por carretera hasta Forks, para luego de unos dias seguir su excursión por carretera y recordandome que la oferta de acompañarlos seguía en pie.

Jacob sabia que yo no queria volver a forks, y no iria con ellos en esa primera etapa al menos, asi que me propuso encontrarnos en algun punto del camino para pasar unos dias en alguna playa con ellos, pero, a pesar de su rostro desilusionado, insisti en que queria estar un tiempo sola, descansar y organizar mis ideas y que lo más probable era que no me agregaria a su excursion.

Leah, comprendiendo un poco más de que iba la cosa, le aseguró que si yo deseaba aquello debía respetar mi decisión. Luego de prometer llamar todos los días para asegurarse de que efectivamente estaba bien me dejaron ser.

Les asegure que estaría bien, que luego de descansar algunos días allí también me tomaría unos días de vacaciones cuando me decidiera a dónde viajar.

Con la idea de que lo mejor seria no decir nada a nadie y simplemente desaparecer, puse manos a la obra para desalojar mi dormitorio.

Llamaría a Charlie una vez que me hubiese instalada con los Cullen, y le dejaría mis instrucciones a Jacob para que velara por mis cosas, -que deje en del depósito de la universidad hasta fines del verano-, con la excusa de no pagar el alojamiento en esos meses y permitir que mi dormitorio fuera usado por los estudiantes que solo hacían cursos de verano.

Diez días después, Esme me recibía en el aeropuerto con un abrazo maternal.

Sus dulces rasgos me tranquilizaron un poco mientras conducía velozmente por las calles de la nublada ciudad y me conversaba sobre lo que haríamos en mi verano en Londres.

Nunca había visto la casa de los Cullen en Chicago, solo algunas fotos que Edward me mostrara alguna vez, y era más bien una mansión. Así que no me sorprendió demasiado cuando Esme abandonó la zona céntrica para adentrarse en un barrio de espaciosos terrenos y cercas imponentes, que dejaban ver descomunales mansiones al final de un largo y prolijo sendero rodeado de verde, árboles y jardines.

La casa donde vivían los Cullen también era imponente. Por suerte no era descomunalmente imponente... hubiera sido demasiado para mi.

Luego de que un mayordomo llevara mis cosas hasta una enorme habitación en el piso superior, Esme me obligó a pasar por la cocina y tomar algún alimento antes de que me retirara para descansar.

La verdad es que ya no podía mantenerme en pie. Necesitaba imperiosamente estar sola. Me sentía descompuesta, y el cambio de horario no había hecho más que exacerbar mis síntomas.

El misterio de mí prolongado malestar por el viaje solo duró hasta la mañana siguiente, luego de que el delicado y sabroso desayuno que con tanto cariño Esme preparara para mi terminara en el excusado, y yo me volvíera a desmayar.

Carlysle aun estaba en casa cuando ello sucedió. Su turno ese día comenzaba recien al mediodía y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo cuando insistió en llevarme él mismo al hospital para examinarme.

-Estas demasiado delgada –me dijo cuando recupere el conocimiento en el sillón de la sala. Yo solo asentí, con la cabeza gacha. -Creo que no has cuidado mucho de ti últimamente. Lo mejor será que hagamos unos análisis para asegurarnos de que no estas anémica y te recetaré algunas vitaminas.

Sabiendo lo que descubriría guarde silencio. No tenía valor aun para decirlo por mi misma, y confiaba en que él con su experiencia sabría manejar el tema mejor que yo.

**...**

-¿El padre lo sabe? –preguntó Carlysle con su habitual tono calmo y suave, unas horas después.

Estaba sentada, mas bien hundida en mi silla frente a él, en su consultorio del hospital.

Su rostro se veía preocupado, no podía disimularlo, a pesar de la tranquilidad de su voz. Yo miraba con exagerada atención mis manos, evitando prestar atención a los exámenes que él tenia entre las suyas como si al hacerlo pudiera evitar que estuvieran ahi.

-no. –respondí, con un hilo de voz, aun sin alzar la vista.

_Esto era demasiado incomodo, mucho más de lo que había imaginado._

En realidad no había imaginado que las cosas sucedieran asi… crei que tal vez podría manejarlo por un tiempo y no tenían que enterarse tan pronto… no a apenas unas horas de mi llegada…

pero ahora, cuantos antes termináramos con aquella penosa conversación, mejor.

-¿se lo diras? –su tono seguia siendo el mismo. Totalmente neutro.

-no. –no era una opción hacerlo. Me hundí un poco más en la silla si aquello era posible.

Carlysle guardo silencio. Levanté la vista y pude ver como la vena de su frente se marcaba,-un rasgo tan similar a Edward cuando algo le molestaba que me pareció increíble que no fuera realmente su padre-. Quite por un momento las manos del bolsillo de la sudadera que traía puesta, y mis dedos juguetearon inconcientemente con el anillo de compromiso que me había dado Edward la ultima vez que estuvimos solos en Forks.

Solía llevarlo colgado en una cadena al cuello desde aquel día, oculto dentro de la ropa, pero el día que supe que estaba embarazada me lo puse en el dedo. Era algo muy bizarro de mi parte, lo sabía, pero era lo único que tenia de él…

Lo único que me quedaba. La única prueba de que lo que habíamos tenido fue real, aunque nadie en realidad llegara a saber que alguna vez estuvimos comprometidos, por un día... Excepto mi padre.

-es de Edward, -afirmó Carlysle de repente, y sentí que la sangre se iba de mi cuerpo.

Lo miré, totalmente estupefacta, buscando reprensión en su rostro, pero solo encontré _¿alivio?_

-¿por que crees eso?-pregunte, sin salir de mi asombro por su seguridad, y sin poder controlar mi boca.

-Bueno, para empezar, los ultrasonidos no mienten... podría decirte incluso hasta la hora exacta en que ese bebé fue concebido si quisiera, -dijo, mirándome con una ceja alzada y un dejo de diversión en el rostro.

Me ruborice de solo pensarlo.

-¿de verdad? –tragué. - ¿Que fecha da?

- Por las medidas del feto, fue concebido en la segunda semana de mayo...siendo mas exactos...la fecha es.. unos 3 días antes de la boda... -dijo, mirando los datos en la hoja que contenía la primera foto de mí bebe.

-oh...

-Estabas en Forks. -afirmo nuevamente.

-es… verdad … fue ...en esas fechas pero…- intenté argumentar _¿Qué podia argumentar? _Pero antes de que alguna excusa saliera de mi boca Carlysle estaba hablando otra vez.

- Jake no estaba contigo y…. se de una pequeña laguna de una noche en las actividades de Edward que no me pudo explicar...

Ahora sí que este hombre tenía toda mi atención. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-¡como sabes todo eso?- exclamé.

Estaba realmente sorprendida. _¿Es que todos notaron su desaparición? ¿Edward se lo habia dicho? _Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza ahora, la sangre había vuelto a mí en todo su esplendor. Podía sentir como mis mejillas quemaban literalmente.

-Elizabeth…-respondío con aquella misma calma Carlysle. y lo mire sin entender.

- ella estaba preocupada porque Edward desapareció una tarde sin decir donde iba, -continuó, impasible. -y ya era avanzada la noche cuando se atrevió a llamarme para saber si estaba conmigo. Le dije que no, pero que sabia donde estaba y estaba bien para tranquilizarla y que no se armara un alboroto. Cuando le pregunté a Emmet por él, me dijo que en la tarde iba hacia algún lugar del bosque... después, cuando lo vi al otro día en el almuerzo, supe que había estado contigo.

- Pero… ¿como? ¿El…? ¿ el te dijo? -Carlysle ahora sonreia con suficiencia, y no pude evitar patearme por no cerrar la boca. Acababa de confirmarselo.

- No Bella. Y nadie mas lo supo… no te preocupes. -me tranquilizó. -pero yo conozco a mi hijo, y su rostro torturado había desaparecido. Además...

CArlysle se interrumpio, había una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. No podía entender que era lo que encontraba de gracioso en esta horrible conversación, queria que el suelo se abriera y la tierra me tragara ya que veia que faltaba mucho para que pudiera salir de ahi.

-¿que? –pregunté, ya no sabia si con pánico o simplemente ansiedad...

- El anillo. -dijo, señalando mi dedo anular. Y mi mano se congeló.

-oh… -atiné a musitar.

Guardé mi mano nuevamente en el bolsillo. Carlysle rió abiertamente ahora... pero ceño fruncido lo hizo volver a mirarme con emocion.

- Le di a Edward ese anillo cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y quería proponerte casamiento. Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones... -explico. -mi madre me lo dio...es realmente especial... y se que no se lo entregaría a ninguna mujer que no fueras tu.

Mi mandíbula estaba en el suelo ahora que comprendia una vez más lo especial que era lo que teníamos para Edward, me había dado dos veces aquel anillo..

- Se ve que no llegó a contarte esa historia. Lo lamento…-se disculpó Carlysle, viendo mi expresion anonadada.

-no, es que... no ...- masculle sin sentido.

-Verás, él quiso devolvérmelo antes de la boda, pero no lo acepte, cuando intentó dármelo le dije que lo guardara hasta que arreglara las cosas contigo.

-las cosas nunca se arreglarán. –dije, ahora sintiendo mis ojos escocer. Carlylsle alzó los hombros y sonrió nuevamente.

- No lo creo, lo aceptaste de vuelta Bella… es tuyo...ya veras que el tiempo todo lo arregla mi querida niña.

Mis lágrimas caían sin control ahora. Era horrible, pero por otro lado reconfortante, saber que había alguien más que entendía la dimensión de nuestro dolor y de lo que habíamos tenido que dejar atrás.

-prométeme que no le dirás nada Carlysle. No quiero agregarle otro dolor...nadie allá puede saberlo, por favor... ni siquiera Charlie.-rogué.

-Esa parte es algo que solo te compete a ti,Bella. No es mi deber llevar noticias…no te preocupes por eso.

-gracias. –dije, por fin respirando con alivio.

-Bella, me alegro que hayas decidido venir aquí, quiero que estés segura de que tienes todo nuestro apoyo, nuestra casa esta abierta y puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, no tenemos planes de ir a ninguna parte... y aun así, igual podrias quedarte. De más está decir que te apoyaremos con el bebe. Esme estará encantada con la noticia..

- No se como agradecértelo…

-Cuidándote y cuidando a ese bebe… con eso es suficiente para mi.

Ambos nos habiamos puesto de pie ahora, y Carlysle habia tomado mis manos, apretandolas con calidez, mostrandome todo su apoyo.

-Tal vez debo conseguir un trabajo. No puedo vivir siendo una mantenida.-me queje, escurriendo mis lágrimas y haciendo que el volviera a reir.

-no es necesario que trabajes, Bella, ya sabes que no tienes que pagarnos ni devolvernos absolutamente nada.

- no puedo aceptar eso…-comencé a protestar, y Carlysle alzo la mano.

- Esta bien... de todos modos ya he hablado con el director de la biblioteca del hospital, pensé que dirias algo como esto… y que tal vez te agradara un trabajo allí…

-¿de verdad?

-si, pero tienes que descansar, hablaré con el para decirle que el próximo lunes irás para una entrevista.

-¡gracias carlyle, eres lo máximo! –exclame, antes de darle un espontáneo abrazo.

Esa mañana salí del hospital sosteniendo el primer ultrasonido de mi bebe, y a pesar de todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que la esperanza renacía en mí.

**...**

…y así comenzó mi nueva vida.

Tal vez Londres era el lugar donde debía estar.

Tal vez necesitaba este cambio y esta distancia de los lugares que significaban algo para mi para poder dejar todo el pasado atrás y tener una vida… con mi hijo…para mi hijo.

El director de la biblioteca quedó impresionado con mis conocimientos sobre literatura, mucho más avanzados para los esperados en una simple estudiante que apenas acababa el primer año… y eso solo se debía a la cantidad de libros que había leído en mi corta vida.

Cuando nos despedíamos, en terminos más que coridales, me confesó que ,aunque tenia el trabajo asegurado porque fui recomendada especialmente por el doctor Cullen, si hubiera ido por mi propia cuenta, lo habría obtenido igual.

Eso me hizo sentir orgullosa.

A partir de alli, mi rutina en la semana era siempre la misma:

Trabajaba por las tardes en la biblioteca, lo que me daba tiempo para descansar bien por las mañanas y alimentarme como Esme y Carlysle querían, en beneficio de mi bebe.

Los fines de semana que no íbamos a conocer algún lugar interesante con los Cullen, o ayudaba a Esme con la decoración de dos de los cuartos de la casa que estaban sin usar.

Uno de los cuartos seria para el bebe y el otro para mi.

Me había negado rotundamente durante una semana completa a aceptarlo, pero ellos me hicieron entender que era mi mejor opción: me querían en su casa, yo era su familia, y no me iban a dejar sola aunque yo me empeñara en alejarlos.

Un par de meses después de mi llegada, Carlyle viajo a américa para el parto de Tanya, que -como había predicho luego de los estudios que le hizo después de la boda- se había adelantado casi 6 semanas.

A pesar de ello, el bebe estaba bien, y según lo que había visto, se parecía muchísimo a Edward: tenía mechones cobrizos y ojos verdes, aunque un poco más claros.

Le insistí bastante para que me dejara ver el video del nacimiento. El no consideraba que fuera buena idea, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo. y aunque mi corazón se deshacía porque no estaría conmigo cuando eso sucediera conmigo, estaba feliz de ver al Edward que yo esperaba, todo emocionado y sonriente, recibiendo a aquel bebé y sosteniéndolo con ternura entre sus brazos.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzaba su rostro cansado al contemplar aquel pequeño puño envolviendo uno de sus estilizados dedos…

Me consoló saber que, aunque no se veia extremadamente feliz, al menos en ese momento sus ojos tenían algo de ese brillo que añoraba, y me era suficiente.

También noté que su relación con Tanya no había cambiado mucho. Casi no hacia contacto visual con ella durante el parto, y cuando posaron para las fotos, Edward solo limitó a tocar al bebe.

Sabia que era morboso fijarme en esas cosas, pero una parte de mí temía que ya me hubiera olvidado y que hubiera aceptado tener una vida completa con ella.

-¿como se llama? –pregunté, limpiando disimuladamente unas traicioneras lágrimas que habian invadido mis ojos contemplando aquel rostro que tanto amaba en el monitor.

- Alex Masen.

Supe que algo más había pasado en ese viaje. No podía estar segura de que era, pero Carlysle no era el mismo desde que regresó.

Su humor era algo taciturno, y aunque no había cambiado en nada su trato hacia mi, más de una vez lo descubrí mirando mi cada vez mas abultado vientre con un destello de tristeza en el rostro.

Nunca le dije nada, supuse que no podía evitar el sentir pena por mi, dada la situación: verme tan sola y con un bebe en camino…

y como él se esforzaba en ocultarlo, dejé que creyera que no me daba cuenta.

Esme también se veía preocupada, y cada vez eran más frecuentes las veces que se encerraban en el estudio de Carlysle a discutir en susurros. Una vez, alcancé a darme cuenta de que tenían una conversación telefónica con Edward.

Sabia que ellos se comunicaban periódicamente con él. La relación que tenia con Carlylsle era muy cercana y no había cambiado, pero como desde que llegué, ellos jamás lo mencionaban frente a mi, a menos que yo dijera algo, o hiciera alguna pregunta. ERa raro que yo me diera cuenta de que hablaban con el o algo asi.

No me dijeron nada al respecto aquella vez. Me parecía bien, sabía que si había algo de él que quisieran decirme, lo harian de todos modos.

Carlyle solo se explayaba hablando de Edward conmigo cuando le preguntaba cosas de su infancia, de sus años en Chicago que yo desconocía, y entonces, él sacaba un álbum de fotos que guardaba en uno de sus cajones del estudio, y me contaba anécdotas de aquel tiempo, con la nostalgia tiñendo sus ojos.

Un par de veces les pregunte,- ante la evidente preocupación que surcaba su rostro ultimamente-, si todo iba bien, si había pasado algo con el bebe, y ambos me dijeron que no, que no era nada para que me preocupara, al menos, que eran solo sus dudas y la preocupación de abuelos sobre que Edward era padre inexperto... Por eso las llamadas tan frecuentes.

Era una imagen hermosa imaginar a Edward siendo padre.

Podía imaginarlo desde que éramos niños, y resaltaba en el grupo por ser tan sobreprotector, sobre todo conmigo. Mas de una vez me quedé embobada, mirándolo en el parque o en la playa, siendo tierno y atento con algún niño que se había caído, o que se había alejado demasiado de sus padres y lloraba perdido y me lo imaginaba siendo padre de verdad, algún día en el futuro, cuando fuéramos adultos.

Ahora, de solo pensarlo, mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas...

Este embarazo me estaba poniendo muy emocional.

**...**

El tiempo pasó rápido, y cuando quise acordar ya casi estábamos en vacaciones de Navidad _otra vez_.

Era viernes, y salía de mi ultimo día trabajo, -ya no volvería a la biblioteca porque mi bebe nacería en un mes, y había decidido que me pasaría los primeros meses sin trabajar, cuidándolo. Mi jefe me habia asegurado que mi puesto estaria disponible para mi cuando quisiera volver, le habia encantado mi compania durante esos meses, y yo habia sido una gran aprendiz del oficio.

La verdad es que no tenia en claro que iba a hacer con mi vida en los siguientes meses luego de que naciera el bebe. Esme me habia propuesto que volviera a la universidad, pero no queria que ellos se hicieran cargo de esa parte de mi vida tambien. Demasiado era lo que estaban haciendo.

En vez de ir directo a casa, decidí que aprovecharía que por fin estaba sola un momento y me iria a comprar mis regalos de Navidad para ellos.

No es que quisiera impresionarlos, -o que pudiera-, ya me había dado cuenta de que ellos tenían _demasiado dinero_ como para que algo que yo les regalara lo hiciera. Pero de alguna manera quería mostrarles lo que ellos singificaban para mi y lo agradecida que estaba por lo que estaban haciendo.

Mi barriga ya estaba enorme, había engordado bastante el ultimo mes, el frío y mis constantes antojos por cosas dulces me habían puesto redonda, así que me baje del taxi que había tomado con mucha lentitud, y camine a paso de tortuga por la vereda y siendo exageradamente cautelosa por la vereda congelada del centro comercial, hasta llegar a las puertas de entrada. Después recorrer algunas tiendas, encontré lo que buscaba para ambos, y me encontraba nuevamente en la enorme vereda congelada.

Trataba de acercarme a la calle para conseguir un taxi hasta la casa de los Cullen cuando resbale y caí sentada en el suelo.

Aunque traté de amortiguar el golpe con mis manos, una punzada atravesó mi estomago inmediatamente después de que mi trasero se azotara en el suelo, y otra un poco mas intensa me rodeó la parte baja de mi cintura.

Instintivamente toque mi vientre, que se habia endurecido completamente, y cuando sentí que un liquido caliente corría por mis pantalones, me di cuenta de que había roto bolsa.

Intenté no entrar en pánico.

El hospital no estaba muy lejos. Había tomado el taxi porque no me sentía valiente para caminar sobre esas veredas congeladas ni siquiera por pocas cuadras, así que me concentre en no perder la calma, y busque rápidamente mi celular, marcando el numero personal de Carlysle.

Nunca lo llamaba, mucho menos cuando sabia que estaba en el trabajo, por lo que me atendió antes de terminar el segundo timbre.

-Bella, ¿estas bien? –preguntó preocupado.

- No. me cai.-me queje, y con toda la calma que podia le explique rapidamente la situación.- estoy en el centro comercial a tres cuadras, en la vereda de la entrada. Creo que rompí bolsa.

-no te muevas para nada cariño, mantén la calma. Estaré allí en pocos minutos. No cortes la llamada y quedate lo más tranquila que puedas-ordenó.

Pude oir que daba indicaciones a toda velocidad antes volver conmigo y hacerme algunas preguntas sobre como me estaba sintiendo.

Algunas personas se habían acercado para tratar de ayudarme a levantar, pero les pedí que me dejaran allí, que ya había hablado con mi medico y tenia ordenes de no moverme hasta que la ambulancia viniera por mi.

Los dolores seguían recorriendo mi espalda baja y la parte baja de mi vientre, y me estaban aterrando. No quería hacer nada que perjudicara al bebe…

_¡lo había cuidado tanto!_

Una mujer insistió en deslizar una manta debajo de mí para que el frío no me hiciera mal, habíamos terminado de hacerlo con sumo cuidado cuando la ambulancia se estacionó frente a nosotros.

Los paramédicos me pusieron rápidamente en la camilla, y luego de subirme a la ambulancia, comenzaron a abrir mi ropa y a conectarme a toda una serie de aparatos a pesar de que les decía que estaba bien, que solo me había caído sentada...

- son ordenes del doctor Cullen, srta. Debemos asegurarnos de que todo esta bien. El la espera en la sala de urgencias. –replicó con autoridad uno de ellos y me dejé hacer, resignada. Podía entender perfectamente de donde venía ese rasgo exageradamente sobreprotector de Edward…

El bebe estaba bien, -me aseguró Carlyle, luego de un minucioso examen, -incluido el golpe en mi trasero-.

- Que bueno…-respiré aliviada, acariciando mi vientre con suavidad.

Me habian dicho que en lo posible no lo tocara, porque las caricias producian contracciones involuntarias y tenia que dejar lo más tranquilo posible al bebé después de tanta commocion.

-pero el rompimiento de bolsa adelanta las cosas y tendremos que inducir el parto. –continuó, haciendo que mi recien llegada tranquilidad se esfumara en un segundo.

-Por ahora no será necesario ir a cirugía, veremos como progresa tu dilatación en los próximos minutos e intentaremos ir por la via normal. Ahora mismo te conectaré el suero para inducirte, y te llevaremos a la seccion de quirofanos de neo para estar más cómodos…

Asentí, intentando que no se me descontrolara la respiración. Ahora si que estaba totalmente aterrada.

Escasos minutos después me habían instalado en una sala contigua al quirófano. Las contracciones seguían, ahora cada vez más frecuentes por efecto de la medicación...y eran muy dolorosas.

-Tranquila Bella, estarás bien. –me tranquilizo Carlyle nuevamente, viendo con preocupación como me mordía los labios para no quejarme, y trataba de no llorar, mientras mis manos retorcian las sabanas de la cama.

-el bebe ya esta lo suficientemente maduro para nacer, no hay ningún peligro. Todo estará bien…ya lo veras.-me repetía, mientras controlaba los complejos artefactos a los que seguía conectada.

Pero no podía sentir que todo estaba bien, al contrario: t_odo estaba terriblemente mal._

Todo este tiempo había creído que, cuando llegara este momento, seria lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesarlo sola. Pero no. Me daba cuenta que, con toda mi alma, necesitaba a Edward conmigo.

El siempre había estado para mi en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida. Incluso había estado para reconfortarme en el día de su boda...

La angustia subió a mi garganta, y ahora mis lagrimas se derramaban sin control.

-no me dejes sola, por favor...no me dejes sola.- le rogué, asiéndome de su bata.

-no estarás sola cariño. –me aseguró con una sonrisa. -Esme vendrá en cuanto pueda, esta recogiendo algunas cosas para ti y el bebe en la casa.-me aseguró, acariciando mi frente.

- ahora debes tranquilizarte, por el bien de la niña...

-¡tengo tanto miedo!… no se si podre…yo… -sollocé, sintiendome tan horrible por estar asi de aterrorizada.

- intenta relajarte Bella, necesitaras estar tranquila para pujar cuando llegue el momento. eres una mujer valiente, sé podrás con esto. –me aseguró y besó mi frente en un gesto paternal.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en controlar mi respiración, e intentando ser esa mujer fuerte que ellos creían que era y dejar de llorar. Podía oír el trajín a mi alrededor: todo era un torbellino de batas verdes y personas cubiertas de pie a cabeza a las que no les veía el rostro.

No quería mirar lo que hacían conmigo. Siempre había odiado los hospitales, el olor de la sangre, las agujas, y cada vez que el ruido de las bandejas e instrumentos quirúrgicos siendo manipulados captaban mi atención, el pánico subía por mi pecho, haciendo que gritara como un bebe cuando venia una nueva contracción.

Cerré los ojos otra vez para tratar de concentrarme. No lo estaba haciendo bien, lo sabia, pude leer la preocupación en el rostro de Carlyle ,y traté de esforzarme por controlar mis nervios y relajarme, como me había pedido.

Luché por encontrar mis propias fuerzas, esas que él aseguraba que yo tenía, y por aceptar que por más que llorara y gritara, Edward estaba al otro lado del mundo, con su hijo.

Esta vez no estaría para mí. Tendría que pasar por esto _sola_.

* * *

**_Lo se...lo se..._**

**_¡odian esto! y tal vez me odien por escribir esto... se que la mayoria de ustedes tenian la esperanza de que Bella tuviera un bebe... y las que lo imaginaban , incluso este momento ...pensaban que sucederia de otra forma..._**

**_LO SIENTOOO! =p_**

**_No falta mucho para que todo se arregle ...Se los aseguro. No los quiero sufriendo para siempre!_**

**_gracias por leer!_**

**_Lakentsb_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y sus caracteristicas pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo y su autora. La trama de esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA.**

* * *

**HOlas!**

**Se que estan odiando a Edward por no estar con Bella en este momento. Tambien que algunas dudan de la amistad de Alice…**

**Yo solo les digo que queda poco de esta historia... =P**

**Que. estoy muy contenta de la reaccion que ha provocado en ustedes, **

**que me divierte mucho escribirla…**

**y que estuve terminando detalles de este capi aunque no me siento con todas las luces y no me gusta mucho como quedo... (por que de la nada una gripe que pasaba me tomo y siento que mi cerebro funciona a la mitad…)**

**Espero que igual les guste! es un ALICE POV...**

**Y gracias, gracias, gracias por sus comentarios y alertas!**

**Lakentsb**

* * *

**Duende Navideño.**

**Alice.**

_-Nadie engaña a Alice Brandon… a menos que ella quiera ser engañada…_- me dije en voz alta, mientras cerraba con fuerza el cajón de mi placard de donde había tomado unas cuantas prendas más para meter en mi valija.

"_y definitivamente ya perdiste la chaveta si hablas de ti misma en tercera persona" _-sonrió mi vocecita interna.

_-Lo que quiero decir es…_

-¿cariño? ¿Que haces con esa maleta?

El rostro preocupado de Jasper, -tan malditamente apuesto con ese uniforme-, llegando de su trabajo un poco antes de lo previsto me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

-¡saliste antes! – chillé sin poder contenerme y salté, acercándome a el, envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo.

- creí que no te alcanzaría a ver…iba a llamarte justo ahora…tengo que ir de urgencia a Nueva York.-dije, haciendo un meloso puchero, a lo que el sonrió.

-¿que es esta vez? ¿Trabajo o solo tu excusa perfecta para las compras navideñas en la gran manzana…?-sonrió, besándome con picardía, haciendo que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-…p…pues… ¿las dos cosas? –respondí, batiendo mis pestañas y Jaz suspiro.

-¿Cuántos días?

- ¿tres, cuatro? No más que eso. Lo juro…Te llamaré todo el tiempo, ya lo sabes…apenas lo resuelva estaré aquí…

-Te extrañare.

-lo se cariño, pero déjame terminar esto, mi avión sale en dos horas y no querrás soportar mi mal humor si lo pierdo ¿verdad?

-¿o sea que pensabas decirme que viajabas cuando ya estuvieras de camino?

Mis manos se congelaron en el aire al oír la decepción en su voz, _¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que yo huiría alguna vez de el…?_

Lo miré, y en sus ojos solo había una disculpa.

- no-me apresuré a decir. -…es que surgió todo de repente esta tarde… tuve que tomar la decisión y ya…sabes que jamás te haría algo como eso Jaz…me conoces.

Volví a ocuparme del cierre de mi valija forcejeando con ella sin mucho éxito pero no podia mirarlo a la cara, no soportaba la idea de herirlo de alguna manera, pero esto….

Jaz se acercó, rodeándome con sus largos brazos y me ayudo a apretar las tapas para que cerrara más rápido.

-perdóname, cariño. No quise que sonara a reproche, es que… ya sabes…las cosas están algo tensas y… creo que estoy algo cansado.-se disculpo, sentándose luego en la gran cama de nuestra habitación.

Me acurruqué en su regazo.

-¿Edward?-pregunté, sabiendo y temiendo la respuesta.

-Edward.-replicó. No hacia falta agregar nada más.

-volvió a beber en el trabajo. —afirme.

-no, pero esta tan mal. No se por cuanto tiempo más podré seguir apoyando toda esta locura Alice…yo…

-calma…tal vez este viaje sea la solución cariño…-dije, arrepintiéndome al segundo, porque estaba hablando demasiado. - ahora bésame.

…

Ese verano que decidimos mudarnos juntos con Jazz para estar cerca de Edward solo adelantamos las cosas. Ya teníamos pensado hacerlo desde que fuera tan difícil estar separados el año anterior, pero luego de lo que había sucedido…con más razón.

Jasper se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Edward desde que ambos decidieran entrar juntos en el ejercito. Fueron meses difíciles, Edward estaba tan destrozado que no lograba componerse de haber tenido que dejar ir a Bella y resignarse a no verla más.

El rostro afligido de Jasper volvió a mí durante el vuelo. No era para menos, ahora que sabía la versión de Edward de lo sucedido entendía mucho más su preocupación.

Jazz no había querido decirme nada de lo que yo sabia que sabía, porque Edward le había hecho jurar que no lo haría. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara de aquello.

Era demasiado macabro y humillante para el.

Cuando Jaz me lo confeso, supe que solo Emmet y Bella lo sabían, y su madre. Pero ella no sabia todos los _detalles._

Fue la noche de la boda cuando Edward se lo contó. Jasper había reservado una habitación en el mismo hotel de Seatle en que ellos pasarían la noche de bodas antes de tomar el vuelo a Phoenix, presintiendo que su amigo lo necesitaría y no se había equivocado.

Cerca de la madrugada Edward discutía con Tanya a los gritos, y había salido ebrio de la habitación en busca de su auto, dispuesto a volver a Forks y buscar a Bella.

-¡ella lo intento otra vez! -Gritaba, cuando yo la saque de ahí.

Edward estaba bastante bebido después de la fiesta y Tanya lloraba a mares y me la lleve conmigo a mi habitación.

-debes calmarte Edward, ella esta embarazada. No puedes gritarle asi…

-¡tu no entiendes!¡ No tienes idea! ¡Ella lo intento otra vez! –seguía repitiendo como un loco.

-tendrás que explicármelo amigo, si quieres que lo entienda.- fue lo ultimo que escuche decor a Jaz antes de entrar en la habitación con Tanya y cerrar la puerta.

No quería imaginar lo desastrosa que resultaría esa luna de miel luego de aquello.

Cuando llegaron a la nueva casa las cosas no habían mejorado.

Ya no discutían, Tanya había optado por el silencio y Edward por la indiferencia. No hablaban de nada a menos que tuviera que ver con el bebe, hasta que Tanya hizo una crisis depresiva y las cosas mejoraron forzosamente. Aunque era evidente que la amabilidad de Edward era menos expresiva que la de un robot. Creo que todos tuvimos miedo de que ella se hiciera daño.

Aun ahora, me resultaba casi imposible creer que Tanya había hecho las cosas así…

_-No. Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello…no…-había dicho Edward cuando Jazz le insistió para que le dijera que era lo que lo enfurecía tanto._

El día del parto me di cuenta que a Edward no le importaba otra cosa que su hijo.

La esperanza que vi en sus ojos me dio esperanzas a mi, de que las cosas mejorarían y que al final habíamos hecho lo correcto insistiendo en esa maldita boda.

Mirando hacia atrás, estaba segura de que nunca lo habría presionado de esa manera si hubiera sabido la otra parte de la historia.

Luego que Jazz me contó palabra por palabra lo que Edward había dicho de lo que recordaba de esa noche, y la investigación que hicieron con Emmet al dia siguiente y la escena que Tanya le monto a Bella en la mañana de la que nadie fue testigo, porque cuando su madre se levantó, ella ya había huido a Pohenix comprendía lo difícil que habia sido todo esto para él.

Lo más fuerte de todo fue saber que Edward se había comprometido con Bella esa tarde en que Tanya apareció…y nunca alcanzaron a decírnoslo porque ella lo arruino.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal ahí. Edward jamas mentiria con algo como aquello, lo conocia casi tan bien como a Bella. Bella habia dicho poco y nada sobre aquellos sucesos, pero mi amiga era asi, aun en los peores momentos jamás tomaría partido o condenaria las acciones de alguien…

El caso es que esa versión de los hechos era demasiado diferente a la que yo conocía y Tanya me había contado. Tendría que haberlo notado…tendría que haber prestado más atención a las señales…

_¿En que momento me deje engañar así?_

Tendría que haber notado que había otra razón por la que las cosas no se calmaban entre ellos a pesar del tiempo. Y por la que, a medida que la panza de Tanya crecía, también crecía la tristeza de Edward, a pesar de que ya no bebía, y ni siquiera discutía con ella.

El solo la trataba _bien_, sin ningún tipo de emoción, hasta que podía escabullirse a su cuarto.

Aunque quisiera engañarnos de que era el estudio, sabía que dormía allí y Tanya dormía sola desde la misma noche de bodas.

También estaba la desaparición de Bella. No lo había comentado con nadie pero estaba segura que Edward no tenia idea de la absoluta falta de noticias sobre ella y su desaparición hacia unos cuantos meses. No la cuestione, ella necesitaba alejarse de nosotros para recomponerse, y me bastó con saber por Charlie que ella llamaba con frecuencia y estaba bien para quedarme tranquila.

Jaz me contó que Edward había logrado hablar con ella de lo que sucedió. Supe que aquella charla entre Bella y Edward solo pudo suceder en algún momento antes de la boda. Porque antes de que todos nos reuniéramos forzosamente en Forks, ella no había querido ver ni saber de él.

¡Me sentí tan culpable por insistir en ese circo!

Por hacerles creer que la existencia o la falta de un álbum de bodas podrían influir en la vida de un niño nacido bajo esas circunstancias. Yo solo había pensado en el bienestar de ese bebe conociendo la realidad de Tanya, lo sola que estaba.

Lo mejor que podía pasarles a ambos es que fueran legalmente de nuestra familia, asi no se sentiría forzada a recibir caridad… con lo orgullosa que era ademas… porque sabia que de todos modos mi familia no iba a dejarla tirada si Edward no se casaba con ella.

Había forzado a Edward hasta el borde con toda esa locura. Incluso había apoyado la descabellada idea de que Bella fuera la dama de honor de Tanya…

Aunque jamás lo hubiera apoyado de saber que ellos estaban comprometidos a ese nivel… y mucho menos si hubiera sabido lo que Tanya realmente había hecho aquella noche.

_¿Por qué Bella nunca me lo dijo? ¿O lo había hecho y no quise escucharla? _

…y luego el parto se había adelantado…_¿Seis semanas había dicho Carlysle?_

Y no solo eso…_El lo había predicho, con toda seguridad_…

Lo había anunciado frente a todos después de la boda, cuando insistió en hacerle a Tanya los exámenes para descartar la enfermedad de Rosalie. Ahora estaba segura de que Carlysle sabía un par de cosas más que no nos estaba diciendo…

_-como que me llamo Alice Brandon que voy a descubrir la verdad de todo esto._

**...**

La llamada que esperaba, y por fin había recibido aquella mañana, no era de mi trabajo en la sede de la agencia en Nueva York,- para la que seguía haciendo campañas graficas esporádicamente-, era de nuestro conserje en el edificio.

Le había pedido, primero a pedido de Edward antes de la boda, para saber si Tanya lo estaba engañando, y sin resultados en ese momento, que si alguna vez alguna persona preguntaba por Tanya en el edificio me avisara.

Nada había sucedido entonces. La vida de Tanya parecía ser tan clara como yo la conocía… pero luego de conocer la otra versión de la historia, había vuelto a pedírselo, y que me avisara inmediatamente, y a _mi._

La primera vez que me llamo fue cuatro meses atrás: Mi teléfono sonó justo el día que nació Alex.

Todo el mundo estaba ocupado, distraído e incluso feliz con la novedad como para notar mi preocupación.

La verdad es que, una parte de mi esperaba nunca recibir una llamada de aquel numero, así todas aquellas dudas que sembraban mi cabeza quedarían olvidadas, y estos chicos podrían al menos intentar ser algo felices, ya que el bebe parecía ser un mini Edward, a pesar de las expectativas no confesadas que todos guardaban de que fuera un bebe negro, moreno, castaño o algo así, y todo aquello se resolviera a simple vista en el parto.

Los datos habían sido vagos: solo _un hombre había preguntado si Tanya vivía en el edificio, y cuando el conserje le dijo que no, el solo dijo que tal vez se había confundido de edificio y no era importante. El hombre parecía bastante alterado con la noticia, y no había preguntado nada más, ni había vuelto, hasta esta semana_.

Esta vez –decia el conserje-había exigido que se le dijera si alguna vez una Tanya Denaly vivió en el edificio durante el año anterior, y cuando le dijo que si… el tipo enloqueció. y aun más cuando este no supo darle datos actuales de su paradero…

Jhon, astutamente, le dijo que volviera unos días después, que el averiguaría lo que pudiera mientras tanto e inmediatamente me llamó.

-¡te amo Jhon! -había gritado en el teléfono cuando escuche lo que había hecho… ¡ya mismo estoy yendo para alla!

-pero… ¡señorita Alice! –había protestado, y ni me di cuenta cuando corte la llamada.

Minutos después ya tenía reservado mi vuelo a Nueva York para esa misma noche.

No había podido viajar muchas veces antes aunque lo deseara y mi agencia me reclamara bastante.

Recién luego del parto las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente como retomar algunos proyectos que había dejado a la mitad, y la seguridad de que nadie mataría a nadie en mi ausencia: Tanya estaba arreglándoselas bien en su nuevo trabajo de madre, y Edward, estaba más calmado: el tiempo que antes se pasaba en su estudio, encerrado, ignorando a Tanya, ahora lo pasaba con el niño.

Fue la segunda vez que viaje a Nueva York que vi de nuevo a ese hombre parado en la vereda, mirando fijamente la entrada de nuestro edificio y su rostro me resulto familiar… pero no podía recordar de donde.

Esa mañana, ya cerca de las diez, y luego de dormir apenas unas horas, pues mi vuelo había llegado casi en la madrugada, baje para hablar con el conserje y pedirle más datos sobre la llamada que había hecho el día anterior y para mi sorpresa ese hombre estaba allí otra vez, y discutiendo con el conserje.

Un vago presentimiento me rondaba desde el día anterior y me detuve a una distancia prudente para escuchar…

Cuando le oi decir el nombre de Tanya con aquel gesto tan exasperado, recordé con toda claridad donde lo había visto antes.

_Era el mismo hombre que discutía con ella exactamente un año atrás, en la vereda frente al edificio y Tanya después dijo no conocer... _

_-¡Maldita tu memoria fotográfica, chica!_ –susurro mi vocecita

El tipo parecía realmente desesperado, y el conserje negaba con la cabeza.

-No le puedo dar la información señor. Ya le dije, la señorita Denaly lleva meses de no estar aquí. No le puedo dar más datos. Le agradecería que se retire. –decía el viejo Jhon sin perder su habitual parsimonia.

-usted no entiende, debo encontrarla… ella… -seguía diciendo el tipo, a punto de llorar casi, y sacudiendo un sobre que tenia en su mano.

Decidí que era momento de acercarme.

- disculpe ¿sr…? -interrumpí, con la más cordial de mis sonrisas y extendiendo elegantemente mi mano hacia el, que me miraba azorado.

. Alec… volturi,-dijo el hombre, observandome un poco desconcertado y pasando nerviosamente una mano por su cabello.

-buenos dias, soy Alice Brandon, -me presente con una sonrisa - no pude evitar oir que pregunta por la srta Denaly. -comente, manteniendo mi tono de extrema amabilidad.

- si… ¿Ud la conoce… sabe donde esta? – su inicial gesto de sorpresa desapareció luego de dos segundos, para recuperar aquella expresión desesperada.

_Esto se ponia interesante…_

El hombre me estaba dando toda su atención, vestía un traje elegante aunque no extremadamente caro, pero su aspecto era demacrado, su mandibula estaba oscurecida por una incipiente y descuidada barba y sus ojos circundados por ojeras.

En muchos mas sentidos de los que me agradaba admitir, me recordó a Edward…

-creo que podría ayudarlo si me dice sus motivos, pero no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para la conversación…-dije, mirando alrededor.

Algunas personas estaban allí paradas, observándonos, dentro del vestíbulo y el hombre asintió.

-usted dígame… necesito encontrarla.- dijo un poco más calmado, aunque su mano revolvió otra vez nerviosamente su cabello rubio …_rojizo._

- bueno… hay un café en la esquina, si le parece mientras yo desayuno ud me cuenta porque la busca y le diré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudar- ofrecí, con suficiencia, mirando el reloj en mi pulsera. Como si todo aquello no fuera más que un tramite para mi.

El conserje me hacia señas de preocupación por detrás de el y le sonreí, tranquilizandolo.

-yo me encargaré, gracias por todo Jhon.

Mis ojos se abrían más y mas a medida que Alec me contaba como había conocido a Tanya, el tiempo que había durado su relación, y las razones por las que había terminado con ella.

-no entiendo por que la sigues buscando si estas casado.-replique algo molesta, al ver que en parte su aparición no solucionaba nada.

-Ya no lo estoy, ya en ese momento me estaba divorciando, iba a decírselo, quería que ella fuera mi esposa, pero mi ex mujer complico tanto las cosas que tuve que alejarla… Cuando ella realmente desapareció quise morir, no me imaginé que se iría… habia perdido las esperanzas, pero hace poco en el hospital donde trabajo, buscando los datos de un paciente, me encontré con su archivo y supe que estaba embarazada…

Su desesperación volvió a aparecer mientras daba vuelta en sus manos aquel sobre que ya había visto más temprano.

-Tengo que encontrarla usted no entiende, -continuó, -ese hijo puede ser mío y yo ni siquiera lo sabia… no la hubiera dejado por nada del mundo si lo hubiera sabido…yo la amo, y temo que haya hecho algo estupido…

- bueno… es posible que ella realmente hiciera algo muy estupido.-dije, sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

- no entiendo.

- ¿tienes alguna copia de esos estudios? –Pregunte.

Esto iba a resultar mucho más simple con solo mirar las fechas…

-si.

- ¿me permites verlos?

- claro

Al ver las fechas en los estudios me di cuenta de todo.

-Tu hijo esta muy bien, se llama Alex… -le informé, mirando con atención su rostro. Y tratando de no reír de su exagerada muestra de asombro.

-¿lo conoces? ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-si, y si quieres conocerlo… yo regreso a casa mañana, Tanya vive a dos casas de la mía… podría llevarte con ella sin problemas…-dije como si tal cosa, tomando mi bolso y acomodando el pañuelo de seda que rodeaba mi cuello, lista para salir de ahí.

Por un momento pensé que el pobre hombre se iba a desmayar. Había comenzado a hiperventilar luego de mis palabras.

-cálmate, o te dará algo. –le dije riendo.

-oh… es que… … yo… yo la amo tanto... yo ¿de verdad podría ir contigo hasta allá? Yo… no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí encontrarla…

-claro que la tengo. –respondí…respirando con verdadero alivio por primera vez en meses.

Esa misma tarde llame a Alec para confirmarle los horarios del vuelo de regreso.

Lo que había hecho Tanya era mucho mas estupido de lo que había podido imaginar, pero ahora veia frente a mi una posible solución para Edward y Bella y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Se notaba que el tipo estaba loco por ella…y quien sabe, tal vez Tanya lo quería, y las cosas funcionaban con Alec para ella.

Pero lo importante era esclarecer esa verdad.

Lo más difícil seria preparar a Alec para la estupidez que había cometido Tanya y lo que iba a encontrar cuando llegáramos a su casa.

Pero para eso tenia unas cuantas horas de vuelo…

* * *

¿Y?

jajaja...


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y sus caracteristicas pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo. La trama de esta historia es TOTALMENTE MIA.**

* * *

**Chicas, **

**sigo agradecida por los alertas, que son muchos mas que los rv... (no se por que jajaj)**

** NO SEAN TIMIDAS... pueden opinar...**

**bueno, aqui otro capitulo, algo corto...pero necesario. no estaba en mi idea original, pero antes de llegar al GRAN FINAL tienen que saber todavia algunas cosas ...**

**asi que... las dejo con Tanya y Alice todavia un poco.**

**Las quiero. **

**Gracias por leer!**

_**Lakentsb.**_

* * *

**Locura.**

**Tanya.**

_No podía estar sucediéndome esto. No, no era posible… No ahora que por fin mi vida se enderezaba un poco._

_No. No justo ahora que Edward amaba tanto a mi bebe…_

_"Tanto que sus barreras estaban cediendo poco a poco y sin que se diera cuenta me estaba acercando nuevamente a él…y pronto también estaría conmigo, como antes…"_

_Esto no estaba sucediendo, no era posible, "El" no podía estar parado en mi puerta justo ahora…_

**...**

-¿Vas a dejarnos entrar o nos congelaremos aquí? –irrumpió la estridente voz de Alice y entonces la vi, _junto a el. _

_¿Qué hacia Alice con el? Esto debe ser una pesadilla… si, estoy teniendo una pesadilla. No esta sucediendo realmente..._

Alec sonrió con condescendencia, volviéndose hacia ella con aquella sonrisa dispareja que solia dejarme sin aliento y mi amiga se adelanto, empujando la puerta y quitando mi mano del pestillo...

Me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación. El estaba realmente ahí, en mi puerta y junto a mi mejor amiga…

_"¿Cómo había dado con ella? ¿Cómo habían terminado juntos aquí? ¿Tan lejos de Nueva…?"_

Alice venia de Nueva York. La realidad de aquello me golpeo como un tren expreso y el poco aire que tenian mis pulmones escapo sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, o desaparecer...

_"¿Se habían encontrado ahí? ¿El la habría buscad? ¿ o ella simplemente se acordaba de el de aquella mañana?..."_

_No… Alice no podía acordarse de aquello …solo fueron unos segundos…_

**….**

_**Nueva York. (Un año atrás.)**_

_Alice se fue primero, solo dos días después de volver de Forks, de la fiesta de su tia Elizabeth. Yo tenía que rendir primero mis exámenes… y calmarme._

_Lo estaba logrando por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que había tomado esa determinación de no volver a llorar y me la repetia todo el tiempo. Sentía que poco a poco tomaba un poco el control de mi vida, y hasta me olvide un poco de Edward con la emocion de mi nueva vida en la gran ciudad._

_Comencé a pensar que la vida me sonreía un poco cuando, en mi primer semana en Nueva York, buscando trabajo, había conseguido uno: como mesera en Starbuck, a pocas cuadras del departamento. Lo mejor fue que mis alocadas compañeras de trabajo me habían aceptado desde el primer día, y me arrastraron con ellas a un bar, en la primera noche que tuve libre…y ahí lo conocí._

_Alec._

_Me había enamorado de el locamente. _

_Supongo que porque la primera vez que lo vi, sus cabellos rojizos y revueltos me recordaron a Edward, al igual que algunos de sus gestos. Aunque no era tan alto, y sus ojos no eran del mismo verde...ni era tan hermoso como él..._

_Pero él se fijo en mi, y cuando quise acordar lo estaba mirando como una boba, y al minuto siguiente estábamos bailando…_

_Comenzamos a salir al día siguiente, luego de esa noche de tragos, y de amanecer en el hotel donde se hospedaba cuando venia a trabajar a la ciudad, algunas semanas al mes…_

_Lo que sentía por el era completamente diferente a todo lo que había sentido alguna vez… por primera vez en la vida realmente crei que era feliz._

_Con Alice nos veíamos muy poco en ese tiempo, nuestros horarios nunca coincidían entre sus clases, sus compras y mi trabajo. Los fines de semana que ella estaba en Nueva York y yo tenia libre, o Jasper habia viajado a verla y no era una buena opcion estar en aquel departamento, o ella se iba a verlo a el, dejándome a mi suerte. _

_Por esa razón ella nunca conoció a Alec, hasta el día en que él me dejo. _

_Llevábamos tres meses viéndonos, siempre en el hotel en que se hospedaba, él habia insistido en que fuera asi, y yo por alguna razon queria mantener aquella historia para mi misma... Nuestra relación habia progresado al punto de que últimamente nos veíamos todos los días, él iba a establecerse en la ciudad…Estaba buscando un departamento donde mudarse el próximo mes, y quería llevarme a vivir con el._

_Esos eran nuestros planes felices... por eso, la mañana que descubri que estaba embarazada, aunque me asusté, pensé que, a como iban las cosas entre nosotros, tal vez Alec se alegraría con la noticia. _

_Aquel dia iba a decírselo, llevaba en mi bolso el primer ultrasonido de mis cuatro semanas de embarazo, nos encontramos en el lugar de siempre a desayunar, y el maldito me confiesa que era casado... Que su mujer nos había visto y que ahora estaba creándole problemas que podían llegar a costarle su trabajo y su incipiente carrera de medico, por lo que ya no podíamos seguir lo nuestro. _

_Mi vida feliz y todos sus planes se derrumbaron en ese instante. Ni siquiera llegue a mencionar lo del bebe..._

_Me había bajado de su auto llorando, en la vereda de mi edificio, y Alec venia detrás de mí, tratando de continuar la conversación cuando vi a Alice bajar de un taxi, recién llegada de pasar el fin de semana con Jasper._

_No podía dejar que ella lo supiera, no ahora. _

_Esperaba que no me hubiera visto, oculté mis lagrimas y me volví, alejándome de la entrada del edificio y llevando a Alec detrás de mi, para terminar nuestra discusión. _

_Después de repetir como un mantra por varios minutos que no volvería a llorar por el y por nadie, que había sido débil cayendo en las garras del amor, que otra vez no había sido verdadero, de había sido engañando y utilizada y aquello no volveria pasarme, al fin envuelta en una nueva mascara de frialdad y calma, subí al departamento._

_Alice acomodaba unas cosas nuevas que había comprado, -o que tal vez Jaz le había regalado- cuando llegue. Pase directo al baño y a mi habitación, a retocar mi maquillaje, y luego volví a la cocina, donde Alice ahora tomaba un café, mientras revisaba su agenda._

_-Bienvenida a casa viajera, -Saludé, abrazándola por detrás y besando su cabeza. _

_Hacia tiempo que no nos acercábamos casi._

_-Hey… es cierto… Tanto tiempo sin vernos…-dijo ella alegremente, devolviéndome el abrazo con calidez._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido esta vez? –Sonreí,- y cruce los dedos en mi espalda para que no fuera tan largo y empalagoso su discurso de "felicidad perpetua con Jaz el novio perfecto-". _

_No estaba para soportarlo justo hoy._

_-Oh, bien, como siempre. -Dijo ella sorprendiéndome con su breve respuesta, y volviendo a concentrarse en unas anotaciones en su agenda. _

_Me serví un café también, y me senté en la mesa frente a ella._

_- ¿que era eso ahí abajo? –pregunto entonces, clavando sus ojos en mi cara._

_- ¿eso? ¿De que hablas? –dije, fingiendo ignorancia._

_- abajo, cuando llegue, te vi discutiendo con alguien… ¿quien era?- insistió, escrutando mi rostro._

_-ahh eso… -dije, tratando de ser sarcastica- no, no era nada, solo un idiota que casi me atropella con su auto.- murmuré rígidamente, sacudiendo mi mando para restarle importancia al asunto._

_-¿estas segura? ¿Cómo que no es nada Tanya, si dices que casi te atropella? ¿Estás bien? _

_-si, lo estoy… no fue nada…enserio. solo me asustó._

_-PUes... parecía una discusión seria...estabas llorando. – replico ella nuevamente._

_- no fue nada, olvídalo Alice, ¿quieres? ni siquiera se su nombre. -le había dicho, algo exasperada ya, y ella dio por terminada la conversación._

_Ese día estuve todo el día en casa con Alice, poniéndonos al día con cosas de chicas. Hasta que la oí recibir una llamada telefónica de Bella y Alice s se encerró en su habitación._

_-te manda saludos, -dijo, cuando volvió a salir con el celular en la mano. Antes de deslizarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Solo obtuvo una sonrisa en respuesta._

_-me pregunto ¿por qué ya no llamas a tu amiga? ¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó con curiosidad. Sentandose junto a mi en el sillon donde mirabamos una pelicula._

_Quise golpearme. __Alice nunca supo que yo supe que Edward estaba enamorado de Bella aquella noche del incidente en su despensa, y que tal vez Bella me odiaba por lo que hice… pero yo no lo sabia con seguridad… y no quería saberlo… y aquello era demasiado para explicar._

_-no, no lo se...la vida... supongo que me he alejado de todos últimamente...,-respondí, excusándome. - ni siquiera nosotras nos vemos mucho, y vivimos juntas..._

_-es verdad, y eso no puede seguir así. –dijo ella con severidad. -¿que harás en las vacaciones de navidad Tanya, serán en dos semanas..._

_Uh… eso era otro tema escabroso… _

"_¿Volver a casa para fingir que me llevaba bien con la bruja de Irina? ¿Quedarme sola en nueva york?" __Forks estaba totalmente fuera de mis expectativas desde que no era bienvenida por una gran mayoría allí…_

_-Mi madre quiere que pase la Navidad con ella, -mentí. -así que iré a Phoenix ese fin de semana, pero creo que trabajare el resto de mis vacaciones..._

_- oh, lamento que tengas que trabajar…_

_Alcé los hombros. No habia muchas opciones para una chica sin dinero como yo._

_- ¿y tu? ¿ iras a Phoenix? _

_- no, esta vez pasaremos las fiestas en Forks, mis padres planean ir alla... y Jazzy también estará allí...-respondio, con ojos soñadores. Confieso que la __envidia me estaba carcomiendo un poco a esa altura._

_- Suena perfecto... -dije, tratando de sonar alegre. -ojala Bella vaya a ver a Rene este año ..._

_Tenia que saber si tendría que encontrármela, si de verdad viajaba a Phoenix a ver a mi madre._

_-no lo se, creo que ira con Edward a Forks también. .-dijo Alice descuidadamente, mientras copiaba datos de la agenda a su notebook. De repente me miro sorprendida y se tapo la boca. _

"_No. ella no lo había dicho."_

_- ¿por que con Edward...? –pregunte, tratando de mantener la calma. ¿Ella no estaba en una universidad a horas de Forks y de la base donde el estaba?_

_ Misteriosamente, algo estaba muy revuelto de pronto dentro de mí luego de oir aquello, y la sola mención de sus nombres juntos en la misma oración hizo que todo me empezara a dar vueltas en mi cabeza…_

_-oh, oh... No, yo quise decir que ella ira a Forks y que también Edward ira ... como siempre... Ya sabes… ¿sus padres están allí no?- tartamudeo Alice sin mucho convencimiento, dándome mas razones para suponer que algo grande estaba pasando allí…y no queria decirmelo..._

_-no, tu dijiste que irían juntos a forks. –recalque, un poco enojada- ¿que no me estas contando Alice?_

_- No puedo decírtelo. Sabes que Edward me pidió que no hable contigo de sus cosas._

"_Oh esto es peor de lo que parece…"_

_- Entonces sí pasa algo, es eso…ellos están juntos y tu no quieres decírmelo... ¡me estas mintiendo Alice! –grité sin poder controlarme. Sonaba como una niña, lo sabia, pero u__na angustia desconocida subió por mi garganta y las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos sin que lo pudiera controlas..._

"_¿Pero por que? ¿El hombre que amo acaba de dejarme tirada como si fuera un trapo y yo estoy alterada por lo que hace mi ex?" -me pregunte, sorprendida por las extrañas emociones que poblaban mi cabeza._

_- no, no lo se. Tanya, Edward no me ha dicho nada. Solo se que fue a visitar a Bella cuando paso lo de Jacob, nada mas. – dijo sinceramente Alice. Tratando de apaciguar las cosas -y lo se porque el atendió el teléfono de Bella cuando la llame unos días después para ver como estaba ... Lo demás son solo especulaciones ... yo no debí haberlo mencionado. Lo siento. No fue para mentirte… es que no es un asunto mío ¿entiendes?_

_Ya estaba llorando como una idiota frente a Alice. _

"_Malditas hormonas de embarazo…"_

_-oh, mi niña... pensé que ya habías superado toda esa historia... Como ya ni hablas de el...-dijo Alice suavemente, envolviéndome en un abrazo.-¿todavía lo amas verdad?_

_-yo… lo siento… no quise reaccionar así… Alice… no tienes la culpa…yo solo…lo siento.-dije, incapaz de contestar a su pregunta. __Tenía un enorme lío en mi mente en ese momento. Talvez ni siquiera sabia quién era yo misma…_

_Pasamos el resto del día en plan "noche de chicas" comiendo cosas dulces y viendo películas , p__ero cuando ambas retomamos nuestras rutinas yo no pude controlar mi mente. _

_Las siguientes dos semanas fueron una locura, no podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que Edward estuviera con Bella. Incluso ese pensamiento desplazaba todo lo demás._

_Ni siquiera me importaba que Alec realmente hubiera desaparecido. Que ya no me llamaba, que no me buscara, que no quisiera saber de mí… y que yo estaba embarazada y sola. Todo había quedado en segundo plano con el descubrimiento de que Edward fue detrás de Bella. Algo había comenzado a crecer en mi interior desde que lo supe y me estaba consumiendo:_

"_Ellos no podían estar juntos"._

_Cuando Jacob la engaño me dolió. Si, ella no se merecía un engaño así. Alice la había llamado justo la noche en que sucedió y la puso en altavoz. Bella le había contado como fue todo y yo había hablado unos minutos con ella… pero jamás me imagine que Edward iria hasta allá apenas se enterara… o que Bella y el se hablarían de nuevo después de lo que paso en esa fiesta…Si de algo estaba segura de haber ganado en ese momento, aunque no fuera tener a Edward para mi, era alejarlo de Bella. _

_Pero ahora, la sola idea de que él corriera tras ella hasta el otro extremo del pais de esa forma me hacia llorar._

_-"¿No habías dicho que jamás volverías a llorar por el y por nadie?-me auto recriminé._

_"__Nadie dejaba nada por mí…Todos me dejaban a mi…"_ Y definitivamente Edward no hacia cosas así, o él no había hecho cosas así por mi... y yo había pasado por cosas peores cuando estábamos juntos y el no había dejado todo de lado para venir corriendo a mi lado… 

_Pero tal vez ellos todavía no estaban juntos y yo podía recuperarlo. __La idea vino a mi mente casi sin querer… ¡recuperar a Edward!_

_Después de varios días la esperanza que me daba la idea de recuperar a Edward me hizo sonreír…Eso era lo que necesitaba hacer ahora… yo tenia que ir a Forks esa Navidad y seducir a Edward, por última vez._

_ antes resignarme de brazos cruzados a perderlo para siempre preferia __ingeniármelas... usaria todas mis armas para hacer que durmiera conmigo, a como de lugar… luego le daría la noticia de que tendríamos un bebe y el aceptaría casarse conmigo… y al fin podríamos formar nuestra propia familia como siempre quise… con él…_

_"Ya no volvere a estar sola. Todo sera perfecto..."_

**_..._**

Pero las cosas no sucedieron para nada como yo espere:

_Cuando vi la cara de idiota enamorado de Edward mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Bella supe que no seria fácil. _

_Al menos logre que ella me viera besarlo, pero no espere que el saliera corriendo tras ella como un poseso. Aunque para mi alegría no logro alcanzarla y como siempre, ella prefirio huir antes que escucharlo..¡tan predecibles! _

_pero luego vi que su auto estaba ahí, y no podía permitir que el la alcanzara…__Recordé la multiusos que tenia en el llavero en mi bolso, y sin dudar arruine una de sus llantas. _

_Edward estaba empecinado, se fue a pie y me obligo a seguirlo por horas en aquel frío...__Supe que ya lo tenía cuando su camino termino en aquel bar de mala muerte. Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que bebiera lo suficiente para sacarlo de allí y arrastrarlo a alguna cama...de otra manera tendría fuerzas para rechazarme, y no iba a permitírselo: el iba a ser mío esa misma noche._

_Todo iba tomando rumbo, aunque con mucho esfuerzo de mi parte, hasta que el muy estupido luego de largarse a llorar como una niña y clamar por Bella se desmayo, dejándome a al mitad de todo, totalmente fuera de mi y sin haber obtenido ni siquiera mi liberación…_

_Pero por mas que intentara recomponerlo Edward no era ahora mas que un muñeco desmadejado en aquella cama, y tardaría demasiado tiempo en empezar todo otra vez… ya era tarde, estaba cansada, furiosa… lo único que me quedaba era amanecer en aquella cama con él, y lograr que alguien nos viera juntos…_

"_Ya había llegado demasiado lejos para echarme atrás…"_

**….**

-¿Los tengo que presentar o se recuerdan? –chilló de nuevo la voz de Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. La pixie sonreia mientras su rostro iba del mio hasta el de Alec, que solo tenia aquella boba sonrisa instalada en su rostro...

_"tengo que desaparecer de aqui..."_

-Yo… debo ver a Alex, -dije, y me aleje hacia mi habitación, tenia que salir de ahí, aunque sea escapando por la ventana...

-Alex esta en su silla en la cocina Tanya, -dijo mi amiga, reteniendome por el brazo y tratando de no sonreír ante mi estupido intento de huida. resignada volvi hacia la sala, donde Alec seguia parado, ahora con los ojos fijos en mi bebé...

-ahora… -carraspeo mi amiga - se que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar… ¿ prefieren el sillón o la cocina?

-La cocina, -dije, escuchando estupefacta como el lo decia al mismo tiempo. Alice sonrio de nuevo, negando con su cabeza y vi como tomaba a Alex en brazos de su sillita y se instalaba con el en el sillón.

**...**

**Alice.**

La cara desencajada de Tanya al abrir la puerta me lo confirmo todo: _Ellos se conocían._

_La habia llamado avisandole que estaba en su puerta, en caso de que Alex estuviera durmiendo y el timbre lo despertara. Su sonrisa se desvanecio cuando en vez de encontrarme a mi, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron a el, que la miraba embelezado, como si un angel hubiera aparecido frente a sus ojos._

El rostro de Tanya perdio el color, y su mirada desencajada me anunció que otra vez su mente estaba muy lejos de aqui. Decidi interrumpirla, y acelar las cosas...

No quería escuchar su conversación. Yo solo estaba allí para evitar daños colaterales…y que anadie huyera. (preferentemente Tanya)

No tenia idea de en que podría terminar todo esto, pero era la verdad, y Tanya tenia que enfrentarse a ella…

Lo que me preocupaba más, era la reacción que tendria Edward cuando llegara y lo encontrara aquí. Porque eso iba a pasar, _hoy_.

Yo me iba a encargar de que sucediera… y antes de que Tanya encontrara alguna forma de evadir todo aquello.

Mientras jugaba con Alex en la sala los oi discutir, llorar, susurrar… y luego silencio.

Cuando vi que estaban abrazados, supe que tal vez Tanya no saldría tan mal cuando todo esto terminara, y en parte me alegré… Alec parecía ser sincero y amarla realmente... además, estaba totalmente embobado con su hijo…

Luego de ver que las cosas ya estaban en calma entre aquellos dos, decidí llamar a Edward...

* * *

_**Lamento dejarlas asi... pero el proximo capitulo es Edward... y se merece la exclusividad...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y caracteristicas pertenecen a la saga Crepusculo. La trama de esta historia es completamente MIA.**

* * *

**Holaaa! **

**Debo admitir que la cantidad de alertas en aumento me tiene muy emocionada. y Todos su comentarios son tan lindos para mi. Gracias por disfrutar de mi locura y engancharse con lo que escribo.**

**Creo que este es uno de los momentos que todas estan esperando. Aclaro que, aunque estoy muy de acuerdo con algunas cosas que uds desearon para Tanya, y con muchas cosas que piden que haga que pase. La historia ya esta escrita. Solo espero que les guste lo que sucederá. No se puede conformar a todos! **

**Sin mas charla, las dejo con Edward.**

**Disfruten.**

**Lakentsb**

* * *

**Alec Volturi**

**Edward.**

Habia sido una semana dificil.

Jasper estaba algo mal humorado con el repentino viaje de Alice a Nueva York, algo que no era habitual en el y su humor tan apacible siempre...y yo estaba algo más irascible que de costumbre.

Me daba cuenta de cuanto dependiamos de las energias inagotables y del buen humor de mi prima para sobrevivir con calma, cada vez que ella no estaba cerca. Me sorprendio su llamada en medio de la tarde, avisándome que vendría a casa directo de Nueva York.

Jasper habia pedido la tarde libre para ir a buscarla, y crei que lo unico que querrian hacer cuando ella llegara era recuperar los dias perdidos...pero ella dijo que necesitaba asegurarse que yo volvería temprano del trabajo porque quería verme.

-¿no puedes esperar hasta mañana Alice? iba a ir al gimnasio luego del trabajo, mañana es mi dia libre y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras todo el dia... -refunfuñe. Realmente necesitaba descargar toda esa tension en algo que no fuera Tanya antes de llegar a casa.

- no Edward, es que...te traje algo, y quiero que estés en tu casa apenas salgas del trabajo, asi puedo irme a casa enseguida tomar a Jasper y hacerle el am...

-¡ya ya!, ¡no tienes que darme esos detalles! ¡ten algo de piedad por mi salud mental! -me queje, sonriendo a mi pesar, luego de oir su risa cantarina por el auricular.

La verdad es que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus arranques y misterios, y verdaderamente agradecía que estuviéramos tan cerca, ellos dos me habían ayudado a mantener la cordura casi a diario, y también se encargaron de deshacer todos mis intentos de fuga para irme de alli y buscar a Bella desde que regresamos de la luna de miel.

Me había enojado muchas veces con Alice a lo largo de ese año, sobre todo cuando me parecia que solo tomaba partido por Tanya en la situacion...pero cuando recuperaba el juicio, me daba cuenta de que, con sus actos de sabotaje, solo me estaba protegiendo de mi mismo. Y de que Tanya hiciera una locura en consecuencia...

Se había vuelto tan inestable emocionalmente en el embarazo que por momentos temía que realmente se suicidara. Cosa que hizo que me alegrara haberle creído tiempo atrás, cuando me amenazo con hacerlo cuando quise romper con ella en Forks. No hubiera podido cargar con esa culpa. Pero aun así, todavía quería matarla, lo que ella había hecho no podía deshacerse con un plumazo...

Las dudas que CArlysle había logrado sembrar en mí, solamente con los datos de las pruebas que le hizo a Tanya en el embarazo, se desvanecieron cuando el doctor Gerandy me entregó el pequeño retoño y lo vi tan indefenso… y sus ojitos verdes conectaron con los míos…y al ver con el correr de las semanas que su cabello se volvia más cobrizo... era muy difícil no creer que era mío.

Incluso, cuando llegaron los resultados del análisis de ADN que Carlysle me había convencido de hacernos en el momento del parto, no quise abrirlos, y guarde el sobre bajo llave entre mis cosas personales.

NO quería saberlo.

Ese niño se había convertido en el único motor que me empujaba cada mañana, y no estaba seguro de como manejaría saber que no era mío y tener que dejarlo desamparado a su suerte en manos de una madre desquiciada... aunque eso fuera absolutamente culpa de su madre...

Cuando entre esa tarde a la casa sonrei al ver a Alice sentada en el sillón de la sala hojeando una revista. Ella solo alzo los ojos hacia mi con preocupación, y entonces seguí el movimiento de su cabeza hacia la cocina, y luego a Tanya que estaba con Alex en brazos… y con ese hombre, sentado junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina…

Al principio no comprendí lo que estaba viendo, Tanya nunca recibía visitas…Para cuando las fichas cayeron en mi cabeza, mis rugidos se escucharon en todo el barrio.

-¿QUE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? –grite, dejando caer mi bolsa en el suelo junto a la puerta.

Era evidente, por su lenguaje corporal -y porque ni siquiera notaron que abrí la puerta lo que sucedia ahi…- que sucedía algo entre ellos, y que había sucedido _mucho_ entre ellos…

También era evidente el parecido de aquel tipo conmigo: _el color del cabello, sus ojos_... Incluso me sentí extraño cuando vi en su rostro plasmada _mi sonrisa._

-Edward, no es lo que crees yo…- Tanya se me acercó peligrosamente a mí en su desesperacion por explicar lo inexplicable, y de no ser porque llevaba a Alex en brazos la hubiera empujado.

-¡QUITATE DE MI VISTA, PERRA, MALDITA, ESTUPIDA, ¿ QUE CREISTE? ¿QUE NUNCA NOS DARIAMOS CUENTA DE TUS MENTIRAS?

- Edward...por favor...

- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ PUTA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!- gruñí de nuevo, retrocediendo ante su alocado avance, sabiendo que esta vez no podria controlarme si llegaba a rozarme siquiera.

- ¡Edward! deja de gritar! ¡el niño!.- Escuche a Alice advertirme, pero Alex ya habia estallado en llanto... completamente aterrorizado frente a mis alaridos. Tal vez me hubiera convencido de aplacarme, pero el estupido gesto de triunfo en la cara de Tanya termino con la cordura que me quedaba.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA ESE NIÑO, ALICE, UNA MIERDA!¡ELLA TENIA QUE HABERSELO PENSADO ANTES SI NO LO QUERIA EN MEDIO DE ESTO! -estalle, señalando a Tanya, que ahora tapaba los oidos de Alex y me observaba con el rostro desencajado de temor.

Entonces el tipo intervino, acercandose hacia mi levantando las manos en señal de no agresion, y una risotada escapo de mis labios al oirlo...

No podia creer lo que estaba diciendo...

- Lo siento... yo solo quise venir a... conocer a mi hijo...yo no quise, para nada quise irrumpir en su relacion... y ocasionar algun problema -dijo, con voz temerosa y manteniendo una prudente distancia de mis manos.

- ¿RELACION? ¿CREES QUE SON CELOS? -Estalle en una carcajada amarga. - ¿CREES QUE _ELLA_ ME IMPORTA?... ¡ESTA PERRA ME MINTIO.!..-Rugi. mirando a Tanya con todo el asco que me provocaba -¡_NOS_ MINTIO... A TODOS! ¡ES TODA TUYA! ... DE TODOS MODOS YO NUNCA LA QUISE... ¡NI SIQUIERA PENA ME DA!... SOLO ASCO... ¡SI ASCO, TANYA... ASCOOO! ¡DESDE QUE ABUSASTE DE MI PARA EMBAUCARME CON UN BEBE!...

Casi con satisfaccion contemplé como el rostro de Tanya se desfiguraba de dolor ante mis palabras... Y el tipo apretaba los puños.

Esperaba que no fuera tan idiota como para intentar defenderla. Al menos era prudente, porque solo guardo silencio y se mantuvo expectante. Alice se adelanto entonces y tomo mi brazo, llevandose mi atención.

-Edward, debes calmarte y escucharlo... te conviene escuchar todo lo que el tiene para decirte... creeme...te lo aseguro.-insistio, haciendo que instantaneamente mi conciencia volviera a lo que era evidente en esta situacion: Tanya me estaba engañando, y eso al final era algo bueno para mi...

Pero estaba demasiado furioso.

En ese momento me patee mentalmente por no haber querido escuchar a Carlysle el día de parto, y por todas las discusiones que tuve con el a consecuencia de ello despues…las veces que me llamó para nuestras habituales charlas, y me preguntaba si ya habia abierto aquel maldito sobre...

Estaba seguro de que a el no le hacia falta que yo lo hiciera. Los datos que me habia dejado con aquellos estudios eran suficientes para él, debido a sus conocimientos... Lamente no haber prestado atencion, si él nunca me habia mentido.

Tanya había arruinado nuestras vidas, y no solo eso... ahora tambien me había atado emocionalmente a un niño que no era mío. Ahora que la verdad estallaba en su cara no la quería cerca.

- Pierdete...-le advertí a Tanya con un gruñido,viendo que todavia intentaba moverse hacia mi, antes de dejarme caer en el sillon, dispuesto a escuchar lo que el tipejo tuviera que decir...

Per ella insistió, a pesar de que Alice la sujetaba, aun despues de todo lo que habia dicho... en un intento desesperado para lograr no se que... TAnya seguia diciendo que el bebe era mío, que lo de_ ellos_ había existido,si, pero terminado mucho antes de nuestro encuentro en Navidad… mientras tanto aquel tipejo nos observaba... ahora sin expresion en su rostro...

Ese fue el momento en que perdí el juicio totalmente y me avalance sobre ella... y agradeci que mi prima tuviera demasiada fuerza para su pequeña estatura, y que aquel tipo no dudara en sujetarme...

Si alguna vez creí que empezaba a perdonar de alguna manera a Tanya por la forma en que hizo las cosas, luego de ver los esfuerzos que hacia ahora por ser una buena madre después de que Alex nació, y por mantenerse a distancia de mi lo suficiente como para que nuestra convivencia fuera civilizada… Ahora creía que jamás dejaría de odiarla.

Lo que había hecho cobraba una dimensión nueva ahora ...y era imperdonable.

_¿como pudo, como pudo simplemente jugar con nuestras vidas de esa manera¿ ¿hacernos creer que era la victima?…¿la chica huérfana y equivocada?… ¿a punto de quedar sola y abandonada en el mundo con un bebe... por que su ex novio que ya no la amaba la estaba dejando sola?_

Tuve que aceptar a regañadientes el calmante que me ofrecio Alice, supervisada por el tipejo que habia resultado ironicamente ser un doctor...

_"¿No era eso lo que Tanya siempre quiso? ¿Casarse con un doctor?" _

Una vez que, entre los dos convencieron a Tanya que lo mejor por el momento era alejarse de mi, y calmar a Alex llevandolo a la habitacion, me calme lo suficiente como para escuchar las explicaciones que traía el tal doctorcito Volturi.

Y ya no tuve dudas de que estaba ante el verdadero padre de Alex...

_¡Hasta para ponerle el nombre a nuestro supuesto hijo había sido cínica!_

El medicucho dio todas sus explicaciones: y aseguró hasta el cansancio que no sabía que ella estaba embarazada, sino jamás la hubiera dejado ir, que la esposa los había visto juntos en un bar y tuvo que dejarla para aplacar las cosas en la corte mientras duraba el divorcio, pero jamás se imagino que Tanya esperaba un bebe y _bla bla bla_..

No me interesaban sus sentimientos, aunque sonaran sinceros...

Alice volvió en ese momento, haciendome un gesto de que todo estaba bien por alla, refiriendose a Alex, pero ya nada me importaba. Ese niño definitivamente no era mio y aunque yo habia tratado de evitarle cualquier sufrimiento hasta ahora... ,porque por sobre todas las cosas, no era una persona cruel, su llanto ya no era un asunto mio...

Alec me mostró las copias de la historia clínica que descubrió en el hospital de Nueva York donde ahora trabajaba, y agradecí a Dios que Alice hubiera estado allí cuando el decidió buscarla por quinta vez en el edificio para aclarar el asunto de su posible hijo, un lugar al que dijo haberla acompañado solo un par de veces en la época en que salían juntos.

Tanya aparecio de nuevo, justo en ese momento: cuando yo tenia aquellos papeles en mis manos, y al verlos volvio a interponerse entre nosotros, insistiendo en su versión de que el bebe era mío, que todo aquello era una confusión y que debia creerle a ella, pero la detuve. YA NO MAS.

-¡Basta Tanya! ¡Por una vez en la vida! ¡Basta de mentiras! -Gruñi, tratando de no levantar tanto la voz ahora. -Carlysle ya me dijo que habia contradicciones entre las pruebas que presentaste en casa y las que el te hizo después, y en el parto... él le hizo un ADN a Alex… -vi como sus ojos se abrian con sorpresa. - si, Tanya, gracias a Dios que el nunca confio en ti...y yo debi haberlo escuhado... pero jamás abrí el sobre porque ese día _elegí creer_ que era mío. Pero estoy seguro de que si lo abro ahora, el resultado es como dice Alec... ¡ya no nos puedes mentir más…! ¿que no te das cuenta?

Tanya se quedo sin saber que decirme ahora. Una prueba de ADN era algo irrefutable. Furioso, busque en mi cuarto el maletín donde guardaba el sobre con el ADN, y tambien me encontre con las copias de todos los estudios prenatales que Tanya me había dado aquel dia en que apareció en mi casa, y los que hizo mi padre…

No basto mas que compararlos con los que traia Alec Volture para comprobar que las fechas estaban alteradas, y para que yo enloqueciera otra vez. ..

Tome el sobre con el ADN y se lo pase al doctorcito, que se esforzaba bastante por controlar la alegria que le producia el rumbo que tomaba toda aquella situacion, ya que estaba ganando un hijo.

-Abrelo. –le ordené en un gruñido, ya muy seguro de lo que iba a encontrar. -Yo no quise hacerlo.. Pero ahora… ¡que mas da!

La prueba daba, efectivametne 0,01 por ciento de probabilidades de que fuera mío, y el tipo saltó feliz mientras Tanya lloraba desconsoladamente.

- ¡Me voy de aquí ahora mismo! –gruñí. - y para cuando regrese, espero que hayas encontrado otro lugar. -dije, dirigiendome expresamente a Tanya. -Llama a tu madre, vuelvete a Phoenix…¡ NO- ME- IMPORTA- si no tienes donde ir! ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUI CUANDO REGRESE! espero que te quede claro Tanya. ESTAS FUERA, NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA.

Tomando mi chaqueta y el maletin con los papeles que habia dejado sobre el sillón me dirigi a la puerta.

- ¡ EDWARD! ¿A donde vas Edward? –protesto, siguiendome hacia la puerta -¡ Tu no puedes dejarme! ¡Estamos casados! -chiló, viendo que no pensaba detenerme.

_"...y ella seguia insisitiendo..."_

- ¡ESO solo será hasta que estos papeles lleguen a manos de mi padre, Tanya! –exclamé, blandiendo los examenes frente a su cara - y con suerte, sucederá en dos horas nada más..., te lo advierto Tanya, asegurate de no estar aqui cuando regrese, porque tendre que sacarte. Creeme que hablo enserio y no te gustara...

Di un vistazo alrededor, despues de chequear que llevaba todo lo necesario para viajar antes de salir por ultima vez de aquella maldita casa. Vi a mi prima en un rincon. Alice contemplaba la escena con ojos no habia reparado en que ella seguia ahí con toda la discusion. Creo que jamás me vio tan furioso en toda nuestra vida, y que tampoco se esperaba conocer esta faceta de Tanya. Pero era mejor asi, que quedara claro lo insistente y desquiciada que podia ser...

Me volví hacia ella, en un atisbo de conciencia de que esto no estaria pasando si ella no hubiera traido a este tipo hasta aqui, y rodeando su pequeño rostro con mis manos bese su frente.

-Lo siento Alice... te amo...y... Gracias.

Ella solo me dio una pequeña sonrisa, saliendo un momento de su confusion.

Tanya seguia gritando que no podia dejarla, totalmente fuera de si, mientras el doctorcito trataba de calmarla cuando azote la puerta detras de mi.

Salí de aquel lugar hacia la helada noche sin mas, aun vistiendo el uniforme de trajín, que no habia alcanzado a quitarme, y cargando con aquel maletin lleno de papeles, directo a mi auto… y a Forks.

Mientras arrojaba las cosas en el asiento trasero y lo encendía, llamé a mi superior para informarle lo sucedido, y para que autorizara mi salida de la base.

El ya llevaba un tiempo al tanto de mi situación, y me dijo que me tomara el tiempo que fuera necesario, y que lo mantuviera informado de mis desiciones. Después de todo, un año atrás le había comentado mis planes de volver a la universidad y pedir la baja, y más de una vez me habia cuestionado sobre mi repentina decisión de permanecer allí. Yo le había explicado que lo hacia solo porque me había tenido que casar. Ahora que todo se aclaraba, sabia que era cuestión de días para que solicitara mi baja oficialmente.

**...**

Mi madre se asustó bastante al verme llegar a esa hora y en esas condiciones. Entré corriendo a la casa, como un loco, con la carpeta en la mano, y ella se levanto del sillon de la sala donde leia casi en un acto reflejo.

-¿Donde esta papá? –pregunté, sin detenerme siquiera a esperar a que ella atravesara la sala para saludarme.

- Edward esta en el estudio, hijo¿Que sucedió?-preguntó preocupada.

No me detuve a contestarle, y subi el tramo de las escaleras hasta el primer piso a toda velocidad, conciente de que ella me seguia.

-¡Divórciame de Tanya papa! –dije, casi sin aliento, irrumpiendo en el estudio y arrojando la carpeta sobre su escritorio - aquí están todas las pruebas de que me engaño.

Mi padre, luego del sobresalto inicial de verme entrar sin previo aviso, y sin perder ni un apice de la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, estudió con mucha atención los documentos que habia en la carpeta mientras yo me paseaba como un enfermo por la habitación, esperando su veredicto.

- Esto es grave Edward, creo que se puede tramitar una anulación porque todavía no han llegado al año de casados. –anuncio, levantando su mirada esmeralda por sobre sus lentes, aun hojeando algunos de los expedientes...

- lo que sea papa, yo no la quiero en mi vida, nada más –replique.

-hasta podrias demandarla...

Me rei ante la idea. _¿demandar a una desquiciada?_

No perderia mi tiempo en ella... _¿para que? Tanya_ ni siquiera tenia dinero que pudiera sacarle, si eso me interesara al menos... y seguramente, con lo loca que estaba tambien terminaria esquivando la carcel por enajenacion... Suficiente tendria con lo que le quedaba por el resto de su vida: _nada. P_orque estaba seguro de que aunque el medicucho la amara, ella se encargaria de arruinarlo y se quedaria completamente sola.

-Ven conmigo hijo, estás tan palido, vamos por algo de comer a la cocina.- pidio mi madre, frotando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia el pasillo, cuando mi padre termino de explicarme qué era lo más rapido y efectivo que podia hacer con aquellos papeles

Ya un poco más calmados, conversabamos en la cocina tomando algo caliente, mientras mi madre me preparaba algo rápido de cenar.

-¿Que harás ahora? –preguntó mi padre.

- Buscar a Bella, y volver a mis planes con ella.- dije, sin dudar. Era lo obvio. No tenia otra cosa en mi mente desde que deje aquella casa.

-¿y dejaras el ejercito? –pregunto, ahora con un asomo de sorpresa en su voz. Recordandome lo escasas que siempre fueron nuestras conversaciones, y lo poco que me conocia mi verdadero padre. Mi madre acaricio mi mano sobre la mesa y sonrío, como si quisiera recordarme que tuviera paciencia.

- Claro, nunca quise estar ahí, al principio fue una excusa para alejarme de Bella. Luego fue la opción para mantener a Tanya y el bebé, per eso se termino ahora...

- Bueno, mientras estes bien me parece bien, -concluyo.-¿no tienes que llamar a tu superior?

- No, iré personalmente y hablare con él en la mañana, de paso llevare la petición formal de divorcio para notificar a Tanya..

Aunque no estaba seguro de que algo asi se pudiera lograr tan rapido...

- No hay problema con eso hijo, la prepararé ahora mismo, los divorcios son mas frecuentes de lo que crees, y tengo varios modelos listos en mi laptop- dijo, guiñando un ojo y sorprendiendome un poco, ya que creia que esas cosas eran de elaboración más indivudual...- Te prometo que estará lista para que la lleves mañana, el juez me debe algunos favores…-aseguró poniéndose de pie, y encaminándose nuevamente al estudio.

- eso es genial, una vez que termine con esto me iré directo a la universidad a buscar a Bella.-dije, aun sin poder creerme que todo aquello estaba sucediendo. Hasta habia pensado en llamarla... pero lo mejor era aparecer directamente alla, y contarle en persona lo que habia sucedido.

- hijo, con respecto a Bella... creo que deberías saber…- el repentino cambio en el tono de mi madre me helo la sangre.

_¿Habia pasado algo con Bella en todo este tiempo y nadie me lo dijo?_

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo con Bella? ¿Cómo no me dijeron? - En pocos segundos estaba otra vez totalmente fuera de mi.

- Cálmate Edward… que no ha sucedido nada grave... p al menos eso pensamos... es solo que Charlie nos dijo hace unos meses que Bella que no se matriculo para este año en la universidad... como no se supo nada de ella por un tiempo..

- ¿como que no se supo de ella? ¿no saben donde esta? Tal vez solo se volvió a Phoenix con su madre…-dije, esperanzado con la idea si es que eso era lo que mi madre estaba tratando de decirme.

-No, Edward, tu tia Mary no la ha visto.. y la verdad es que no sabemos nada de su vida, Charlie no ha dado detalles, solo nos dijo hace poco que estaba mas tranquilo porque ella lo habia llamado, confirmandonos con eso que no sabia donde estaba...pero sabes como es Charlie, Edward... no nos dio ninguna respuesta más...

Antes de que terminara de hablar yo estaba en mi auto de nuevo, conduciendo como un loco rumbo a la casa de Bella.

La conversación con Charlie fue reconfortante a pesar de todo. Si no fuera por toda a situacion tan macabra, hasta habria resultado graciosa la rutina _"visitar a Charlie"_.

Al principio, -como siempre-, no quiso atenderme y me grito que Bella no estaba ahí, y que de todas maneras yo era un hombre casado y que me resignara y la dejara en paz, haciendome sonreir, y seguir sintiendome tan orgulloso de que fuera un padre tan leal con ella y la siguiera celando de aquella manera. Además, aquellas conversaciones era casi una rutina cada vez que tocaba su puerta.

Cuando le dije que venia porque ya no estaba casado, decidió abrir la puerta escucharme. Esta vez, hasta me permitio sentarme en su sala, y me ofrecio una cerveza antes de iniciar la conversación.

**...**

-Esa chica esta algo desquiciada. No lo parecía cuando venia aquí con Bella.-dijo, Charlie después de oir toda la historia. No habia dicho palabra alguna luego de -"sueltalo muchacho, te estoy escuchando". No pude más que estar de acuerdo con eso.

-Bueno hijo, me alegro por ti que se hayan aclarado las cosas, pero la verdad es que no se donde esta Bella. Como le dije a tus padres, estoy tranquilo porque se que ella esta bien, me ha llamado con frecuencia durante estos meses y hemos conversado mucho, se que tiene un buen trabajo, que esta recibiendo apoyo y que se siente bien con la vida que tiene... pero por más preguntas capciosas que le haga, ella dice que no va a decirme jamás dónde está... porque tengo debilidad por ti… y no podré aguantarme la boca cerrada si vienes y me lo preguntas ...-dijo, rascando su nuca y bajando la mirada.

No pude evitar reírme al escuchar eso… Era una doble admisión, y viniendo de Charlie era mucho decir.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, hijo, pero aunque no lo creas, ni siquiera tengo un numero donde llamarla. –se lamentó.-y no es que me agrade, pero son las condiciones que ella puso para seguir comunicandose conmigo... sabes lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser...Ella supo como encerrarme.

Tuve que admitir que lo de Bella fue inteligente, pero sentarnos a esperar a que Bella llame no era una solución, y toda la felicidad que sentía por mi reciente libertad se vino al suelo.

_¿Ahora cómo la encontraría?_

Cuando volví a casa de mis padres estaba mucho más angustiado de lo que podia admitir.

Ellos ya estaban en su habitación, era bastante tarde ya y decidí que lo unico que me quedaba por hacer y que fuera util era dormir un poco. Tendria que salir muy temprano en la mañana si quería regresar a tiempo a la base para resolver mi baja, y que el día me alcance para hacer algo para buscarla.

Mi padre me habia dejado una carpeta sobre la mesita del salon, y vi con alivio que la demanda ya estaba ahi...s_ellada._

_"estoy seguro de que te iras antes de que despierte, todo saldra bien hijo, me encargaré de todos los detalles. Solo recupera tu vida. Llamanos cuando sepas lo que vas a hacer. _

_Te ama: Edward M. _

Decia la breve nota con su caligrafia que la acompañaba.

Otra de mis razones para volver temprano era asegurarme de que Tanya dejara la casa sin daños mayores...

Sabia que Alice no la dejaria sola... pero no iba a hacerme responsable de pagar por nada si Tanya destruia la propiedad en un ataque de venganza por haberla dejado._ ¡pobre loca!_

**...**

Por la mañana, luego de despedirme de mis padres en su habitación, ya cargando en mi auto la carpeta los papeles para la demanda de divorcio para Tanya como si fueran una especie de trofeo, decidí llamar a Carlysle mientras manejaba para contarle lo que estaba sucediendo y conecte el manos libres.

Toda la calma y mi aparente fortaleza ase quebraron y tuve que detenerme un momento al costado del camino, cuando le confesé mi creciente desesperación por no saber siquiera como comenzar a buscar a Bella y y mi preocupacion por donde estaría ella ahora o como estaria.

-Tienes que tomar las cosas con calma hijo –me dijo, con su habitual tranquilidad. -Primero debes resolver tus asuntos, la baja en el ejercito es algo serio y debes asegurarte de que tu situación queda muy clara y que no te traerá problemas más adelante…y…por otro lado... creo que es mejor que esperes a que tu divorcio este confirmado para ofrecer algo concreto a Bella...

Comencé a protestar por aquello ultimo, pero el continuó, impasible, y con la autoridad de siempre…

-si la encontraras ahora mismo, no tendrias nada concreto para ofrecerle hijo, solo un divorcio complicado en trámite... para ella no cambiaria nada...

El podia llegar a tener razon en eso, pero yo no podia esperar a que mi vida se resolviera para estar con ella... yo la necesitaba _ahora_.

-Es que no se que hacer, -estallé.-siento que me volveré loco sin saber donde esta... al necesito al menos saber que ella esta bien...necesito que ella me lo diga...-admití, casi entre lagrimas.

Mi padre suspiro profundamente del otro lado de la linea y por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Porque no te vienes unos días a casa?, -ofrecio. -a Esme le encantará tenerte aqui... y podrias pasar unos dias ayudandome en el hospital... tal vez recuperes tu vieja vocacion... -sugirio. -Prometo que pondre todas mis influencias a tu disposición para que puedas buscar a Bella mientras tanto.

-no lo se... ¿Me estas pidiendo que deje todo esto asi y viaje al otro lado del mundo?... ¿y si ella aparece aqui?

- Son solo unas pocas horas de vuelo de regreso hasta ahi,Edward, y puedes regresar cuando necesites, sabes que el dinero no es un problema aqui...pero, hijo. creo que la razon principal de mi sugerencia es que debes alejarte un poco de todo aquello y ordenar tu cabeza...ya has pasado por mucho, necesitas pensar con claridad ¿no te parece?

-Supongo que tienes razón...-conteste, aun no muy seguro. De todas maneras, no iba a quedarme en la base a esperar noticias de Bella, y tampoco podia volver a Forks y quedarme alli sabiendo que Bella no estaba ahi...

Realmente no tenia muhcas opciones de donde ir...

**...**

No me habia dado cuenta la gravedad de la situación que habia dejado atrás hasta que volvi a la casa, después de hablar con mi superior.

Esa parte no había sido un problema para nada, mi baja se resolvería en el tiempo estipulado, y mis superiores no tenian quejas sobre mi que pudieran perjudicar mi legajo y para mi asombro, comprendian perfectamente el cambio que necesitaba dado mi situación. Mientras tanto, contaba con una certificación oficial que me permitía moverme fuera del pais sin ser detenido por deserción.

Cuando vi el rostro agotado de Alice, acompañando a Tanya,-que iba con la mirada perdida y ni siquiera habia reparado en mi presencia-, a llevar unas cajas a la entrada, me di cuenta de que la había dejado sola y casi a cargo de una situación penosa.

La sala estaba llena de cajas vacias, y la mayoria de los adornos habian desaparecido de las repisas. Al igual que las fotos y los libros. Jasper también estaba alli, con el rostro sin expresion, acompañado de Alec y uno de sus subordinados del cuartel, trasladando las cajas hacia una van que estaba aparcada en la entrada.

-Guardaremos algunas cosas en casa hasta que Tanya sepa donde llevarlas-me explico Jasper con su habitual calma, cuando me detuve a observar lo que hacían.

Mi primer impulso fue alzar los hombros, no me importaba lo que sucediera con ella, pero al ver el rostro agotado de mi amigo me senti un poco culpable.

- Lo siento Jaz, yo no pensé…ayer cuando me fui…todo esto...-dije, señalando el caos alrededor.

- No es problema Edward… lo importante es que todo este circo termino… dijo, lanzando una exhalación de alivio. -ella de todas maneras no tiene a nadie… Alice llamo a Irina anoche para contarle lo sucedido luego de que te fuieste, y ella le dijo que no quería saber más de Tanya, nunca mas en su vida.. No la quiere cerca, recalco que no son nada que no tiene ninguna obligacion con ella… Phoenix no es una opcion para Tanya como verás, y nosotros somos lo único que tiene…-dijo, con resignación, y viéndome con algo de culpa por estar apoyándola.

-Supongo… -admiti. podria haberle preguntado algunas cosas, pero desisti, aquello ya no era mi problema.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir pena por ella Jaz…solo lamento que ustedes carguen con esta situación… ¿ Alex?

- El estará bien...Tu tia Mary llego anoche, Alice ya le habia pedido que venga cuando salio de Nueva York, fui a buscarla al aeropuerto mientras ustedes estaban aqui…ella lo esta cuidando en su habitación.

**...**

Luego de recoger mis pertenencias más importantes y guardarlas en algunas cajas, las lleve todas a mi habitación y las deje bajo llave. Ya me encargaria de que alguien pasara por ellas luego de que Tanya se fuera. El resto de las cosas no me importaba. La mayoria de los muebles no eran mios y quedarian alli.

Meti unas pocas mudas limpias en una mochila y pase por la habitación de Alex a despedirme de él. Despues de todo, ese niño tenia una parte de mi corazon.

-¡Edward!

Mi tia Mary me abrazo sin decir palabra, y luego acarició mi rostro como cuando era un niño. No la veia desde mi boda.

-Gracias tia... gracias por estar aquí… yo lamento que tengas que estar haciendo esto ...-dije, realmente apenado por la situacion.

-No tienes nada que explicar hijo, independientemente de todo ... Tanya ... ella es una hija para nosotros... sabes que siempre fue asi... y ese bebe necesita tranquilidad... la ayudaremos hasta que estemos seguros de que los dos estan bien… Nosotros elegimos estar aqui, no tienes que sentirte culpable por ponernos en ninguna situacion.. y se que tu lo entiendes…-dijo, buscando mis ojos con sinceridad.

-Se que no podria esperar algo diferente de ustedes tia…-admiti. -pero ahora mismo yo no puedo ...No soporto siquiera estar en la misma habitación… Ella no se merece nada después de lo que nos hizo…

- Lo se... y tienes toda la razon en eso, no justifico absolutamente nada con esto, pero ella esta enferma Edward, su coherencia pende de un hilo… y es por el bien de ese niño que estamos aquí…

No respondi. No es que deseara su muerte o algo asi, pero realmetne no me esperaba todo ese apoyo hacia ella aun despues de lo que hizo. No crei que ella mereciera eso. No creia que yo pudiera hacerlo por ninguna persona que hubiera hecho algo asi...

-¿Iras a buscarla ? -preguntó mi tia con suavidad.

-si. Espero verla pronto.-admiti, mirando mis manos. No hacia falta que la nombrara siquiera.

-Me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado… tu y Bella… espero que puedas resolver las cosas con ella también…-dijo, aprentando mis manos, y vi la sonrisa de Alice en su rostro. -estoy feliz por ti... a pesar de este caos.

Alex dormia en su cuna, asi que solo lo levanté en mis brazos unos segundos, y luego de besar sus pequeños deditos volvi a dejarlo ahi, lamentando de lo que le esperaba en el futuro.

_Pobre criatura inocente... realmente no tenia culpa de la madre que le habia tocado_. Esperaba que no tuviera que sufrir demasiado ahora que quedaba solo en sus manos.

Luego de dar las ultimas indicaciones sobre la casa, notificar a mi superior que me iba de alli y dejarle las llaves a Jasper para que sacara el resto de las cosas cuando mandara a alquien por ellas, Carlysle me llamo.

-¿Que resolviste hijo? ¿como va todo?

- podria decir que bien...ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui... Aunque creo me volveré loco si me quedo ...-admiti. - Esta confirmado que nadie sabe nada de Bella hace meses. Ya llame a todos, incluido Jacob…ni siquiera Alice tiene idea de donde pueda estar...

-¿entonces?

- yo... no lo se… creo que no tiene sentido quedarme aqui. No tengo idea de que hacer, por donde empezar... ¿si digo que iré a Londres en el primer vuelo que haya disponible sonara muy desesperado? -pregunté, mordiendome el labio con nerviosismo.

La carcajada de Carlysle fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

-No. Para nosotros esta bien, te llamo en unos minutos para confirmarte el numero de reserva. Nos encantara tenerte en casa esta Navidad.-replicó mi padre, sin poder reprimir la alegria en su voz.

**...**

-Te sugiero que descances, viajas esta misma tarde.- me informo minutos despues, cuando me confirmo el horario y el numero de vuelo donde tenia reservado el pasaje.

**Desde hacia unas horas que solo pensaba en conducir hasta el aeropuerto, y sentarme a esperar por el primer vuelo que me alejara de todo aquel ****infierno...**

* * *

**¡Chan!**

**Si quieren saber que pasara... ¡quiero que me lo digan! jejeje**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOla... **

**Bueno, creo que este es el capitulo más esperado desde que comenzo la historia...¡que nervios! confieso que fue uno de los primeros que escribi luego del de la boda... (mi mente es algo extraña lo se...) y no ha cambiado casi nada desde que salio de mi mente... solo agregando algunos detalles para que sea mas real...**

**y bueno, como imaginaran... es el gran final... No queda mucho más... tal vez 2 capitulos y un epilogo, todavia no lo se jeje. Asi que, reverencias y agradecimientos a cada una de ustedes, que me alentaron y acompañaron a traves de cada capitulo...**

**Lakentsb.**

* * *

**Londres**

**Edward.**

El vuelo a Londres salio con demora debido a una repentina tormenta de nieve que comenzó poco después de las 18 pm, hora en que Jasper me dejara en el aeropuerto de Seattle.

La empresa aerea en la que tenia comprado mi billete nos proporciono acceso a las salas vip de aeropuerto para que esperasemos alli, debido a que los servicios se restablecerian apenas el clima lo permitiera, y a que no querian arriesgar a los pasajeros sacandolos a la intemperie para alojarlos en algun hotel cercano.

Ya estaba ahí, no tenia caso desesperar ni volver… no tenia nada mas que hacer que tomar ese vuelo sin importar lo que tardara…

Faltaba menos de una hora para la salida prevista originalmente, a las 19 pm de America, cuando anunciaron el retraso. Estaria llegando a Londres aproximadamente a las 10 de la mañana, debido al cambio de horario. Luego de la inesperada demora, supe que serian mas de las cinco de la tarde cuando por fin arribara a Londres.

Decidi llamar a Carlysle cuando aborde, alli serian las 7 de la mañana ya, y seguramente ya estaria desayunando para entrar al turno de la mañana en el hospital, si es que ya no estaba ahí.

Me aseguro que no habia problema, que Esme estaria en el aeropuerto cuando yo llegara y que el estaría en casa pocas horas después, cuando su turno terminara.

Estaba muy cansado.

Mi cabeza seguía hecha un lío, durante todo el tiempo que estuve en esa sala VIP no pude concentrarme en ninguna de las películas que pasaron porque mi mente seguia saltando una y otra vez por un montón de recuerdos que quería evitar pero insistían en volver …una y otra vez, como si hubiera algo en ellos que todavía no hubiera descubierto después de toda aquella verdad: _Alex no era mío, Tanya ya estaba embarazada cuando hizo aquella locura en Forks… y por culpa de todo aquello habia perdido a Bella ahora…_

Forks…Un lugar al que, ahora sabía, no quería volver por un buen tiempo…. Aunque ahí quedaban mis seres más amados, y mis mejores recuerdos con Bella.

Otra cosa que volvía a mi mente eran aquellos últimos momentos que compartimos juntos la ultima vez que la vi…antes del día de la boda, en el que solo me habia atrevido a acercarme a ella cuando la veía a punto de colapsar, y luego Alice me alejaba… _siempre un segundo antes de que tirara todo por la borda._

Me pregunto qué hubiera cambiado si hubiera detenido aquella locura allí mismo, antes de aceptar que estaba derrotado por las circunstancias y que la única opción que tenia que dejarla ir…

Los detalles de aquella última mañana en que desperté sabiendo que Bella estaría a mi lado, regresaron a mi mente luego de mucho tiempo de evitarlos.

Es que recordar aquella ultima noche junto a Bella ponía a mi cuerpo en una situación imposible: _de necesidad y resignación_… y luego, estaba aquel extraño sueño que tuve con ella, y que volvía a tener a veces con demasiada intensidad, haciendo que despertara como a mis 13 años… con mi cama hecha un desastre y sumido en la vergüenza por tener reacciones así…

…_. Cuando desperté en la mañana y Bella ya no estaba, me sentí totalmente perdido. _

_No tenía ninguna expectativa sobre nosotros, sabia perfectamente que ambos deberíamos volver a la realidad de que estábamos en Forks para una boda que no era la nuestra, pero hubiera deseado el recuerdo de despertar junto a ella una vez más... _

_Mientras repasaba, aun calidamente arropado por la manta y envuelto en mi bolsa de dormir lo sucedido la noche anterior: el beso que le había dado, y como nos habíamos quedado ese tiempo indefinido en silencio acurrucados uno en brazos del otro sintiendo que ese era mi lugar correcto en el mundo y que no quería nada mas… un recuerdo mucho menos cómodo surgió en mi mente y el pánico me abrumo._

_No estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o no, había sido un sueño muy caliente, aunque no muy diferente de los que solía tener con Bella desde que estábamos juntos, y tan habituales luego de nuestras llamadas telefónicas antes de irnos a dormir mientras ella estaba en la universidad y yo en la base, esperando que las vacaciones de Navidad llegaran para verla… y hacerlos reales…_

_Se había sentido muy real, demasiado real estar dentro de Bella, tocar sus pechos y movernos juntos hasta explotar… _

_Si alguien me hubiera visto saltar fuera de la bolsa como lo hice hubiera pensado que estaba loco o que había una alimaña venenosa dentro del refugio._

_Examine cada milímetro de mi cuerpo y de la bolsada dormir, y cada vez sentía mas presa de la confusión: Había una mancha allí, y en mi bóxer había rastros también…_

_Nada que no hubiera encontrado antes, cuando despertaba después de uno de esos sueños… pero algo era diferente ahora…si solo fuera un sueño los rastros de mi bóxer del lado interior…_

_El pánico se apoderó de mi cuando mi mente empezó a cuestionarse: _

_-¿si no había sido ensueño entonces…? ¿Y si Bella no estaba despierta cuando sucedió? ¿Había sido tan animal de hacérselo mientras ella dormía? ¿En qué me había convertido? _

_Intente llamarla, y su teléfono me mando inmediatamente al buzón… _

_Suponiendo que tal vez estaba con gente y no podía atenderme, le deje un mensaje, contando los segundos hasta que por fin mi pantalla se ilumino con un texto como respuesta, y respire de nuevo al leerlo…._

_Solo había sido un tonto sueño de mi parte._

_Para el final del verano, esa certeza se iba deshaciendo poco a poco…Cuanto mas mi mente comparaba los recuerdos de esas dos noches tan confusas, mas me convencía de que lo que paso con Bella fue real, y ella se había ido de esa forma porque no quería enfrentarme a lo que habíamos hecho por la mañana._

_En cambio lo que había sucedido con Tanya se ponía más y más nebuloso y Emmet tenía razón en sus teorías: las pruebas deberían haber estado en mi cama o en mi cuerpo aquella mañana… y ambos estaban limpios. _

_Cada vez estaba seguro de que nada había sucedido como ella había asegurado, pero su embarazo era real, y luego del nacimiento, el obvio parecido que teníamos con Alex seguía siendo un misterio sin explicación._

_Un misterio aplacaba todas las dudas que habían crecido en mi mente con el tiempo…y por alguna estúpida razón, terminé desechándolas…_

No tenia idea de qué fue lo que llevo a Alice a hacer lo que hizo, y llevar a aquel hombre hasta nuestra casa para desenmascarar la mentira de Tanya, pero estaba más que feliz de que lo hubiera hecho.

Tal vez Jasper había terminado por contárselo todo, sabía lo insistente que mi prima llegaba a ser con algo, y también que el estaba cansado de vernos discutir por el evidente partido que Alice tomaba por Tanya cuando las cosas explotaban entre nosotros, algo que últimamente había cambiado.

Seguramente desde que tuviera una versión más real de cómo fueron las cosas.

El asunto es que Alice había logrado terminar con todo aquello de una sola vez, de un modo contundente y definitivo, y sin darme ni siquiera la posibilidad de dudar o evadir algo de aquello...

Mi mente volvió a las discusiones que tuve con Carlysle en este tiempo. El no dejaba de preguntar si ya había abierto el maldito sobre del ADN cada vez que lo llamaba para consultarle alguna cosa sobre Alex, o cuando el lo hacia simplemente para conversar como era nuestra costumbre.

Ahora medaba cuenta de que tal vez el lo sabia solamente por las pruebas prenatales que le había hecho a Tanya, una ventaja que le daban sus conocimientos médicos…

Había sido un necio al no escucharlo y no confiar en el… Carlysle jamás, a lo largo de toda mi vida, me había mentido…

Tal vez si lo hubiera escuchado antes, hubiera buscado a Bella a tiempo, y ella no se habría alejado así de todos nosotros.

El temor de no volver a verla me aterró. No sabía que haría con mi vida si no la encontraba, si ella no se dejaba encontrar…

_¿Y si ella me había olvidado? ¿Y si ella en este tiempo se había resignado de alguna manera y se había decidido a seguir adelante con su vida y dejarme atrás…?_

Ahora que la única meta que tenía mi vida era volver a ella y recuperarla, me sentí totalmente a la deriva de solo pensar que no seria así…

Torturado con aquella angustia, fui perdiendo la conciencia hasta que todo el ajetreo del avión desapareció a mi alrededor, y cuando desperté, unos minutos antes de aterrizar, mi estomago estaba crujiendo de hambre.

La aeromoza amablemente me trajo una bandeja, disculpándose por no atreverse a despertarme antes, y alcance a tomar algún alimento y un vaso de café antes de que anunciaran el aterrizaje,

Llegue a Londres pasadas las 17 pm. El sol ya estaba desapareciendo tras los edificios, y se veian algunos charcos escarchados debido a la baja temperatura en el piso del aeropuerto mientras el pequeño bus nos acercaba hacia la sala de llegadas del Heatrow

No llevaba muchas cosas conmigo, ya que no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo estaría allí, y conociendo a Esme, estaba seguro de que un closet completo me aguardaba al llegar. Así que simplemente me colgué mi mochila y mi bolso de mano, y me apresuré hacia la salida de la sala de llegadas buscando entre la multitud a Esme.

Distinguí su particular tono miel de cabello entre la multitud de la sala cuando atravesaba las puertas, luego de recoger mis cosas del escáner, y me llamo la atención el gesto de preocupación que se marcaba en su rostro, -siempre dulce y gentil-, y que rápidamente ocultó al verme.

Esme me envolvió en un cálido y maternal abrazo cuando llegue hasta ella, pero sus primeras palabras me desconcertaron.

- Debemos apresurarnos, Edward, Carlysle esta en el hospital y te necesita.-dijo, tratando de sonar calmada, pero sin poder ocultar los nervios en su voz.

- ¿Le paso algo? Hable con el esta mañana...quiero decir…anoche antes de volar..

- No, si... lo se… bueno... el... te necesita… debemos llegar cuanto antes.-dijo, tirando de mi brazo, y apresurándome hacia la salida, sin darme oportunidad de averiguar nada más.

No comprendí nada de que me había dicho, era muy incoherente y demasiado extraño para Esme…y me pareció tan extraño que mi padre me ocultara que le ocurría algo grave dado el tipo de relación que tenía con él.

Para mi consternación, tampoco pude sacarle mucho más durante el viaje. Esme iba demasiado concentrada en el camino, zigzagueando a toda velocidad por las calles húmedas de la ciudad, ya estaba definitivamente oscuro cuando vi que entrábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital y en vez de quedarse alli, se estacionó frente a la entrada de emergencias…

- Ve por allí, tu padre esta en la sección de pediatría esta noche. Vamos, apresúrate –insistió, viendo que no empezaba a moverme aun.-No se puede estacionar aquí…

Sin entender para qué me podría necesitar en el hospital a mí, o qué era lo tan urgente que podría tener para decirme, que requería que lo viera ahí y no en unas horas como me habia dicho, cuando seguramente terminara su turno y regresara a la casa. Me volví hacia Esme, y aquel gesto de preocupación en su rostro otra vez estaba ahí…

-¿No vendrás? –pregunté, notando que ella solo esperaba, con el motor encendido, a que me bajara del automóvil.

-Enseguida, tengo algo que resolver primero. –dijo, y se alejo, conduciendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida, apenas puse mis pies en el suelo.

Esto era extraño.

De todas formas, me apresuré a llegar a la mesa de entrada de urgencias y pregunte por el doctor Cullen.

La enfermera me señaló un pasillo a la izquierda y encontré rápidamente la puerta de pediatría.

Allí, la mujer de la recepción nuevamente me señaló un pasillo donde encontraría el consultorio de mi padre, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando, la que supuse era su secretaria, salió a mi encuentro.

- ¿Eres Edward? – preguntó, evaluándome con algo de descaro para su edad, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- si, ¿Mi padre esta bien? – pregunté, ignorando su evidente interés en mi.

- Si, pero ven por aquí, démonos prisa… Me dio órdenes de que te llevara con él urgente. –respondió, un poco decepcionada por mi evidente indiferencia, y apresurando sus pasos delante de mí.

La seguí por una interminable vuelta de puertas y pasillos hasta la zona de quirófanos, y completamente seguro de que no lograría salir de allí a menos que alguien me guiara…

Para mi sorpresa, me entregó un conjunto quirúrgico verde que tomó de uno de los armarios de la pequeña habitación a la que me había conducido: _un vestidor de médicos_.

-Ponte esto, tu padre esta allí, -dijo, señalando las puertas dobles que teníamos frente a nosotros -lo necesitaras para entrar.

- pero...

- Esas son las ordenes que me dió, ahora debo regresar a mi oficina, puedes cambiarte en esa salita. –dijo, señalando una puerta dentro de la habitación.-Tu padre lleva un tiempo esperándote, así que te sugiero que te des prisa.

Sin decir nada más, la mujer desapareció por el pasillo dejándome completamente solo. Mire a mi alrededor desconcertado. _ ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora?_

La última vez que había entrado a un quirófano con mi padre fue hace mucho tiempo…

Aun vivíamos en Chicago, y él, sabiendo mis inclinaciones por su carrera, me había pedido que lo acompañara algunas veces al hospital, permitiéndome observar algunas cirugías. Algunas veces desde el observatorio situado arriba de la mesa de operaciones, otras directamente junto a el.

Según él, lo hacia para que me fuera acostumbrando a la sangre, y para que me asegurara de que aquello era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Recordando algunos detalles de aquellas visitas, me lavé el rostro y las manos hasta los codos rápidamente en la pileta que estaba frente a mi, y me vestí con aquel ambo verde, la correspondiente gorra, y luego de ajustar mi mascarilla, lave mis manos nuevamente y empujando las puertas con el codo, entré en aquella enorme habitación.

Era un mundo de gente allí adentro, o al menos el ajetreo y la agitación que había allí hacia que se sintiera de esa manera, aunque en realidad no había más de seis o siete personas allí.

Esperaba encontrar a mi padre ocupado en medio de una cirugía con algún niño tendido en la mesa de operaciones, o en el peor de los casos, a él mismo acostado en una camilla, esperando ser intervenido, pero lo que vi me desconcertó: _Estaba presenciando los preparativos de un parto. _

Desde donde estaba parado, claramente podía ver a una mujer, con un enorme y abultado vientre, acostada en la camilla que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

Un efecto de _deja vu_ me atravesó al ver el abultado vientre de la palida muchacha, con los enfermeros agitados a su alrededor, y la voz de mi padre dando indicaciones.

La muchacha en la camilla chilló de dolor, dejando escapar un sonido que mas bien parecía un berrido. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi columna de arriba abajo cuando la oi decir entrecortadamente, en medio de jadeos de dolor:

-es…demasiado...no lo soportaré.

Aquella voz se me hizo extrañamente familiar, pero era algo imposible… Algo aturdido me acerqué, un poco mas hacia el lejano rincón, tratando de distinguir su rostro. Entonces, escuché con claridad la voz de mi padre tranquilizándola.

_-Tranquila cariño. Tienes que relajarte…_

Los sollozos entrecortados de aquella mujer se mezclaban con sus jadeos de dolor y vi algo desconcertado, como mi padre pasaba un paño por su frente y le acariciaba la mejilla, en un gesto demasiado..._intimo._

_Debe ser alguien muy cercano para que la tratara con aquella familiaridad… -_pense, despues de todo Carlysle llevaba años viviendo ahi...

_-Respira como te enseñe Bella, todo está bien...solo tienes que calmarte…-_dijo entonces mi padre, y todo el aire de mis pulmones se esfumó.

_¿Bella? ¿Mi padre había dicho Bella?_

Entonces la chica rompió en un llanto desconsolado y no me quedaron dudas: aquella _era_ la voz de _mi Bella_... y ese era su llanto…pero …

_¿ella estaba aquí? ¿Teniendo un bebe?_

Las cosas comenzaron a darme vueltas, haciéndome dudar de mi cordura, y obligándome a aferrarme a la mesada de mármol para no caer cuando una de las enfermeras me vio.

-¿te encuentras bien?

-si,… yo solo busco al doctor Cullen… –dije en un susurro, obligándome a recomponerme de aquella extraña impresión. Y acordándome de respirar…

- doctor Cullen... –llamó la mujer, sin obtener respuesta de mi padre, que seguía hablándole… _a Bella_.

La mujer se acercó hasta la camilla y tocó el brazo de mi padre. Vi que le hablo en voz baja, señalando hacia donde yo había quedado parado, imposibilitado de moverme y nuevamente perdido en el creciente ajetreo alrededor, que ahora tomaba otra dimension... Mi padre le sonrió, y luego de dar unas indicaciones a las personas que estaban alrededor de Bella se acerco a mí.

- Al fin llegaste, hijo- dijo, con evidente alivio en su voz.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí papa? no entiendo... ¿esa es...? ¿Es Bella...? –dije, y mi voz sonó extraña aun para mi.

- si, es Bella… -asintió, quitándose los guantes que traían puestos y arrojándolos al cesto que estaba detrás. -lo siento hijo, no tenia permiso de decirte que ella estaba aquí.

Un mar de preguntas se agolparon en mi ya muy confundida mente al oir aquello…pero sus quejidos llenando el recinto me hicieron concentrarme en algo más urgente.

- pero… ella…esta... ¿Bella va a tener un bebe? – me sentí estúpido por mi pregunta ante algo que era tan evidente.

- si...su parto se adelanto, hace unas horas tuvo una caída y...-comenzó a explicar mi padre, bajando su mascara. Era evidente el cansancio en su rostro. Se veía algo preocupado también, aunque su voz sonaba tranquila como siempre.

Me pregunté cuanto tiempo llevaría allí… había dicho que Bella se había caído, en ese estado…_ tal vez ella…_

Lo interrumpí, desesperado por la posibilidad de que algo grave le estuviera sucediendo, a pesar de lo confuso que era todo aquello, me sentía desfallecer si a ella le sucedía algo…

-¿Ella esta bien? ¿el bebe…?

-Está estable por el momento- respondió mi padre, volviendo la vista hacia ella y haciendo que involuntariamente siguiera su movimiento. Un destello en la mano de Bella llamo mi atención, mis ojos se clavaron en su dedo anular y sentí que mi corazón caía al suelo: _ella tenía un anillo_...

_Si había alguien en su vida... no entendía ¿que rayos estaba haciendo yo ahí…?_

- ¿Y el...el padre? –pregunte sin pensar, y a pesar del temor que me daba recibir aquella respuesta.

-Ella esta sola Edward. Solo nos tiene a Esme y a mi –respondió mi padre sin poder ocultar la tristeza en la furia se había adueñado de mí completamente al oir aquello...

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué sola? ¿y quien rayos fue el maldito que se atrevió a abandonarla? – exclame, casi en un gruñido, sintiendo como mis manos se volvían puños de solo pensar…

_¿Como alguien se había atrevido a abandonarla? A alguien tan especial como Bella... ¿Quién carajo se atrevía a hacerle algo así? Solo quería saber quien era el maldito para destrozarlo con mis propias manos…_

- Cálmate Edward! – masculló Carlyle apretando mi brazo. Y fui conciente de que había llamado la atención sobre nosotros con mi repentina explosión.

-él padre no lo sabe, hijo. Ella nunca se lo dijo…-explicóCarlysle, volviendo a su tono calo habitual y casi en un murmullo. Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, haciendo caso a su pedido pero una imagen volvió a mi mente.

-pero… ¿y el anillo...? – insistí, mirando aquel destello completamente visible desde donde estábamos parados, en su mano izquierda, y sin comprender por que razón entonces ella llevaba un anillo…

- Eso… bueno…creo que él se lo dio una vez...no se por que lo usa, supongo que todavía lo ama.- respondió mi padre alzando los hombros, como si aquello fuera una razón suficiente.

No sabia que pensar… todo era muy extraño_… y confuso_.

- oh,.. Esto es...yo... solo…estoy muy confundido.-dije, llevando involuntariamente mis manos a mi cabello y topándome con aquella molesta gorra. Una cantidad increíble de emociones jugaban conmigo ahora.

-Acércate a ella, Edward, -dijo mi padre, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa y haciendo que lo mirara como si tuviera dos cabezas de repente.

Su repentino cambio de actitud, ahora firme y autoritaria me desconcertó aun más de lo que ya lo hacia toda esta situación.

- vamos, deja que ella te vea. Esta aterrada, - insistió ahora con suavidad y miré a Bella en aquella camilla…podía entender su punto pero…

_¿Y si reaccionaba mal al verme allí? ¿Y si darse cuenta de que era yo le hacia peor?_

-pero yo… ella…-intenté explicar, y mi padre alzo la mano para seguir hablando.

- Las cosas se están complicando, hijo… la verdad es que estuvimos tratando de decidir si seguir con el procedimiento normal o sedarla para cirugía directamente… pero para cualquiera de ellas necesitamos que Bella se calme, no podemos sedarla porque eso afectaria al bebe… ya hemos intentado todo…y ya no queda mucho tiempo antes de que se ponga riesgoso para el bebé… si ella no logra estar lo suficientemente relajada… sinceramente rogaba que llegaras….creo que tu eres lo único que la calmará.-admitió, derrotado.

Mi corazón se estrujó por completo al oir aquello, y sobre todo al ser conciente del tono realmente preocupado en la voz de Carlysle. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él nunca perdía la calma, mucho menos en situaciones que tenían que ver con su área de trabajo donde claramente era un experto,…a menos que las cosas fueran realmente serias…

Bella había comenzado a llorar otra vez con fuerza a causa de las contracciones y las enfermeras trataban de calmarla.

Vi con desesperación cómo la mujer que le había avisado a mi padre de mi llegada cruzaba miradas de preocupación con él, y mi padre en respuesta solo me empujó suavemente hacia la camilla.

-Ve. Hijo. Ella te necesita.-me aseguro.

La idea de que algo malo le sucediera a Bella hizo estragos en mí, tuve la inmediata seguridad de que yo simplemente moriría allí mismo, con ella, si algo pasaba. Decidí acercarme, temeroso aun…

_Todo era tan extraño…encontrarnos en esas circunstancias. No sabia como ella podía reaccionar y…_

Mis pies recorrieron la distancia que no separaba sin que me diera cuenta.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía concentrada en algo.

Su largo cabello, alguna vez amarrado en una coleta, se veía totalmente desordenado, y se pegaba en su frente a causa del sudor. Había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su nariz estaba roja, y ella se mordía fuertemente los labios tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Me dio cierto alivio comprobar que no lucía demacrada, y que la extrema delgadez que tenía la última vez que la había visto había desaparecido.

Ella estaba…simplemente _exuberante_ con su cuerpo cambiado por el embarazo. Su vientre redondo era, sin duda, el más hermoso que hubiera visto…

_Toda ella era, sin dudas, la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto…_

Tomé su mano en la mía casi sin ser conciente de lo que estaba haciendo y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Supongo que a causa de que a nuestro contacto, como siempre aquella extraña electricidad recorrió nuestros cuerpos.

- ¿Edward? ¿Eres tú? –susurró dudosa, con la voz algo pastosa y buscando mi rostro, tratando en vano de ver a través de la máscara que había olvidado que llevaba puesta.

-si Bella, estoy aquí. -dije, bajando mi mascarilla para que pudiera verme.

Ella me contempló un momento, y vi que en su rostro solo reinaba la confusión.

- ¿estas aquí?.. Estas aquí... no puedo creerlo.-susurró, apretando mi mano, como si comprobase que realmente podía tocarme, y rompió a llorar.

-Calma pequeña, tienes que tranquilizarte.- dije, acariciando su mejilla. Pero sus lágrimas solo se hicieron más abundantes con mis palabras…

- Edward, perdóname... –sollozo, aforrándose fuertemente a mí.

-shh calma…todo esta bien, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar- traté de calmarla, acomodando con suavidad el lío de sus cabellos, alejándolos de su cara y ordenándolos detrás de su oreja. Aunque no entendiera realmente por qué me estaba pidiendo perdón…

- no...Yo quiero... yo debí decírtelo...- murmuraba entre sollozos sin que lograra entender. Rompió a llorar con angustia y sin dudarlo me arrodille a su lado, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y haciendo que me mirara, para luego barrer el rastro de sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

-shh, esta bien pequeña, por favor… debes calmarte...no hay nada que perdonar.- dije, , con firmeza y suavidad, recalcando mis palabras y tratando de mantener mi propia calma también.

No lo estaba logrando, comenzaba a temer por ella y solo quería que estuviera bien. No me importaba ni lo que hubiera hecho, ni que hubiera huido al otro lado del mundo para continuar con su vida sin decirle nada a nadie de su decisión…

Ni siquiera que estuviera teniendo un bebe en este momento…

Lo único que me importaba era que Bella estaba sola y que necesitaba ayuda para pasar este momento tan difícil para ella…

Que yo estaba buscándola desesperado, y que por alguna extraña razón estaba aquí ahora,…y que la amaba más que a mi vida… eran cosas que quedaban en segundo plano ahora. No iba a dejarla sola, no, a menos que ella me lo rogara...

Su mano cubrió la mía en ese momento, como si aun en medio de todo aquel caos, solo le importara mi propia, creciente, y evidente desesperación… Algo tan típico de ella…

Y en un gesto que solía ser tan habitual entre nosotros, Bella enroscó mis dedos con los suyos, llevándolos a su boca para besarlos. Mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente ante el suave contacto de sus labios en mi piel, y millones de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, extendiéndose desde mis dedos hasta el último rincón, y despertando en mí todo aquello que me había obligado a no sentir en demasiado tiempo…

-Bella…-susurre.- sintiendo como mi corazón se disparaba en mi pecho, esta vez de un modo muy diferente. Senti como ella giraba mi mano para besarla otra vez…

- No llevas anillo... –dijo, Azorada por el descubrimiento y abrí los ojos, deteniéndome en su mano ahora.

La tristeza me invadió a ver de nuevo aquel brillo dorado en su dedo anular… _Ella ya no era mía…_

- y tu llevas... ¿_el mío?_ –dije, sintiendo como todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapaba en aquellas dos palabras, cuando al dar vuelta el anillo que se había girado en su dedo cubriendo la piedra, lo reconocí.

Me quede estático durante un momento contemplando su mano como un idiota:

_Ella llevaba mi anillo... y Carlysle... ¿el bebe…? Pero… ¿Cómo… si…? _

Confusos recuerdos, que durante todo este tiempo había elegido creer que solo eran parte de un sueño volvieron a mí… Entonces, como si estuviera leyendo mi mente, la oi decir:

- ..._es tuyo_...

Bella tartamudeo aquello casi en un susurro, temerosa, mientras yo tomaba su rostro entre mis manos, si poder creer todavía lo que acababa de oir…

- el bebe… esa noche en el prado... fue real...yo... yo debí decírtelo. –musitó, tratando de bajar la mirada y esconder su rostro de mí, pero no se lo permití… _YO LO SABIA_.

- Lo se, Bella-dije, escrutando sus ojos ahora. – y soy un idiota…Me llevó todo este tiempo… y aun así… nunca llegué a convencerme del todo de que aquello solo había sido un sueño... _LO SE.._.

Una enorme sonrisa se iba dibujando en mis labios al decir aquello, mientras la mayor certeza de mi vida me inundaba por completo.

-Por fin se perfectamente lo que sucedió y lo que no... –le aseguré, pronunciando en voz alta una verdad que abarcaba muchísimo mas que aquello… pero ya habria tiempo de explicar… ahora lo importante era… - y estoy aquí… _para ti.-_concluí. Sin quitar la vista de sus ojos.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda y se recostó en mi hombro. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente y no pude evitar suspirar con alivio.

- Es una niña, -dijo entonces mi princesa, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que nos habíamos quedado y volviendo a buscar mi rostro, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa iluminando el suyo.

-Una niña…-repetí, como en trance, sin poder creérmelo aun…

_Bella me iba a hacer padre de una niña…_

-Se llamará Carlie, Carlie Swan.-dijo, entonces, con orgullo en su voz.

Carlie... –murmure, disfrutando de cómo sonaba en mi boca el nombre de mi hija…-es un hermoso nombre Bella… me gusta... –dije, sin poder contener mi felicidad…-pero creo que te equivocas en algo... se llamará Carlie Masen.

Bella me miro desconcertada por un segundo, pero antes de que dijera algo, puse un dedo en sus labios y le dije lo que llevaba anhelando decirle desde que salí para buscarla, mucho antes de saber que había desaparecido.

- no me alejare de ti Bella. Ya no. A menos que tu me lo pidas…

- ¡bueno tortolitos! ¡Tenemos un parto que atender aquí!…

La voz de Carlysle, inundada de un evidente entusiasmo, rompió nuestra burbuja haciendo que me pusiera inmediatamente de pie, al darme cuenta de donde estábamos en realidad.

-Parece que cierto suero por fin hizo efecto…-continúo diciendo, mientras chequeaba los instrumentos alrededor de Bella. -… aunque… creo que esta niña solo estaba reclamando a su padre –bromeo, y lo vi sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera sonreír.

- ¿que tengo que hacer? –pregunté ansioso.

Seguía parado aun a lado de Bella, observando como todo el mundo comenzaba a hacer cosas alrededor de ella, y Carlysle volvía a examinarla. Comenzaba a sentirme inútil.

- ¿tu? nada... solo te quedaras aquí. Ahora dormiremos a Bella y haremos la cesárea. La dilatación no fue suficiente para ir por vía normal y no podemos esperar más- dijo mi padre, bajando las sabanas que la cubrían luego del examen, y sin inmutarse ante el rostro distorsionado de Bella, que oía espantada la descripción de lo que sucedería en minutos…

- pero puedes recibirla si quieres,-dijo, y vi como los ojos de Bella brillaban de emoción al oir aquello.

Yo todavía no podía creérmelo…

_¡Dios! ¡Esto era real!, esa pequeña que íbamos a recibir era nuestra y tenía a la mujer que amaba frente a mis ojos, mirándome con esa mirada que sabía solo era para mí, y que me provocaba tantas emociones…_

No resistí el impulso y la besé.

No contaba con que Bella respondiera a mi beso como lo hizo, enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, y haciendo que casi quedara sobre ella en la camilla, al jalar de mí con desesperación casi, provocando que la besara aun con más intensidad….

Los aparatos a los que estaba conectada comenzaran a dar extraños sonidos y chillar, y las enfermeras carraspearon alrededor nuestro, devolviéndonos a la realidad en un instante…

- Lo siento -me disculpe, azorado y agitado, pero sonriente, al ver que las mejillas de Bella estaban totalmente sonrojadas...- Es que es la mujer embarazada mas sexy que vi en mi vida. No pude resistirme.-dije, señalándola y viéndola enrojecer aun más.

- ¡Edward..!-se quejo Bella, avergonzada, pero su sonrisa no había desaparecido…

- ¿Qué? es verdad. Te amo Isabella Swan.

- y yo a ti Edward Cullen...-dijo, en un murmullo que apenas pude oir.

- Masen...-repliqué, y ella frunció su pequeña nariz en un mohín de enojo…

-Eras Cullen cuando te conocí. –refunfuño.

-Acostúmbrate a decirlo, cariño…-la piqué. Me encantaba verla rabiosa. - pronto serás Isabella Masen.

-¿listos?

Sus ojos abiertos como platos se volvieron hacia el anestesista, que nos interrumpía gloriosamente, y ya tenía en sus manos la mascarilla para dormirla. Se había parado junto a ella en la cabecera antes de que encontrara algo para replicar.

-listos señor, - refunfuño con frustración Bella, y me fulminó con la mirada, sacando mi primera carcajada genuina en siglos. Tomo la mascarilla que le acercaron e inspiró varias veces, contando junto con él hacia atrás, para quedarse dormida segundos después.

Una vez que se alejo de mí la primera impresión de su rostro al caer en la inconciencia, la contemplé con más detenimiento mientras trabajaban sobre ella, preparándola. Era increíble ver el cambio que se había producido en su rostro en tan solo unos minutos. Aun dormida su expresión lucia totalmente relajada, y solo irradiaba felicidad…_y paz_.

-Si sigues sonriendo así te dolerá el rostro mañana hijo- bromeé Carlysle al pasar junto a mi.

..

* * *

Bueno... uff... espero que les haya gustado...

El resto en el proximo!

=)


	19. Chapter 19

**Carlie.**

**Edward.**

Pensé que ya no volvería a sentirme así: _completamente feliz…_

Si en algún momento creí que la felicidad de encontrar a Bella y saber que todo estaría bien porque aquella niña que estaba naciendo era mía, -y Bella todavía me amaba-…, recibir a mi hija de manos de Carlysle y sostenerla mientras él cortaba el cordón… eso fue…de todas las cosas… la experiencia más emocionante que jamás viví.

Lamentaba que Bella no estuviera conciente para compartir conmigo ese momento, que estuviera despierta, para ver sus ojos, y su expresión al contemplar por primera vez a nuestra hija..._juntos._

Aun así, no creí que fuera posible sentir tantas cosas cuando Carlylisle la sacó de su vientre, y la sostuve entre mis manos. Mis ojos se nublaban contra mi voluntad, al sentirme totalmente arrasado por la emoción.

Ser padre de un hijo con Bella era algo que había estado en mi mente desde siempre, aun desde antes de ser conciente de los sentimientos que había entre nosotros, cuando solo éramos unos niños de 9 años y nos pasabamos el tiempo jugando a la familia en aquella casita del árbol, en el patio de Alice.

Creo que desde esos momentos ya no me imaginaba otra vida que no fuera con ella…

Habia tardado demasiado tiempo en reconocerlo: Bella habia sido mi mundo desde que la conocí.

En la cercanía y en la distancia ella era mi referente, mi puerto seguro, mi otra mitad. Todo este tiempo forzado a estar lejos de ella, y sin poder ni siquiera poder nombrarla en voz alta, me habia hecho dar cuenta de que ella era e iba a ser para siempre _mi alma gemela…_

Y ahora, sin merecerlo, y por algún milagro del destino, yo había llegado hasta este lugar, justo a tiempo para participar junto a ella de ese momento único y sagrado, en el que cambia para siempre la vida de una persona: _ser padre_. Algo que, creí erróneamente, ya me había pasado una vez.

Las emociones que me embargaban ahora eran totalmente diferentes, tal vez era por la forma en que la amaba a ella, pero también era porque podía sentir en cada célula de mi cuerpo ese lazo misterioso que me gritaba que Carlie era _mía_. Era algo visceral, algo que el tenerla en mis brazos solo lo confirmaba… era como si ella perteneciera a mis brazos… igual que Bella.

_Y esto era real_, algo que yo había querido siempre que ocurriera. Algo que creí, había perdido la oportunidad de que sucediera también…

Lo que me hacia sentir, aunque me hubiera enterado minutos atrás, no difería en nada de lo que hubiera sentido si hubiera podido acompañar a Bella durante todo el camino,-viendo su vientre crecer, y compartiendo esos momentos con ella- hasta llegar aquí-, para estar sosteniendo este milagro entre mis manos…

Luego del APGAR, y de limpiarla a una velocidad increíble, la nursery me la entregó de nuevo, vestida ya con la ropita minúscula y rosa que había traído Esme, que esperaba pacientemente en la sala contigua al quirófano, desde donde usualmente los alumnos podían observar las cirugías. Pude verla mirándome con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro, y levanté a la pequeña Carlie para mostrársela, sonriendo como un bobo.

Después de que la controlaran nuevamente, la entregué a regañadientes para que la pusieran en la incubadora de cuidados intensivos, la que conectaron a infinidad de máquinas de monitoreo. Sabía que no había nada grave con mi bebe, pero ella no debía perder temperatura por ser prematura, y necesitaban tenerla en observación.

Volví al lado de Bella, ansioso por verla despierta. Mi padre estaba terminando con la sutura y me dijo pronto procederían a despertarla y controlar que no hubiera secuelas de la anestesia.

Recien pude calmarme un poco cuando Bella despertó y comprobe que estaba perfectas condiciones. Y ella se tranquilizo solo al ver que Carlie estaba bien, y queyo seguía ahí... Sus ojos me contemplaban con una mezcla de emociones que me desarmaban por completo, queria abrazarla, besarla, hacer que todo el mundo desapareciera de alli y quedarnos solos con nuestra bebe para disfrutar del momento... Pero el caos seguia alrededor nuestro hasta que el mi padre dio el ok de que podian trasladarla a una habitacion de cuidados intensivos para alimentar por primera vez a Carlie antes de que la devolvieran a su incubadora.

Bella cayó rendida en el reparador sueño post parto al poco rato. Sabia que lo necesitaba luego de que Carlysle me diera los detalles de el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había hecho mi Bella para colaborar con un posible parto normal antes de que yo llegara. Los calmantes que le administraron para el dolor de la cesare en el suero, al que seguia conectada, hicieron que cayera en un profundo sueño rapidamente.

Era ya muy pasada la media noche cuando cuando esto sucedio. y mi ansiedad por la desicion de Carlysle de que pasaran la noche en ese cuarto privado de cuidados intensivos de neonatologia, recien se calmo cuando supe que era una simple precaución de su parte, ya que ambas estaban perfectamente bien, y dentro de los parámetros habituales. Pero Carlysle prefería la exageración y descartar cualquier sorpresa, y yo no iba a discutírselo tratándose de la seguridad de las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo.

A pesar de ser prematura, Carlie estaba muy bien, no necesitaba asistencia artificial de ningún tipo, y Carlysle nos aseguró que por la mañana ya podría estar en una cuna común si mantenía esa evolución durante el resto de la noche. Creí que estallaría de felicidad en ese momento.

No quería despegarme de mis mujeres bajo ninguna circunstancia, no quería perderme un segundo de ninguna de las dos, aunque ahora ambas estaban profundamente dormidas, pero ya no podía sostenerme en pie.

Esme me convenció, después de mucho insistir, viendome alli velando por ellas, de que debia ir a casa a descansar unas horas.

- Debes mejorar tu aspecto, sino tu niña se asustará al verte cuando abra los ojos-dijo, con una sonrisa de burla, y sin especificar a que niña se refería.

Carlysle me llevó, no sin antes asegurarme que regresaría al hospital inmediatamente y se quedaria alli hasta la mañana. Me explico que Bella dormiría hasta entrada la mañana, debido a los fuertes calmantes para el dolor. y las enfermeras y Esme se encargarian de cuidar y alimentar a Carlie mientras tanto.. .

Aunque quisiera, ya no podía oponerme: apenas si me respondía el cuerpo al subir las escaleras y seguirlo en su increíble carrera hasta el primer piso de la enorme casa en que vivían, hasta la habitación donde Esme había dejado mis cosas, contigua a la que fuera de Bella todo este tiempo,-según me explicó-.

- Supongo que ya no duraras mucho aquí... pero Esme por las dudas...-comentó, sonriendo ladinamente, mientras yo contemplaba el lugar.

- Es perfecto... Creo que tomare una ducha y dormiré. Estoy agotado.-admití, mirando con cariño la enorme cama que habia delante de mi, y sintiendo como cada uno de mis agarrotados músculos comenzaban a pasarme la factura luego de las horas de vuelo, y la tensión, hasta que al fin me quede tranquilo de que ellas estaban bien.

- Te subiré algo para que comas-agregó Carlysle dirigiéndose a la puerta. A lo que yo ya estaba quitando mis zapatos y arrojando parte de mi ropa en una silla.

- Gracias papa...por todo.

-Lo mereces hijo. Ambos. –dijo, desde la puerta. Di unos pasos hasta él y lo abracé, sin agregar nada más, hasta que sus decididas manos palmearon mi espalda.

-ve, que te quedarás dormido de pie. -dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él al salir.

Luego de una larga ducha, devoré la cena que me había dejado en aquella bandeja, al lado de la cama, y me acosté a dormir, dejando que mi mente se llenara con la imagen de esos dos rostros que eran toda mi vida ahora:

el de mi niña… y el de mi única mujer…

**...**

**Bella.**

Estaba soñando...

Estaba en el hospital, aterrorizada, intentando concentrarme en la voz de Carlysle y ser valiente...

Mis ojos cerrados intentaban contener las lagrimas inutilmente... No lo estaba logrando, y el miedo de estar fallando de esa forma solo me hacia sentir peor...

Hasta que lo senti: _ese toque._

El unico toque en el mundo que podia alterarme de aquella forma y a la vez calmarme tanto. Porque era como regresar a casa.

Abri los ojos para encontrarme con un rostro cubierto igual que todos los demas que me rodeaban desde las ultimas horas, pero sabia que no era real. Aunque el toque en mi mano me dijera que si, que era el...Pero el no podia estar aqui... era mi mente desesperada... Pero esos eran sus ojos.

y fue su voz la que me respondio... _¿entonces estaba ahi?_

aprete su mano otra vez y el bajo su mascara, y vi esa sonrisa que era para mi... El estaba aqui.

y aunque eso me aliviara tanto, de repente me lleno de miedo... de dolor... No cambiaba nada...

_El no tenia que saberlo. No tenia que enterarse asi... ¿y si todo salia mal? _

Pero no podia salir mal... todo lo que yo necesitaba era que estuviera aqui, conmigo... y Edward estaba. Su constante toque en mi rostro, y mi cabello era demasiado real...

_Sus manos... como echaba de menos sus manos... siempre estaban a mi alcance cuando tenia miedo, siempre sabia que podia aferrame a el y apretarlas, y el me devolvia el apreton, haciendome saber que estaba ahi, para mi, conmigo, que no me abandonaria... _

Tenia su mano de vuelta. La lleve a mis labios. Amaba esas manos... y esa mirada... y esa forma de susurrar mi nombre como si... como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si nada nos hubiera separado nunca y el solo roce de mis labios...

Me quede contemplando su mano. y luego... el descubrimiento: _su dedo desnudo_.

_¿podria ser posible? ¿Edward habia finalmente roto su promesa y habia dejado todo a la deriva para venir por mi? _

Entonces vi la decepcion en su rostro al mirar mi mano...aunque el trataba de darme valor, no podia ocultarme el dolor en sus ojos y tuve miedo...

_¿el pensaba que habia otro? Jamas podria haber otro... _

Entonces, en solo un segundo el reconocimiento y aquella luz que jamas crei volver a ver estaba alli de nuevo. Sus esmeraldas gritaban felicidad...

_Es tu anillo... es que soy tuya... es que nunca sere de otro... aunque no volvieras... aunque esto que estoy viendo ahora no sea real... simplemente no podria._

y supe que tenia que decirselo ,ahora, antes que ninguna cosa... aunque no cambiara nada... por si todo salia mal... al menos Carlie tendria a su padre...

**...**

Desperte con la sensacion de un beso de Eward en mis labios.

Dolorida, contracturada... mis ojos se abrieron por la intensa luz, y antes de entender que todavia estaba en el hospital porque aquello no era un sueño, me asusto el sumbido extraño de esas maquinas... las mismas que habian estado rodeandome en aquel enorme e impersonal quirofano.

_El dolor..._ solo podia significar una cosa: _Carlie_.

Entonces, habia sucedido. Las imagenes de mi pequeña en brazos... el recuerdo de su suave llanto... Era real.

Estaba demasiado dolorida pesar de los calmantes que recorde me habían puesto en el suero después de la cesárea.

y Carlysle me obligó a dormir, asegurándome que Carlie estaría en buenas manos. ¿_estaria con Esme?_

Giré mi cabeza hacia el otro lado, pues estaba mirando hacia una ventana y de la habitacion solo veia aquellas infernales maquinas.

Lo primero que vi fue aquella imagen, tan perfecta ante mis ojos que no crei podia ser cierto:

Edward acunaba a mi tesoro entre sus brazos, tarareando una dulce melodía en susurros y con aquella expresión en su rostro: la que siempre había sido solo para mi… aquella mezcla de admiración, pregunta y adoración que tenía cuando solía mirarme como si estuviera contemplando algo increíble y maravilloso, y como si lo que tenía ante sus ojos fuera lo único que existía sobre la tierra…

_El estaba realmente aquí…_

Contemplé por un rato su rostro relajado, las comisuras de sus labios levemente alzadas como si no pudiera reprimir una sonrisa, y su perfectas facciones que tanto echaba de menos y no creía volver a ver mientras todas aquellas inconexas imagenes y sensaciones de mi sueño se ordenaban cobrando sentido...

Una traicionera lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla al comprender que era verdad… _él estaba aquí_.

El movimiento de mi mano para escurrirla lo alertó de que estaba despierta y solo pude sonreír ante su expresión al mirarme.

Edward se levantó lentamente de aquel sillón, demasiado lejano para mi gusto, y se sentó en el borde de mi cama, casi en mi regazo, acercándome a nuestra bebe, que estaba profundamente dormida y envuelta en aquella suave mantita rosa.

Mis dedos se alzaron sin siquiera pensarlo para acariciar los escasos mechones rubios que poblaban la cabecita perfecta de nuestra hija.

-¡Estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera se que decir!-susurró Edward, y alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran al contacto.

-entonces…no digas nada.-respondí, dejando que mis dedos recorrieran atrevidamente su mejilla, su barbilla, y sus labios.

_Dios…como lo había extrañado_.

-Bella. –susurró, en aquel tono, cerrando los ojos ante mi roce…y mi estomago se encogió, lleno de mariposas, al ver en sus ojos, ahora abiertos y fijos en los míos, aquella expresión tan intensa que siempre hacia estragos en mi.

Como en un sueño, me quedé sin respirar mientras lo veía mirándome así, sin ser conciente de que Edward acercaba su rostro hacia mí, aun más, hasta que sus labios de repente acariciaron los míos, llenándome de electricidad y alterando mi sistema de pies a cabeza y trayendome el recuerdo de otro beso mas profundo...

_Aquel beso fue real..._

El sonido repentino de todos los aparatos a los que estaba conectada sonando en la habitación nos hizo reír, y Carlie se revolvió en sus brazos.

-Lo siento. – murmuró ahogando la risa, mientras yo sentía mis mejillas arder, al ver tan expuestas mis emociones. –Debería avisarle a Carlysle que ya despertaste, de otra forma jamás se irá a casa a dormir…

-¿Todavía esta aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? –pregunté, desorientada, al notar que el sol se veía alto por la ventana.

- mmm...unas doce horas… Carlyslel no se ha movido de aquí desde ayer…a pesar de que su turno terminaba a las 7 de la tarde. Parece que alguien se ganó cierta preferencia –dijo con un falso gesto de enojo, y frunciendo el ceño en puchero que me resultó de lo más tierno.

-¿Estas celoso Cullen? –lo piqué, incrédula de que aquella queja fuera más que una broma.

- ¿No debería? Después de todo te guardó _a ti_ el secreto, a costa de mi sufrimiento, y todo este tiempo…-refunfuño.

_Esto si era un reclamo…_

-oh… yo pensé que al final Carlysle te dijo que yo estaba aquí y por eso apareciste. –dije, contrariada por la información.

-No, no lo hizo, aun sabiendo que estaba desesperado porque nadie sabía absolutamente nada de ti…pero a mi favor…tengo información confiable de que pensaba traicionarte…- una mueca de suficiencia se dibujo en su rostro.

No pude saber más, porque la enfermera ya había entrado en la habitación, seguida de cerca por Carlysle. Seguramente alertados por el escándalo que había provocado Edward en mi corazón,-y en los instrumentos a los que estaba conectada-, con aquel simple beso.

-Veo que alguien despertó, -dijo Carlysle alegremente mientras revisaba los datos en los instrumentos.

-iba a llamarte justo ahora, -se apresuró Edward, poniéndose de pie para ir a instalarse de nuevo en el sillón.

- …si, claro-se burló Carlysle, -ahora, tú vas al pasillo mientras reviso a mi paciente.-dijo, señalando la puerta, con un gesto que distaba mucho ser de broma.

-pero…Bella no necesita que me vaya para que la revises. …-protestó Edward, negándose a moverse de mi lado.

-¿no? Y yo no creo que ningún dato que obtenga de ella en mi examen sea fidedigno mientras tú estés en la habitación. -La sonrisa bailaba divertida en el rostro de Carlysle, aunque su tono seguía sonando mortalmente serio.

- eso es ridículo…-se quejó Edward, aun sin moverse un centímetro, y no pude evitar sonreir ante lo ridiculo de la escena.

- ¿ridículo? ¿Piensas que Bella estará de lo más normal con tu aquí mirándola mientras la descubro para examinarla?

Mis mejillas se pusieron como tomates al oir aquello, mientras que Edward abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir y… los malditos aparatos comenzaban a sonar _de nuevo_.

-¿Lo ves? –replicó Carlysle con suficiencia. –Si no estuviera aquí para ver lo que sucede pensaría que algo está mal con ella… _como hace un momento atrás_…-dijo, levantando las cejas y haciendo que enrojeciera otra vez.

-Eso es… tramposo… -protestó Edward, sonando ahora como un niño pequeño, y se retiro, refunfuñando entre dientes, dejando a Carlie en la cuna para que la enfermera también la revisara a ella, mientras yo me concentraba en la palidez de mis uñas al escuchar la risita divertida de Carlysle con la situación.

No podía sentirme más avergonzada.

-Edward me dijo que estuviste a punto de traicionarme, -dije de repente, una vez que nos quedamos solos, recordando la conversación que teníamos momento atrás.

Carlysle se movió incomodo, interrumpiendo sus anotaciones en la tablilla, y paso una mano por su cabello. No pude evitar disfrutar de mi pequeño momento.

-bueno… es cierto, en cierto modo… reconozco que había comprado un pasaje abierto para Edward el día anterior a tu accidente. …y que pensaba traerlo aquí de alguna forma cuando el momento llegara… –admitió, mirándome con una disculpa en el rostro. Mi ceño se frunció con indignación.

-No iba a traicionarte Bella, estoy muy seguro de que Edward no me hubiera perdonado jamás cuando se enterara de que Carlie había nacido sin él, y estando en mis manos el que lo supiera… estamos hablando de mi hijo…y también de que –dijo, alzando su mano al ver que iba a replicarle, - …sinceramente dudaba que…pudieras lograrlo sola…

No pude replicarle eso. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sabía que él tenía razón. Habia necesitado a Edward mucho más alla de lo que hubiera creido en ese momento. Además, Edward era su hijo, yo solo era…alguien que necesitaba ayuda y no debería enojarme por lo que planeaba hacer, se supone que uno hace cualquier cosa por la felicidad de un hijo…

-Bella, estabas tan aterrada ayer… No tienes idea de cómo nos preocupaste… Solo agradezco a Dios que hiciera el milagro de que todo se resolviera y Edward llegara aquí a tiempo cuando todo se precipitó...Nunca llegué a decirle que estabas aquí, si es lo que estas preguntando. El lo supo recién cuando te vio en el quirófano…

Entonces era cierto…¿El llego aqui de milagro? Me aterre de solo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si el no hubiera estado ahí para mi en ese momento… ya no quería averiguarlo.

-Puedes odiarme si quieres Bella, pero algunas veces en la vida simplemente hay que hacer lo correcto, aunque eso signifique no respetar los deseos de algunas personas…-concluyó Carlysle, acomodando mis mantas luego de terminar de examinarme.

-Eso… es imposible, jamás podré agradecer todo lo que hicieron por mí… -dije, sintiendo como mis ojos se anegaban… -incluido traer a Edward-admití, sintiendo como mis mejillas enrojecían con mi confesión.

- No te preocupes Bella, todo esta bien ahora. Solo descansa cariño, si sigues así mañana ya podrás ir a casa.-dijo, revolviendo mi cabello.

Edward casi cae dentro de la habitación cuando Carlysle abrió la puerta, haciendo que estallemos en una carcajada, que solo hizo que yo chillara inmediatamente de dolor, debido a los puntos de mi reciente cirugía.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? –Exclamó Edward, con el rostro distorsionado por la preocupación, y mirando inquisitivamente a Carlysle, quien no se había movido de su lugar y seguía sonriendo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Baja esa ansiedad hijo, que Bella esta perfectamente…solo, no la hagas reírse de esa forma, y nada de esfuerzos ni sobresaltos de ningun tipo por el momento…Bella tiene una herida que cicatrizar- dijo alzando las cejas y haciendo que ambos nos sonrojáramos y no supiésemos donde mirar.

-Bien, ahora si me voy descansar…-dijo, restregando las manos con satisfaccion y saliendo de la habitación.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento sin saber que decir aun. Un poco avergonzados por ver tan expuestas nuestras emociones y deseos...

No había tenido mucho tiempo de procesar lo que habia pasado. No tenia idea de las razones por las que Edward estaba aquí y, evidentemente, él ya no llevaba su anillo de bodas en su dedo...

Lo poco que recordaba de antes de la anestesia era muy terrorífico y confuso. Incluso los breves momentos cuando desperté luego, y Edward puso a nuestra bebe en mis brazos para alimentarla, antes de que se la llevaran a la incubadora me habían parecido poco reales.

Solo me había convencido por completo de que era real cuando, al despertar, totalmente conciente, lo vi de nuevo ahí y estaba con nuestra pequeña en brazos.

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí –murmuré, contemplando nuestras manos perfectamente entrelazadas. –estaba segura de que del miedo que tenía ayer había comenzado a verte junto a mí en una especie de alucinación...

Edward sonrió.

- soy real…-dijo, soltándose y dando una graciosa, para que lo contemplara desde todos los ángulos.

- y engreído. –replique. Su sonrisa torcida apareció. Silenciando mi replica y acelerando mi corazón.

- Bella… se supone que en algún momento tengo que decirte por qué estoy aqui... y lo que sucedió –dijo, y su rostro sonriente cambio en una mueca -… pero la verdad es que no me agrada nada tener que volver sobre todo aquello...-suspiró, mirándome ahora con dolor en sus ojos. aunque algo era diferente ahora: en ellos también había esperanza.

-Estoy lista para todo lo que tengas que decirme, Edward. Incluso que te iras mañana, -dije, mostrando un coraje que no estaba segura de tener, y sintiendo como mi voz se apagaba de solo pensar en esa posibilidad.

Una posibilidad que sabia, podía ser cierta… Hasta ahora, que el estuviera aquí solo parecía ser fruto de una simple casualidad… y ahora que ya todo había pasado y Carlie y yo estábamos a salvo…_el podría irse_. Había comprobado, en mi reciente conversación con CArlysle, que ni siquiera fue una conspiración de ellos para traicionarme: Edward simplemente se había adelantado a sus planes, apareciendo ahí _a tiempo_, y sin tener la menor idea de lo que encontraría al llegar, y yo aun seguía sin tener la menor idea de qué lo había traído hacia nosotras de esa forma tan _casual._

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció al oírme decir aquello, y sus manos rodearon mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo, y comprobar que todo lo que había visto hace rato al despertar estaba ahí… todo. _El amor, la ternura, la pasión, la intensidad. _

Todo lo que tenía su mirada al contemplar a nuestra hija, estaba también cuando me miraba _a mí…_ haciendo a mi corazón saltar de solo contemplar la intensidad de ese fuego en su mirada.

-No me iré, Bella. A menos que tú me lo pidas… y aun así… esta vez no me iré sin estar completamente convencido de que es lo que realmente quieres.-dijo con convicción, haciendo que mí corazón quemara dentro de mí.

-yo no quiero que te vayas… no quiero pensar siquiera que tendrás que irte… no se si lo soportaré. –admití, exponiendo mi corazon por completo, con un nudo en la garganta.

-bien, estamos de acuerdo entonces.-dijo, soltando mi rostro y volviendo a entrelazar nuestras manos.

-¿podrías… acomodarte aquí…junto a mi? –dije, luego de un extraño silencio, alzando las mantas, y palmeando el lugar a mi lado. Ya no soportaba un segundo más sintiéndome tan lejos de él…

Edward se quitó los zapatos sin chistar, y se acomodó a mi lado, acurrucándome en su pecho con cuidado. Su mano comenzó a peinar distraídamente mi cabello.

Hablamos de muchas cosas las siguientes dos horas, mientras Carlie dormía apaciblemente a nuestro lado en su pequeña cuna. Mis emociones pasaban de la indignación al asombro, la rabia, la furia, y finalmente el agradecimiento, a medida que Edward me contaba todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos meses sin saber del otro, y como finalmente, gracias a que Alice no se había dado por vencida con sus dudas, -y de alguna manera logro traer hasta Tanya al padre de su bebe-, se había desmantelado toda aquella farsa…

- Todavía no puedo entender la mente de Tanya. –dije, después de un momento, procesando toda aquella información.

- Sin palabras- dijo Edward alzando las manos. Evidentemente ya no iba a profundizar el tema. -Lo mas increíble es que el tipo está loco por ella y ella lo amaba cuando hizo toda esa locura. –comento, momentos después.

-al menos ahora todo esta donde debe estar.-concluí, en apenas un murmullo, pues estaba totalmente inmersa en los sonidos acompasados de su corazón, debajo de mi oreja.

- si, pienso que querran casarse apenas salgan los papeles del divorcio. Segun mi padre, será mucho más rápido si con todas las pruebas que le dejé de los examenes médicos y el ADN pide una anulación, dadas las razones de la boda y la falta de vida marital…-agregó, casi como para si mismo.

- ¡no puedo creer que no has tocado a Tanya en todo este tiempo. – exclamé, mitad broma, mitad enserio. Nunca habia imaginado posible este momento, pero el tenerlo aqui y pensar que habia tenido una vida con ella...

- Ni a Tanya ni a ninguna mujer, Bella. Te dije que eras la única con la que deseo estar...

El rostro serio e intenso de Edward no me dejó ninguna duda de que solo decía la verdad y no pude evitar sonreír ante aquella revelación.

-¿y has sabido algo más? –pregunté, con cierto temor de que de alguna forma Tanya hubiera logrado dar marcha atrás a todo lo que había sucedido.

-No. Nadie sabe a donde fui cuando salí de allí… y bueno, el número de Tanya esta bloqueado, así que no tengo idea de si se le ocurrió llamar…-explico.

-Creo que definitivamente ella enloqueció… No concibo tanta maldad en una persona, es decir… éramos sus mejores amigos… -dije, tratando de entender, o de encontrar alguna justificación a todo aquello.

- puede ser, realmente no me importa, y si quieres mi opinión: compadezco al pobre Alec, si aun después de ver todo lo que vio quiere cargar con ella…Solo me alegra que ya este fuera de nuestras vidas.-dijo, con alivio.

-Es verdad...-admiti.

-¿sabias que tu padre admitió que tiene debilidad por mi? el es tan temible a veces… tengo que admitir que me temblaron las rodillas cuando fui a golpear tu puerta la ultima vez… no me esperaba esa confesión...

- obvio Cullen, si así no fuera, no hubieras sobrevivido ni a la primera vez que volví llorando a la casa por tu causa…-admití entre risas. Mi padre era algo temible, pero desde que lo conocio cundo apenas teniamos 15 años, siempre tuvo debilidad por él. Supongo que era porque me veia tan feliz cuando estaba con él, que no tuvo otra opcion. Tambien tenian mucho en comun... aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiria en voz alta.

-Carlysle también estaba raro desde que volvió del parto de Alex…-comente, recordando aquella expresión que había visto en su rostro los últimos meses.

- lo imagino, se que estaba preocupado, el trató de advertirme ese día de algunas cosas con respecto a Alex pero no se lo permití. Supongo que de alguna manera me había aferrado a la esperanza de que fuera mío en verdad… No se que me paso...ahora me siento un estupido por no querer escucharlo, aunque se que no se hubiera solucionado nada con saberlo en ese momento… si no aparecía el verdadero padre, quiero decir…

No supe que decir a aquello, pero podía entenderlo en ese punto:de no haber descubierto que estaba embarazada probablemente también me hubiera aferrado a algo para seguir adelante… y también era conciente de que a Edward le costaría muchisimo abandonar a aquel bebe a su suerte, aun sabiendo que no era suyo.

Edward suspiro y se removió en la cama, haciendo que alzara mi rostro para mirarlo con curiosidad. Una profunda tristeza llenaba su mirada.

- ¿sabes? casi enloquezco cuando me di cuenta de que no había manera de encontrarte Bella, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí…-Se aferró a mí como si fuera a desaparecer de nuevo en ese momento, y pude sentir todo su dolor al decir aquello. - mi vida ya no tenia sentido… si no te encontraba yo... no tenia mas razones para seguir... No se como Carlysle me convencio de que viajar seria bueno... y que necesitaba tiempo y cambiar de aire para calmarme... Despues... cuando me hizo venir hasta aqui... pense que algo le pasaba a el...y cuando te oi en el quirófano al llegar…al principio creí que era una jugada macabra de mi mente, de tan desesperado que estaba por encontrarte. Me pareció tan surrealista la idea de encontrarte tendida en una camilla al otro lado del mundo… y luego… cuando comprendí que estabas ahí para tener un bebe… y que eso significaba que me habías dejado atrás, que ya tenias una vida con alguien… sentí que de verdad iba a morirme… que todo lo que había querido alguna vez se había desvanecido para siempre…

-¿Carlysle no te dijo que era tu bebe?

- no, el… solo me dijo que estabas sola porque el padre del bebe no sabia siquiera que ibas a tenerlo… y quise matar al imbecil que había sido capas de abandonarte así…¡estaba tan furioso! y luego te oi llorar, y te vi tan aterrada que no me importo nada... solo quise estar contigo, aunque no fuera mío, aunque cuando despertaras ya no me quisieras aquí… No podía alejarme de ti en ese momento…No cuando llegue a creer que jamás te encontraría…

Las lagrimas caían sin control por las mejillas de Edward y las mías despues de esa confesion…Ambos habíamos sufrido demasiado…

Sabia perfectamente de su desesperación, y de ese amor irracional que le impedía apartarse de mi, aunque nada tuviera sentido frente a sus ojos. No habia podido dejar de sentirlo en todo este tiempo.

_Parecía increíble que al fin todo aquello que nos había separado se hubiera terminado…_

-No quiero verte llorar Bella…, ya no quiero verte llorar…-rogó, acariciando mis mejillas con esa misma ternura de tantos años, llenándome de pequeños besos donde antes habían estado mis lágrimas, mientras las suyas seguian cayendo sin control. Lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que me era posible

-No estoy llorando…es solo…que te amo, y…me he sentido así desde la ultima vez que te vi.-admití, secando las lagrimas de las suyas.

**…**

**Una semana después…**

-¿quieres comer algo? -preguntó Edward, sacandome por un segundo del estado de ensoñacion en que me encontraba.

- no, no quiero moverme de aquí...-murmuré, apretando mis brazos alrededor de su perfecto torso, donde me encontraba acurrucada.

**...**

Estábamos tendidos en la enorme cama de mi habitación en casa de Carlysle. Luego de que llegáramos del hospital del control semanal de Carlie y que me quitaran los puntos.

Habiamos estado asi casi toda la semana: inmersos el uno en el otro, contemplando a nuestra hija cuando dormia, y disfrutando de ella en los momentos en que estaba despierta.

Era increible como reconocia la voz de Edward.

Mis nervios de madre primeriza se calmaban bastante al verlo desenvolverse tan bien con ella. Edward se habia levantado en las noches todas las veces que Carlie despertaba para traerla a la cama a que yo le diera de mamar, evitandome dolores innecesarios, y luego le cantaba para que se durmiera. Lo que tenia un efecto inmediato en las dos.

Carlie habia recibido su primer baño tambien, y habia sido toda una experiencia para nosotros. Pero estabamos exhaustos.

**...**

-No desapareceré, solo bajare hasta la cocina…-rió Edward al ver mi exagerada reacción.

- ¿tienes hambre? –pregunte, recordando que llevábamos un par de horas allí…

-no, es solo por ti, debes tener fuerzas para alimentar a nuestra princesa.

-en un rato mas... quisiera que no tuviéramos que movernos nunca mas. –refunfuñe, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por la risa.

- no soy una buena almohada... el entrenamiento me ha vuelto un poco duro.-me advirtió, al ver que acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho nuevamente. _Definitivamente mi lugar favorito en el mundo…_

- pero aun así sigues siendo mi almohada preferida.-dije, sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

-y tu lo único que quiero tener entre mis brazos- replico con dulzura, ahora estrechándome él un poco más cerca, si eso era posible.

- Carlie se enojara si te escucha – lo reproché.

- Ella esta muy dormida...¿y sabes? ni siquiera creo que escuche si nosotros... –Sus manos avanzaron peligrosamente por mis costados, intentando subir mi camiseta.

- ¡Edward! ¡Todavia no acaban de quitarme los puntos de la cesárea! y se que oíste a tu padre cuando dijo que tengo que hacer reposo para que me restablesca sin complicaciones…_pervertido_… -mis dedos se clavaron en sus costillas, robándole un quejido.

-... dime que no lo has pensado Swan... no creas que no me doy cuenta de como me miras últimamente… -siguió burlándose. Era verdad... habia sido una semana muy dificil. Despues de tanto tiempo lejos, teniendo nuestros sentimientos aclarados... estar tan cerca solo hacia que deseara estarlo muchisimo mas...

- te he extrañado...-admití, volviendo a acomodarme en su regazo.

- yo también… demasiado.

- y todavía no puedo creer que sigas aquí.

- bueno... tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso porque no pienso ir a ninguna parte… es definitivo.-sentenció, con voz demasiado autoritaria _y sexy…_

- eso suena muy bien sargento Cullen. –bromeé, largando mi aliento en su cuello y riéndome de ver como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

Me encantaban esos juegos... De los que estabamos llenos ultimamente.

- no juegues así que no respondo, Bella Swan… Todavía no puedo olvidar lo sexy que te veías toda redondita…-dijo, espantando con aquellas palabras de un plumazo toda la lujuria que había acumulado en segundos.

- ¿sexy? ¿Yo me sentía morir y tu me veías sexy?… -bufe, enojada. _yo me sentia un globo con patas y para el era sexy..._

- eras la mujer embarazada mas sexy y despampanante que vi en mi vida… -repitió, mirandome de esa manera que sabia, solo ponia mi corazon a bailar.- y no veo las horas de mostrarte como eso me hace sentir...-susurró, antes de besarme de esa manera que me hacía perder el contacto con la realidad...

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Bueno.**_

_**Me costo poner esas 3 letritas... Es mi primera historia concluida!**_

_**y la verdad, escribir un final es dificil...**_

_**Se que quedan muchos cabos sueltos, pero queda un epilogo aun... y un outake de Alec... (seeee, ya lo escribi...para las que quieren saber que fue de Tanya... )**_

_**Para las que estaban muriendo o al borde de morir porque no tenian el capitulo para seguir leyendo... espero les haya gustado.**_

_**ya... listo.**_

_**Espero sus tomatazos, rev o lo que sea...**_

_**Gracias por seguirme en esta locura. He aprendido demasiado, y espero que la proxima sea mejor.**_

_**Lakentsb.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Holaaa! tanto tiempo!**_

_**No era mi intencion hacerlas esperar... pero la vida real ... ¡que cosa molesta! Decidi subir hoy porque es mi cumpleaños... y lo festejo regalandoles el epilogo ya que no van a comer pastel!**_

_**Les cuento que me hice una cuenta en twiter con este nombre... Lakent_sb ... para aquellas que andan por ahi...**_

* * *

**Epilogo.**

**Bella.**

-Edward.

- ¿mmmm?

-¿Qué? ... oh... ¿que crees que estas haciendo?

- bueno…¿empezando el año de la mejor manera?

Sus ojos verdes me observaron con una mezcla de lujuria y picardia mientras yo trataba de calmar mi respiración.

Acababa de despertar de lo que creia era uno de esos lujuriosos sueños, ultimamente tan habituales teniendo a Edward cada noche en mi cama y sin poder hacer mucho al respecto ya que tenia una cirugia que cicatrizar...

Miré el cielo a traves del pedazo que no estaba cubierto por las cortinas del enorme ventanal. El sol ya estaba algo alto alli...

-¿Y Carlie? - pregunté al ver que su cuna estaba vacia.

-Esme... acaba de llevarsela, ya le di su biberón… dijo que darian un paseo y regresaran para despues del almuerzo. -mis latidos se dispararon frente a las posibilidades...

-¿pero…? Me removi, incomoda… al sentir otra vez sus besos bajando por mi estomago en direccion a…

-¿prefieres dormir? ¿te duele? - ahora me obserbaba con la preocupacion surcando sus maravillosas esmeraldas.

_NO. Cielos no, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento… y aunque sabia que tal vez era demasiado pronto, yo queria… deseaba… que concluyera lo que estaba comenzando._

-no, -admiti, en un jadeo.- es solo que... mi cicatriz…

-¿te duele?

-no, es ... es horrible,- dije-, poniendo mi mano sobre ella, avergonzada.

No era tan grande, es verdad. Apenas si era una linea rosada justo en sobre la linea que se formaba bajo mi estomago pero…

-no estoy de acuerdo,-dijo Edward, quitando mi mano y besandola.-es el recuerdo de lo más hermoso que tenemos…y que hicimos...-Su mano se deslizo mas abajo, retirando la tela de mi ropa interior y solo pude jadear en respuesta y apretar las mantas con mi mano.

-shh, tranquila, solo disfruta. –susurro sobre mi piel, haciendo que todo lo que ya estaba sintiendo se disparase completamente.

Queria protestar, porque queria que hcieramos esto juntos, no asi…pero mi cuerpo no ponia resistencia a las caricias y los estragos que Edward hacia con su lengua en ese momento.

-Bella, ya habra tiempo,-dijo ahora, adivinando mis pensamientos.

Mis manos se hundieron en su cabello, acercandolo aun mas… e_sto era el cielo_.

-Feliz año nuevo- dijo con ese tono ronco que solo hacia que quisiera mucho más…

Su sonrisa de satisfacción apenas competia con la mia, mientras trataba de calmarme y volver a la tierra después de sentir lo que solo el era capas de producir en mi. Me incorpore, disfrutando de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo desnudo sin ninguna inhibición, y lo empuje hasta que cayó de espaldas sobre el colcho, mirandome con sorpresa mientras me ponia a horcajadas sobre el.

-es mi turno, murmuré ante su pregunta, y si, estoy segura… y no, no pasara nada. Ya lo consulté… -dije, despejando todas sus dudas, y haciendo a un lado mi temor, a pesar de que ya tenia "autorizacion medica" para lo que me proponia hacer... lo que deseaba hacer desde que llegamos, hace una semana, a esta cabaña de la isla, a pasar las fiestas de Navidad.

**….**

**_Diez días antes…_**

Cenábamos tranquilamente en casa de los Cullen. Habían pasado diez días desde que nuestro tesoro llegara y ahora dormía en una cunita transportable que teníamos para que ella nos acompañara en cualquier lugar de la casa donde estuviéramos.

Pronto descubrimos que no le gustaba el silencio para dormir, sino que prefería hacerlo cerca de donde se escuchaban nuestras voces. Sobre todo la de su padre, por la cual parecía tener fascinación.

_Yo podia comprender eso perfectamente…_

-¿Y bien? quedan solo tres días para Navidad... ¿ya saben si quieren pasarlo aquí, o quieren que vayamos a algún lugar?-preguntó Carlysle, mirando nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa.

-Aquí estará bien por mí, -dije, tengo más de lo que podría pedir conmigo... – Edward sonrió a mis palabras y pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo cariño ¿…a menos que ustedes tuvieran planes antes de que todo esto sucediera?- preguntó, mirando inquisitivamente a su padre, quien cruzo una mirada con Esme.

- Bueno… La verdad es que sí, teníamos algo pensado… pero estará bien donde ustedes quieran de todas maneras...-dijo Esme, con su maternal sonrisa.

-Podrían decirnos de qué se trataba y podríamos decidir... tal vez nos guste la idea, sugerí -a lo que Edward asintió.

-bien, les diremos. Pero antes, ¿Bella? ¿Ya llamaste a Charlie?

-¡oh, cielos, Charlie! –exclamé, dándome cuenta de que me había olvidado completamente de mi padre en los últimos días. Con toda la locura del nacimiento, los días en el hospital, y el reposo al llegar a casa…_y Edward_.

-Calma, Bella, te lo pregunto porque... si no lo hiciste aun... bueno... nosotros pensamos que tal vez querrías invitarlo a pasar la Navidad aquí... pero solo si crees que es lo correcto...-dijo, cruzando su mirada con Esme nuevamente.

Miré a Edward a mi lado. Él me había contado de su conversación con Charlie la noche antes de viajar hacia aquí, y la forma en que mi padre había admitido su cariño por él, y como lamentaba no poder ayudarlo más en su búsqueda, porque yo lo había encerrado con mi trampa...

Estaba segura de que Charlie se alegraría de saber que estábamos juntos... aunque le daría un ataque cuando supiera lo de Carlie. Decidí que al menos lo llamaría y le diría donde estaba, y que Edward estaba conmigo... _¿y por que no?_ le preguntaría si quería verme esta Navidad...

-Creo que voy a hacerlo,- dije, -pero no se si aceptará... Charlie detesta volar...mucho más que yo.-les advertí. -ahora, dinos Esme ¿cuales eran esos planes...?

-ah, los planes... bueno, Bella, ¿recuerdas la cabaña donde pasamos acción de gracias?

-¿la de la isla? -pregunte, sorprendida.

Habíamos pasado un fin de semana en ese maravilloso lugar: una isla pequeña y turística, donde se podían alquilar algunas residencias lujosas, cabañas, y había pequeños restaurantes y algunos pubs... además de una enorme zona de playa, con rocas gigantescas y paseos al aire libre...

-Exacto. Como sabrás, estuve trabajando en un proyecto allí,-explicó Esme. -así que el dueño de las cabañas no tuvo problemas en reservarnos una para las vacaciones de Navidad... el tema es que... bueno, las cosas cambiaron un poco desde entonces y –se detuvo, algo dudosa ahora.

-¿hay algún problema?

-no...Bueno, no estoy segura, el caso es que, de querer ir, tendríamos dos cabañas disponibles. Con Carlysle pensamos que sería mejor reservar una para ustedes y otra para nosotros...-dijo, ahora, mirándonos con expectación.

Cruzamos miradas con Edward.

Una semana viviendo juntos y solos en una cabaña, junto con nuestra pequeña era algo... _fuerte. _

No habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos desde que él se apareciera en la universidad, cuando admitimos nuestros sentimientos. Aunque Carlysle y Esme nos daban nuestro espacio, ya que ambos pasaban bastante tiempo fuera de la casa por sus compromisos laborales, y se alejaban bastante de nuestros aposentos cuando nos veían _pegajosos_, era conciente de que todavía quedaba un largo camino que recorrer en nuestra reciente nueva vida.

Ambos estábamos muy seguros de nuestros sentimientos, y de queríamos un futuro juntos, pero era conciente de que teníamos muchas cosas que decidir aun, antes de lanzarnos por completo a una vida juntos.

-Estaremos muy cerca de todos modos.-explicó Esme, - y pueden contar con que cuidaremos a Carlie cuando quieran pasear, o necesiten privacidad. Además, si Charlie aceptara venir, nos encantará hospedarlo con nosotros.

-¿que piensas? -pregunto Edward.

- que lo pasaremos genial.-admití.

Aunque la sola idea de estar completamente sola con él en una casa y sin interrupciones hacia estragos en mi…

Aunque esta nueva relación recién comenzaba, y éramos padres también…y nos estábamos tomando las cosas con calma_, -aunque estaba segura de que en realidad mucho tenia que ver que yo no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo todavía…-._Aun no tenia el ok medico para hacer _de todo_… y en cierto modo, a como iban las cosas, seria una tortura para mi estar tan cerca de Edward por tanto tiempo _y no..._

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, y oi a Carlysle lanzar una suave risa, como cada vez que algo así ocurría, sobre todo después de algún comentario, haciendo alusión a _eso que yo estaba pensando_, y que me daba cuenta, ellos parecían estar aun mas deseosos de que sucediera que nosotros...

-entonces, ¿nos uniremos al plan?-sonrió Edward.

**….**

La mañana del 24 estábamos bajando nuestras maletas para nuestras minis vacaciones navideñas en la isla, que serían hasta la tarde del primer día de año nuevo.

Charlie había aceptado venir a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Edward lo había llamado, y luego de saludarlo, en vez de contestar la pregunta de si tenía idea de donde estaba yo, me había pasado el auricular del teléfono, y al oírme, su voz simplemente se quebró de la emoción.

Estaría llegando en unas horas al aeropuerto, por lo que Esme nos llevaría hasta la isla y Carlysle saldría a buscarlo al aeropuerto y se unirían a nosotros después.

No le habíamos dicho nada sobre Carlie aun, no creímos que fuera buena idea explicar todo aquello por teléfono, y Edward estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentar y soportar todo lo que mi padre podría decir o hacer al respecto cuando lo supiera.

Por otro lado, habíamos hablado con su padre y Elizabeth en Forks, para tranquilizarlos, ya que Edward tampoco se había comunicado con nadie desde que salio de allí.

Edward Masen padre, aprovechó para darle algunas novedades sobre sus asuntos, y le había asegurado que los trámites iban bien: el abogado de Tanya era un conocido de los padres de Alice, ellos lo contrataron porque Tanya no tenia apoyo ni dinero y la ley exigía que tuviera uno, y confiaban en que mejor era tener el asunto controlado por alguien que velara por los intereses de la familia en vez de dejarla en manos de la caridad y los tribunales públicos.

Una vez que el hombre se empapó de los detalles de la situación, en la primera entrevista que tuvieron sin sus clientes presentes, había confirmado que Tanya era demasiado inestable para soportar un juicio, y la había convencido de aceptar lo que se le ofrecía: una anulación, simple y directa, desvinculándola de Edward definitivamente.

Todos estábamos de acuerdo con aquello, en vez de la idea de meterse en el largo camino de enfrentar un juicio de divorcio, con acusaciones que hasta podrían ponerla en situación de cárcel, -aunque aquella idea agradara a más de uno-, pero con ello también venia el riesgo de que Tanya sacara mucho dinero a la familia, y justamente la familia quería asegurarse de que Tanya no sacara ningún provecho más de toda la situación.

En una video conferencia que Edward tuvo con su padre. él nos dijo que viajaría a vernos cuanto antes, para tomar a Edward personalmente una declaración de lo sucedido aquella noche, y también de lo que sucedió en su casa, el día que Alec apareció allí con las pruebas de que el bebe era suyo. Le contó que Emmet se había presentado en su estudio espontáneamente, para hablar acerca de lo que vio aquel día luego del incidente con Tanya en la habitación de Edward y las dudas que siempre tuvo al respecto.

También existía una prueba testimonial que nos dejó totalmente sorprendidos: una grabación que Alec Volturi había realizado voluntariamente en casa de Edward cuando encontró a Tanya.

Advertido por Alice de la obsesión que Tanya parecía tener con Edward, y de que probablemente Tanya le negara todo cuando tuviera a Edward en frente, aun luego de admitírselo a él estando a solas con ella, el doctorcito se había tomado la molestia de grabar toda aquella confesión de Tanya.

Y Alice no se equivocó, ella le relató con detalle, y hasta con entusiasmo por momentos, como había descubierto que estaba embarazada, lo feliz que había estado de saberlo, y cómo el enterarse de que él era casado la había hecho guardar silencio, y que al final, cuando llegó a su casa, destrozada por la ruptura, y supo por un lapsus de Alice que Edward parecía feliz junto a Bella, no había podido controlarse, ni resignarse a perder todo, y había ideado aquel loco plan de buscarlo, logrando convencerlo de que el bebe era suyo, y casarse con el, para al menos no quedar boyando en el mundo sola...

-_te sorprenderá saber, hijo_-le había dicho Edward Masen padre,- _lo enojada que estaba Tanya cuando le relataba al padre de su hijo que tú esa noche llorabas como una niña y te la pasabas pidiéndole que se detenga y chillando ¡Bella, Bella hasta que al final te habías desvanecido y no eras mas que un muñeco desmadejado con el que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada…_

Me quedé helada al oír aquello en el altavoz de la notebbok en el estudio, -donde estábamos Edward, Carlysle y yo escuchando aquella conversación, fuera del alcance de la camara.

Una enorme expresión de alivio apareció en el rostro de Edward, y solo pude sonreír al comprender que hasta el día de hoy, -y a pesar de haber sido forzado por Tanya y de que yo lo sabía, lo comprendía y obviamente no tenía ya nada que reprocharle a él de todo aquello-, Edward creía que de alguna manera me había engañado, y todavía se sentía culpable por lo que creía que había sucedido y no había logrado evitar.

-_realmente compadezco a ese pobre hombre_- había dicho Carlysle cuando la comunicación termino.-Creo que Tanya realmente esta fuera de sus cabales, y no creo que todo el amor que parece profesarle le alcance para soportar lo que se viene con ella.

Sus palabras habían sido algo crípticas, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto. No nos interesaba dedicar tiempo, ni saliva, en la pobre vida que a Tanya parecía esperarle.

Egoístamente, solo nos interesaba nuestra propia felicidad, que se extendía delante de nuestros pies a partir de ahora, y el alivio que aquel giro de las cosas nos había dado a los dos.

A mí, porque por fin veía paz en la mirada de Edward, -aquellas sombras de culpabilidad que solía ver en algunos momentos habían desaparecido luego de aquella conversación-, y felicidad porque estábamos juntos y ya nada ni nadie más nos importaba lo suficiente como para sacrificar eso de nuevo.

Si algo había aprendido con todo aquello, es que todo tiene un limite en esta vida. Incluso la amistad desinteresada. Y definitivamente, -y a pesar de que aun no estuvieran los papeles firmados que respaldaran aquello-, Edward era libre de culpa y cargo ahora y por fin aquello era un capitulo cerrado en nuestras vidas

**…**

-íbamos a esperar a mañana, pero creo que lo necesitaran ahora-dijo Carlysle, trayéndome de los recuerdos de las noticias de los últimos días a la realidad de las maletas a medio acarrear, a metros de la puerta de la cocina que daba a las escaleras que iban al enorme garage de la casa.

- ¿De que hablas, que sucede? -pregunto Edward inquieto, dejando nuestras cosas en el suelo.

- Su regalo de navidad.-dijo Esme, sonriendo con expectación.-en principio iba a ser para ti Cariño, -dijo señalándome, pero dada la situación... será para ambos.

-no necesito ningún regalo,-proteste, -ya es suficiente con todo lo que están haciendo. No quiero que sigan gastando dinero en mi, ya lo había dicho...¿carlylse? –dije, volviéndome a el con el ceño fruncido.

-es verdad, Bella, tu ya nos dijiste eso, pero es Navidad, y nadie me dice a mí como gasto _mi_ dinero en Navidad...asi que...-metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco una pequeña cajita cerrada con un lazo rojo que le entregó a Edward.-te lo doy a ti, pero es para ambos... en realidad es para los tres.

-Papa, no tenías que hacerlo... yo ya tengo uno...-dijo, Edward emocionado, aun sin abrirla, -supongo que sabiendo lo que encontraría ahí-.

-no te pongas sentimental, ya te dije que era para Bella, pero ahora que estas aquí tendrán que compartirlo, -replico, haciendo que todos riéramos de la forma en que le quitaba emocion a aquel momento.

-¿ya me van a decir que es? -proteste, ahora intrigada, porque entre tanta risa y habladuría, nadie abría la cajita...

Edward me pasó la cajita luego de desanudar el pequeño lazo de seda y levanté la tapa, para encontrar unas llaves...de automóvil...

-es demasiado... Carlysle, no lo aceptare...-dije con firmeza, dejando la pequeña caja sobre la mesada.

-claro que si, lo necesitaras, tendrás que llevar a Carlie a sus controles... y cuando decidas volver a trabajar, o retomar tus estudios en la universidad... porque no creo que te aguantes mucho tiempo quieta...-dijo, desafiándome con la mirada.

Me ruborice, creo que ya me conocía demasiado bien, había trabajado -según el sin necesitarlo- hasta el mismo día en que nació mi hija, y ya estaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza el asunto de retomar la universidad….

-y ni Esme ni yo estaremos disponibles como chóferes para ti, -continúo, en un tono que pretendía ser severo. -... Además... sabemos que extrañas tu camión...te hemos visto mirando tus viejas fotos...-dijo, abrazando a Esme, quien solo se divertía con el cambio de expresiones de mi rostro. _Como siempre…_

Los mire, con los ojos anegados...

Ellos siempre se daban cuenta de todo lo que me pasaba, aunque no lo dijera... Eran demasiado maravillosos para ser reales por momentos, y sabía que no lo habría logrado sino hubiera sido por toda la contención que me habían dado en estos meses lejos de Edward.

-yo... no se que decir... gracias... es mucho para mi… y...mis regalos para ustedes no son nada...-dije, apenada, dándome cuenta de que jamás podría devolverles tanto.

-nuestro mayor regalo fue tenerte aquí todo este año Bella, nuestra vida se estaba poniendo muy aburrida y tu nos la alegraste. Ahora más, con la llegada de esta princesa...-dijo Esme, señalando el huevo donde Carlie estaba, absorta mirando lo que sucedía alrededor.

-claro,... es como dije... ya veo quien se ganó el puesto de preferida en esta casa,-se quejo Edward, en un tono tan infantil de niño desheredado que nos hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Era una broma, por supuesto. Edward estaba más que feliz de que yo hubiera estado con Carlysle y Esme en todo este tiempo, en vez de triste y sola en cualquier otro lugar desconocido. Era una de las cosas que no dejaba de agradecerles, que hubieran tenido la idea de invitarme en aquel momento, dejándome esa opción abierta.

-Tu siempre serás mi hijo Edward... además... perfectamente podrías haber venido a vernos y quedarte con nosotros mucho antes, todos esos veranos en que te invitamos... pero claro...tu no querías dejar a Bella en manos de ¿como era? ¿Ese chucho... asqueroso lobo? ¿Así era como llamabas a Jacob en ese tiempo? -se burlo Carlysle, mirando a Esme en busca de una respuesta. Ella solo asintió, incapaz de hablar, debido a la risa que trataba de reprimir mientras Edward empezaba a ponerse rojo.

-no es gracioso.-se quejo.

Era cotidiando padecer ese tipo de bromas, pero la vergüenza nunca parecía acabar, para ninguno de los dos, cuando Esme o Carlysle sacaban a relucir algún detalle de nuestros sentimientos que no nos habíamos confesado aun.

- claro que si, es muy divertido verte _celoso_...amor. –dije, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y robándole un beso. –es totalmente adorable saber todo lo que sacrificaste por mi, quedándote en ese aburrido y lluvioso pueblo para no dejarme sola, teniendo la opción de estar aquí...

Y asi terminaban generalmente casi todos esos momentos bochornosos... Edward y yo besandonos con desesperación...

-deberíamos irnos... El avión de charlie estará por llegar y hoy el tráfico estará bastante alocado...-carraspeo Carlysle luego de un momento.

_Adiós burbuja Bella Edward…_

¿Conduces tu o yo?-pregunte, ahora seria, con las llaves en mi mano.

- creo que tendré que aceptar a que lo hagas tu...- dijo Edward, envolviendo su mano en la mía y encerrando la llave en mi mano.- tienes ventaja. Nunca he conducido en Londres...

**….**

La cena de nochebuena fue increíble. Tan increíble como la reacción de Charlie cuando llegó.

Carlysle, entendiendo que era un asunto que debíamos resolver nosotros no le había dicho nada sobre nuestra hija cuando fue por él al aeropuerto, y lo esperábamos ansiosos en la cabaña en que se alojarían junto con Esme.

-debí imaginarlo.-dijo, apenas entró en la sala, al ver a Carlie dormida en mis brazos. –que no era solo por la boda de Edward que querías poner tanta distancia de todos nosotros...

Le entregué nuestra pequeña a Edward, y me puse de pie para saludarlo, y para enfrentar lo que sea que tuviese para decirme, pero Charlie solo me abrazó. Ambos éramos tan torpes para estas cosas del afecto, pero esta vez Charlie dio un paso hacia mi con decisión, y me estrujo, dejándome casi sin aire.

-Te he extrañado tanto hija.- dijo, con emoción, haciendo que mis lagrimas broten contra mi voluntad.

-Yo lo siento mucho papa, espero que puedas perdonarme… _por todo_. –dije, una vez que sus grandes manos rodeaban mi rostro y el me contemplaba fijamente, con sus ojos brillantes, y con las arrugas algo más marcadas de lo que recordaba.

-No hay nada que perdonar hija, esa historia se puso muy complicada... y se cuanto lo amas, y ya no me quedan dudas de cuanto te ama él a ti.-dijo, mirando con un esbozo de sonrisa a Edward, que levantó su vista de Carlie asombrado.- Además, si se hubieran casado ese verano como querían, tal vez igual ya me hubieran hecho abuelo de todas maneras…

- Se llama Carlie-dije, ahora orgullosa, y aliviada por la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando entre nosotros, mientras Edward se acercaba y le ofrecía cargarla.

- Es preciosa… Bella, tan blanca… y esa nariz… me recuerda a ti, pero tu cabello era mas oscuro…

Cruzamos nuestras miradas con Edward para luego contemplar con la misma admiración de siempre a nuestra bebe, y suspirar. Era nuestro pequeño ángel. Lo más hermoso que podíamos tener…

-Lo único que no me interesa saber, eso si-aclaró Charlie, aun con nuestra beba en brazos.- son los detalles de cómo llegué a ser abuelo. ¡Creeme Edward Masen que no dudaré en dispararte si algún día te atreves a contarme eso! ¿entendido muchacho?- preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, a lo que Edward asintió con vehemencia, abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin saber que decir, mientras yo sentía como enrojecía hasta la raíz de mi cabello al oír a Esme y Carlysle , que detrás de nosotros reían descaradamente.

**…**

-¿más regalos...?

Había protestado inútilmente al terminar la cena de nochebuena, cuando mi padre y Carlysle se pusieron de pie para entregarme un sobre.

Me daban miedo los regalos que venían en sobres o pequeñas cajas… Cuando venian de los Cullen, generalmente costaban mucho más de lo que alguna vez podría pagar..

-Ábrelo Bella, ya esta hecho…-había replicado mi padre, sin dejarme muchas opciones.

-¿Una beca para la universidad? –Dije, sin aliento, -¿para el segundo año...? pero... ¿Como…?

-Carlysle me pidió que le faxeara algunos documentos tuyos que no tenia el mismo día que llamaste para invitarme…-dijo mi padre, dejándome con la boca abierta. _¿Esto era una conspiración?_- Nos imaginamos que te gustaría continuar tu carrera en este lugar…

-y yo me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir tus papeles en la universidad y solicitar tu pase…lo de la beca fue algo que tus notas ganaron Bella, y mi seguro de que no lo rechazarás, ya que no gastaremos un centavo en tu educación y que la sigas teniendo dependerá solo de tu esfuerzo.

-yo no se… he pensado en retomar los estudios pero… Carlie…

-no debes preocuparte por eso, tienes seis meses por delante aun antes de comenzar… para cuando llegue el momento estaremos organizados…

_No podía creerlo._

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en mi futuro.

La universidad en Londres tenía mucho prestigio, y la idea de terminar mi carrera de literatura allí era casi un sueño para mí…

Además de que, desde hacia unos meses, ya no me imaginaba viviendo en otro lugar, y ahora, con Edward aquí, no tenia ninguna gana de volver a Forks o cualquier otro lugar _de allá_.

Pero lo cierto es que aun no tenia idea de lo que pensaba Edward, o lo que quería para su vida… o siquiera si había pensado si se quedaría mucho más tiempo aquí. A pesar de todo lo que habia sucedido, no habíamos hablado abiertamente de nuestro futuro todavía, y no me había atrevido a preguntarle si pensaba irse en algún momento, si el querría regresar a casa…

Mis ojos se volvieron a él, que me veía feliz, y con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. Su ceño se frunció al ver mi expresión de duda.

-¿Te quedaras? –le pregunte, dudosa de lo que fuera a responder.

No estaba segura de poder seguirlo si me decía que quería volver a Forks _ahora_. Una parte de mí anhelaba construir nuestra vida muy lejos de todo aquello… y tal vez algún día sí llevar a Carlie para que conozca el lugar donde nos conocimos…

-Hasta que me pidas que me vaya.- me respondió, con esa intensidad en sus esmeraldas que conseguía dejarme sin respiración.

-entonces acepto.

**…**

**Cinco años después.**

Si me preguntan, no recuerdo demasiadas cosas de nuestra vida en estos años…

Solo tengo memoria para la felicidad que sentí de poder estar completa de nuevo, junto a la única persona en el mundo con la que quería estar, y disfrutando de un regalo inesperado llamado Carlie Masen Swan…

Si, ella llevaba mi apellido también. Después de todo era tan mía como de Edward.

Nos casamos a fines del verano, justo antes de que comenzaran nuestras clases en la universidad.

_Nuestras_, si. Porque Edward, después de pasar unas cuantas semanas acompañando a su padre en sus rondas en el hospital, había decidido que definitivamente seria un medico, y que quería atender niños cuando se graduara.

Nuestra boda fue pequeña e intima. En la pequeña y preciosa capilla de la isla en la que pasamos aquellas vacaciones de navidad y descubrimos que nuestro amor no había cambiado en nada, solo había crecido en el tiempo que habíamos pasado lejos.

Solo estuvieron en ella nuestros padres, y Alice y Jasper, que se habían casado en Forks dos semanas antes y habían decidido que estábamos en su ruta de luna de miel.

No. Alice no organizo mi boda, ni fue mi dama de honor... hicimos las cosas a nuestra manera sencillamente. Carlysle fue nuestro padrino, y Esme fue quien se encargó de torturarme con aquellos detalles tan poco importantes para mí, como eran la decoración, el pastel y el vestido.

Nuestra luna de miel la tomamos recién el año siguiente, cuando nos animamos a dejar sola a Carlie con sus abuelos por más de una semana y nos fuimos a una calida isla de caribe a disfrutar de nuestro amor, _a solas. _

Seguimos viviendo en la casa de los Cullen hasta que terminamos de estudiar. Nos gustaba compartir la casa, teníamos suficiente espacio y privacidad, y Carlie no tenia que cambiar de ambiente cada vez que la dejábamos sola por nuestras obligaciones.

Además, estaba claro que Esme y Carlysle nos hubieran odiado si nos hubiéramos ido a vivir a otro lugar… y siempre estaba esa cabaña en la isla a la que podíamos escaparnos cuando necesitábamos algo más de privacidad…

_¿Tanya?_

Ya nadie habla de ella ni con ella.

Por más que quisieron, no fue mucho lo que Alice y los Brandon pudieron hacer. Se había casado con Alec apenas salio la anulación, - el la amaba profundamente, según contaba Alice-, pero Tanya jamás se recuperó de su obsesión por Edward.

Lo último que supimos fue que Alec había sido aceptado en un prestigioso hospital cerca de Beverly Hills, luego de que terminara su especialización en cirugías esteticas y reconstructivas, pero a pesar de la lujosa vida que podrían tener gracias a eso, Tanya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo medicada y recluida en una de las alas de la gran casa en que vivían ahora.

Con el tiempo había empezado a tener alucinaciones serias, y Alec no se resignaba a internarla mientras todavía pudiera controlarla, hasta que un día, aquello fue inevitable porque su locura puso en riesgo la vida del pequeño Alex…

Irina había desaparecido de la vida de TAnya luego de casarse con Jenks, el abogado que fuera socio de Eleazar, y que estaba cargo de velar por su herencia. Definitivamente la estafó, dejándola sin un solo centavo y totalmente a merced de su esposo…_o la caridad._

Un final irónico y lamentable si me lo preguntan, para alguien que ha alcanzado a tener todo lo que siempre soñó, pero ni siquiera estuvo conciente para disfrutarlo…

Los que conocen nuestra historia suelen preguntarme si la odio o le guardo rencor…

Creo que el odio es una emoción que consume demasiada energía, y demasiado tiempo… y ambas cosas están completamente ocupadas en mi vida, desde que abrí los ojos en aquel quirófano, al sentir el único toque capas de alterar todo mi sistema y hacerme despertar, incluso de la más horrible pesadilla.

No, definitivamente no tengo espacio en mi vida para otra cosa que no sea amar a Edward, y a mi hija.

_¿Si Edward la perdonó? _

Ha tenido sus luchas. Le ha costado tiempo y esfuerzo olvidarse de todo lo que vivió en carne propia, y de las consecuencias que sus desiciones "correctas" trajeron. Pero la terapia es buena y efectiva, y le ayudó a darse cuenta de que no todo era su culpa y su responsabilidad en esta historia…

A esta altura puedo decir que nuestras heridas han sanado lo suficiente como para que ambos, después de muchos años lejos, añoráramos regresar a Forks.

Por mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos quiso volver…

Cuando Carlysle me regaló la posibilidad de que retomara la universidad, y Edward se decidió por completo a ser medico, ambos decidimos terminar nuestras carreras en aquella ciudad, disfrutando del amor y la compañía de Esme, y de su ayuda para criar a Carlie, que con sus travesuras alegraba los salones de aquella enorme casa, que antes de su llegada nadie había notado tan solitaria.

Nos costo mucho tomar la determinación de volver. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a nuestra vida tranquila en Londres, pero terminamos reconociendo que ambos extrañábamos a nuestra familia, y que no podíamos traerlos todo el tiempo ni retenerlas con nosotros cada vez que los necesitábamos cerca.

Carlie tenía tres años y medio el verano que viajamos todos de vacaciones a Forks.

Y fue en aquel mismo prado donde vivimos tantas cosas, el dia que llevamos a nuestra pequeña para que conociera el lugary para tomarnos fotos, -ya que en verano se transformaba en un lugar florido, verde y hermoso,- que Carlie vino hacia mí con unas llaves en su mano.

Inmediatamente miré a su padre, que me sonreía con aquella expresión, contemplando la escena.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije, alzando el juego de llaves, -evidentemente de una casa-, que Carlie había puesto en mis manos.

-¿no las reconoces?-pregunto, con fingida decepción mi esposo.

-¿debería? –respondí, dándoles vuelta en mi mano y sin ninguna pista en mente.

-no realmente…admito que nunca las tuviste en tus manos…-dijo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y moviendo uno de sus pies sobre la hierba. Me llamo la atencion aquel comportamiento...

_Edward estaba ¿nervioso?_

-¿Me estas regalando una casa Cullen? –pregunte, reconociendo la costumbre de regalar cosas exageradas que tenia su familia.

-No exactamente… te estoy ofreciendo una casa en todo caso, -dijo, escrutándome con cuidado…-pero solo si quieres. No tienes que aceptar, solo vinimos de vacaciones, no es algo que haya estado pensando realmente, solo surgió y estoy tratando de encontrar una forma de decírtelo…-dijo revolviendo su cabello con sus manos.

Estaba nervioso, definitivamente...hacia tiempo que no lo veía así, y me enterneció verlo tan vulnerable. Éramos completamente felices, y a ambos nos estaba rondando hacia un tiempo la idea de despegar del nido y estar los tres solos en una casa por fin, ahora que éramos recién graduados…

Íbamos a hacer algo al respecto al regresar de las vacaciones, pero la idea de que eso sucediera ahora y aquí no me desagradó.

-¿De decirme que? ¿Qué quieres vivir conmigo? Acepto, -dije, mirándolo a los ojos,-aquí, en la china, en Londres… No me importa el lugar, solo que estemos juntos. ya lo sabes.

- Entonces..¿Aceptarías vivir conmigo en la cabaña del bosque Bella Swan? Es lo que estoy ofreciéndote. –dijo, arrodillándose junto a mi, que estaba sentada en el prado, con nuestra hija en mi regazo.

- ¿En _esa_ cabaña? –Dije, recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado ahí.- ¿no es de tu padre?

- Es completamente mía desde esta mañana.-respondió.- y por consiguiente, tuya y de Carlie también.

-¿y que ha sucedido para que Carlysle tome esa decisión? –pregunté. Ahora si intrigada y comprendiendo que obviamente había mucho más detrás de esa propuesta. Sabía la fascinación de Esme por aquel lugar tan hermoso.

Carlysle y Esme habían viajado a Forks también, unas semanas después que nosotros, como solían hacer todos los veranos, para ver a Rosalie y sus otros nietos.

- Esta mañana, cuando visitábamos a uno de sus amigos en el hospital, me presentó al director y este me ofreció un puesto en el sector de pediatría que esta vacante desde hace un mes…-explico Edward.- yo no lo he decidido aun y Carlysle me dijo lo de la cabaña por si lo aceptábamos.

-¿es lo que quieres? –pregunté, estudiando su rostro. Me resultaba difícil leer sus expresiones.

-Es una oportunidad importante para alguien recién graduado como yo… además estaremos cerca de todos… Charlie, mis padres… Rose y Emmeth…-dijo, y supe que era lo que lo haría feliz: Que estemos juntos y cerca de nuestra familia.

Ahora, un año después, -después de una mudanza caótica y algunas remodelaciones para agregar un par de habitaciones en un segundo piso-, contemplo desde la ventana de la cocina de nuestra cabaña a Carlie, persiguiendo a su padre por el enorme patio rodeado de bosque que disfrutamos tanto. Está tratando de quitarle el balón, para luego caer junto a Edward en el césped y atacarlo en una guerra de cosquillas, en la que por supuesto, Edward se deja vencer.

No puedo evitar pensar que todo ese sufrimiento que alguna vez pasamos ni siquiera tiene importancia al lado de nuestra felicidad. Algunas cosas cambiaron para siempre.

Otras no tanto.

Alice y Jasper viven permanentemente en Nueva York, y seguimos encontrándonos todos para las fiestas y Navidades, pues somos familia ahora, pero ya no somos tan cercanos como en la infancia. No hay ningun rencor... pero tal vez es una forma de mantener lejos demasiados malos recuerdos...

¿Mi madre? se acercó más a mí cuando supo que estaba de regreso, pero solo porque tenía una nieta.

Nuestra relación solo se resume a Carlie: _hablar de Carlie, sacarle fotos a Carlie, comprarle cosas a Carlie…_ y no me apena, es lo único que ella puede dar, y yo tengo suficiente de las personas a las que realmente le importo. …

y esos son: mi padre, los Masen, Jacob y Leah, -que están casados y son padres de dos hermosos varones, y desde hace un año viven en la reserva, a pocos kilómetros de aqui-,y Esme y Carlysle, con quienes nos une un lazo más allá de la sangre, no importa donde esten, y a quienes hemos elegido como familia.

**...**

-¿en que anda esa cabecita? –

El susurro de Edward en mi cuello me toma desprevenida mientras sus manos bajan por mis costados hasta mi vientre, donde una pequeña patadita lo recibe como todas las veces que se acerca a tocarlo.

-En nada y en todo, -le respondo, dejándome envolver por su ternura, mientras escurro una lagrima traicionera de la comisura de mi ojo.

-¿y eso qué significa mi _sexy embarazada emocional_? –Dice, hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello, y recorriendo mi clavícula con pequeños besos, haciéndome estremecer.

-Que soy feliz, mas allá de lo que alguna vez pude soñar…que amo lo que tenemos… que no quiero que cambie…-respondo, con el aliento entrecortado, y contrariada, por su evidente diversión de lo que me está provocando.

-Nada cambiará pequeña, nada puede hacer que te ame menos… solo más. – me responde entre besos. -No puedo imaginarme una vida más perfecta que esta…lo sabes.

-yo si, -respondo con diversión ahora, haciendo que sus besos se detengan y sus hermosos ojos me contemplen sin expresión por un segundo.

–cuando el pequeño Anthony este en nuestros brazos será una vida aun más perfecta que esta…

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno. ahora si... es el final... **

**Les agradezco muchisimo su compania... se sintio muy bien recibir sus mensajitos y opiniones en este tiempo. **

**EStare por aqui en mis otras historias a medida que la inspiracion me ataque. Me cuesta mucho decir "actualizare los lunes"... porque esto que es algo que me gusta hacer cuando surge, y de esa forma se convertiria en obligacion...**

**Por otro lado, a veces me paso demasiado tiempo leyendo... y decidi que voy a compartirles/recomendarles algo de lo que me gusta... **

**A que leen ingles: ART AFTER 5, de Sleepyvalentina. (tiene mas de 13.000 rv!,me senti nada cuando vi eso jejeje...)**

**y a las que no, BLANCANIEVES... de PAUCH... una chica argentina tambien... que escribe alucinante y tiene otras historias... ella me recomendo AA5 y me mantuvo absorta estos dias...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Crepusculo y sus personajes pertenecen a SMeyer. La trama de esta historia es absolutamente MIA.**

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda... (soy un poco lenta para el pago jeje...) pero aqui esta el pov de Alec. (yo creo una victima mas de esta historia... (tomates y otras yerbas x el botoncito abajo...)**

* * *

**OUTAKE**

**Decepción**

**Alec**

Me sentía a la deriva. Otra vez…

Después de cinco años otra vez un papel determinaba mi estado de ánimo de forma permanente. Al menos antes no había sido así… y las cosas habían mejorado.

O eso creía yo.

Aquella vez, el papel en mi mano confirmando que era un hombre libre (o divorciado) – y todo lo que había querido durante el ultimo año- lejos de alegrarme, solo me recordaba lo que había perdido para obtenerlo.

_Tanya. _

La mujer que cambió mi vida en una noche, y que para mí era simplemente perfecta.

No podía olvidarla.

Su candidez e su ingenuidad en muchos aspectos que contrastaba casi de forma incongruente con su andar felino, donde cada movimiento solo gritaba sensualidad, seducción...

Y luego estaba aquella falta de conciencia de la belleza que poseía, y todas aquellas virtudes que me hicieron amarla desde el primer día.

_O debería decir, desde la primera noche._

Si había algo que me reprochaba era eso. La forma en que habíamos comenzado.

Yo no era alguien de aventuras ocasionales, mucho menos de llevarme a la cama una mujer a la que hubiera conocido en un bar.

En el último tiempo había conocido algunas sí, desde que mi relación con Jane estaba en la ruina y en vez de volver a casa, y tener que soportar su agrio humor y su constante desprecio por todos los seres inferiores a ella, prefería pasar mis horas previas al sueño en un bar, bebiendo solo la mayor parte de las veces…

y las menos, dejándome envolver por alguna conversación con alguna mujer que me hubiera parecido interesante.

Con Tanya fue diferente.

Destacaba nada mas entrar al lugar. Su cabello con ese extraño tono rosáceo, sus lánguidos ojos celestes, y ese cuerpo de infarto…

_Y ella se fijo en mí_.

Me bastaron solo dos días para darme cuenta de que ella se merecía algo mejor que yo.

Yo era mayor, le llevaba casi 7 años. Era casado, le estaba mintiendo, y probablemente estar conmigo a la larga solo le produciría sufrimiento. Sobre todo si no lograba librarme de Jane.

Mi martirio.

Llevábamos 5 años casados luego de ser novios durante los últimos dos años de la secundaria, y mi vida con ella solo había ido de decepción en decepción.

Jane era mala.

No había otras palabras para definirla. Y si alguna vez su devoción por la medicina me había conmovido, también me había dejado engañar creyendo que era simple sarcasmo mal entendido su manera altanera de ser, y sus constantes comentarios despectivos a todo aquel que no perteneciera a la elite de los futuros médicos. O a quien fuera -a su criterio- más pobre, más feo, menos inteligente…

Ahora sabía que esos eran sus verdaderos pensamientos, que ella era así, un ser frío y despectivo, y que lo único que ella podía llegar a hacer era justamente eso: medica forense.

No tenía tacto ni calidez para tratar con los vivos… y no tenía problemas en destrozar un cadáver. Pero eso le venia de familia.

Solo que lo supe tarde, y obviamente, cuando sus amenazas con destruirme a mí y a la _"niña pobretona e insulsa por la que la había dejado"_ incluyeron la ayuda de su familia…no dude en apartar a Tanya.

Conocía demasiado bien los rumores sobre sus tíos Aro y Cayo: dos empresarios corruptos e intocables de los que creí estar lejos ahora que ellos seguían en Italia y yo en nueva york.

Pero no podía arriesgarme a que la malcriada de Jane los hiciera mover algún dedo por mi… _o sobre mi_.

Ella no me quería de vuelta, solo estaba interesada en que su imagen no se estropeara con una infidelidad de mi parte… -y con alguien tan inferior y poca cosa a su criterio como Tanya-.

Esos meses sin ella y esperando el veredicto del divorcio fueron una condena.

No creí que a mis 25 años me enamoraría de esa manera. Pero así estaba, convertido en una piltrafa humana a causa del amor.

Cuando todo terminó, y seis meses después volví por ella, la había tragado la tierra.

El edificio donde la había llevado un par de veces se me hacia confuso en la memoria, y cuando al fin terminé hallándolo, el conserje me aseguraba que ninguna señorita Denali vivía en esos departamentos ahora.

Incluso en el Starbuck donde solía trabajar, Heidi, una de sus compañeras -la que había estado con ella la noche que nos conocimos-, lo único que supo decirme era que Tanya había renunciado hacia unos meses al trabajo porque se volvía a Phoenix, con su madre.

El problema era que Phoenix era enorme, y que no podía abandonar mí trabajo recién obtenido para ir a buscarla.

Luego, inesperadamente, vino el ascenso.

Uno de mis profesores, que había seguido mi residencia con interés, me llamó para un puesto vacante en el hospital más importante en la ciudad y no lo dudé.

Aunque el puesto no era el que yo buscaba, pero era algo. Yo aspiraba a convertirme en cirujano plástico, así que un puesto en cirugía en el área de salud de la mujer no era algo de despreciar. Aunque eso significaba el extra de hacer guardias en todas especialidades que incluían ese sector, y ver algunos males que hubiera preferido evitar...

Fue así como terminé dando una mañana con el expediente que cambiaria mi vida.

Haciendo una guardia en el pabellón de clínica ginecológica, el jefe de ese departamento -a quien no le caía muy bien y solo me veía como a un simple muchacho de los mandados-, me envió por un expediente a archivos, y allí sucedió.

Atónito, paralizado.

Primero vi el nombre. Después aquellos ultrasonidos que llegaban hasta los 5 meses de embarazo… y las fechas… Todo indicaba que fue durante nuestra relación. Y habiendo estado con ella como lo estuve, no tenia dudas de que fuera mío.

El expediente no contenía ninguna dirección anterior. Ni siquiera un número para llamadas de emergencia. Así que mi búsqueda no avanzaba un ápice, por no decir que moría al nacer..., a pesar de aquella bomba en mis manos.

Y por las fechas del expediente, a estas alturas tal vez yo era padre…

Volví al departamento, ahora convencido de que obtendría algo, ya que el expediente corroboraba aquella dirección, pero solo encontré con aquél anciano terco que insistía en negarme información.

Los siguientes días estaba demasiado furioso como para volver, y demasiado ocupado como para seguir buscando, pero luego de casi un mes, mis pies me llevaron de nuevo allí, y volvieron a llevarme una y otra vez.

Hasta que decidí entrar, y enfrentar al tipejo con los estudios en la mano, dispuesto a contarle toda la historia si fuera necesario.

Pero esta vez el tipo me dejó de una pieza cuando confirmó que Tanya vivió allí, pero ya no estaba.

Esperanzado con la promesa de tener más información si volvía luego, abandoné el lugar. Pero aquel viejo parecía solo querer jugar conmigo, porque allí estábamos, teniendo otra vez aquella discusión.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de cómo llamábamos la atención con el tono que la conversación estaba tomando, o de aquella diminuta mujer que nos observaba y terminó adelantándose para disculparse por estar oyendo la conversación.

No me pasó desapercibida su expresión de exagerada amabilidad, y tampoco la calidad de su vestuario, y sus ademanes refinados. Claramente ella era alguien de dinero. Y por esa misma razón, alguien muy diferente a Tanya.

Pero cuando confirmó conocer a Tanya, creí que me daría algo.

Ella parecía preocupada por su amiga, y tampoco me paso desapercibido que sabia mucho mas de lo que quería mostrarme.

vi su expresión al hablarle de mi posible hijo. Supe que la había visto, y que también sabia de la existencia de ese bebe.

Lo que no me esperaba fue su propuesta de llevarme hasta ella.

Era algo extraño, una ayuda demasiado grande, una limosna digna de desconfiar. Un asi, no parecían quedarme mas opciones para llegar a ella y tuve que aceptar ese viaje inesperado.

Pero lo comprendí todo, cuando me contó la otra versión de la historia, y lo que Tanya había terminado haciendo con su vida después de que la dejé.

Al principio todo aquello me parecía una locura, hasta casi un invento.,la Tanyaque yo conocía estaba muy lejos de todo aquello. Era una chica, dulce, alegre, desinteresada, y muy desinhibida en la cama, eso si, pero yo no podía verla como una zorra ni mucho menos.

Alice me contó algunos detalles mas sobre su madrastra, y la situación enla Tanyaque había quedado luego de saber que estaba embrazada, y preferí creer que había actuado por desesperación.

Aunque me picaba bastante esa fijación por el tal Edward que parecía tener, - y que Alice me aseguraba se parecía a mi- y había sido su noviecito de la adolescencia además de que ser su primo.

Tanya me había mencionado un ex novio. Pero había dicho que fue una relación poco seria, más bien de verano, una cosa de chicos… y que había terminado hacia tiempo.

Y ahora me enteraba que Tanya había armado todo ese circo, quedándose con el chico pero con todo aquello- según aseguraba Alice- solo le había arruinado la vida.

Ella se las había ingeniado para que creyera que aquel hijo era de el, a pesar de saber que el tenia una novia.

No quería pensar cual era la única forma de convencer a alguien de que un hijo era suyo, porque eso significaba que ella se había metido en su cama, o él…

pero era demasiado perverso.

Y me pareció mucho más increíble cuando Alice me confeso que su primo se había comprometido con su novia el día que Tanya lo abordó y arruino esa relación

¿Quién hace algo como eso? Hay que ser demasiado cínico como hombre…

Y por otro lado, sabía por propia experiencia que un chico enamorado -y que acaba de comprometerse- no engaña a su novia. Eso estaba más que claro…

Pero una mujer despechada….

Ahora temía por lo que iba a encontrar al llegar.

Me preocupaba lo que Alice había dejado entrever que Tanya era algo inestable emocionalmente últimamente. Y que por eso Edward la ignoraba con "delicadeza".

Ella me aseguro que no existía ninguna relación entre ellos a nivel físico, que desde que se casaron ellos solo compartían la casa, y el le había dado con ese matrimonio la seguridad económica y un nombre…pero que el tal Edward gritaba a los cuatro vientos que solo lo había hecho por el bebe.

Realmente dudaba de que Tanya hiciera algo tan retorcido para conseguir un padre para su hijo. Aun viéndose sola y a la deriva…

Podía entender que tuviera sentimientos por un novio que había sido su primer amor… pero había algunos detalles que me parecían imposibles de aceptar.

….

Supe que no me había olvidado apenas me vio.

Aquella expresión en sus ojos… me di cuenta de que ella solo había enterrado lo que sentía por mí, pero aun estaba allí, y solo tendría que trabajar un poco en ello.

Y mi hijo era precioso. Se parecía tanto a mí, que me resultaba imposible que alguien creyera que era de alguien mas.

Y Tanya…

Ella estaba simplemente exuberante con esas nuevas curvas que le había dado la maternidad.

Tuve esperanzas de recuperarla al notar su nerviosismo en el instante en que me vio. Pero aun así, apenas la puerta de su casa se abrió, apreté el botón de Record de la pequeña grabadora que tenia en el bolsillo.

Había aprendido demasiadas cosas con Jane.

Sabía que a las palabras se las llevaba el viento a menos que alguien más las recordara, o las hubiera oído también. Y un hijo era algo demasiado importante como para dejar que las palabras lo enredaran todo.

Tanya lo confeso todo. Incluso con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luego de que le explicara mis razones para alejarla de mi, ella se quebró y me contó la desesperación y la tristeza que había sentido cuando la deje. Y como luego eso se transformo en algo que no conocía, y que pudo manejar y no se detuvo hasta lograr lo que su mente le gritaba. Reconocí en su relato todo aquello que Alice había descrito tan bien: una persona cínica, fría, y con la mente más retorcida que jamás hubiera podido imaginar fuera de Jane…

Incluso, Tanya me relato con lujos de detalles como consiguió un padre para su hijo.

Lo incoherente en todo aquello era el amor que decía profesar por aquel hombre, al que yo aun no había visto y sabia que no tardaría en llegar…. un amor que a mí, me parecía más bien obsesión.

La escena que se desarrolló cuando el tal Edward apareció me dejo estufepacto.

En primer lugar, me sentí una copia barata de algo mucho mas imponente.

El tipo se parecía a mí, pero era mucho mas… estilizado, definido, alto, joven…

y estaba muy enojado con Tanya.

Al punto que llegue a temer por su seguridad física.

Pero no estaba tan loco como para golpearlo en su propia casa…

Además, oyendo lo que decía Tanya…

La mirada de Alice me hizo recordar que ya me lo había predicho. Pero no podía creer que era ella. Luego de todo lo que había confesado, incluso luego de que nos abrazamos y los dos nos pedimos perdón por las mutuas heridas que nos causamos con todo esto…

Quería creer que solo era una reacción desesperada a que todo su mundo se derrumbaba otra vez… -y a eso podía entenderlo en el contexto de su historia de abandono, muerte y más abandono…- pero las cosas que sobraban, las cosas que no encajaban…

No quería pensar en ellas.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Alex era mío como lo suponía. Y aquello me llenaba de una forma imposible de describir. No iba a dejarla, y mucho menos sabiendo eso.

El niño era precioso, y no veía las horas de pasar todo mi tiempo con el.

Y me daba cuenta por como iban las cosas, de que Edward no veía la hora de largarse de ahi también.

Me di cuenta de que el nunca se había creído totalmente aquella historia. Y que ahora que todo se desenmascaraba lo único que quería hacer era irse de allí…

Imagine que a buscar a aquella mujer…

Pude entender su desesperación por correr en busca de aquella chica, porque así era como me había sentido mientras esperaba que saliera el divorcio con Jane para ir por Tanya, y desee que no fuera demasiado tarde para el como lo había sido para mi.

Todos esos meses buscándola y sin saber absolutamente nada…

Para simplificar su camino, y obviamente también el mió, cuando supe que el llevaba trabajaba en la posible anulación del matrimonio, no dude un segundo en hacerle llegar a su padre en forks la grabación de mi charla con Tanya aquella noche.

No iba a exponerla a un juicio en el frágil estado que se encontraba después de aquel enfrentamiento.

Le costo varios días recuperarse del shock de la discusión horrenda que tuvo con Edward y luego al verme allí, después de todo lo que había dicho…

Contrario a mi esperanza de que con el tiempo todo volviera a la normalidad, las reacciones de Tanya me siguieron sorprendiendo las semanas siguientes.

Había pedido días extras en el hospital por problemas familiares, y además contaba con las vacaciones de navidad que se aproximaban, y me fui con ella a Phoenix, a ayudarla a instalarse esos días con los Brandon mientras yo regresaba inmediatamente a Nueva York a poner mi departamento en condiciones para recibirla con Alex allí.

Luego de pasar la navidad con ellos nos fuimos a nuestra nueva casa.

Tanya quería aquello, le había hablado claramente al respecto. Si ella prefería estar sola con Alex en Phoenix, cerca de los padres de Alice que la querían como a una de la familia, con que me dejara ser su padre era suficiente para mí.

Mis sentimientos por ella aun estaban allí, ella siempre seria la única en mi corazón, pero no iba a presionarla. No después de verla tan destrozada por la crueldad de las palabras de Edward aquella noche. El realmente la había herido con lo que dijo, y de la forma en que lo dijo, y aunque podía entenderlo después de conocer todos los detalles de la historia, no me quedaba ninguna duda de el que no quería saber de ella por el resto de sus días.

Y pensé que a Tanya también le había quedado claro aquello…

Pero nada era como antes. Tanya no era la misma, y aunque me negara a verlo al principio, a los pocos meses, cuando la novedad de nuestro casamiento paso, era imposible negar que cada día las sombras se iban apoderando de ella.

Al principio solo eran momentos de cuelgue en los que su mente estaba a kilómetros de nosotros. No duraban mucho, y no afectaban nuestra relación.

Luego comenzó a confundirme con Edward cuando yo entraba a una habitación donde ella estaba sola, y aquello me estaba matando.

Y cuando su nombre comenzó a estar presente en nuestros momentos de intimidad, las cosas llegaron a un punto que no pude manejar.

Ya ni siquiera veíamos a alguien de la familia que pudiera recordarnos su existencia. Estábamos viviendo la vida de lujos que ella había querido siempre, en una casa hermosa, en una ciudad calida y soleada como su Phoenix natal y ella solo tenia espacio en su mente…_para el._

Un día no lo pensé bien y deje salir con toda la crueldad del mundo algo que si hubiera sabido que terminaría así, jamás hubiera hecho.

_-¡No soy Edward, Tanya, maldita sea! soy Alec, Volturi… TU ESPOSO, el padre de tu hijo… Edward no esta, se fue. EDWARD SE MURIO._

Le grite en un arrebato. Y tanya me miro con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-eso no puede ser… no eso no puede ser,- comenzó a murmurar…

- SI PUEDE SER… y nadie te lo dijo porque nadie te quería en su velatorio después de todo lo que le hiciste ese pobre chico. Pero si, TU EDWARD SE MURIO… en un accidente de auto, el mismo día que dejo la casa donde vivían, cuando se fue furioso y desquiciado luego de enterarse que el bebe no era suyo y que lo habías usado. Así que deja de llamarlo y de creerte que soy el porque no sucederá, NUNCA VENDRA, Tanya, nunca lo veras entrar a tu habitación porque esta muerto, Tanya, MUERTO.

-dije, saliendo y azotando la puerta detrás de mi.

Cuando regrese, unas horas después, Tanya había intentado matarse tomando unas pastillas que encontró en mi maletín, y también había puesto algo en la mamila de Alex, que desconociendo el sabor, no quiso beberla y por eso se había salvado de una intoxicación y una muerte segura.

Tanya jamás se recupero de aquello, su mente se extravió en una perpetua alucinación de su adolescencia, dejo de reconocer a su hijo… Y a mí.

y sus antecedentes de brotes esporádicos de psicosis ahora se convirtieron en Psicosis severa.

Ese fue el día en que Tanya perdió su mente, y yo la perdí para siempre.

….

Ahora, con este papel en mi mano, donde se me nombra su curador y responsable legal debido a su incapacidad permanente de manejarse por si misma, me siento a la deriva de nuevo.

Alex esta por cumplir seis años, y cada día se parece más a ella. Lo cual me alegra y me entristece a partes iguales porque es lo único que tengo…

Y cada vez soy más conciente de que, salvo esos tres maravillosos meses que pasamos juntos en Nueva york, Tanya nunca fue mía.

* * *

**_Bueno, al fin me decido a subir esto… lleva mucho tiempo en mis archivos… no encuentro una razón para no subirlo antes… esto es un poco el costado de Alec en la historia y me pareció interesante contarlo…_**

**_Hay un par de outakes más en mi mente…algo sobre la historia de los padres de Edward… (Elizabeth…) que iba a formar parte de un capitulo y quedo afuera, pero es importante y lo leerán pronto. y algo mas de Alice..._**

**_Si les gustó como escribo … hay mas historias en proceso en mi perfil…asi que pueden pasar cuando quieran…_**

**_Y nuevamente, gracias por alegrarme tanto con la buena recepción que tuvo esta todos los rev y alertas… no tienen idea de lo que significa para mi!_**

**_Se las quiere_**

**_Lakentsb_**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTA:**

**Hola Mis queridas lectoras, gacias a todas las que se pasaron por este OS para leerlo y dejaron sus votos es**

**que hoy está de nuevo una nota por aqui.**

**EL ANGEL Y EL SALVADOR ES FINALISTA! **

**Y **

**las votaciones estan nuevamente abiertas!**

**Tenemos hasta el 14 de Enero para votar por el, si les parece que merece ganar el contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD.**

**Esta es una nota informativa, EL OS fue escrito para participar del contest SINTIENDO LA NAVIDAD pero como**

**ha gustado tanto, existe la posibilidad de que se convierta en algo mas... **

**nuevamente les dejo el link del contest, en la parte superior derecha encontraran un botoncito VOTE NOW,**

**tienen que entrar alli, buscar el OS en el Poll y votar. **

**Solo pueden entrar una vez, ya que el contest exige que se registren...**

**ESpero se pasen por ahi y le sigan dando su apoyo como hasta ahora!**

**gracias a todas las que siguen sumandose a esta historia, aunque sean silenciosas...**

**se las quiere.**

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837/ Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Lakentsb**


End file.
